Amos y mazmorras 1 La doma
by Miss lu
Summary: Sakura siempre quiso ser agente especial del FBI como su hermana Ino, pero, cuando la declararon no apta para el puesto, tuvo que conformarse con seguir patrullando las calles de Nueva Orleans. Ahora, Ino ha desaparecido y el FBI le ha pedido que colabore en la misión de rescate. Ella ha aceptado sin pensárselo dos veces... y no sabe dónde se ha metido. Adaptación Lena Valenti
1. Chapter 1

Un año antes

Edificio J. Edgar Hoover, Washington D. C.

Una nunca sabe cuándo le va a sonar el teléfono, ¿verdad? El día tiene veinticuatro horas, es largo para muchos y corto para otros… ¿Por qué su maldito teléfono decidió tronar como un histérico incontinente justo en aquel preciso momento?

Estaba a punto de responder la pregunta número quince de su trascendente entrevista psicotécnica: «¿Cómo actuaría si tuviera al asesino de su "hipotética" hija frente a usted?», había preguntado el psicoanalista.

Hasta entonces, le estaba saliendo todo muy bien. Controlaba el tic de su pie, tenía las manos cruzadas sobre el vientre y escuchaba con porte sereno el interrogatorio de aquel especialista en control mental. Saku había cuidado su aspecto; informal pero a la vez serio. Tejanos ajustados, zapatos negros de tacón no muy alto, una americana corta del mismo color y, debajo, una camiseta blanca sin florituras y ligeramente pegada al pecho. Se había recogido el pelo rosa en un moño alto, estético y respetable; las gafas de ver de pasta negra que, dicho sea de paso, no necesitaba, otorgaban un toque más interesante y menos aniñado a sus ojos rasgados y gatunos de color verde muy claro.

Solo había una mesa que se interponía entre su futuro más preciado y su intrascendente realidad como policía de la ciudad de Nueva Orleans. La habitación en la que tenía lugar la entrevista era espartana, no tenía muebles. En el techo colgaba una lámpara que alumbraba directamente sus rostros. Las paredes eran blancas y ni siquiera había cortina en la solitaria ventana. Cuando menos objetos hubiera que distrajeran la atención de los interrogatorios, más fácil sería leer sus mentes.

-¿Señorita Haruno?- Arqueo las cejas con expresión contrariada.

¡Naziiiiiii! ¡Naziiiiiiii!, repetía el móvil.

-Yo no tengo hija, señor- contesto con cara de no-está-sonando-ningún-móvil-que-llame-a-Hitler.

Saku se relamió los labios. Se le humedecieron las manos y, sin querer, sus ojos se desviaron a su bolso. Tenía su iPhone ahí, justo en la silla que había al lado del señor Tazuna, pegada a la pared. Si tan solo pudiera cogerlo y…

-Estamos aquí para analizar sus reacciones ante escenas de alto compromiso emocional, señorita Haruno. Póngase en situación, por favor. La empatía es uno de los rasgos característicos de los agentes.

-¿En caso de que tuviera una hija me pregunta?- carraspeo deseando darle una pedrada al celular.

¡Naziiiiiiiiii! ¡Naziiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Cógeselo o te dará manguerazos!, cantaba el tono de llamada que había personalizado para su madre, Mebuki. Que conste que la quería muchísimo, pero era una de esas mujeres a las que si no le cogías el teléfono a la primera, al cabo de unas horas se presentaban en la puerta de tu casa con dos policías para comprobar si todo iba bien.

¡Naziiiiiii! Cógeselo, esta mujer estornuda diciendo: ¡Auschwitz!

No bajaría la mirada. No lo haría. Aguantaría estoica las gafas reflejantes del psicólogo que debía evaluar sus aptitudes psíquicas y emocionales, y haría como si no hubiera politono alertándole sobre los riesgos de no atender la llamada de una posible ultraderechista. Esperaba que el señor Tazuna también tuviera la misma facilidad de abstracción que ella.

El hombre, que rondaría los sesenta años, se subió con el índice las lentes de metal.

-¿ Y bien?

-Sinceramente, me cuesta ponerme en ese pellejo…- Levanto la mano y aparto uno de los mechones de su flequillo rosa que le rozaba el parpado izquierdo. Lo llevaba demasiado largo, ya se lo decía Ino. Pero a ella le gustaba así y, si se lo ponía todo hacia a un lado, peinado estilo Kennedy, le favorecia mucho y dejaba de molestarle. Céntrate, por Dios. –Supongo que una madre haría cualquier cosa por vengar la muerte de su hijo. Todos somos Sally Field en ojo por ojo- Mierda. ¿De verdad había dicho eso?

El viejo la miro ceñudo, sin comprender su contestación.

A Saku le entro el tic en el ojo izquierdo.

¡Naziiiiii! ¡Cógeselo antes de que te rape el pelo!

-Ya sabe- Continuo Saku. Por supuesto que no sabía. Ese hombre tenía punta de seguir viendo películas del oeste. A lo mejor desconocía quienes eran Sally Field y Kiefer Sutherland.

-No. No sé.- Entrelazo los dedos sobre la mesa, inclinándose hacia adelante con interés- explíquemelo-

-En la película, Sally Field no descansa hasta ver muerto al asesino de su hija.-

-¿Eso quiere decir que usted se tomaría la ley por su mano? ¿Qué, si tuviera delante al hombre que ha arrancado el último aliento de vida de su pequeña, usted lo mataría?

Trago saliva audiblemente.

-A veces, la ley no puede comprender el dolor de una persona al perder aquello que más quiere.-

-¿No confía en el sistema, señorita Haruno?

-Si, por supuesto que sí. –La cosa empezaba a ponerse fea-. Pero los impulsos de los seres humanos no son racionales cuando nos tocan aquello que debemos proteger. Puedo entender la ira.

-¿Usted lo mataría?

-No estoy segura. Pero, si sin ser la madre de esa niña ya me entran ganas de descuartizarlo; imagínese lo que haría si lo fuera.

-No es la respuesta adecuada para alguien que desea trabajar para la principal rama de investigación del departamento de justicia de los Estados Unidos. ¿Para que esta el sistema entonces?

-En mi defensa diré que usted me está describiendo casos extremos. Y creo que cualquier persona con corazón vísceras respondería como yo. Y, si dicen lo contrario: mientes-

Oh, qué bien. Por fin había utilizado esa frase con convicción y sentido contextual.

-Insinúa que todos los agentes del FBI han mentido- sentencio con voz monótona- Que han pasado los test psicotécnicos y las entrevistas psicológicas a base de falsedades. ¿Eso insinúa?

-No insinúo nada- Desvió los ojos verdes hacia la ventana de aquella consulta en una de las oficinas centrales de Washington.- Solo digo que, en según qué momentos, la gente no tiene ni el temple ni la paciencia para esperar que otros venguen sus derechos. A mí me encantaría romperle brazos y piernas a ese mal nacido y luego lo entregaría al Estado, deseando que lo enviasen a una cárcel solo para hombres y sin un gramo de vaselina. Pero Sally, la madre en cuestión, lo despellejaría y luego lo quemaría a lo bonzo.

-¿Habla usted en serio?- Estaba escandalizado.

-¿Tiene usted familia, señor Tazuna?

La empatía era sentir el dolor del otro; y ella se había puesto en el lugar de una madre desgraciada, muerta de rabia y dolor porque un cabrón sádico había decidido acabar con la vida de su hijo.

-Sí, señorita. Pero eso no viene al caso. ¿De verdad actuaria de ese modo tan..?

-¿Impulsivo?

-Vengativo- corrigió desaprobador- Tiene alma de vengadora.

-¡No!- Exclamo frustrada- Yo…

¡Naziiiiiiiiiiii! ¡La naziiiiii está cabreada! ¡Este móvil va a explotar en tres… Dos… Uno! ¡Booom!

El tono de llamada ceso. Saku se podía imaginar a su madre, dejándole un mensaje.

-Usted tiene otra hermana trabajando en el FBI. La señorita…- El doctor Tazuna inclino la cabeza y se recoloco las gafas para rebuscar en el informe.- Ino. Ah, si. Una gran agente brillante- reconoció con orgullo. Después de enumerar todos los éxitos en misión de Ino, le pregunto- ¿Quiere seguir sus pasos?

Saku entrecerró los ojos. Ino era su hermana, era tres años mayor y la adoraba. De pequeñas se hicieron la promesa de que siempre estarían juntas y que limpiarían las calles de toda la carroña y la delincuencia. Tenían vocación de superhéroes y ninguna de las dos lo podía evitar. Por supuesto que le gustaría trabajar con Ino. ¿Qué había de malo en conseguir sus mismos logros? ¿En estar con su hermana? Pero no estaba ahí solo por eso. El FBI englobaba aquello que más le gustaba: las investigaciones sobre las Violaciones de los crímenes federales. Coger a los malos, a los más peligrosos.

-La cuestión, señorita Haruno, es que si entra en el sistema, es para respetarlo- El hombre estampo en su informe dos palabras que la hundieron en la miseria y en la indignación-. No apta.

-¡¿No apta?!- exclamo levantándose, plantando las manos sobre la mesa.- Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por ser honesta? Tengo una calificación inmejorable en todas las demás ramas. Soy una atleta y hablo cuatro malditos idiomas… Tengo la mejor nota en investigación criminal y …

-Señorita Haruno- el psicólogo levanto la mano para detener su diatriba.- LA cárcel, lamentablemente, está llena de personas que pretendían dar lecciones a otros. Usted debería proteger y asegurarse de que este tipo de comportamiento vengativos no se repite. Para eso está la ley y los estatutos federales. Hemos acabado. Ahora, si me disculpa.

-Debería trabajar su irascibilidad y esas inclinaciones homicidas que tiene- añadió el señor Tazuna antes de cerrar la puerta- Y también debería cambiar el tono de llamada de su teléfono. Sigue siendo policía en Nueva Orleans y esos mensajes incitan a la violencia.

-¡Y usted debería comprarse un maldito peluquín!

El psicólogo dio un portazo al cerrar. Con la vista fija en la puerta, Saku agarro su bolso y se dejó caer en la silla. No podía ser.

-¡¿Le gritaste que se comprara un peluquín?!. Ino Haruno lucho sin éxito por no echarse a reír delante de su hermanita. Saku parecía muy disgustada, y ni siquiera el frappuccino de café que le había traído nada más de salir de su entrevista le levanto la moral.

-No me grites tu también- repuso angustiada- Ese hombre ha sido odioso.

Estaba sobre el Divisabanel mirador del monumento a Washington. Sentadas en el capó, medio recostadas en los cristales delanteros.

Saku dio un largo sorbo a su frappuccino y miro a su hermana de reojo. Era más alta, cuatro dedos al menos. Las dos tenían complexiones parecida, esbeltas y marcadas, aunque, seguramente, de las dos, Ino era la que atesoraba formas más exuberantes.

Sus rasgos faciales eran similares. Pero donde Saku era Pelirosa, Ino era rubia. Ambas de pelo liso y largo. Su hermana mayor tenía los ojos entre azules y grises, a diferencia de ella que los tenia verdes claro. Y mientras que a Claro le salían hoyuelos en la barbilla cuando se reía, a Ino se le manifestaban en las mejillas.

-Esto es una mierda. Hice la formación en Quantico y lo tenía todo en regla, con valoraciones excelentes. Me llama mamá, y el móvil empieza a escupir: ¡Naziiii! ¡Naziiiii!

-Deberías cambiar el tono de llamada.

-Lo se… Yo quería trabajar aquí, contigo- gimoteo como una niña pequeña- Adoro el FBI.

-No pasa nada, S- la tranquilizo su hermana- El próximo año puedes intentarlo de nuevo; y yo podría hablar con mi jefe para que te recomendaran y…

-No. Nada de recomendaciones- sorbió su café helado- No a los enchufismo- alzo su vaso brindando con un amigo imaginario- Aunque me vaya como el culo por no aprovecharme.

Ino se echó a reír.

-S, eres feliz en Nueva Orleans. La comisaría entera te respeta muchísimo.

-Porque soy la hija del héroe de la ciudad, I.

-Porque tú solita tienes a raya a la mafia del Barrio Francés, hermanita. Y también -se encogió de hombros—, porque eres una Haruno. Además, este ha sido tu primer final lo conseguirás.

Al final. ¿Cuándo?

-¿Eres feliz aquí, I?

-¿En Washington? Sí —sonrió y se dibujaron sus marcas en las mejillas—. Pero es duro. Este es un trabajo complicado —su mirada se ensombreció—. Ahora mismo nos estamos preparando para una misión de alto riesgo. Y yo estoy en el caso.

Saku se incorporó sobre los codos y abrió la boca, impresionada.

-¿De verdad, I? —preguntó emocionada—. ¿Me puedes decir de qué se trata?

-Por supuesto… —contestó mirándola con cariño— que no. Soy una agente especial.

-¡Pero eso es muy emocionante! —exclamó con ojos soñadores—. Está bien, respeto tu privacidad.

-¿Emocionante? —Repitió mirando al horizonte—. Puede ser, pero corres el peligro de cambiar, porque también es absorbente.

Saku resopló y observó los zapatos de tacón que reposaban en el suelo. Nunca rayaría la carrocería de su Mini.

-Absorbente es escuchar a la señora Tayuya todos los días diciendo que su perro ha desaparecido. Ese perro es un semental y está dejando preñadas a las perras de la ciudad. Le he dicho que si lo castrara no se escaparía de la casa para tirarse a cualquier perra que oliera en veinte kilómetros a la redonda…

Su hermana soltó una carcajada y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Ay, te echo tanto de menos, S.

Saku se extrañó al oír aquel tono lastimero en Ino. Ella también la añoraba.

-Y yo a ti. Pero ¿tú crees que deberían castrarlo o no?

-¿A quién deberían castrar? Votaré en contra.

La voz masculina y penetrante del compañero de Ino hizo que a Saku se le erizara el vello de la nuca.

Sasuke Uchiha. El mejor amigo de la infancia de Ino, porque amigo suyo no había sido nunca, claro.

Los tres habían crecido juntos. Ambos quisieron ser policías; jugaban a polis y ladrones, a detectives privados….

Madre mía, hacía años que no veía a Sasuke. Ino le había explicado que lo habían ascendido y que ahora estaba al cargo de varias operaciones, entre las que destacaba la de ella, de la cual no quería hablar. Cuando le anunció por primera vez que él era su superior, no se lo podía creer. Se alegró por él, porque tenían una amistad pasada. Muy pasada…

En realidad, ¿habían sido amigos alguna vez? No. Sasuke la aguantaba porque era el modo de seguir con Ino, y Saku era muy consciente de ello. Para él era como la niña pesada que los seguía a todos lados y no les dejaba tranquilos.

Vaya… Se sonrojó al pensar que hacía lo mismo ahora: quería llegar hasta donde ellos habían llegado.

Pero se imaginaba en tener al arisco de Sasuke como jefe y le salían ronchas en la cara.

Saku se dio la vuelta para mirar por encima del hombro al individuo que peor se lo había hecho pasar cuando eran críos, y, al hacerlo, algo en su interior parecido a una alarma de incendios se activó.

Tragó saliva. Menos mal que se había quitado las falsas gafas de ver; ahora llevaba las gafas Carrera oscuras y no se notaba que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

Sasuke era un hombre sexy hasta lo imposible, oscuro hasta decir basta, y estaba bueno de aquí hasta la luna. Los años lo habían ensanchado, y aunque siempre había sido espigado pero fibrado, ahora escudaban sus huesos kilos de músculos perfectamente delineados. Decían que los hombres crecían hasta los veinte. Sasuke era el ejemplo perfecto de que se podía estar en permanente crecimiento.

Tenía la cabeza con corte militar y, bajo las gafas de aviador de Gucci, Saku sabía que seguía conservando aquella mirada de ojos negros oscuros que la ponía nerviosa e hipertensa siempre que la atención recaía en ella, lo que había ocurrido muchas veces, y siempre de mal humor. Además, era una de las personas con las pestañas más largas, rizadas y espesas que había visto en su vida, y poseía una barbilla a lo Kirk Douglas que despertaba su lujuria más pervertida.

-¿Y bien? —preguntó Sasuke apoyando las manos en su cintura, como si estuviera preparado para darle una reprimenda. Tenía un casco negro colgando del antebrazo y vestía camisa negra, pantalones de pinzas beige y botines marrones oscuros—. Pequeña Saku —recalcó con retintín—, ¿lo has conseguido?

Saku se humedeció los labios.

-¿Quién ha invitado a este? —le preguntó a Ino señalándolo con el pulgar.

Su hermana levantó su frappuccino y sonrió, fingiendo muy mal una disculpa.

-Mea culpa.

-No lo has conseguido, ¿verdad? —preguntó él, arrebatándole el vaso de las manos y girándolo para beber por donde ella estaba exactamente bebiendo.

«Toma beso indirecto», pensó Saku.

-¡Eh! ¡Eso es mío! ¡Cómprate uno! —reclamó bajando del capó y poniéndose de puntillas.

Sasuke arqueó las cejas y levantó el vaso por encima de su cabeza.

-Cógelo, hobbit.

-¡Oh, serás…! —Salto arriba y salto abajo, intentó quitarle el vaso de Starbucks. Pero no hubo manera.

-A ver, ¿por qué no te han aceptado? —preguntó Sasuke bebiendo de su nuevo refresco—. ¡Lo tenías todo a tu favor! He visto los resultados de tus exámenes y eran todos perfectos.

-¿Has investigado mis exámenes? —preguntó irritada.

-Mmm… ¡Qué rico está esto! —Murmuró bebiendo su café—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Abriste la boca demasiado?

Ino puso los ojos en blanco y dijo:

-¿Qué contestaste tú cuando te preguntaron sobre qué harías si se te pusiera en frente al asesino de alguien muy ligado a ti?

Sasuke sonrió incrédulo. ¿Qué habría contestado la ingenua de Saku?

—Por supuesto —contestó él—, daría aviso a las autoridades y, en todo caso y si la situación lo permite, lo reduciría, leería sus derechos y yo mismo le procesaría.

-¡Mientes! —le señaló Saku con el dedo, ofendida por su hipocresía—. ¡Te tienes que poner en la mente de esa persona y no pensar como un agente federal! No me creo que hagas eso.

-Le has dicho que te encargarías de ello, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sasuke sabiendo la respuesta—. Es justamente lo que no quieren oír. Se lo has puesto demasiado fácil.

-Ha sido una encerrona —se excusó, apoyando el trasero en el capó, junto a su hermana—. Además, me ha dicho que me pusiera en la piel de la madre de la niña. Por supuesto que le he dicho que «si fuera ella» probablemente lo mataría.

-Ya. Pero la ley y la corrección empieza por el ciudadano, pelirosa —emitió una carcajada—. Un agente del FBI no es el pato justiciero.

Saku apretó los labios y miró hacia otro lado. Odiaba que actuara así con ella. Siempre provocándola, siempre rectificándole e incordiándola. Pasaban los años y no cambiaba. Tenía ganas de patearle su perfecto trasero.

-No seas tan duro con ella —lo reprendió Ino—. Mi hermanita es honesta y simplemente dijo lo que todos pensábamos. Pero le faltó pillería y reaccionar rápido.

Sasuke sonrió con más ternura y se encogió de hombros. Se acercó a ella, ofreciéndole el frappuccino que le había robado.

-Ya lo conseguirás el año que viene. Si quieres puedo hablar con…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que necesitaré tu ayuda, Sasuke? Lo conseguiré; aunque puede que me lo piense si lograrlo es tener a un superior tan chulo y ególatra como tú. No sé cómo mi hermana te soporta.

Sasuke sonrió abiertamente y le mostró su perfecta y blanca dentadura.

-Touché. Me encanta que me trates mal, nena.

Ino carraspeó mientras los miraba entretenida.

-No puede ser que ya estéis así. Llevabais años sin veros, y seguís llevándoos como el perro y el gato.

-¡Es él! —se quejó Saku tirando el frappuccino vacío a la basura—. Me tengo que ir. En la comisaría solo me dieron un día de permiso por asuntos personales y tengo que regresar mañana.

-Ven a cenar con nosotros —la invitó su hermana—. Es muy pronto… Te vas muy pronto —se abrazó a ella—. No es suficiente.

-Lo sé, hermanita —contestó ella lanzándole una mirada asesina a Sasuke—. Pero vendré a visitarte.

-Estaré muy ocupada —aclaró Ino sobre su hombro—. Yo me pondré en contacto contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo —se besaron en la mejilla—, agente especial.

-Gajes del oficio, nena —puso voz cómica y la achuchó por última vez—. Ya te tocará.

Sasuke se colocó frente a ella y bajó la cabeza, poniendo la mejilla cerca de la boca de Saku.

-¿No me das un beso de despedida a mí?

Saku se puso roja como un tomate y arrugó el cejo. Si se lo daba demostraría que no le importaba. Y si no se lo daba reflejaría lo mucho que le afectaba lo que él le decía. Siempre igual.

Está bien, lo haría. ¡Qué sacrificio tan grande besar a ese gigante adonis del sexo y la lascivia!

Saku le fue a dar un beso en la mejilla y, de repente, el malo de Sasuke giró el rostro y le plantó un beso en todos los labios. Un beso con un poco de punta de lengua.

Saku dio un salto hacia atrás, apartándose de él. ¿Ese hombre tenía electricidad en la boca?

Sasuke se incorporó poco a poco y sonrió como solo un hombre con un pacto con el diablo podría hacer.

-¡Sasuke! —exclamó Ino, divertida—. ¡No la molestes!

-Tu hermana me acosa —contestó él sin darle importancia.

-Me largo —repuso Saku, limpiándose los labios con la manga de la americana negra. Entró en el coche como un cohete y encendió el motor.

-¡Estás muy guapa! ¡Ha sido un placer verte, Saku! —gritó Sasuke levantando la mano, despidiéndose de ella y rodeando el hombro de su hermana Ino como si representara una escena feliz y hogareña de La casa de la pradera.

Saku dio la vuelta con el coche, levantó la mano al pasar delante de él y le enseñó el dedo corazón.

-Lo mismo digo, cretino —repuso entre dientes, observando cómo su hermana y su jefe se hacían más pequeños cuanto más se alejaba.

Lo peor de su visita a Washington no fue su monumental cagada con el doctor Tazuna.

Lo peor fue dejar que Sasuke la besara.

Por favor, iba a soñar con ese beso todas las noches.

Qué patética era.


	2. Chapter 2

Un año después

-¿Por qué no mira en el jardín del vecino? Seguro que Akamaru estará montando a la chihuahua del señor Akimichi.

-Señora Inuzuka, por el amor de Dios…- Saku apoyo la frente sobre la mesa de su oficina en Nueva Orleans mientras escuchaba la perorata diaria de la anciana- Ha crecido la población mundial de perros callejeros gracias a su querido Akamaru.

-No digas ordinarieces, jovencita.

-No lo hago, señora- se froto la cara con la mano libre- Pero cada día me llama diciendo que Akamaru no está y que ha desaparecido. Y cada noche Akamaru regresa a su casa para que lo alimente y lo ponga a dormir en cama.

\- Sí, pero un día te llamaré, y Akamaru habrá desaparecido de verdad. Es un perro muy mayor y le puede suceder cualquier cosa.

-Señora, créame: mientras haya perras en el mundo, Akamaru será inmortal.

Toc. Toc. Llamaron a la puerta de su despacho.

-Teniente Haruno- el Oficial Sai alzo la mano para despedirse de su superior. Ya había acabado su turno diario.

Saku puso los ojos en blanco y deletreo con los labios: Dispárame

El rostro sonrojado del pálido y bueno Sai se ilumino con una sonrisa.

-¿Es la señora Inuzuka?- susurro señalando el teléfono.

Saku asintió cansada. Sai soltó una risa y le dijo:

-Suerte.

Saku lo despidió con un gesto de su barbilla. Mantuvo la conversación con la anciana cinco minutos más, hasta que localizo al perro a través del chip y le dijo en que esquina estaba.

Después de colgar el teléfono, se levantó y repaso los informes de la denuncia por malos tratos que recaían sobre Konohamaru Sarutobi, y de la pequeña red de camellos adolescentes que asediaban los institutos de La Salle, Cabrini y Ben Franklin. Saku y el jefe de policía, Sasori, ya habían repasado las zonas de acción de los grupos. Y mañana habían previsto dar con el facilitador de las pastillas de éxtasis: el capo.

Y, al final, clavo la vista con tristeza en la nota que le había dejado Sasori en la pantalla de su ordenador: Gara de la Arena está fuera

-Joder… ¿Cómo puede ser,Matsuri?- se pregunto, sin poder creerse que ese maltratador estuviera libre de nuevo porque su mujer había retirado los cargos.

Había cosas que no podía controlar; y el miedo y la estupidez de las personas, eran dos de ellas.

Salio de su despacho y condujo hasta su casa, en la calle Tchopitoulas. No podía decir ese nombre sin partirse de la risa y pensar que quien le puso el nombre adoraba los Tchoupitos.

Nueva Orleans era una ciudad mas bien tranquila. Después de haber sido parcialmente destruida por el Katrina, responsable de la muerte de mas de la mitad de la población, los ciudadanos tomaron conciencia de todo aquellos que les rodeaba, y desde que se levantaron de la tragedia, la ciudad vivía en una relativa y sana paz.

Sin embargo eso no quería decir que fuera una ciudad de santos, ni mucho menos. Menos mal que estaba el barrio Frances, una zona preciosa y muy popular, repleta de casas de todos los colores y ambiente muy nocturno, donde siempre sonaba de fondo el inmortal jazz.. y en el que cada tres pasos también te encontrabas con un club de striptease o un burdel camuflado. A lo que ella siempre que pasaba por ahí decía: Bienvenida al barrio Francés, donde te pueden tocar lo que quieras: el saxo o el sexo. Aun habia vicios y los jóvenes se encargaban de alimentar las peleas de barrios y cometer algun robo ocasional, pero no. Nueva Orleans no era el Bronx.

No le faltaba trabajo, no osbtante extrañaba las emociones fuertes, seis meses atrás la habían ascendido, eso si. Sasori, el actual capitán de policía, la promovio de sargento a teniente. ¿Por qué? Porque había detenido a Gaara a punto de matar a su mujer, Matsuri, a golpes.

Sus padres estaban orgullosos de ella que no cabían de la emoción. Pero a Saku le costaba fingir que se sentía bien y feliz. Una cosa era segura, adoraba su pueblo, su ciudad. Pero ansiaba estar en Washington, donde se gestaban la mayor parte de las decisiones estatales.

Por eso, en una semana, realizaría de nuevo las oposiciones para entrar al FBI. Lo haría todo de maravilla y no se dejaría embaucar por el maldito Tazuna. No. Esta vez diría aquello que el viejo anhelaba oir.

Tchoupitoulas

Su casa era una preciosa chocita de cuatro habitaciones con jardín trasero y porche delantero. Las casas en Nueva Orleans son las típicas casitas que veis en las películas: de madera, grandes, amplias, y de muchos colores; complejos residenciales donde casi todo el mundo se conoce.

Saku vivía sola, acompañada de un pequeño camaleón al que llamaba Ringo, como el de la película. Lo dejaba salir del terrario y lo soltaba por el porche, entre las plantas y las cañas de bambú.

En el jardín tenía un pequeño jacuzzi bitermal. Cuando quería, y sus necesidades lo solicitaban, era de agua fría o caliente, y lo utilizaba tanto para el verano como para el invierno. A Saku le encantaba tomarse los mojitos nocturnos entre burbujas, la música de Enya y el sonido de los grillos.

Sasori, su guapísimo capitán de policía, siempre insistía en autoinvitarse cuando ella tenía fiesta. Y cuando decía guapísimo, se refería a un mulato altísimo de ojos miel y espalda de acero.

Pero Saku consideraría un gravísimo error mantener más que una estricta relación profesional con su jefe. Por ese motivo y educadamente, siempre lo rechazaba. Aun así, si había una palabra que definía a Sasori, esa era la perseverancia; por lo tanto, el hombre no dejaba de intentarlo una y otra vez.

¿Qué veía en ella? Solo él lo sabría. Subio a su habitación y se quitó la ropa de calle para colocarse su pantalón corto, su top y los guantes Adidas rosas y negros de boxeo. Recogió su pelo en una cola alta y rosa. Después de su jornada laboral le gustaba desahogarse con el saco de pie Lonsdale que tenía en el jardín.

Un puñetazo arriba, dos seguidos al centro.., ¡patada! Y volvía a repetir. Ejecutaba sus movimientos al ritmo de Give me Something for the pain de Bon Jovi, cuando la música de sus cascos cesó y dio paso a la llamada de su madre, Mebuki.

-Mamá.

-Hola cielo, ¿Cómo estás?

-Igual que este mediodía cuando me has preguntado qué comía- dio un salto y pateó el saco con la pierna derecha.

-Cariño…, ¿sabes algo de Ino?- pregunto con voz temblorosa.- Nunca habia estado tantos días sin decirnos nada. Ella siempre nos habla, de un modo o de otro, y tu padre y yo estamos preocupados.

Saku se detuvo y se quedó con la vista fija en el saco rojo. Hacía tres días que su hermana no se ponía en contacto con ella para nada. Tenía su teléfono desconectado y no podían rastrear. No había modo de localizarla, y la verdad era que Saku estaba tan preocupada por ella que no quería pensar demasiado.

Ino aparecería. Llamaría. Como siempre acababa haciendo.

Sin embargo, entre hermanas había una especie de conexión especial. Ellas siempre la habían tenido. Y a Saku se le hacía un agujero en el estómago cuando esa intuición negativa sobre la salud y bienestar de su hermana sacudía todas sus sinapsis. No quería pensar en negativo, pero Ino ni siquiera le había mandado un mail con la cuenta falsa.

-No mamá. No sé nada. Pero no te preocupes. Ino es muy lista y siempre sale de todos los líos en los que se mete.

-Tu hermana es un agente infiltrada del FBI Saku. Sus líos no son líos cualquiera- contestó más dura de lo que había pretendido sonar.

-¿Y los míos sí?

-Oh, señor, Saku… Sabes que no es eso lo que he querido decir- se disculpo su madre. No podría estar más orgullosa de las dos.

Saku exhaló aire y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

-Lo sé mamá. Yo también estoy nerviosa por esta ausencia demasiado larga de la tonta de Ino. Pero seguro que no le sucede nada. Ya sabes como son las misiones encubiertas.

-No cariño, no tengo ni pajolera idea. Empiezas a hablarme como tu padre. Él se cree que soy una eminencia en rangos policiales y estatales, pero soy una humilde ignorante. Sé que tú e Ino os ponéis en peligro porque habéis sacado el mismo cerebro de vuestro padre y su misma inconsciencia. Pero no me hables de misiones encubiertas porque visualizo a Ino vestida de camuflaje y no me sienta nada bien.

No. I no estaría así. Pero dado que desconocía la naturaleza de la misión en la que estaba involucrada, no sabía qué tipo de vestimenta llevaba.

Saku sonrió y se quitó los guantes.

-Mira mamá, en cuanto sepa algo de ella te aviso ¿vale?.

-Vale mi cielo. ¿Ya te has ligado al grandulón pelirojo?

Subió los escalones del jardín y se metio dentro del salón.

-Mi jefe mamá y se llama Sasori.

-Si, Tom Selleck, qué guapo era…

¡Oh, por Dios!

-¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?- preguntó ascendiendo la escalera de dos en dos escalones. Entró en su habitación para encender el agua de la ducha.

-Me he olvidado de cerrar la puerta del horno…

-¿La misma que papá te repite una y otra vez que cierres cuando la has acabado de usar?

-¡Me cago en todo lo que…!- se oía decir a su padre de fondo- Mi espalda.

-Si, creo que si.- Contesto Mebuki con voz contrita. Te dejo cielo. Llamame en cuanto sepas algo.

-Sí mamá.

-Te quiero.

-Te quiero.

Se desnudó y se metió bajo la alcachofa de la ducha, que destilaba chorros constantes de agua caliente. Mmm… Su champú olía a fresa y era tan cursi que le encantaba. ¿Dónde se había visto que una teniente disfrutara de esas chucherías de mujeres? ¿Dónde? En la ducha de Saku.

Rauda y veloz, se medio secó el pelo y cubrió su cuerpo con un pantalón azul corto y la camiseta que utilizaba para dormir en la que rezaba: El cuerpo de la policía está así de bueno.

Con una ensalada y un par de pechugas a la plancha, se sentó sobre su viejo sofá con chaise longue y puso una de sus películas favoritas. Pero apenas la miraba porque no dejaba de revisar su teléfono. Tres días eran demasiado para Ino.

¿en que estaría metica? ¿Por qué no se ponía en contacto con ella?

Si tuviera el teléfono de Sasuke a lo mejor podría hablar con él y preguntarle, aunque oír su voz la llevaría a momentos de frappuccinos y besos robados.

-No vayas por ahí amigo- le dijo a su cerebro. No tenía pilas para su pequeño Don Consuelo. Y si no había pilas, no había pensamientos calenturientos.

Sasuke Uchiha… Basta. Basta. No vayas hacia la luz Saku

Dio un sorbo a su té de melocotón helado y con el portátil sobre las piernas reviso el correo.

Ni rastro de su hermana. Estaba tentadisima a llamar a su amiga Tayuya, la hacker que trabajaba para la policía de New Orleans, y pedirle que localizara la última IP desde la que Ino se conectó y le envió el último mail.

De: I

Para: S

Loquita, estoy bien.

No tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, pero me alegra comunicarte que estamos a punto de cerrar el caso. Ya te contaré. Un beso muy fuerte nenita.

I

Eso quería decir que, fuera el caso que fuese, ya lo tenía casi resuelto ¿no? Lo cierto era que actuar como un infiltrado del FBI acarreaba mucho riesgo y también sembraba inseguridades en las personas más cercanas a tu círculo.

Miro a ringo. Hacía media hora que el camaleón intentaba camuflarse con el cojín verde en el que estaba jugando.

¿Ringo sufriría por ella cuando entrara en el cuerpo?

Al ver que empezaba a darle la paranoia al imaginarse a I en situaciones delicadas, cogió a Ringo entre sus manos y lo alzó hasta la altura de sus ojos.

El sonido del timbre de la puerta hizo que se tensara. Eran las diez y media de la noche y no tenía visitas a esa hora.

Con el ceño fruncido y Ringo en mano, puso la película de Willow en pausa y se levantó para abrir la puerta.

Tras la mosquitera que cubría el marco de la entrada se reflejaba la solida figura de un hombre alto y delgado, pulcramente trajeado.

Saku activo la pantalla ofimática que identificaba a sus visitantes. El monitor mostraba a un hombre de pelo blanco y ojos oscuros que miraba directamente a la pequeña cámara que había a mano izquierda del timbre.

No lo conocía. No sabía quién era ese individuo.

-¿Señorita Haruno?- pregunto mirando fijamente por el visor informático.

Saku abrió la puerta y dejó a Ringo sobre el ficus de la entrada.

-Buenas noches, señorita Haruno- se llevó la mano al trasero y levantó su placa de identificación- FBI. ¿Puedo entrar?

Jiraiya: subdirector del FBI. Malas noticias. Cuando el FBI llamaba a tu puerta solo podía significar dos cosas. O que te creían indirectamente involucrado en un delito federal, o bien que podías aportar pistas para solventar uno. O eso, o su madre, había sido acusada por su padre, Kizashi, por intento de homicidio.

Pero Saku entendió que el subdirector del FBI no estaba ahí por ese motivo.

Tres días era demasiado tiempo para Ino. Y ese hombre estaba aí por algo relacionado con su hermana. Su intuición innata así lo decía.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y tragó compulsivamente.

-Es Ino ¿Verdad?

-¿Me deja entrar, por favor? Este no es sitio para hablar.- contestó el agente con educación.

-Claro, disculpe.

El subdirector Jiraiya se detuvo en la entrada.

-Después de usted, señorita Haruno. Necesito hablarle largo y tendido sobre algo y es estrictamente confidencial.

Saku asintió firmemente. La barbilla le temblaba y los labios le hacían pucheros.

Por favor, por favor… que no me de malas noticias

-Tome asiento.-Llegaron al salón y le señalo el sofá-¿Desea tomar algo?

-No, estoy bien gracias-contestó sentándose en la butaca solitaria- Siento haberla importunado. Estaba cenando, ¿verdad?

-Oh, no se preocupe- retiro la mesa auxiliar y la dejó en la cocina- Ya no tengo hambre- Su pantalla plana tenía congelada la imagen de Willow lanzando una bellota al cielo. Entornó los ojos y apagó la televisión con el mando a distancia. Nerviosa como jamás había estado, se sentó en el sofá, al lado del señor Jiraiya- ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita? Y debe de ser algo importante para que venga un alto cargo del FBI a mi casa.

¿Mi hermana está bien? Él entrelazó sus manos y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas.

-¿Le dijo su hermana Ino en qué estaba trabajando?

-¿Además de que era agente esoecial? No. ¿Sigue viva, verdad?- pregunto impaciente.

-No lo sabemos. Creemos que sí, pero… No podemos asegurarlo a ciencia cierta.

Saku se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos. ¿Así que eso se sentía cuando te daban noticias de ese tipo? Por Dios, quería morirse. Llorar y morirse.

-¿Qué se sabe? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo ha desaparecido?

-Señorita Haruno, antes de que yo le explique nada, déjeme advertirle que si, en algún momento sale de su boca algo de lo que hayamos hablado aquí, será considerado como un delito y una traición al Gobierno de los Estados Unidos de América ¿Entendido?

Saku no pudo valorar si lo que más la enfureció de ese omentario era su tono o lo que daba a entender con sus palabras.

-Soy policía de Nueva Orleans, señor. Trabajo para mi país, para su bienestar. Creo que su advertencia está de más- le dijo desafiante.

Algo parecido a una sonrisa cruzó por los ojos oscuros de Jiraiya.

-Me habían dicho que tenía problemas en controlar su lengua. Excelentes notas en la preparación cadete de Quantico- chasqueó con la boca- pero un desastre en la entrevista personal. No obstante, no creo que sea un caso perdido.

-¿Así que han hablado de mi?

-Sí, por supuesto, Ino es un diamante como agente especial y tienen los mismos genes, así que esperábamos que usted nos diera los mismos resultados… Ella es muy disciplinada y usted es más… impulsiva. Pero nada que no se pueda limar, ¿no creer?

-Soy una tumba señor. Sé dónde y para quién trabajo. Y I es una excelente profesional. Espero ser como ella algún día.

-Me alegra saberlo.

-Y ahora, por favor, ¿puede explicarme el motivo de su visita=

-¿Sabe? He cambiado de idea. ¿Me puede ofrecer un café con hielo?

El subdirector le daba vueltas a su café solo y después lo vertio todo en el vaso con cubitos de hielo.

-Ino trabajaba como agente especial infiltrada en un caso de trata de blancas.

Saku abrió los ojos y las palmas de las manos se le enfriaron.

-Después del narcotráfico, la trata de personas es el delito más redituable ¿Lo sabía?

-Sí señor- Estaba al tanto de los índices de delitos federales. La mayoría de las veces, la trata de blancas se relacionaba con la esclavitud, el abuso sexual y trabajos forzosos. Por Dios, tenía ganas de vomitar, y un manojo de nervios muy inestable le oprimía la boca del estómago.

-Todas las naciones sufren de tráfico de humanos y como con todos los delitos, intentamos erradicarlos, pero no es fácil. Hace quince meses se encontró un cadáver de Konan Lewska. Una mujer rusa de veinte años hallada muerta por sobredosis en el desierto de las Vegas, cerca de la interestatal 215. Konan llevaba un collar de perro en la garganta con un medallón en el que rezaba "pertenece a los hombres lagarto".

-¿Un collar?

-Sí. Un collar de sumisa. ¿Cuánto sabe de DS, Saku?

-¿Perdón? ¿DS? Mmmm… que es el apellido de nintendo.

Jiraiya entrecerró los ojos y frunció los labios. El silencia se tornó espeso y pesado entre ellos.

-Dominación y sumisión.

-Ah, BDSM- contestó como si esas siglas no le dieran un terrible aspecto- ¿Bondage y sadomasoquismo?

-Bueno, ahora lo llaman solo DS, porque quieren acercarlo un poco al populismo. Como le decían Konan llevaba un collar de sumisa y al parecer tenía a un amo o, en este caso, varios amos. Hasta ahí todo indicaba que podía ser un crimen pasional sexual y que se les fue de la mano con las drogas ¿verdad?

-Sí continúe.

-Desde las Vegas se pusieron en contacto con Washington y desde entonces llevamos el caso nosotros. Investigando, nos dimos cuenta que Konan había desaparecido de su país dos meses atrás-tomó un sorbo de café helado- Era practicante principiante en el mundo DS. En sus extractos bancarios descubrimos compras por internet a varias tiendas de fetiches y sumisión, por tanto, la mujer sabía lo que hacía.

-¿Y cómo fue a parar a las Vegas?

-Konan había comprado dos billetes con destino a Miami, en respuesta, posiblemente a una invitación.

-¿Qué tipo de invitación?

-Un encuentro DS

Saku se removió en el sofá. Aquello era incómodo.

-Un encuentro de sado, de acuerdo.-¿Cómo sabían que su visita a Miami respondía a ese tipo de invitación?

-Por lo que averiguamos luego gracias a Ino y a Jūgo , que después le explicaré.

-Dios..-Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-Una vez la joven llegó a Miami, se perdió su pista totalmente. Ninguna actividad bancaria, ninguna conexión a internet, ninguna llamada telefónica.

-Hasta que la encontraron muerta, con el collar que la identificaba como propiedad de los hombres lagarto.

-Sí. El cuerpo de Konan no nos decía mucho más. No había rastro de semen ni de agresión física, excepto un exceso de un tipo de droga que se halló en su cuerpo, conocida como Popper, mezclada con cocaína.

Saku sabía lo que era el Popper. Era una droga afrodisíaca que servía en forma de inhalador, y de la que si se abusaba, podía causar graves daños o incluso la muerte.

-Konan murió por una sobredosis y por una reacción asmática al inhalador, pero su hallazgo propicio que entráramos en uno de los casos de trata de blancas más importantes y mejor camuflados de los últimos tiempos. Después de Konan, vinieron Mirai, Naori y Pakura… Las tres en un espacio de diferencia de tres semanas.

-¿También en las Vegas?

-No. Esta vez en Phoenix, Arizona; Alburquerque, Nuevo México y en Sacramento en California. Las relacionamos con el mismo caso porque también murieron de sobredosis.

-También por Popper.

-Sí. Todas tenían la misma droga en su sangre. Se había denunciado la desaparición de una de ellas, Pakura, dos meses atrás en Noruega. Estudiamos sus movimientos bancarios y descubrimos similitudes con Konan; le encantaba lo fetish y las fustas; y lo último de lo que el sistema tiene constancia es de que vino a Alburquerque para algo, y ahí se perdió su rastro. La hallaron muerta en la frontera entre Nuevo México y Juárez. Las otras dos víctimas, Mirai y Naori, no presentaban ninguna denuncia por desaparición y eran originarias de Phoenix y Sacramento, respectivamente. Ambas adoraban el sado y una de ellas tenía un tatuaje que rezaba: "Los monos cuidarán de Dorothy".

Saku sacudió la cabeza. No podía hilar casi nada. Ni una sola vez había nombrado a Ino todavía.

-¿Dorothy? ¿El Mago de Oz?- preguntó confusa- no logro entender.

-Hasta entonces, nosotros teníamos un rompecabezas del que solo teníamos a cuatro chicas muertas: dos pelirosas y dos rubias, de rostro pálido y ojos claros, esbeltas-enumeró.- Tenían en común sus inclinaciones por el sado y la dominación. Dos de ellas estaban declaras desaparecida en sus respectivos países. Y las cuatro habían muerto por una variante de Popper con cocaína. Lo único que teníamos claro era que el escenario en el que debíamos trabajar era el DS.

-Mi hermana cuadraba en el perfil- entendió con voz monótona y la mirada perdida- Rubia, piel clara y ojos claros. Esbelta.

-Sí. Decidimos trabajar con ella por muchas razones. La agente Haruno se internó en el mundo del DS como practicante, se infiltro.

¿Su hermana? No… ¿Ino había hecho eso? ¿En eso estaba metida? Dios… Se le puso la piel de gallina.

-El collar de sumisa de Konan y el mensaje tatuado de Naori les llevo a buscar por todos lados el significado de los hombres lagarto y la relación que podían tener con Dorothy y los monos. La agente Ino y el agente Jūgo hicieron un trabajo de investigación sublime. Internarse en el DS, conocer su munfo y hacerse pasar por practicantes les llevó a un juego de rol muy popular en el ambiente: dragones y Mazmorras DS.

Dragones y Mazmorras, un mundo infernal, se oculta entre las sobras las fuerzas del mal canturreó Saku mentalmente. Increíble.

-El medallón de Konan hablaba de los hombres lagarto y el tatuaje de Naori insinuaba que los monos cuidarían de Dorothy. En el juego de rol de dragones y mazmorras, en el real, existen los hombres lagarto: seres oscuros que esclavizan a los débiles. Y también existen los monos voladores. Los adictos al rol afirman que estos personajes los incluyeron en honor al mago de Oz de Juudy Garland. Todo apunta al rol de dragones y mazmorras DS, cuyas iniciales D&M son conocidas en el ambiente como Domines y Mistresses: amos y amas. Pero, como habrás podido deducir, no es solo un juego de rol. Hay una organización que está utilizando este juego BDSM como tapadera para traficar con mujeres y hombres. Buscan esclavas y esclavos sexuales con un determinado perfil. Piel claro, ojos claros y pelo largo y liso.

-Demonios… ¿Dónde está Ino?-preguntó frotándose las manos, levantándose con brío- ¿sigue viva?

-Esto es todo lo que Ino nos ha filtrado. En una semana se celebran los juegos de Dragones y Mazmorras DS; una cita del ambiente que se realiza cada quince meses. Esta vez son solo cuatro días de juegos eróticos, dominación y sumisión. Una especie de torneo, como unas olimpiadas, en el que al parecer es la única ocasión en la que se muestran los tres cabecillas más poderosos del rol, conocidos como villanos. Algunos miembros del rol que intimaron con Jūgo e Ino afirman que el colofón final viene cuando presentan a un grupo de esclavas y esclavos neófitos y se los dan como carnaza a los villanos. Primero juegan con ellos públicamente, pero luego se los llevan y nadie sabe que es lo que hacen con ellos..

-¿Piensan que se trata de gente que no ha consentido?

-La última vez que se realizaron esos juegos se hizo una ruta por el sur de Estados unidos. Una ruta que pasó por Nuevo México, las Vegas, California y Arizona.

-Coincide con los puntos donde aparecieron los cuerpos de las víctimas.

-Y, al menos, dos de esas mujeres estaban desaparecida. Ino lleva tres días fuera de cobertura. Ella y Jūgo estaban a un paso de descubrir los miembros que forman la estructura piramidal de esa organización. Dragones y Mazmorras DS mueve muchísimo dinero, y para elaborar escenarios donde escenifican los juegos se necesita una gran infraestructura económica. Hay gente importante detrás. Nuestros agentes estaban a punto de dar con ellos; esperaban el torneo con ansiedad. Los juegos iban a ser el colofón del año de investigación. Los villanos son invisibles, aunque todo el mundo habla de ellos. Pero en este año no han llegado a averiguar nada sobre su identidad y su paradero. El BDSM que se practica fuera del rol es extremadamente limpio y sano- dijo contrariado- No han hallado rastros de Popper, ni esclavitud forzada, ni nada mínimamente denunciable. La gente que han conocido en el sado está al margen de los homicidios que conocemos y practica de manera consentida. Pero en el torneo se reúnen los miembros más selectos y ahí es donde ocurre todo. Los villanos y aquellos a los que sirven, son los que mueven el tráfico de personas y facilitan el Popper. Son a ellos a los que debemos capturar. Sin embargo- su rostro se endureció y sus ojos se opacaron- perdimos al agente Jūgo, señorita Haruno. Él era la pareja de su hermana. Lo hallaron muerto a las afueras de uno de los clubes de DS de Nueva York. Ino iba con él, pero no hemos vuelto a contactar con ella. Esta desaparecida.

-¿Cómo murió el agente?

-Le asfixiaron. No tenía señales de agresión física en el cuerpo, pero la necropsia reflejaba la presencia de sangre desoxigenada en los tejidos, protrusión de los globos oculares, mordiscos en la lengua y edemas en el pulmón.

Horrible. Una muerte horrible y muy violenta.

-lo siento mucho por Jūgo, de verdad… pero, mi hermana…- lamento con voz temblorosa-¿usted cree que está..?

\- Jūgo nos dijo que la agente Ino llamaba mucho la atención de la reina de las arañas: la líder de las dominas del juego rol. De hecho, gracias a ella, tenían la invitación personal para el torneo de Dragones y Mazmorras DS. Ellos creían que la reina jugaba el papel de informador de los villanos, que les decía si había bocados suculentos entre los nuevos miembros del rol. Confío en que su hermana siga viva, pero ahora mismo desconocemos en manos de quien está.

-¿Y si ha huido? ¿Y si ha escapado?

-La agente está capacitada para contactar con nosotros en cualquier situación. Incluso con ustedes.

Claro. Y no lo había hecho.

-¿Cómo sabía que Ino iba con Jūgo?

-Porque nuestro infiltrado al cargo nos lo dijo. El foro rol tiene una vida muy rica y estructurada y, aunque esta todo controlado por los villanos, encontraron el modo de comunicarse y dejarse mensajes cifrados a través de los avisos privados del foro.

¿Había otro agente más? ¿Quién era?

-Entiendo… ¿ha venido para decirme solo que Ino ha desaparecido?-retiro el vaso de café- ¿Le apetece otro?

-No, gracias. Y no, he venido solo para anunciarle la desaparición de su hermana.

-¿Entonces? Dígamelo de una vez.-

-Necesitamos otro cepo. Saku se detuvo de espaldas a él- y usted y Leslie se parecen mucho. La agente Haruno no deja indiferente a nadie, y Jūgo se encontraba en serias dificultades para alejarla de los otros amos. Usted tiene su misma estructura facial, se parecen mucho, aunque son inquietamente distintas y definitivamente, cuadra con el tipo de perfil que, al parecer les atrae a los villanos o a quienes sea que haya detrás de ellos. Si la infiltramos con nuestro tercer agente y la reina la ve, es posible que la atraiga del mismo modo que hizo su hermana; y, si es así, tanto su amo como usted podrían ser presentados ante la cúpula.

Saku seguía inmóvil con las manos ocupadas por los vasos ¿amo? ¿Iba a tener un amo?

-Necesitamos su colaboración. Queremos encontrar a la agente Haruno y seguir adelante con este año de dura y sacrificada investigación que hemos realizado. Estamos a un paso de revelarlo todo. No queremos que la muerte de Jūgo sea en vano y…

-¿Quieren que me infiltre como agente especial?- Lo haría. Lo haría por su hermana y además a ciegas. Pero si el FBI reclamaba su ayuda, esta sería su oportunidad para reclamar algo a cambio.

-Tenemos poco tiempo para reaccionar. Hemos perdido a dos agentes y no se me ocurre nadie mejor que usted para asumir este cargo.

-¿En serio?- Se dio la vuelta y dejó los dos vasos de nuevo sobre la mesa- Tiene miles de agentes mejor preparadas que yo, que soy una policía con instintos homicidas de Nueva Orleans ¿recuerda? Ya habrá leído mi historial y el señor Tazuna le habrá alertado sobre mis politonos.

-Me han recomendado que fuera usted, señorita Haruno. No le voy a engañar: no es una misión fácil. Tiene que meterse mucho en el papel y sé que no debe ser agradable exponerse de ese modo ante nadie. Pero, si es usted tan obstinada y profesional como él dice que es, estoy convencido de que puede funcionar.

-¿Quién me ha recomendado?- pregunto curiosa.

-Es confidencial. Nosotros nos fijamos en usted y él decidió ser su pareja en esto. Escuche: usted y su hermana Ino se parecen mucho. Y además es policía, ya trabaja para la ley. Queda una semana para los juegos de D&M. entiendo que esto es muy inesperado, así que le daré esta noche para que se lo piense… pero, si al final acepta, su instrucción empezará inmediatamente.

-¿De qué tipo de instrucción está hablando?

-Le explicaremos cómo funciona el rol y tendrá todos los archivos del caso. Y le enseñaran a ejercitar su papel y a entender el mundo de la dominación y la sumisión. Tendrá que sentirla en carne propia. ¿Comprende lo que le digo?

Saku sabía que estaba metiendo en camisa de once varas. Ni siquiera confiaba en que fuera capaz de relajarse ante un hombre con un látigo, un hombre que, seguramente no iba a conocer de nada. Pero también tenía consciencia de lo que suponía ejercer su trabajo. Su hermana la necesitaba y aquella era la única razón por la que aceptaba.

-No tengo que pensar nada. Acepto, por supuesto- levantó la barbilla.

-Ino tuvo tres meses de preparación para asumir su papel como sumisa- explico Jiraiya.

-¡¿Tres meses?!- imaginarse a I entrenando sin ropa con un potro no era una imagen agradable- ¿y yo solo voy a tener una semana? Esto no va a funcionar-negó con la cabeza- es demasiado precipitado.

-Lo sé. Pero no hay tiempo. Jūgo y ella se entrenaron juntos para estar plenamente sincronizados como pareja. No podemos despertar sospechas y se tienen que fusionar con el ambiente. Usted lo hará estos días con su compañero, que todavía sigue en misión; de hecho es el agente especial al mando. Entraran juntos, como amo y sumisa. Él necesitara a alguien que no levante suspicacias. ¿Puede asumir ese papel o es demasiado?

Saku arqueo una ceja y lo miro como si fuera una cucaracha.

-Acepto por mi hermana subdirector. Pensó encontrarla.

-Bien- Sonrió más relajado.

-Pero si me infiltro, les ayudo y saco a mi hermana del agujero en el que esté metida, usted me aceptara en el FBI.

Jiraiya acepto sin dudarlo. Saku era su única esperanza. Y si el agente especial Uchiha se había ofrecido a instruirla y a entrar en el torneo con ella, era por una razón: la chica ayudaría en la misión y se adaptaría bien. Además, Sasuke no se había equivocado. Había asegurado que Saku no perdería la oportunidad de exigir su lugar en el FBI, y así había sido. Al parecer, conocía muy bien a esa joven mujer.

Abrió su carpeta y extrajo las hojas de su precontrato con la seguridad estatal.

-Aquí tiene su contrato como agente especial de la Oficina Federal de Investigación. De ahora en adelante, trabajará para nosotros. Él nos dijo que pediría justamente esta gratificación. Firme aquí.

Saku aturdida, firmó donde señalaba el índice del subdirector.

-Si todo se desarrolla con éxito, cuando regresen, oficializaremos su entrada en el cuerpo. Mientras tanto, en unas horas, nuestro agente al mando se pondrá en contacto con usted y le informará sobre cómo van a desarrollar esta misión- Tomó su carpeta y se levantó del sofá, ofreciéndole su mano- Ha sido un placer.

-Ya.. Gracias- acepto su mano. Retiro su flequillo rosa de sus ojos verdes y se abrazó por la cintura mientras lo acompañaba a la salida.- ¿Señor Jiraiya?

-Dígame- pregunto mientras descolgaba su americana oscura de la percha de madera de la entrada.

-No se mueva- se acercó a él y sonrió, aunque el gesto no le llegó a los ojos- Tiene a Ringo en su hombro.

-¿Ringo?-pregunto inclinando la mirada. Sus ojos azules se toparon con los ojos locos de un bicho que cambiaba de color, de verde a rojo-¿es una iguana?

-Es un camaleón- lo cogió apresuradamente y lo cubrió con sus manos, dejando solo su cabeza descubierta- Tiene la mala costumbre de camuflarse con los invitados. Pero creo que es daltónico… su americana es de color negro- se echó a reír, esta vez con más ganas.

El hombre la miro y se dio cuenta que con aquel pelo rosa y ojos verdes daba la sensación de que era una especie de ninfa inocente a la que iba a meter en un mundo de oscuridad y sombras.

-Dé lo mejor de usted señorita Saku. Acaba de entrar en la misión de Amos y Mazmorras.

-Lo haré señor-asintió con la barbilla-¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Dispare

-¿Quién es él?- Solo había una persona que pudiera conocerla de ese modo, que supiera su ansiedad por entrar en el cuerpo, y que entendiera su inconsciencia e impulsividad a la hora de aceptar una misión así.

-El agente Sasuke Uchiha. Él está al mando.

Si el subdirector vio la sorpresa y el impacto que le provocó aquella revelación lo supo disimular muy bien.

Jiraiya abandonó su casa con el precontrato firmado y con la esperanza de que ella pudiera ayudarles. Pero Saku estaba en medio de un ataque de inseguridad.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Sin pensarlo dos veces subió a su habitación y dejo a Ringo en su espectacular terrario. Volvio a enfundarse la ropa de boxeo y bajo al jardín.

Su hermana Ino estaba en peligro.

¡Dos puñetazos arriba! ¡Uno abajo!

¡Patada voladora!

Sasuke era el agente al mando de su misión. Era el superior de Leslie, pero nunca pensó que trabajarían juntos en aquel caso. Sasuke en un caso de amos y sumisas… infiltrado. Dios…

¡Patada! ¡Patada!

Ino siempre había sido una mujer muy integra y honesta, pero mucho menos inflexible que ella. Era elegante y serena, y tenía un aura especial que inspiraba respeto.

¿Qué sintió cuando empezó a instruirse en el DS? ¿Una mujer como ella aceptaría ese rol? Tuvo que hacerlo para interpretar tan bien su papel ¿no?

Pero imaginársela en manos de los villanos o de la maldita reina de las arañas le revolvía el estómago.

Tantas preguntas sin respuesta…

¡Patada! ¡Puñetazo al frente! ¡Izquierda, derecha!

Una pelota de angustia atoró su garganta y de repente se dobló sobre sí misma y vomitó. Con los ojos rojos fijos en el césped, no dejaba de pensar que I estaba en peligro. ¿Y si le estaban haciendo daño? ¿Y si abusaban de ella?

-Ino..-gimoteó entre lágrimas. Se incorporó y dando un paso derrotado, dio un último puñetazo al saco para luego abrazarse a él y llorar.

Lloraba como nunca, por nervios, por miedo, por rabia… porque I nunca le explico lo que hacía; porque como hermanas, nunca se sinceró con ella ni dijo cómo se sentía con el papel que estaba desempeñando.

Y su archienemigo, Sasuke Uchiha, por muy odioso y prepotente que fuera, tenía que dar lo mejor de él para ayudarla. Iba a ser su superior.

-Menuda mierda…

En esa misión no importaban ni su orgullo ni la inquina que se tenían. Solo importaban Ino y las otras personas que estuvieran en su misma situación.

Debían liberarlas.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke observo desde su Jeep Wrangler negro al subdirector Jiraiya salir del porche de la adorable casita de la pequeña Saku. Seguramente la joven policía había reaccionado tal y como él había dicho a su superior.

Escucharía cada palabra con atención, haría algunas preguntas, no se dejaría llevar por el pánico y aceptaría a ciegas la misión, aun sabiendo de los riesgos que conllevaba, porque no media nunca donde estaba el peligro. Por eso era tan buena policía; y por ese mismo motivo sería una excelente agente.

Ese hecho de no valorar los riesgos le hacía su compañera perfecta para el desenlace del caso Amos y Mazmorras. Necesitaba una partenaire digna de su arrojo, que pudiera competir con él de tú a tú para llamar la atención de la reina y los villanos. Y sabía que Saku llamaba la atención tanto como su hermana, pero de un modo adorablemente diferente.

Durante doce meses había llevado el caso con máxima disciplina. A él no le fue tan difícil asumir el rol como lo había sido para sus mejores amigos, Ino y Jūgo, porque él, Sasuke, ya jugaba en las ligas del DS desde hacía años, y lo hacía por gusto. Lo había hecho desde que descubrió que el sexo convencional le aburría.

Era un agente del FBI, por supuesto, pero sus gustos sexuales, nada que tuviera que explicar públicamente, eran especiales. Sus aficiones no eran ni peores que las de la mayoría de gente, simplemente, distintas.

Para él, la dominación, el bondage, el sado y la sumisión eran juego para practicar entre parejas. Un juego de consentimiento mutuo en el que se trabajaban la disciplina, el desafío, el atrevimiento, los límites de cada uno y, ante todo, la confianza.

Por eso, saber que le habían elegido para dirigir el caso le pareció tan escandaloso como a la buena Ino. Dudaba que los del FBI supieran que él era practicante y que en sus ratos libres, para desconectar y desestresarse, le gustaba jugar fuerte.

Ino y Jūgo se sorprendieron muchísimo cuando él les explico que era Amo. Pero por otra parte, eso les sirvió para relajarse y darse cuenta de que, si su amigo practicaba BDSM y era una persona normal y corriente, no debían temer esos ejercicios. No quería decir que estabas desequilibrado, ni traumatizado, ni loco… Esos estigmas debían erradicarse de la conciencia popular. Para él, el BDSM no era una desviación, era un modo de sentir y de experimentar.

No obstante, el problema era que el caso en el que trabajaba estaba relacionado con la trata de blancas, y tenía como trasfondo el universo de los dómines y los sumisos. Un mundo que él no iba a permitir que unos sádicos de mierda mancharan.

Amos y Mazmorras se había convertido en una misión personal que se había cobrado la vida de Jūgo, un hombre leal y maravilloso, un grandísimo amigo. Y también se había llevado a Ino, la mejor amiga que nunca había tenido. Por eso, confiaba en que Ino siguiera viva, porque perderla supondría su destrucción.

Apretó el volante con los dedos y frunció los labios en una fina línea.

Se echaba encima de sus hombros la muerte del agente Jūgo y el secuestro de la hermana de Saku. No debería hacerlo, porqué la gente era imprevisible y no se podía controlar todo; pero él se atormentaba muchas veces por lo que no pudo hacer y debería haber hecho. ¿Qué había pasado esa noche para que asesinaran a Jūgo? ¿Por qué? Sasuke había estado en otro local de Nueva York, con una esclava del rol, y no una cualquiera. Se trataba de Guren, una mistress, una ama reconocida en el roleo, la cual adoraba jugar con él. Guren era valorada en el mundo rol con el rango de acróbata, como la protagonista Diana de Dragones y Mazmorras.

No era la primera vez que jugaban juntos. Pero Sasuke lo hacía porque sabía que Guren tenía, de forma indirecta, posible acceso a los participantes del torneo.

Para entrar en el torneo y jugar, todos los miembros debían superar los análisis de sangre pertinentes. Querían gente sana, pues se iban a mantener relaciones sexuales, muchas veces sin látex, y necesitaban análisis actualizados de todos los amos, sumisas y practicantes que entraran a rolear. La mujer le había revelado que cada participante, dependiendo del país o la ciudad que fuera, tenía agenciada una clínica privada para realizarse los análisis. Después, enviaban todos los informes con las personas aceptadas y las que no, y un correo con la invitación correspondiente. Necesitaba averiguar quién recibía los resultados y llevar esas mismas pruebas a un laboratorio de identificación de ADN. Así sabrían los nombres de todos los asistentes a los juegos.

Pero Guren sabía poco más sobre ello y no le había servido de mucha ayuda; aunque él a ella sí, a tenor de los gritos de satisfacción que había emitido durante la sesión.

Sasuke fijó sus ojos negros en la puerta de la casa de Saku.

La verdad era que estaba ansioso por verla.

Siempre le había pasado lo mismo. Además, seguro que ahora estaba llorando en su habitación, intentando asumir el golpe de la desaparición de Ino y concienciándose de que iba a tener que trabajar con él.

Sonrió con cansancio.

Si ella supiera que la había deseado desde que cumplió los catorce y la vio en la playa con aquel bañador azul oscuro con agujeritos en las caderas, ¿qué haría? Entonces él tenía dieciocho años, y su hermana, Ino, diecisiete. ¿Le acusaría de pervertido?

Cuando eran pequeños, Saku les perseguía a todos lados. Quería participar en sus bromas, seguir sus chistes y jugar a lo que ellos jugaban. Y la pequeña se enfadaba cuando Sasuke la dejaba de lado o la incordiaba para que los dejara tranquilos.

La pelirrosa se ofendía, pero él adoraba ver cómo sus mejillas se ponían rojas de la impotencia y su mirada se tornaba verde oscura. Lo tenía fascinado y le molestaba que una mocosa de catorce años lo abdujera de ese modo. Así que Saku dejó de ir con ellos y formó su propio grupo de amigos, más acorde a los de su edad.

Pero Saku se hizo mayor y ellos también, y perdieron el contacto. Ino y él se trasladaron a Washington, y la joven se quedó en Nueva Orleans como policía. ¿Y qué? ¿La distancia hizo que la olvidara? Para nada. No podía olvidar a alguien que se había grabado en su alma.

El año pasado, cuando la vio delante del Smithsonian, con aquella ropa, las gafas que cubrían sus expresivos ojos, los pies descalzos con manicura francesa sobre el capó, y su abundante pelo rosa recogido de aquel modo, por poco se corrió en los pantalones, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo excepcional para mantener el mismo tono crispado y la misma normalidad que antaño, cuando lo que realmente deseaba era clavarse de rodillas en el suelo y besarle los tobillos.

Desde aquel día, soñaba a menudo con ella. Y se sentía incluso mezquino; porque Ino era su mejor amiga, él su superior, y tenía sueños tórridos y húmedos con su hermanita, a la que protegía como una loba. ¿En qué lugar le dejaba eso?

Sin embargo, Saku tenía veintisiete años. Ya no era una niña. Y él tampoco. Ambos eran profesionales y debían trabajar juntos en la misión. ¿Se aprovecharía de ello? Por supuesto que sí.

Le enseñaría y la prepararía para la misión, y de paso se rascaría el picor que tenía en los huevos desde hacía, al menos, veintidós años; desde que una niñita de cuatro añitos, con ojos verdes y un vestidito de flores, le dio su propio conejo de peluche desmadejado para consolarle y que dejara de llorar. Aquel día él estaba hecho polvo, su abuelo Izuna había muerto y no sabía encajar su perdida. Estaba en las escaleras del porche de la casa de su padre, con la cara hundida entre las rodillas, y los vecinos entraban y venían a su casa para dar el pésame. Él no quería hablar con nadie. Pero entonces, alguien le pegó a la nariz un conejo rosa con la barriga llena de estrellitas. Y cuando levantó la mirada se encontró por primera vez con Saku y su imperturbable sonrisa. Ino salió tras ella para reprenderla, pero su hermana también lo miró y, en vez de irse, se sentaron las dos a hacerle compañía. Ahí empezó su amistad.

Esa fue la primera vez que vio a Saku y conoció su bondad.

Estaba deseando ver su reacción cuando lo encontrara al otro lado de la puerta.

No le esperaba esa noche. Pero cuanto antes se acostumbrara a su presencia y a su rol, su papel sería más creíble en Dragones y Mazmorras DS. Y eso, al fin y al cabo, era lo más importante. No lo que él pudiera sentir por Saku; y más valía que se lo grabara en la cabeza.

Abrió la puerta del Jeep, y cogió las dos bolsas militares negras de viaje, una en cada mano.

El hogar y la cama de su nueva y anhelada compañera le esperaban.

Una antigua amiga. Una futura agente. Y su presente esclava.

Aunque, por ahora, solo lo fuera para prepararla en el rol.

Hacía veinte minutos que el señor Jiraiya se había ido de su casa. Diez minutos que había vomitado, dos que lo había recogido todo y uno que se había vuelto a dar una ducha.

Pero seguía llorando, sin hipidos, sin gemidos, solo lloraba. Sus ojos parecían una destilería. Su casa estaba en silencio, vacía, ¿o la vacía era ella? Qué más daba... se sentía sola como nunca.

Cuando el timbre de su puerta sonó por segunda vez, esperaba encontrarse de nuevo al subdirector del FBI. Puede que se hubiera dejado algo. Pero cuando abrió la puerta sin ni siquiera mirar por la pantalla de identificación y se encontró con el cuerpo enorme y alto de Sasuke, por poco le da un ictus.

Llevaba dos bolsas de viaje en mano, y la miraba con preocupación.

Vestía unos tejanos anchos, unas Adidas Casual blancas y una camiseta negra marca benditoseas, muy ajustada, que pronunciaba su excelente estado de forma. Bajo sus ojos negros se asomaban unas ojeras, y la barba de tres días oscurecía tenuemente su barbilla, difuminando su personal hoyuelo.

Ella sintió rabia al verlo. Estaba en una situación bastante incómoda. Se suponía que debía llegar mañana, y aparecía ahora, a las doce de la noche, en la entrada de su pequeño mundo. Tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar y se sentía muy frágil, ¿y Sasuke tenía que verla así?

—Hola, Saku. Abre la puerta —le pidió con tono tierno.

Las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo y empezó a hacer pucheros humillantes. No podía permitirse el lujo de derrumbarse delante de él.

—Maldita sea, Saku. No... No llores. Abre la puerta- Sasuke sabía que la vería así; pero las lágrimas de Saku cuando era niña no eran nada comparadas con las de la mujer que tenía delante intentando aguantar el tipo ante su superior. Le hacían polvo.

Ella abrió la puerta. Nunca hubiera imaginado lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Se encontró con el rostro sepultado en el pecho de Sasuke y los brazos de él aprisionándola y cubriéndola como si quisiera protegerla de todo y de todos. Sin saber cómo reaccionar, se quedó inmóvil, recibiendo las atenciones del agente al mando, Sasuke. ¿Por qué era todo tan raro y, en cambio, se sentía más calmada ahora que hacía unos minutos?

-¿Estás bien?

-No.

-Lo sé —murmuró él, poniendo su mano sobre la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿por qué preguntas?

-Por educación —se encogió de hombros y sonrió sobre su pelo. Olía a fresa. Esa chica olía a fresa... Encantador.

Saku se apartó, empujándole un poco por el pecho. Dio un paso atrás y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Te esperaba mañana.

-He decidido venir antes. —No le diría que necesitaba estar con alguien, a poder ser con ella, antes que permanecer solo en su apartamento echándose la culpa de todo cuanto había acontecido en los últimos días—. Cuanto antes empecemos, mejor, Saku. Quedan solo cinco días, seis a lo sumo —murmuró suavemente—. Podemos aprovechar esta noche para que te acostumbres un poco a mí. Podemos hablar todo lo que quieras... No tenemos por qué hacer nada. Tú puedes preguntarme todo lo que te incomode y yo podré explicarte lo que vamos a hacer y en qué consiste tu instrucción.

Saku lo escuchó en silencio. Y cuando acabó de hablar, lo miró fijamente y le dijo:

-No vas a tocarme ni un pelo, Sasuke.

-Esta noche no -concedió él-. Pero mañana empezaré a enseñarte; y lamento decirte que sí que te voy a tocar. Y mucho. Has accedido a tu formación. En siete días empiezan los juegos... Vamos muy justos y necesitas familiarizarte con el DS. ¿Lo entiendes? Dime que entiendes lo que va a pasar entre nosotros a partir de ahora.

¿Entender? ¡No entendía una mierda! Sasuke iba a manosearla y a ejercitarla para la dominación y la sumisión porque se suponía que en el Dragones y Mazmorras DS debían hacer unas performances sublimes y creíbles.

Pero se trataba de Sasuke. El chico que le hacía la vida imposible y que se reía de ella en cuanto podía.

-Sí, lo entiendo. Pero es solo que esperaba que me dierais un poco de espacio antes de empezar con..., —hizo aspavientos con las manos— con... ¡esto! ¡Contigo! —Le señaló y dirigió una mirada acerada a las dos bolsas que había dejado en el suelo de la entrada—. ¿Qué hay en esas bolsas?

-Mañana lo verás. ¿Vas a dejarme pasar? ¿O me vas a dejar eternamente al lado del ficus de tu preciosa y acogedora recepción?

Saku entrecerró los ojos hasta que solo fueron una línea verde.

-Relájese, agente-Sasuke levantó las manos en señal de indefensión—. Vamos a trabajar juntos y debemos llevarnos lo mejor posible para que esto funcione. Soy su superior al cargo, así que debería mostrarme algo de hospitalidad.

Saku puso los ojos en blanco y miró al techo.

-Muy bien, pasa. —Se dio la vuelta, y mientras caminaba hacia el salón le dijo—: Mano izquierda el baño inferior, al lado la cocina. El salón —señaló la cristalera—, el jardín, y arriba están las habitaciones. La tuya es la que tiene las fustas y las cadenas.

Sasuke la miró de reojo y se echó a reír. Mejor eso que seguir embebiéndose de lo bien que se ajustaba ese pantalón a su delicioso trasero.

-Un comentario de ese tipo durante la instrucción será penalizado —le aseguró él sin disimular su diversión—. Y no vamos a tener habitaciones separadas. Dormiremos juntos. —Toma norma que se había inventado.

-No. Ni hablar. Oye, vas demasiado deprisa.

-Te digo que no hay tiempo.

-Me estoy estresando —repuso ella con los brazos en jarras—. Eso es extralimitarse. No tenemos por qué...

-Vamos a interpretar los papeles de amo y sumisa, agente Haruno. Quiero que nos fusionemos tanto que nadie dude de que estamos terriblemente sincronizados. Es muy importante que vean que respiramos a la vez.

¿Agente Haruno? Era extraño oírlo en boca de él.

-Demasiada información. —Levantó la mano y se dio la vuelta para mirar al jardín—. Esto me sobrepasa —se cubrió los ojos con los dedos, exasperada—. Debo avisar a la comisaría y decirles que no podré ir...

-De eso se encargara Jiraiya. Mañana tu jefe de policía tendrá la notificación privada del FBI. No te preocupes por eso...

-Pero es que... ¡No puedes presentarte aquí por la noche, en mi casa, diciéndome que vas a ser mi amo y que...!

-Pues lo he hecho, Saku. El caso, la misión y tu hermana-enumeró-son importantes para mí y no podemos cometer ningún error, estamos a punto de...

-¡¿Mi hermana es importante para ti?! ¡Pues la han cogido! ¡Y su compañero ha muerto!—le gritó dándose la vuelta como un vendaval, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. ¡Tú debías cuidar de ellos y no lo has hecho! ¡¿Qué tipo de agente al mando eres?!

Sus palabras fueron a hacer daño y se clavaron como dagas en su pecho. Sí. Eso era algo que también se recriminaba así mismo. Él debía cuidar de Ino y de Jugo. Y había fracasado...

Saku se calló de golpe, y entendió que se había propasado. Pero todo se había convertido en demasiado; y verlo a él ahí, en su territorio, sabiendo que al día siguiente iba a desnudarla para hacerle vete a saber qué, la puso de los nervios. ¿En qué se había metido?

-Su compañero se llamaba Jūgo y era uno de mis mejores amigos. Todavía puedo hablar con Jiraiya y decirle que no estás preparada para esto. —La voz de Sasuke inundó el salón de hielo y escarcha—. Lo entenderían. El caso te toca muy de cerca y estás emocionalmente relacionada, Saku. Puede que me precipitara al sugerirles que...

-¿De qué hablas? —preguntó asombrada. Se secó las lágrimas con las manos. ¿Por qué le había acusado de algo tan horrible? Debía disculparse inmediatamente—. Quiero hacerlo. Y estoy dispuesta a todo por rescatar a mi hermana.

Sasuke asintió seriamente.

-¿Seguro? Puedo rectificar y...

-¡Sasuke! —gritó apretando los puños a cada lado de su piernas—. ¡Para! —Clavó los ojos en los desnudos dedos de sus pies. Era injusto que utilizara aquella carta contra ella; pero también había sido injusto lo que le había dicho. Dios, debería aprender a morderse la lengua—. Yo... Está bien.

-No lo está —la reprendió—. A partir de ahora deja de verme como Sasuke, Saku, o esto no irá bien. Debes respetarme, soy tu superior. Y sí, te han elegido a ti por la proximidad y el parecido que tienes con Ino y yo les he dado el visto bueno.

-¿No ha sido por mis aptitudes académicas? —Preguntó herida—. Menuda decepción —dijo sarcástica. Él apretó los dientes y marcó mandíbula.

-Estamos juntos en esta misión. Es una situación un tanto peculiar, lo sé. Pero debes obedecerme. De nosotros depende la vida de muchas personas; y no pienso arriesgarme llevando al torneo a alguien que puede echarlo todo por tierra.

-Lo he entendido, Sasuke —expresó sin saber a dónde mirar.

—Señor.

Saku dio un respingo y se mordió el labio inferior. ¿A qué tipo de señor se refería? ¿A señor como superior en la jerarquía de agentes o a señor como llamaría una sumisa a su amo?

-Sí, señor. Mañana empezará mi instrucción. Deberé acatar sus órdenes. Y hoy... Si debe de ser así, podemos dormir juntos —cedía porque no quería que le apartaran del caso.

-No. Está bien. Esta noche dormiré solo. Ha sido un viaje largo hasta Nueva Orleans y necesito descansar. No quiero presionarte. Incluso, podría ir a mi Jeep y dormir ahí; y mañana volvería a llamar a tu puerta como si esta noche no hubiera irrumpido en tu reserva privada.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-No —sonrió malignamente—. ¿Mi habitación es la de las fustas, entonces?

-Sí. Está al lado de la mía —contestó contrariada.

-¿La de Cenicienta?

-Humph... Qué gracioso.

-Por cierto, la seguridad de tu casa es una mierda. Mañana lo solucionaré.

-¿Además de agente eres de Fire and Burglar Alarm?

Sasuke sonrió y la miró por encima del hombro.

-Buenas noches, Saku. Que duermas bien.

-Tú también.

-Gracias por dejarme quedar en tu casa.

-Eh... De nada.

-Si necesitas hablar de algo o no puedes dormir, puedes charlar conmigo sobre lo que quieras.

-No creo —arqueó una ceja.

-O bien... —abrió una de sus bolsas y sacó una carpeta marrón—. Podrías leer esto e ir adelantando —se lo ofreció y esperó a que ella lo tomara—. Es toda la información que hemos recopilado sobre el caso Amos y mazmorras. Rangos de los miembros, escenarios que más les gustan, zonas de acción, roleadores DS asiduos... Mañana te preguntaré. Lo que no entiendas lo solventaremos juntos. Nos vemos mañana.

-Sí. Nos vemos.

¿Pero qué demonios le había pasado a su vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? Así, sin más. Saku ocultó una sonrisa incrédula mientras observaba cómo su superior ascendía las escaleras hasta su nueva habitación.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba en su casa. Guapo y sexy como solo Satanás podía ser. Pero había cambios en él. Tenía una cicatriz que partía horizontalmente su ceja derecha y, esta vez, debajo de su oreja izquierda había un tatuaje con letra japonesa. ¿Qué querría decir? De repente, la idea de dormir sola le pareció atroz.

Estaba hecha polvo, esa era la verdad, y necesitaba compañía. Pero no la de él. Seguro que no dormiría ni un minuto con él al lado. Su presencia la alteraba en muchos sentidos, algunos que no estaba dispuesta a reconocer.

Se quedaría en el sofá e intentaría dormir viendo una de sus películas. Mejor distraerse, que pensar en que una versión más morena de Stephen Amell estaba en la habitación de invitados.

Las voces le despertaron.

-Espera, espera, ¿quién dices que canta esa canción? —decía una mujer.

-La cantan Earth, Wind and Fire...

-Entonces deja que la canten ellos.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Quién había abajo?

-Los príncipes azules siempre acaban destiñendo...

Sasuke se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo y bostezó. La habitación que le había facilitado Saku era cómoda y tenía de todo. La chica sabía cómo ser hospitalaria. Desde televisión, ordenador, iPod con música... Hasta un balcón cubierto de madera, con un par de tumbonas y una mesa de mimbre. ¿Lo que oía era una película? Encendió el reloj digital. Las dos de la noche.

Mañana debían madrugar para empezar con el entrenamiento, y Saku todavía no se había acostado.

Joder, sabía que la iba a incomodar, pero se había imaginado el recibimiento de otro modo. Menos hostil. Había sido un desastre.

Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Seguramente la chica no podía dormir pensando en todo lo que se le venía encima. «Pobrecita», pensó con ternura.

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado. La luz de la pantalla plana iluminaba el acogedor salón. La casa era como ella. Especial y cálida. Él no era así. No era de esas personas que hacían suyo aquello que les rodeaba.

Su apartamento en Washington era de tonos grises y negros. Ordenado y recto. Tenía algún marco con fotos de su familia, de su hermana y su sobrino; una biblioteca y equipos multimedia de última generación. Pero allí donde Saku tenía plantas y flores, él tenía esquinas vacías; donde Saku colocaba percheros de formas imaginativas, él solo ponía una balda gris con ganchos vacíos en la pared; donde Saku ubicaba figuras enormes como el gato de los sueños de Alicia, que estaba en la recepción y tenía entre sus garras un paragüero, él tenía uno de metal, liso y funcional.

Saku era única, y él, un soso. Luz y oscuridad. Por eso se había llevado tan bien con Ino. Porque Ino y él eran parecidos; y el mundo de Saku les parecía un caos encantador y enigmático que ponía el de ellos patas para arriba.

Saku era explosiva. Ino y él eran comedidos y serios.

Saku era un terremoto. Ellos eran un pequeño sismo.

Se colocó frente a ella. Estaba dormida en el sofá, abrazada al cojín en forma de corazón con dos brazos que le rodeaban la cabeza.

Mierda, seguía teniendo esa sensación de estar en terreno puro y ser un sembrador de corrupción. La chica parecía una jodida hada.

El pelo rosa desordenado, la nariz insolente asomándole entre un mechón... Y aquella boca rosada y grande.

-Bueno —gruñó, frotándose la cara con las manos—. Vamos allá. Hitch. Se había quedado dormida viendo Hitch. Apagó el DVD y la televisión.

Con cuidado, coló las manos bajo su cuerpo y la cargó en brazos. No pesaba nada, pero era compacta y blanda al mismo tiempo.

—Agente Haruno... Hoy ha sido un día duro para ti, ¿eh, preciosa?

Saku se removió en sus brazos y abrió los ojos poco a poco.

-Voy a acostarte —le explicó en un susurro. Ella asintió mientras luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.

-¿Sasuke?

-¿Sí?

Saku, entre el sueño y la vigilia, apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos.

-No llevas camiseta. Él ahogó una sonrisa.

-Chist... duerme.

-¿Me dejas en mi habitación?

-Sip. No quieres dormir conmigo, así que... —Llegó al rellano de la segunda planta y se dirigió a la que, se suponía, que era la habitación de Saku. Pero ella negó con la cabeza y le señaló la que él ocupaba.

-Esa.

-¿Estás segura? —preguntó sorprendido. Estaba señalando la habitación en la que él descansaba. ¿Había cambiado de parecer? ¿Quería dormir con él?

Ella sonrió como si hubiese dicho una estupidez.

-Sí, claro que sí.

-Bien —contestó feliz.

Entró con ella en la habitación y la dejó al lado izquierdo de la cama. Él se puso en el derecho y los cubrió a ambos con la colcha morada. La luna alumbraba el rostro etéreo de Saku, y Sasuke la miró atentamente.

-Siento mucho haberle fallado a tu hermana —confesó en voz baja—. Y siento violentarte así... Pero tú y yo haremos un buen equipo. —Le retiró el pelo de la mejilla y aprovechó para acariciarla con los dedos... Por favor. Quería tocarla. Quería quitarle la camiseta y el pantalón y verla completamente desnuda—. No te voy a decepcionar.

Le dio un beso en la frente y se acercó a ella hasta rodearla con un brazo. Apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza y cerró los ojos.

—Hueles jodidamente bien.

La nariz le picaba y tenía algo duro y musculoso entre las piernas. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la nuez de Adán de un hombre.

Sasuke.

Frunció el ceño y miró hacia abajo. La enorme pierna de su superior se había colado entre las de ella. ¿Pero qué hacía él ahí? ¿Ese era su modo de respetarla? Le había dicho que no iban a dormir juntos.

Miró a su alrededor. Era su habitación. Recordaba haberse quedado dormida y, después, que alguien la levantaba y la llevaba a la cama. Sasuke se había tomado la molestia de cargarla hasta la planta de arriba pero, con el favor, se permitió la licencia de meterse en su cama.

Fíate de los buenorros morenos con ojos negros. ¡Ja! El corazón latía desaforado bajo su pecho. El sol se colaba entre las persianas de su balcón, y uno de sus rayos alumbraba el rostro viril de aquel hombre.

Sasuke siempre le había parecido muy guapo. Insoportable, pero hermoso. No se podía tener todo en la vida, ¿verdad?

Ahora estaba dormido y su rostro era... enternecedor. Como el de un niño grande y bueno. Pero no se engañaba. Sasuke ya no tenía nada de niño, y menos de bueno. Los años le habían endurecido y marcado.

Hoy empezaba su entrenamiento. No conocía a Sasuke como lo hacía Ino. No sabía si era muy estricto o muy duro. Pero a Saku le recordaba a una pantera negra. Siempre al acecho en las sombras. Tomó aire y aceptó lo que venía.

Había dormido bien y estaba descansada. ¿Serían los efectos placebo de haber dormido con compañía? Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, su mano tomó vida propia y se levantó hasta tocar delicadamente su labio inferior.

La boca de ese agente debería ser multada por promover el pecado.

Sin perder ni un minuto, alargó el otro brazo hasta alcanzar el iPhone que había en su mesilla, puso el silenciador y le hizo una foto. Con una estúpida risita, se levantó poco a poco de la cama y lo dejó descansar.

Cuando bajara a desayunar, le abroncaría por haberse atrevido a meterse en su cama y en su habitación. Pero mientras él descansara, ella tenía trabajo que hacer. Leería los informes del caso que había dejado sobre la mesa del salón.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Antes que nada quiero aclarar que esta historia es una adaptación a la Saga: Amos y Mazmorras de Lena Valenti y la estoy adaptando al Sasusaku, en mi humilde opinión es una de las sagas que más me han gustado, tiene de todo! Y espero que logre atraparlos tanto como a mí y la disfruten sobre todo. Me gustaria saber su opinión ¿Qué les esta pareciendo la historia?

Por cierto tratare de subir un capitulo diario (;

* * *

Dos horas después, Saku estaba inmersa en el informe del caso más interesante que había leído en su vida. Claro, sus anteriores casos como policía de la ciudad de Nueva Orleans no tenían nada que ver con delitos federales ni violaciones a los derechos humanos, pero el resumen facilitado por Sasuke, que todavía seguía acostado, apenas dejaba cabos sueltos.

Los había, por supuesto; pero por eso se iban a infiltrar en Dragones y Mazmorras DS. El objetivo era revelar la identidad de los Villanos y de aquellos para quienes trabajaban.

En Dragones y Mazmorras DS era donde todo sucedía, tal y como se demostró quince meses atrás.

A los cadáveres de las cuatro mujeres muertas se añadieron más tarde los cuerpos sin identificar de dos hombres blancos, hallados entre Albuquerque West y Sunset Ranch, una zona meramente desértica por la que pasaba la Ruta 66.

La información de esos dos cadáveres se había borrado del sistema. No había nada sobre ellos. Ni siquiera mediante la identificación del ADN. Todos sus historiales fueron suprimidos, y los agentes federales e informáticos se habían vuelto locos por averiguar de quiénes se trataba. Al final, no lo lograron.

¿Por qué involucraban a esos dos sujetos en el caso? Porque se hallaron más tarde que los cuerpos de las cuatro mujeres, pero estaban en avanzado estado de descomposición, y las pruebas forenses coincidían en que habían muerto más o menos sobre las mismas fechas; por la zona común, a caballo entre Arizona y Albuquerque, cónclaves donde habían sido encontradas dos de las víctimas principales; y, principalmente, porque ambos sujetos mostraban pequeños agujeros en el perineo, señal de que habían llevado piercings en aquella zona tan sensible. En el BDSM los llamaban guiches, piercings perpendiculares a la dirección del pene; y significaban que eran posesión de una ama o un amo. Si hubieran tenido el objeto metálico en su cuerpo, podrían haber investigado quién era el supuesto propietario o propietario de los sujetos. Pero ya no lo tenían; se lo habían quitado recientemente.

-Vaya... —susurró comiéndose el sándwich de jamón y queso que se había preparado—. Qué daño... Guiche —repitió para comprobar cómo sonaba la palabra en sus labios.

Y eso era lo que tenían: seis víctimas en las fechas donde supuestamente se celebró el torneo quince meses atrás; dos de ellas hombres no identificables, personas invisibles que parecían no existir para el sistema; cuerpos relacionados con el BDSM y hallados en la ruta, según descubrió Ino, que siguieron en aquella edición de Dragones y Mazmorras DS.

Mientras bebía su café, repasó los nombres de los participantes del rol y cuál era su jerarquía dentro del juego. Debía memorizarlo todo para no cometer ningún error y evitar llamar la atención por ignorante, ya que era consabido que, si estabas en el rol y en el torneo, conocías todo aquel mundo a la perfección.

Los participantes en el rol se dividían en dos grupos: los protagonistas, que eran los invitados en el rol formado por parejas y grupos de amos y sumisos, cada cual con su rango pertinente; y las criaturas, los grupos estrictos de amos y amas, encargados de ponerlos a prueba mediante sus juegos de dominación.

DRAGONES Y MAZMORRAS DS 2012

REPARTICIÓN DE LOS ROLES PARTICIPANTES

PARTICIPANTES

1.1 PROTAGONISTAS INVITADOS

Los protagonistas optarán entre seis cualificaciones o rangos diferentes que se adjuntan solo a los Amos. Los sumisos no pueden ser cualificados de ningún modo, a excepción de cómo sumisos. Son los juguetes personales de los amos y, a la vez, sus tesoros más preciados.

Clasificación por jerarquía:

Amo Hank. El arquero. Protagonista. Rango 6. Valoración + 11. Se caracteriza por ser el grado más alto entre los protagonistas invitados al rol. Hank, en el juego original, era el arquero, el líder del grupo. Es un amo inteligente y fuerte. Un líder por naturaleza. Conoce y controla todos los tipos de castigo y es el máster al que seguir en juegos de sexo en grupo. Su objeto: fusta en forma de flecha.

Ama Shelly. La Bruja. Protagonista. Rango 5. Valoración + 9. Ama que suele ser la mano derecha de Hank. Cuando un protagonista de Rango 6 y otro de Rango 5 se unen, pueden originarse mediante metaconsenso, situaciones de Bukkake o Gang Bang.

Saku frunció el ceño. ¿Bukkake y Gang Bang? ¿Metaconsenso? En el informe que facilitaba Sasuke no se hablaba de los términos y el vocabulario del BDSM. Necesitaría ponerse al día sobre ello y aprender todos esos vocablos especializados. Continuó con el rango 5.

Las protagonistas de perfil Ama Shelly son cariñosas y controladoras. Protectoras. Shelly podrá hacer pactos con el Amo del Calabozo cuando la situación lo requiera. Su objeto: Látigo.

Amo Bobby. El Bárbaro. Protagonista. Rango 4. Valoración + 8. Son amos de caracteres joviales a los que les encanta jugar. Pero debajo de esa afabilidad, hay crueldad y dureza, aunque siempre para el bien y el placer de sus sumisos. Son amos retadores que confían mucho en su fortaleza y en la de su sumisa/o. En el rol se puede aliar fácilmente con Uni. Cuando Uni y Bobby coincidan en un mismo escenario, podrá darse un cuarteto. Objeto: Potro.

Ama Diana. La acróbata. Protagonista Rango 3. Valoración + 9. Amas muy disciplinarias y habilidosas, dotadas de una gran belleza. Les gusta colgar a sus sumisas/os. Cuando un Amo Hank y una Ama Diana se encuentren y se reten, Diana deberá asumir la dominación de Hank sobre ella, como sobre la de su sumiso/a. Objeto: Cuerdas.

Amo Erik. El caballero. Rango 2. Valoración + 8. Amo muy dominante y gruñón, pero devoto de su sumiso/a. Siempre que Erik se encuentre con un Amo del Calabozo, podrá desafiar su orden. Si vence al Amo, sumiso/a pasará a ser de su propiedad. Objeto: La cruz.

Amo Presto. El hechicero. Rango 1. Valoración +10. Amo original en sus juegos, adora la electricidad, pues es un modo de tocar al sumiso/a sin tocarlo en realidad. Es magia. Puede no ser muy versado en otros objetos y castigos, pero es muy respetado por los de más amos. Objeto: Electroestimuladores.

Madre de Dios, pensó. ¿Y dónde se suponía que utilizaban la electricidad? ¿De verdad jugaban con eso? Pero, ¿cómo? Cuerdas, fustas, látigos, cruces, potros y electroestimuladores. Mmm... Estaba acojonada.

Cómplices de los Protagonistas:

Durante el juego y en todos los escenarios, los amos protagónicos podrían contar con la colaboración y ayuda de dos personajes que están ahí para ayudarlos a su modo.

Amo del Calabozo: Amo dómine por antonomasia. Es el Máster del escenario en el que se ambiente el juego de dominación. Él controlará a los protagonistas y vigilará que respeten las reglas. Su principal misión es facilitar a los participantes cualquier instrumento que necesiten para las pruebas y ser juez (incluso participante en los retos, si el protagonista así lo pide) en los duelos. El Amo del Calabozo podrá quedarse con las sumisas de los protagonistas vencidos en los duelos si desafía a las criaturas que quieren llevársela para su uso, o por pedido directo de los Villanos. Dependerá del gusto que haya desarrollado el Amo del Calabozo por la sumisa en cuestión. En ese caso, las criaturas retarán al amo mediante un juego; Si el amo vence a las criaturas, se quedará con la sumisa. Será la sumisa esta vez quien deba rescatar a su Amo original, sometiéndose al Amo del Calabozo y realizando con precisión y éxito el juego que él le encomiende. Si lo realiza, regresará con su Amo original sin penalización. El Amo del Calabozo es en realidad un maestro versado en el BDSM, y su misión, aunque a veces no lo parezca, es ayudar a los protagonistas para que sigan avanzando en el rol. Objeto: todos.

Uni. El Amo Unicornio. Si Uni aparece en escenas en las que las criaturas están siendo demasiado crueles con las sumisas, el Amo Unicornio puede liberarlas y perdonarles el castigo, a cambio de un favor (se entiende que la sumisa deberá obedecer a Uni en todos los sentidos, aunque su amo se niegue. Luego será devuelta a él CON penalización). Uni puede aparecer en escena de dos maneras: cuando coincidan en el mismo lugar una serie de protagonistas mágicos que son: el mago, el arquero y la bruja. O bien, a través de las cartas que se hallen durante el juego.

Perfiles

Todos los Amos inmersos en este rol jerárquico, protagónico y dominante responden a un perfil común que luego puede verse alterado según la personalidad individual de cada uno. Pero básicamente estos rasgos responden a:

Perfil de los Amos protagónicos: Amos ideales. Entienden que su autocontrol es fundamental para dominar a su sumisa. Son severos y no flaquean en sus castigos, hasta el punto de sentir placer como amos cuando ven llorar a sus sumisas. No obstante, como amante, la consolará y la calmará. Se deja venerar, y es igual de tierno y recíproco con ella o con él. El amo ideal siente amor y la misma veneración por su sumisa. Pero deja los roles y los juegos a un lado en la vida diaria para comportarse como un amante, amigo o pareja. No tiene necesidad de controlarla fuera de la alcoba. Este tipo de amos corteja, y disfruta ganándose el corazón y la confianza de aquellos a su cargo. Son extremadamente pasionales, pero esa dulzura no impedirá que exijan la rendición de su sumisa mediante la determinación de un buen castigo. El cuerpo de su sumisa debe ceder a él. Lo quiere todo. Son protectores, siguen un código de honor y defienden siempre a sus sumisas. Si algún castigo no funciona, no solo culpan a la sumisa, se culpan a ellos mismos también. Para ellos, el hecho de ser Amo y Sumisa y rolear de ese modo no significa que el uno sea superior al otro. Hay igualdad dentro de ellos, y ecuanimidad fuera de la cama.

Perfil de los Amos de Calabozo: amos dominantes en todos los sentidos, que le dan un significado total y absoluto a la palabra propiedad. Disfrutan con la dominación, pero aman y se preocupan por su sumiso/a. Cuidar de ellos y mimarlos está en su código moral. Son amos tanto fuera como dentro de la cama. Quieren que aquella persona que se ha entregado a ellos evolucione como amante y también como persona; que aprendan a someterse y a confiar en que el amo siempre dará aquello que necesite el sumiso. Este tipo de amos llegan a controlar dietas, estética y modo de vida de los sumisos/as: los dirigen. Necesita controlar todo; y si no lo hace se encuentra mal y se frustra; el BDSM cubre ese anhelo. Confía en su sumisa y puede tener incluso más de una. Conoce lo que la apena, la alegra, la enfurece, la excita... Lo conoce todo de ella y, gracias a eso puede cubrir sus necesidades. Son amos que demuestran gran naturalidad, no tienen que marcar territorio adoptando posturas agresivas o de superioridad; son pasionales y pueden conocer muchos modos de castigo, pero al final solo utilizan el que le satisface a él y a su sumisa. Es un amo honesto, expresa sus sentimientos y no se avergüenza de ello. Son personas muy seguras de sí mismas y quieren que sus sumisos se sientan igual de seguros con ellos, a la par que sin ellos. Buscan, ante todo, contribuir al crecimiento personal de su sumiso/a, y crecer, aprender y disfrutar con ella o él.

Perfil Uni: Amos que son un compendio entre Amo del Calabozo y los protagónicos. Son muy juguetones y provocadores. Actúan de un modo o de otro dependiendo de las necesidades de la sumisa. Son volubles y no tienen una personalidad definida. Se amoldan y no imponen, excepto cuando entienden que la sumisa necesita más mano dura y menos flexibilidad. Son amos muy empáticos, a los que no les importa doblegarse, en ocasiones, a las necesidades de la sumisa. Los ruegos y las súplicas pueden con ellos. Disfrutan viendo la fidelidad real entre amos y sumisas y no dudan en ponerlas a prueba.

Había un mundo lleno de psicología dentro del BDSM. Y por lo visto también diferentes tipos de Amos. Saku no sabía nada en absoluto del DS. Lo poco que sabía era lo que la mayoría de las personas creían saber: que se trataba de una práctica sádica en la que se sometía sexualmente a las personas de un modo que rayaba la humillación. ¿Amos, esclavas, sumisos, dominantes...? ¿En el siglo veintiuno? No lo entendía.

Aun así, aunque era un universo oscuro y, seguramente, lleno de leyendas urbanas, no podía negar que sentía un leve cosquilleo y una sana curiosidad ante aquellos temas. Pero le ponía la piel de gallina saber que su hermana se había sometido voluntariamente ante alguien. No se imaginaba a Ino haciéndolo. Aunque tampoco se imaginaba haciéndolo ella misma. Y mucho menos con Sasuke... Además, ¿cuál iba a ser exactamente su instrucción?

1.3 Criaturas

Dentro del rol habrá un grupo de enemigos de los invitados protagónicos. Este grupo trabaja para los Villanos y se encarga de someter a aquellas parejas protagónicas que hayan perdido en los desafíos presentados por EL ORÁCULO.

Reina de las arañas: especialista en tortura y mano derecha de los villanos.

Orcos: Adoran el dolor y como consecuencia, ver llorar a los sumisos/as les reporta placer.

Monos voladores: suelen robar los materiales de castigo de los amos protagonistas. Si llegado el momento de las pruebas que ordena el oráculo, los amos no tienen su objeto en mano, la sumisa o el sumiso a cargo del amo irresponsable, será castigado por el mono con inclemencia.

Hombres lagarto: los más violentos de los clanes. Les encanta esclavizar.

NOTAS sobre las CRIATURAS: Las criaturas están deseosas de que las parejas protagónicas pierdan en sus duelos. Lo que quieren es carne fresca para torturar y atormentar a su antojo. Pero las parejas no están obligadas a jugar con ellos, por eso tienen el arma de poder más importante, el codeword. La palabra de seguridad salvará a los amos y las sumisas de ser sometidos por las criaturas y, como sucede en el juego de dominación y sumisión entre parejas, la palabra de seguridad hará que finalice el juego en el torneo para ambos.

Vale. Ok. Entonces, no se obligaba a nadie a estar con las criaturas. Respiró más tranquila y resopló. Menos mal...

¡Viva la palabra segura! ¿Fisting, creampie y DP? Dios...

¿Orsm? Se iba apuntando todas las palabras que luego debía buscar por Internet y también las preguntas que le surgían en una libreta. Cuando Sasuke bajara a desayunar le plantearía todas sus dudas.

ESCENARIOS EN LOS QUE SE DESARROLLARÁ EL TORNEO DRAGONES & MAZMORRAS DS

Se desarrollará la acción en el mundo de Toril, en un continente llamado Faerûn, en honor al escenario más popular entre los jugadores del juego original de Dragones & Mazmorras. Saku apuntó: preguntar a Sasuke dónde se supone que está el mundo friqui de Toril... Hizo un garabato al lado, y después añadió: ¿al lado de Grayskull, con He-Man y Skeletor?

Cada escenario tendrá un Amo del Calabozo al cargo y un grupo de criaturas dispuestas a perturbar y a desafiar a los protagonistas. El Amo del Calabozo decidirá, según las pruebas y los desafíos completados, si las parejas de amos y sumisas protagonistas deben someterse a la ley del Oráculo. El Oráculo planteará una prueba de DS para los que han fracasado en la misión; si logran completarla cómo les han pedido, la pareja protagonista podrá ser liberada por el Amo del Calabozo. Si no lo consiguen, las criaturas se los llevarán y los desafiarán a aguantar su castigo. Si lo soportan, podrán regresar al juego de rol pero, eso sí, penalizados.

FIGURAS CLAVE EN LOS ESCENARIOS

El Oráculo: Es el personaje que reparte el juego en cada escenario. Repite las órdenes directas de los Villanos, y lleva una baraja de cartas.

Cofres secretos: Son las cajas que durante cada día deben hallar los protagonistas en sus misiones, el objetivo principal del juego. Solo habrá cinco cofres por día. Así que los más listos y avispados serán los afortunados en poseerlos. En cada caja habrá siempre una llave, además de cartas de liberación gratuitas, pases vips y exclusivos con los Villanos; también objetos que valen por un personaje o cartas que sumen en las pantallas de unión; así como objetos de dominación y cartas que valen para eliminar a contrincantes; y, por último, pases para fiestas exclusivas realizadas por los organizadores del torneo. En ninguno de los cofres diarios habrá lo mismo.

Codeword(palabra de seguridad): La palabra de seguridad es una palabra salvadora pactada entre amos y sumisas que detiene los castigos durante sus juegos de dominación. La podrán emplear también los amos y las sumisas que hayan perdido en los duelos y que estén a punto de enfrentarse a las criaturas. Es una palabra de poder, y cada pareja tiene la suya. Si la pronuncian, son liberados de las mazmorras definitivamente y podrán volver a su casa, fuera del torneo.

CARTAS

Se encuentran en el interior de los cofres.

Cartas cantidad: se utilizan para superar la cifra que indican los villanos en cada escena.

Cartas cambio de pareja: durante el torneo pueden surgir rencillas entre las parejas. Esta carta habilita a cambiar de compañero, siempre y cuando haya un duelo organizado por el Amo del Calabozo.

Cartas switch: El Amo cede su rol dominante a la sumisa.

Cartas eliminación: puede eliminar de la competición a un contrincante, quedarse con su pareja y con todo el botín. El Amo afectado puede solicitar un duelo de caballeros para impedirlo. Si no lo hace, la nueva pareja deberá poner a prueba su compatibilidad frente al Amo del Calabozo.

¡Guarda tus objetos y tus cartas, y cuídate de los Monos voladores! ¡Ellos no duermen!

REGLAS DEL JUEGO

El objetivo principal del torneo es erigirse como mejor amo y sumisa del rol Dragones & Mazmorras DS (se premiarán las mejores escenas bukkake, gang bangs, felaciones, bondage, creampie y todas las categorías BDSM así como las parafilias más atrevidas. Para ello, se jugará con el control de los orgasmos, el tiempo, las cantidades y la capacidad del dolor-placer de cada amo/a con su sumiso/a.

Saku se detuvo e hizo una mueca con la boca.

-Debo de ser una ignorante... Parafilia... A saber lo que significa —musitó mientras mordía el sándwich y continuaba con las reglas del juego.

Para erigirse como mejor ama/amo y sumisa/sumiso, los participantes tienen que completar las misiones diarias (todas relacionadas con el hallazgo de los cofres).

Duración del torneo: 5 días

Máximo penalizaciones: 2

Lema del torneo: Consenso, Sanidad y Seguridad.

Saku parpadeó y asintió con la cabeza.

-Joder... Vaya lío. No me he enterado de nada... Menudo juego se habían montado. Ella no era adicta a los roles, pero había miembros de la Policía que jugaban a WarCraft y explicaban sus aventuras en sus reinos virtuales y ella se asombraba al ver que lo vivían con tanta intensidad.

Los organizadores de Dragones y Mazmorras edición DS -se había permitido rebautizarlo—, lo tenían muy claro y creían en el juego como algo de mero entretenimiento.

Pero había algunos miembros que no lo tenían tan claro y estaban haciendo de un rol sexual formado, seguramente, por personas equilibradas y sanas aunque con atípicos gustos sexuales, una especie de cantera para traficar con personas. No obstante, eso no solo sucedía en el BDSM: sucedía en todas partes. Unos utilizaban tapaderas como anuncios para buscar nuevas modelos publicitarias; otros aseguraban tener trabajo de au pair en algún país extranjero... Esta vez le había tocado a un rol de dominación y sumisión; pero igual que no todos los que ofrecían trabajos de au pair o las webs que buscaban al nuevo rostro del verano eran nidos de trata de blancas, los foros del BDSM, su gente, tampoco lo eran. Aun así, la mierda salpicaba a todo el mundo, ¿verdad?

-Buenos días, agente.

Saku levantó la cabeza de golpe, y se encontró con el hercúleo cuerpo de Sasuke, su adorable cara de recién despertado y una sonrisa de pecador indomable en su boca. La joven por poco se atraganta con el café al verlo.

Mierda, incluso con legañas estaba bueno.

-Buenos días.

-¿Poniéndote al día?

Saku miró las hojas del informe desparramadas sobre la mesa y procedió a ordenarlas.

-Sí.

-Chica aplicada.

Ella lo miró de reojo. Iba en calzoncillos. Unos calzoncillos negros ajustados que marcaban toda su mercancía... Y menuda atesoraba... De menuda no tenía nada. Al parecer a Sasuke no le importaba exponerse ante ella de ese modo; y Saku se sintió secretamente fascinada por ese detalle.

Ellos dos iban a vivir emociones fuertes a partir de ahora. Pero la realidad era que Sasuke siempre fue el amigo de Ino y no el suyo, por mucho que ella lo había intentado.

-Tienes café, bollos, zumo de naranja... —enumeró ella cogiendo la libreta con las preguntas y colocándosela sobre las piernas.

-¿Desde cuándo estás despierta?

-Desde las cinco y media —contestó, aprovechando para repasar su parte trasera ahora que él tenía la cabeza metida en la nevera.

-¿No pudiste dormir?

-Te metiste en mi habitación. Te equivocaste.

Sasuke la miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió arqueando las cejas.

-¿En serio? Me dijiste que esa era la tuya.

-No, te equivocaste. Te dije que la de al lado era la tuya.

-No me di cuenta. Lo entendí al revés... Pues me gusta tu habitación —tomó la botella de leche fría, la desenroscó y se puso a beber a morro delante de ella.

Le recordó al anuncio de Coca-Cola, donde salía un trabajador de una obra, a pecho descubierto, bebiendo de la lata, y las oficinistas estaban pegadas a la ventana, haciendo de voyeurs.

Pues bien, Sasuke era un atleta y no había ni rastro de grasa en su cuerpo. Y ella era una voyeur.

-¿Tú no usar vasos, hombre mono? —preguntó estupefacta. Sasuke dejó de beber y limpió el morro de la botella con la mano.

-Vamos a compartir más que nuestras salivas, agente. No se ponga quisquillosa.

-Oye, a ver —Saku se levantó de la barra americana de la cocina y se plantó delante de él—. ¿Me quieres poner nerviosa? No tienes que soltarme ese tipo de comentarios cada dos por tres. Hoy ya soy más consciente de lo que debo hacer y estoy dispuesta a todo.

-¿Seguro?

Sasuke lo dudaba. No era fácil para una mujer descubrir el BDSM de ese modo. Pero confiaba en Saku, en su valentía y en su honestidad. Y ansiaba enseñarle y jugar con ella. Lo haría porque lo deseaba desde siempre pero, ante todo, por su seguridad. Cuanto más supiera Saku sobre la dominación, más curiosidad despertaría en el rol y más a salvo estaría ella a su lado.

-Sí. Quiero hacerlo —levantó la barbilla y echó la cabeza hacia atrás—. Eso no quiere decir que no me vaya a acobardar. Lo haré. Y probablemente lloraré como una niña pequeña, pero no me lo tengas en cuenta. Supongo que será inevitable, porque... no tengo resistencia al dolor. Pero tampoco tengo alternativa.

Sasuke cubrió su mejilla con la mano y sonrió tiernamente. Saku era resistente.

Pero se sentía insegura ante la idea de obedecer y someterse a un hombre; y no a uno cualquiera. A él, y en el plano sexual.

-Por Ino.

—Sobre todo por ella, sí. —Su mirada verde se tornó dubitativa y miró extrañada la mano de Sasuke, que ardía sobre su cara—. ¿Está mal?

Sasuke arqueó su ceja partida y negó con la cabeza.

-No. No está mal. Yo también estoy preocupado por Ino y necesito sacarla de ahí como sea. Y me gusta que seas franca conmigo. Necesitaremos ser muy honestos el uno con el otro. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-Y... ¿agente?

-¿Sí?

Sasuke se inclinó sobre ella y le dijo al oído.

-Cuando llores, yo lameré tus lágrimas.

Saku tragó saliva y sintió que las rodillas se le volvían de gelatina. ¿Si se caía ahí, sin ningún motivo, quedaría muy mal?

Se avergonzó al sentirse atraída por él cuando su hermana estaba secuestrada y desaparecida; por eso dio un paso atrás y con voz temblorosa preguntó:

-¿Crees que la han...?

-No, agente. No lo han hecho —la atajó con contundencia.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-Porque Ino es muy valiosa para ellos. No harán nada con ella hasta el final.

Saku pensó en su contestación. Hasta el final...

-Por el torneo. Hasta la final del torneo —comprendió.

-Sí. No sabemos quiénes son los Villanos. No sabemos dónde viven, cómo viven, cuál es su objetivo... Hay trata de blancas tras ellos, pero ¿con qué objetivo? ¿Y la droga? ¿La variación del popper? ¿De dónde la sacan? ¿Quiénes son sus camellos? Son como putos entes —gruñó frustrado—, y nadie les ha visto los rostros jamás. La Reina de las Arañas invitó a Jūgo y a Ino al torneo, y lo hizo porque tu hermana despertó el interés de los Villanos, y puede que también el de ella. Si la tienen, no la sacarán hasta la final. Es un bocado de los que a ellos les gustan.

-¿Y si la drogan? ¿Y si la violan? Y si...

Sasuke se relamió los labios con nerviosismo.

—Ino es una excelente agente del FBI. No sé qué están haciendo con ella ni sé quién la tiene, pero tu hermana sobrevivirá y peleará. Lo único que tú y yo podemos hacer por ella ahora mismo es empezar a trabajar y prepararte para tu nueva identidad. No vamos a torturarnos pensando en lo que podrían estar haciéndole. Vamos a solucionarlo, dando lo mejor de nosotros para llegar hasta ella. ¿Queda claro, agente?

Saku asintió y se sentó de nuevo en la butaca.

-Queda claro, señor. —Sasuke tenía don de mando y era autoritario. Si hacía de amo, lo haría de muerte.

-Bien —tomó asiento en la butaca de al lado; y mientras tomaba un sándwich de los que había preparado Saku y se bebía un vaso de zumo, miró la libreta que había utilizado con interés—. Este es el plan de hoy. Me preguntas las dudas que tengas sobre lo que has leído en el informe y después empezamos a trabajar en tu entrenamiento.

-¡Sí, señor! —Hizo el saludo militar.

-Agente Saku, no se propase conmigo... —murmuró mirándola con ojos ardientes por debajo de sus pestañas.

-No lo haré, la Virgen de los azotes me libre —musitó entre dientes.

Sasuke reprimió una carcajada.

-Esto va a ser muy duro... Adelante, pregúntame lo que quieras.


	5. Chapter 5

¿Tienes novia?, pensó sorprendida por la libre desviación de su cerebro. Mmm, bueno, a ella no le debería importar si él tenía novia... En todo caso a la novia sí. Pero su código moral no permitía tocamientos con alguien que ya estuviera cazado. Sus gruesos y largos dedos no llevaban ninguna alianza, así que...

-¿Tienes novio, Saku?

-¿Yo? —preguntó estupefacta.

Él la miraba con ojos oscurecidos, misteriosos y...desafiantes. ¿Por qué el desafío ante una pregunta de ese tipo?

-Sí, tú.

-Eh... no. No... Oficialmente —pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Claro que no tenía novio. Se aburría de los hombres enseguida y el sexo no le parecía nada del otro mundo... Pero reconocer que en ese momento tenía menos vida sexual que su camaleón le avergonzaba. Quería demostrarle a Sasuke que no era una solterona mojigata.

Sasuke fijó sus ojos en la taza roja de café que ahora bebía, y empezó a darle vueltas entre las manos. Saku se fijó en que hacía fuerza con los dedos, como si quisiera reventar la vasija colorada.

-Aclárame eso de que «no oficialmente».

-Bueno... Es un amigo de la comisaría. Es... —¿Quién era? ¿El bueno de Sai? No, ni hablar. Necesitaba a alguien que pudiera competir con Sasuke... Que rabiara si alguna vez lo veía. Ah... Sasori—. Se llama Sasori. No estamos saliendo... No de manera...

-Ya, oficial. ¿Y eso qué quiere decir? ¿Que no podéis decir que folláis de vez en cuando?

Saku se echó hacia atrás y levantó las cejas hasta casi juntárselas con el nacimiento del pelo.

-Guau... —murmuró—; ese comentario está fuera de su jurisdicción, señor. Lo que yo haga con Sasori no debe de importarle.

-Te equivocas —levantó la mirada y la traspasó con ella—.Durante tu instrucción y lo que dure resolver esta misión, agente Haruno, estaré al mando de todo. No pienso dejar ningún cabo suelto. Desde hoy, no te verás más con Sasori —prohibió tajantemente—. No necesitas distracciones.

-¿Puedes ordenarme eso? —Sus ojos verdes lanzaban llamas.

-Hay jugadores de BDSM por todas partes. El mundo es un pañuelo y no pienso arriesgarme a que alguien te vea con otro tío que no sea yo. Debemos empezar ya con nuestros papeles.

-¿Ino pasó por lo mismo?

-Sí.

-¿Estaba saliendo con alguien? —preguntó interesada.

-No —miró su reloj de muñeca—. Tengo todo el día organizado así que, por favor, utiliza este tiempo en solventar dudas. Debes de tener muchas...

-Unas cuantas, sí. Por ejemplo, sobre Ino. Si la tienen secuestrada y le sacan sangre pueden averiguar que es agente federal y podrían matarla.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-No es posible. Cuando Ino entró en la misión, todos los datos reales sobre Ino Haruno fueron anulados de la base de datos. Se le creó una nueva identidad en todos los sentidos. Incluso cambiamos sus pruebas de ADN. Intentamos proteger a nuestros infiltrados.

-Ya... ¿Conmigo habéis hecho lo mismo?

-Sí. Por ahora Sakura Haruno no es hija de padres irlandeses, sino hija adoptada de una familia texana. Trabaja en una galería de arte en Chicago y es una chica deliciosa y... muy tímida. No deberás hablar mucho.

¿Que no hablara mucho? Pero si no se callaba ni debajo del agua.

-La misión va a ser un fracaso. —Bufó ella retirándose el flequillo largo de los ojos. Hacía poco que se había escalado el pelo y tenía una melena de color rosa claro, rica y llena de cuerpo. Pero aunque el peluquero le había intentado recortar el flequillo, ella se había negado. Se lo peinaba un poco hacia un lado y solucionado—. Si no puedo hablar, me ahogaré.

-Todos los gastos de la misión van a cargo del FBI. Todo. Desde hoteles, hasta viajes, dietas y compras personales... Todo nos lo subvencionan.

-¡Viva el FBI! En el cuerpo de Policía solo te pagan el café de la oficina.

-Vaya, lo siento... —dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, ya veo cómo lo sientes... Vale, entiendo que al infiltrarme me protegéis con una nueva identidad.

-Siguiente pregunta. —Se levantó y recogió los platos vacíos del desayuno y las tazas que ya se habían utilizado. Abrió el lavavajillas y colocó las cosas en su sitio.

Saku no se lo podía creer y estuvo tentada de correr a por su iPhone y hacerle una foto al tío bueno que estaba poniendo su lavavajillas en calzoncillos. Ah, sería la envidia de Facebook.

Pero no lo haría, obvio.

-Bien... ¿Qué mueve a los participantes a apuntarse a un torneo de esa índole?

-Diversión. Solo diversión. Ellos no lo ven como tú. Tú te lo pasarás bien teniendo sexo vainilla con Sasori —murmuró—. Ellos disfrutan teniendo sexo más picante.

-¿Vainilla? —¿Con Sasori? Estaba loco. Pero se había creído la trola.

-Es como se conoce a la mayoría de personas que hacen el amor a lo clásico.

-Oh, por Dios... Sasuke, no te muevas ahora.

Saku se levantó y cogió a Ringo, que estaba inmóvil y camuflado en los calzoncillos de Sasuke. Lo había sacado del terrario nada más levantarse y, mientras ella leía, Ringo pululaba por la cocina. Rozó sus prietas nalgas con los dedos y una corriente électrica recorrió su mano hasta su hombro.

Sasuke se giró y frunció el ceño.

-¿Me estás metiendo mano?

Saku, roja como un tomate, le enseñó a Ringo, que disfrutaba cobijado entre las palmas calientes de su dueña.

-Le gusta mucho mezclarse con la gente... Es una manía. Como un pequeño trastorno.

Sasuke estudió al bicho verde que la joven trataba con tanto cariño.

-¿Tú también tienes lagartos?

-Es un camaleón.

-Lo que sea. Joder, mira que es feo.

-No digas eso delante de él. Lo entiende todo —le reprendió.

Sasuke se echó a reír.

-Ino también tiene. Ahora se los cuida una compañera del FBI... Se nota que sois hermanas.

-Nos encantan. Tenemos un pequeño camaleón tatuado en nuestro cuerpo, ¿sabes? Ella lo tiene en el interior del muslo izquierdo, y yo...

-¿En el derecho? —fijó su mirada en sus muslos.

-Sí. Nos gustan desde pequeñas. Y son seres muy sensibles y divertidos...

-Es un reptil —contestó incrédulo—. Es de sangre fría.

-Como tú —espetó dándose la vuelta y dejando a Ringo en su adorado ficus.

Cuando lo enfrentó de nuevo, se aclaró la garganta y cruzándose de brazos le preguntó:

-En las reglas del torneo no indican si los ganadores reciben algún tipo de remuneración por ser mejor amo y mejor sumisa.

-Hay un premio. Dos millones de dólares.

-Do... —se atragantó—. ¡¿Dos millones de dólares?! —gritó con voz de pito.

-Sí.

-Vaya, ahora sí que entiendo por qué participan.

-El premio es muy atractivo. Pero la gente del BDSM, los que de verdad lo aman y entienden lo que es, no están ahí por el dinero. Para ellos ya es un premio poder participar y jugar a sus juegos favoritos. Erigirse como Amo y sumisa ganadores, al margen de los millones, les da una satisfacción casi espiritual. Es un honor para ellos.

Sasuke hablaba con respeto sobre los practicantes del BDSM. Ella no sabía nada sobre ellos, pero él, al parecer, entendía qué les movía. ¿Se habría infiltrado más de la cuenta?

-¿Se sabe ya cuál será la ruta de este nuevo torneo?

-A los seleccionados nos enviarán una invitación privada con el lugar de inicio de los juegos. Esto es como una gincana. Sabemos dónde empieza pero no sabremos dónde acabará.

-En las reglas del juego he leído que se impondrán castigos a aquellas parejas que pierdan en los duelos. Los Hombres lagarto, los Monos y todos los demás... jugarán con el amo o la sumisa de la pareja... ¿Eso no es obligarles a hacer algo que no quieren? ¿No es eso un abuso?

El agente se apoyó en la encimera y sonrió comprensivo.

-No se le obliga a nadie a hacer nada en contra de su voluntad. Esa es la realidad de Dragones & Mazmorras DS. El juego es sano, justo y muy respetuoso. Las Criaturas son amos que esta vez jugarán ese rol, pero no quiere decir que sean malvados. Si te das cuenta, las parejas protagonistas siempre pueden elegir qué hacer. El rol siempre les da segundas elecciones, incluso cuando ya han perdido. Una pareja puede aceptar el castigo de las Criaturas si se ha decidido por consenso entre ambos. Si no es así, la pareja siempre puede abandonar y finalizar su participación antes de caer en gang bangs o en otro tipo de actividades más multitudinarias y duras. Pero te sorprenderá ver que muchos querrán jugar con las Criaturas, porque para ellos se trata de un juego sexual donde no hay pecado, excepto el de no disfrutar. Todo dependerá de la personalidad del amo y la sumisa.

-Pero he leído que los Amos criaturas son muy crueles. ¿Como un hombre o una mujer sumiso se entrega a alguien que le hará daño?

-Piensa que si se entregan a ello, es porque lo desean. Podrás ver a gente gritar, y te parecerá que lo están pasando verdaderamente mal. Pero en realidad lo disfrutan. Están en su propia fantasía. La sumisión y la dominación son roles sexuales y espirituales, y Dragones & Mazmorras DS es una película. Y todos los participantes están en su salsa.

-Entiendo... Creo. Tengo la idea del BDSM como algo malo y oscuro. Es normal que tenga reservas, ¿no? —Ella misma se estaba defendiendo de las nulas críticas de Sasuke.

Él se cruzó de brazos y colocó su pierna derecha por delante de la izquierda.

-¿Tiene más preguntas, señorita?

-¿Qué es Toril?

Sasuke sonrió abiertamente y Saku tuvo que parpadear para dejar de mirarlo. ¿Le rodeaba un halo de luz?

-Toril es un planeta ficticio de los escenarios de los Reinos Olvidados. Los juegos de rol de Dragones y Mazmorras se escenifican en planetas y tierras de los Reinos Olvidados y de WarCraft. Sea cual sea la ruta que sigamos, los escenarios que nos preparen estarán inspirados en ellos. Toril significa la cuna de la vida.

-Hay palabras del informe y del dossier que no entiendo.

-Lo solucionaremos. Te he traído un par de cositas para que te documentes.

-Podría pedirle a Fu que me prestara esos libros eróticos que están tan de moda ahora...

Sasuke resopló y clavó los ojos en el techo.

-No vas a leer eso.

-Pero habla de BDSM, ¿no? Todo el mundo se lo ha leído.

-Nena... El BDSM auténtico es otra cosa. Lo suyo son juegos de amos y esclavas vainilla.

Saku parpadeó. ¿Nena? La había llamado nena... Vaya. El agente estaba perdiendo sus formas; y Sasuke salía a la superficie.

-Pues es un bestseller.

-Los leí, ¿crees que no? Pero son libros que pueden confundir a la gente. El protagonista estaba loco y traumatizado porque su madre le apagaba las colillas en el pecho y decidió meterse en el BDSM. Y ella pretende salvarle y sacarlo de ahí. Pues adivina.

-¿Qué?

-Los amos y las sumisas no quieren que nadie les salve. Les gusta lo que hacen, les gusta su mundo. Y no responde a ningún tipo de psicopatía, ni paranoia, ni trastorno obsesivo compulsivo... Por eliminación y por mayoría, hay muchos más desequilibrados vainillas que miembros de BDSM. Hay muchos más locos que hacen el amor a lo clásico y con ternura, que amos y sumisas. Hay gente que se excita si les lames los pezones y gente que se corre si se los muerdes. Pero unos y otros sienten placer. El dolor puede ser placer, y eso lo saben los DS.

-Hablas como si fueras uno de ellos. Los ojos de Sasuke se oscurecieron, las comisuras de sus deliciosos labios se alzaron, y su rostro mostró un mundo lleno de pecado y lujuria.

-Soy uno de ellos, Saku. Soy Amo desde que cumplí los veinte y me di cuenta de que me gustaba más el sexo más duro y de control que el convencional. Que me dieran esta misión fue mera casualidad.

Saku abrió la boca de golpe.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Vas a jugar conmigo, así que mejor te digo ya cuáles son mis gustos sexuales, ¿no te parece? —Intentó ponerle un tono cómico al asunto, pero Saku no se reía.

¿Sasuke era un amo? ¿Un amo de verdad? La cabeza pensante de la joven empezó a carburar y a hilar ideas y sospechas que no le gustaron nada.

-A ver... —fijó los ojos verdes en el dibujo impreso en el cuello de su superior—. ¿Qué significa el tatuaje que llevas en el cuello? —Estaba asustada y a la vez, se sentía femenina delante de él. Como si él pudiera evaluarla y ella seducirlo. Que sensación más extraña...

-Significa «amo».

Saku se abrazó a sí misma y empezó a caminar de un lado al otro.

-¿Por qué siento como si esto fuera una encerrona, Uchiha?

Él se encogió de hombros y sus ojos se cubrieron de humor. Saku le llamaba Uchiha cuando estaba nerviosa y cabreada.

-No lo es.

-¿Quién introdujo a Ino y a Jūgo en las artes de la dominación?

-Un dominante que da clases de BDSM en Nueva York. Yo se lo recomendé.

Saku apretó los labios.

-¿Y por qué debes de ser tú quién me inicie a mí? ¿Por qué debo acatar esta decisión? No somos los mejores amigos, aunque nos conozcamos desde hace años. ¿Por qué me has elegido a mí como tu sumisa? Podrías entrar con otra.

Esta vez fue Sasuke quien dibujó una línea de frustración con su boca.

-¿Prefieres que sea un dómine quien tenga que tocarte y hacer que te excites? ¿Quién tenga que azotarte y...?

Saku se estremeció.

-Es igual de incómodo que me lo hagas tú. Incluso puede que más —protestó ella.

-Ino utilizó a una dómina mujer. Jūgo accedió porque prefería que fuera una tía quien lo azotara. Tu hermana no quería que fuera un desconocido quien le metiera mano. Así que intentó sentirse más cómoda con una mujer. Y Kurenai hizo un trabajo excelente con ambos. Los preparó a la perfección.

Saku miró hacia otro lado. ¿Kurenai?

—Saku, mírame. —Ella no lo hizo. Rebelde y desafiante, sí señor—. Lo he decidido así porque Ino no querría que tú te pusieras en manos de un amo que no conocieras. Ella sabe que yo cuidaré de ti. Y yo, de algún modo, me siento responsable de lo que te suceda.

-Vete a la mierda, Sasuke. No eres mi hermano mayor, ¿sabes? Si quiero que otro amo me enseñe lo que es el BDSM, estoy en mi derecho de escogerlo. Pero tú has decidido por mí y me has obligado a acatar tu decisión.

-¿Insinúas que me rechazas?

-¿Y tú me estás diciendo a mí que eres un amo de verdad? ¿Amo y agente especial del FBI?

-Sí. Una cosa no va reñida con la otra —gruñó entre dientes.

-¿Lo sabe el subdirector? ¿Lo saben tus superiores?

-No.

-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

-Porque a nadie le importa. A los demás solo les debe importar mi competencia como agente federal. Mis gustos sexuales no deberían incumbir a nadie más que a mí.

-Y a mí... Ahora también lo sé yo.

-Quiero que seas mi pareja en esta misión. ¿Demasiado para ti, agente?

Saku entreabrió los labios sin saber qué decir. Sasuke era un provocador, pero sabía perfectamente que, por mucho que la empujara, ella no se echaría atrás en su determinación de continuar con el caso. No era solo las drogas y el tráfico de personas. Se trataba de su hermana.

-Pero estás en un caso de BDSM... Y te han elegido a ti como agente al cargo.

-Mera casualidad. Me han elegido por mi perfil, no porque sepan que me gusta dar cachetes.

Saku apretó los labios y bajó la mirada.

«Quiere intimidarme el muy cretino».

-Entonces... Esta misión te va como anillo al dedo, ¿verdad, Sasuke? —preguntó con inquina.

-Sí.

-¿Lo sabía mi hermana?

-Tanto Jūgo como ella.

-¿Cómo se lo tomaron?

-Sorprendidos al principio. Pero luego lo agradecieron, porque les pude ayudar en muchas cosas.

«Muchas cosas». Lo que implicaba esas palabras sería material de estudio. Ahora debía decidir si quería a Sasuke como amo y jefe o solo como jefe.

-¿Sigues pensándote si me quieres o no?

-¡Pues claro! —murmuró rabiosa—. Esto no es fácil para mí... Eres... Eres Sasuke. El niño que me tiraba del pelo, me quitaba las muñecas, me apartaba de los juegos y se reía de mí porque no tenía tetas. Y ahora quieres que...

-Saku. —La cortó con frialdad. Sus ojos negros destilaban resentimiento—. Si es demasiado para ti, lo solucionaremos. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que entres en el torneo como mi pareja. Serás mi pareja sí o sí, no hay debate en esto. Aun así, es un acto de irresponsabilidad no aceptar trabajar conmigo en tu instrucción. Debemos ser una pareja perfecta; y si no conoces mis gustos y mi forma de ser, no podrás aceptar mi comportamiento como amo en el rol y podemos confundir a la gente. Pero es tu decisión, y a mí no me gusta imponer mi presencia a nadie. —Se encogió de hombros, pasándose la mano por la cabeza—. Ve a cambiarte. Te llevaré a un sitio en el que puedas empezar tu entrenamiento.

Saku dio un respingo y echó los hombros hacia atrás.

-¿Ahora mismo?

-Ahora. —Ordenó con dureza—. Vamos a buscarte a un amo. Tienes que familiarizarte ya con el ambiente. Sube y ponte algo con capucha, que cubra parte de tu rostro.

Saku le obedeció y pasó por su lado, mirándole de reojo. Sasuke estaba muy enfadado. Se le notaba en la pose: los músculos tensos, los hombros alzados, la mandíbula apretada...

Un punto a su favor. Sasuke, como agente al cargo, podía ordenarle que acatara su ley, de lo contrario se consideraría un acto de rebeldía y la retirarían inmediatamente del caso. Pero no lo hacía. Le estaba dando la posibilidad de elegir; a su manera, claro.

No tenía ni idea de amos y dominantes. Del BDSM solo conocía lo que la cultura popular decía: que era oscuro y pervertido. Y ahora, Sasuke la iba a llevar a un sitio en el que empezar su instrucción.

Estaba aterrorizada. ¿Quién se suponía que le iba a enseñar? Desde la calle Tchoupitoulas, bordearon el río y dejaron de largo el Irish Channel.

Sasuke conducía en silencio.

Era la primera vez que Saku se subía en su coche, y se maravilló de lo limpio que estaba y lo bien que olía... Los asientos eran de piel negra; la consola tenía aparatos llenos de luces de última generación y el interior era amplio y muy cómodo. No había ninguna pegatina, ni peluchito ni ambientador en forma de dibujo animado a la vista. Su Jeep era exclusivo, serio y recto como él. Pero, a la vez, era cómodo y seguro.

-Estás enfadado —le dijo Saku mirando por la ventana opaca el ferry que llegaba hasta Gretna.

Sasuke la observó con los ojos oscuros entrecerrados. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por una sudadera violeta, y el contraste con los mechones de pelo rosa que acariciaban sus mejillas y los ojos verdes claros y rasgados era cautivador. No llevaba nada de maquillaje y, aun así, su belleza natural era sexy y gatuna.

¿Enfadado? No tenía ni idea. Sasuke tenía tanta frustración en ese momento que no sabía cómo decirle a esa chica que era tonta por no elegirlo. No iba a permitir, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que otro que no fuera él le enseñara lo que era el BDSM. Él quería hacerlo. Por eso mismo, en cuanto el subdirector le dijo que estaban pensando en Saku Haruno para infiltrarla, él se ofreció inmediatamente a ser su partenaire. No se sentía bien si se imaginaba a alguien atando, o fustigando a la pequeña Saku... Esa chica debía entrar amablemente en el mundo de la sumisión y la dominación. Y para ello, lo mejor era ponerse en las manos de alguien en quien pudiese confiar. Ino no le perdonaría que hubiera dejado a su hermana en manos de otro. Por eso él se haría cargo.

Pero ahora, el hada testaruda tenía miedo de él y se sentía insegura, lo que propiciaba su necesidad de estar con otro y no tener que intimar con él. No obstante, el éxito de la misión. Dependía entre otras cosas del papel que desempeñara Saku, y aunque la joven estaba siendo irresponsable, él no lo sería; el mejor amo para Saku se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha .

Y se acabó.

Ella se daría cuenta inmediatamente. Pasaron de largo el vecindario de Saint Thomas y se metieron de lleno en el Barrio Francés, o French Quarter, como allí se conocía.

Siempre que patrullaba esa zona, Saku se imaginaba Nueva Orleans en el pasado. Sus calles todavía tenía ese espíritu que hablaba de hombres ricos y criollos, de esclavitud y prostitución, del misterio de la brujería y el vudú. Por algo se consideraba la ciudad del pecado en la antigua América, ¿no?

Bourbon, Ursulines, Charles... eran algunos de los nombres de su calles, las cuales evocaban lo clásico y lo poético de antaño. Caminitos en los que antes las prostitutas no eran tan jovencitas como ahora, al contrario: eran mujeres experimentadas, no como las niñas que trabajaban de forma burda las esquinas en la actualidad.

Y aun así, aunque el Barrio Francés todavía pecaba, uno no dejaba de admirarlo y verse abducido por el olor a azaleas de sus patios, por los balcones de hierro forjado de sus antiguas casas; por los colores de las fachadas y la música del saxo a ritmo de jazz.

El Barrio Francés tenía algo mágico que gritaba por la supervivencia.

-No. No lo estoy —contestó Sasuke finalmente.

-¿Que no estás qué?

-Tu pregunta...

-Ah, vaya... —Fingió que se asombraba—. ¿Contestas después de diez minutos? —preguntó aburrida—. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de lo que te he preguntado.

-Me has preguntado que si estoy enfadado. Mi respuesta es no —le habló como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Ya, claro... ¿Entiendes al menos mi reacción? —Seguía mirando a través de la ventana. El sol hacía que el río Misisipi brillara como si estuviese cubierto por diamantes.

-Entiendo que tus nuevos superiores te han dado unas directrices y que tú te quieres saltar la principal a la torera. Luego: tendré que dar una valoración al FBI de tu trabajo y por ahora no estás facilitando las cosas. Me siento un poco decepcionado. Ino nunca...

Saku lo encaró ofendida.

-Ino no está aquí, ¿verdad? —La intención con la que lo dijo no era la de ofenderlo, pero por el modo que tuvo Sasuke de agarrar el volante se dio cuenta de que lo había vuelto a hacer. Sin embargo, él la ofendía comparándola con su hermana. Y todo el mundo sabía que las comparaciones eran odiosas—.Puedo aprender lo mismo con otro amo. No eres el mejor del mundo, Sasuke.

-Eso es algo que no sabrás hasta que pruebes a otro antes que a mí y veas las diferencias.

-A lo mejor lo que veo me gusta mucho más. A lo mejor-entrecerró los ojos verdes y estudió su perfil, elegante como el de una pantera—..., me gusta tanto que no necesito probar nada más. Podría incluso entrar en el juego sin que tengas que ser tú mi acompañante.

La mirada de Sasuke estaba llena de sarcasmo. Detuvo el coche en la famosa calle de los piratas, Bourbon Street, donde los hermanos Lafitte celebraban la consecución de los botines robados y tenían sexo hasta quedar inconscientes.

Sasuke apoyó el brazo sobre el respaldo del asiento de Saku y acercó su nariz a la de ella para decirle:

-A lo mejor eres rubia, mides un metro ochenta y estás para mojar pan... Pero ambos sabemos que no eres así.

Ella parpadeó.

-Lo vuelves a hacer. Esa es Ino, no soy yo —dijo en voz baja y seria.

Sasuke la miró fijamente, repasando su atuendo y admirando los pómulos altos y la boca rosada de aquella valiente mujer inconsciente que no sabía que él cuidaría de ella mejor que nadie; que no sabía que ella era muchísimo más hermosa y especial que su espectacular hermana. Al menos, para él.

-Baja del coche —le ordenó.

Saku no tardó ni un segundo en obedecer. O salía de ahí... O... No sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero de repente se hacía difícil respirar ahí adentro. Como el fuego que se come el oxígeno, así era Sasuke.

-¿Qué hacemos en Bourbon?

-Voy a presentarte a unos amigos.

De fondo se escuchaba una comparsa fúnebre, la muerte de un ser querido. Pronto desfilarían por ahí todos sus familiares, con el féretro a hombros, mientras caminaban al ritmo de una melancólica trompeta; y luego regresarían al ritmo alegre del jazz. Saku no estaba de humor para pararse y sentir respeto y pena por ellos.

Sasuke se acercó a una antigua casa que estaba franqueada por dos pubs de copas, uno de ellos era el Lafitte's Blacksmith shop. Por la mañana, bajo la luz del sol, todos los pubs, clubes, restaurantes y locales que invadían las catorce calles del French Quarter, parecían inocentes: lugares en los que la gente de todas las edades podían tomarse algo en sus terracitas y ver corretear a los niños alrededor. Pero Saku y Sasuke , nativos de esa tierra e hijos de esa ciudad, sabía que por la noche todo se transformaba.

Saku observó el timbre de botones metálicos y plateados. ¿Qué hacían ahí?

-¿Sí?

-Traigo un botín —dijo Sasuke.

Hubo un silencio corto en el interfono y después la puerta de la entrada se abrió.

-¿A qué viene eso? ¿«Traigo un botín»? —repitió Saku asombrada.

-No pienso exponerte en los clubes nocturnos populares del barrio. Este es un local secreto donde se practica el BDSM; y solo algunos saben su contraseña. «Traigo un botín» es la contraseña.

Ella abrió la boca al tiempo que Sasuke subía las escaleras hasta la primera planta. ¿Un club clandestino? ¿Por qué estaba tan emocionada?

-Este club existe desde hace al menos un siglo. Lo fundó una familia criolla de Nueva Orleans y ha pasado de generación en generación. —Se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera roja.

-¿Una familia de amos?

-No —Sasuke sonrió como un pirata—. Una familia de amas.

-¿Son mujeres? ¿Las dueñas son mujeres?

-Es posible que las conozcas —le advirtió—. Cúbrete el rostro con la capucha y ponte esto- se sacó la gorra Billabong negra que llevaba y se la colocó por debajo de la capucha, metiéndole parte de los mechones rosas por dentro y por detrás de las orejas. Sasuke se detuvo en sus lóbulos y los acarició con parsimonia—. Tienes las orejas muy pequeñitas...

-Agente Uchiha... —murmuró Saku con las mejillas rojas, inmóvil, recibiendo gustosa esa caricia.

-¿Hum?

-¿Qué está haciendo?

Sasuke sonrió y sacó las manos.

-Me ocupo de que nadie te reconozca. Sí. Y también le magreaba las orejas. Cosa que a ella la ponía a mil. Buah, tenía los pezones de punta. Desvió la mirada a ver si se marcaban a través de la sudadera. Pero no. Menos mal.

-Cuando mires, no alces mucho la cabeza, ¿de acuerdo?

La puerta se abrió, y ante ellos apareció una mujer de color a la que Saku le costaba reconocer. Vestía con pantalones de pitillo rojos, un top negro y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color, y tan altos que daban vértigo. Sus ojos eran azules, efecto de las lentillas de color que llevaba.

-Mira lo que ha traído la marea... —dijo con una enorme sonrisa invitándoles a pasar.

-Kaguya —la saludó Sasuke. Puso la mano en la parte baja de la cintura de Saku y la precedió hasta el interior del local.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, King.

Él asintió de acuerdo a su afirmación y Saku levantó las orejas como un felino que captara la amenaza alrededor. ¿Porqué se sentía amenazada por esa mujer?

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó Kaguya.

-Lo de siempre —contestó escueto—. Tráeme a tres.

La mujer parpadeó con sorpresa, asintió y pareció comprender sus prisas. Caminó a través del pasillo blanco decorado con cuadros de antiguos fundadores, meneando las caderas de un lado al otro y taconeando con brío. Se detuvo ante una caja que colgaba a la pared. La abrió, y entre veinte llaves diferentes escogió una dorada con una cinta negra colgando.

-Toda tuya. —Kaguya le dio la llave y miró con curiosidad a Saku.

Sasuke la alejó de su escrutinio y se dirigieron de nuevo a la puerta de la calle. El club estaba en el subterráneo y era un lugar que todo el mundo desconocía.

-¿Ya nos vamos? —preguntó Saku bajando las escaleras—.Esa mujer te ha llamado King —se mofó como si fuera ridículo.

-Es mi nick. El nombre que uso en el foro.

-¿Como un pseudónimo?

-Sí.

Ella bajó las escaleras de dos en dos. King...

-¿Kaguya conoce el foro rol de Dragones y Mazmorras DS?

-No lo creo. El foro rol y el torneo hace poco que existen. No más de dos años. Además, es un foro muy selectivo. Pero si tu pregunta se refiere a si la veremos en el torneo... La respuesta es no. Kaguya y sus hermanas solo regentan este club. No les interesa nada más.

Vaya... Mientras bajaban a lo que parecía ser un sótano,

Saku se preguntó hasta qué punto Sasuke conocía a la familia de amas. Y como la curiosidad mató al gato, dejó de pensar en ello.

Sasuke la llevaba a un reino oculto entre las sombras, un inframundo que ella ignoraba. Y la sensación era parecida a la que tuvo cuando era niña y descubrió a su padre disfrazado de reno, dejando regalos bajo el árbol de Navidad. Conclusión: Santa por supuesto que existía, pero lo de los renos era un montaje.

Tal vez, en ese momento descubriría que no solo existían el sexo y el amor convencional; podría haber algo más tras la puerta que estaban abriendo.

¿Le gustaría lo que iba a encontrar?

* * *

De verdad me gustaría saber que les esta pareciendo la historia, y sobre todo si quieren que la siga subiendo (:

Hasta mañana (:


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, aqui estan los capitulos del día de hoy (;

* * *

 _Si te dan a elegir entre cuatro demonios, el feo, el malo, el bueno y el tío bueno, ¿a quién elegirías? Al final cogerías al tío bueno... ¿No?_

Pues lo mismo con los amos.

No había muy buena iluminación. No se oía nada; pero, para Saku, incluso el silencio era más inquietante que cualquier sonido que pudiera darse en las salas de ese club.

Joder, estaba bajo tierra. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que en Nueva Orleans pudiera haber algo así; aunque, por otra parte, ¿dónde habría algo así sino en Nueva Orleans?

-¿Están insonorizadas? —preguntó mientras rozaba con los dedos una de las puertas metálicas.

-Sí. Es el único modo de mantener lo que se hace aquí en secreto. Todas tenían colores distintos. Al final, se divisaba una puerta negra y grande con un león dorado que hacía de picaporte.

Sasuke. León.

King. Rey.

Saku ató cabos y llegó a la conclusión que Sasuke era el Rey León dentro del mundo del BDSM. Él sacó la llave y abrió la puerta. Presionó al interruptor y la espartana sala se iluminó con una luz azulada y tenue.

-En este local hay muchas salas distintamente ambientadas. Tienen salas rojas, medievales, salas dungeons, salas fetish y salas a pelo, como esta. Todas están equipadas con todos los juguetes necesarios. Las rojas disponen de un completísimo material para las prácticas.

SM: cama de tortura, trono, cruz de San Andrés, cepos, jaulas, potros, fustas y látigos de diferentes colas... Las medievales cuentan con su propia prisión, cama de estiramientos, puntos de suspensión, sillas de tortura... Y la sala fetish dispone de ropa de cuero, látex, pvc, botas, zapatos, máscaras, antifaces... Saku lo escuchaba y no lo escuchaba. Estaba consternada por la crudeza de aquella sala, y eso que no tenía nada. Solo dos vigas de madera ancladas al suelo con dos cadenas colgando en la parte superior. Nada más. La pared estaba desconchada y el suelo era de cemento. La sala olía a algo menos fuerte que amoníaco, como si la hubieran limpiado y desinfectado.

En esos sitios habría lágrimas, sudor y muchos fluidos que después debían desaparecer de ahí por cuestión de higiene.

Saku no se quería ni imaginar lo que sucedía entre esos muros.

Una vez, en la universidad, su amiga Fu, que trabajaba en Nueva Orleans como asistente jurídico, le había dicho que las mujeres debían tener en su interior a un ángel y a un demonio, a una santa y a una zorra.

Pues bien, ante aquella situación, Santa Saku se hacía cruces. Pero Saku «la zorra» arqueaba una ceja expectante y curiosa.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? —aunque lo sabía muy bien.

-Vas a hacer una elección. Es tu turno. Tres hombres entraron en la sala. Vestían con pantalones de cuero e iban descalzos. Uno era calvo y fornido, de ojos claros; el otro era alto, fibradísimo, guapo, de largo pelo negro, y ojos oscuros pero de aspecto un tanto gótico; y el tercero era... un hombre mayor, muy atractivo, pero le recordaba a su padre.

Ella se puso a la defensiva cuando los tres invadieron su espacio e, inconscientemente, dio un paso para acercarse a Sasuke. Él la miró analizando su reacción, pero continuó con el gesto impertérrito.

-Estos son Brutus, Suigetsu y Amadeo.

-¿Y ella es? —preguntó el de pelo largo y liso.

-Pussycat —contestó Sasuke mirándola de reojo.

Saku torneó los ojos por debajo de la gorra. ¿Minina? ¿Ella? ¡Ella no era una minina!

-Pussycat busca a un amo. ¿Quién quiere ponerla a prueba?

Los tres sonrieron expectantes y caminaron a su alrededor, como hienas deseosas de darle un bocado.

Saku no podía imaginarse trabajando con uno de ellos.

No podría nunca. Le... le asustaban. Ella no... Esos hombres exhudaban hormonas dominantes por todos los poros.

Brutus, que era el calvo fornido parecido a un culturista, se colocó delante de ella y con voz dulce le dijo:

-Desnúdate para mí, Pussycat.- Déjame ver —alargó la mano decidido a apartarle la capucha, pero Sasuke le agarró de la muñeca.

-No se toca hasta que ella os dé permiso —ordenó con voz fría.

Brutus gruñó y obedeció al Rey León. Amadeo, el que se parecía a su padre, se inclinó sobre su oído.

-Qué bien huele.

Sasuke apretó los dientes cuando vio que Saku temblaba ante la cercanía de esos hombres.

-Llevas demasiada ropa. Quítatela —ordenó Amadeo pasándole la mano por el trasero.

-Amadeo, no le pongas la mano encima si ella no te lo ha pedido todavía —gruñó Sasuke entre dientes.

Saku se sintió humillada. Sasuke la estaba presionando y dejaba que esos tres amos la provocaran, creyéndose que ella era sumisa y que obedecería. Pero no lo haría. No con ellos. Se sintió como un trozo de carne con ojos, pero en el fondo comprendió lo que le ofrecía Sasuke. Él no le haría daño, era alguien en quien podría confiar... No era un hombre completamente desconocido el que la desnudaría y la empujaría hasta sus límites...

Era Sasuke. Y quería instruirla.

¿Habría alguien mejor que él? No para ella. Si te dan a elegir entre cuatro demonios; el feo, el malo, el bueno y el tío bueno, ¿a quién elegirías? Al final cogías al tío bueno. ¿no? Pues decidió que debía de ser lo mismo con los amos.

-No le vemos el rostro, no vemos su cuerpo... No sabemos nada de ella —enumeró Brutus—No nos hace ni puto caso, Rey. ¿Estás seguro de que es una sumisa?

Suigetsu sonrió diabólicamente y observó la barbilla temblorosa de Saku.

-Tiene la piel pálida y está asustada —murmuró—. ¿Por qué tienes miedo? No te haremos nada que tú no estés dispuesta a asumir. Bueno —se corrigió—, Brutus sí. Yo no —dijo petulante.

Sasuke apretó los puños para no reventarle la cabeza al creído del Suigetsu. Todas las sumisas se enamoraban de él, pero él... ya no se enamoraba de ninguna.

Brutus gruñó y se tocó el paquete.

-Ya la tengo gorda, Pussycat. Quítate la jodida ropa. Vamos a darte una lección de modales.

Saku negó con la cabeza y clavó sus ojos verdes en Sasuke, diciéndole: «¿Piensas alargar esta mierda mucho más?».

-¿Eso es un no? —inquirió Brutus acercándose peligrosamente a Saku. Le sacaba dos cabezas a la joven agente—. ¿Tan rápido buscas castigo, monada? Ya entiendo... ¿Quieres que te la quite yo?

Brutus era, sin duda, el amo cruel.

Sasuke la observó, y sus miradas colisionaron. Como Sasuke permitiera que uno de esos tres hombres la tocara, no se lo iba a perdonar jamás.

Él se sentía molesto por el mal rato que le estaba haciendo pasar; pero era necesario que viera que no era nada sencillo trabajar con un amo al que no conocía de nada. Otras mujeres sumisas que ya hubieran practicado el BDSM, seguramente no hubieran tenido problema en obedecer las instrucciones que ellos le habían dado a Saku. Pero para ella todo era nuevo y oscuro. Era normal que se negara.

Necesitaría acostumbrarse a ello. Y tenían pocos días para lograrlo. Pero contaban con su paciencia, la de él, y con el entusiasmo que la joven pondría para no quedarse atrás y seguirle, tan solo para que no pudiera recriminarle nada y no la comparara más con Ino.

-¿Gatita? —preguntó Sasuke a modo tentativo—. Tú decides, nena. ¿A qué amo quieres elegir?

Ella estaba tensa como una vara. Agachó la cabeza y tragó saliva.

-A ti —contestó con voz temblorosa. Sasuke recibió su rendición como una bendición, aunque escuchar las lágrimas en su respuesta no le dio ningún orgullo.

Podía ser muy rastrero si había algo que le importaba en juego. Ella debía conocer sus defectos. En esos días se conocerían a la perfección, en la intimidad y fuera de la alcoba.

Y Saku no solo le importaba para la misión. Saku era importante desde el día en que la conoció. De maneras que ni él comprendía, pero así era.

-¿Cómo has dicho? —preguntó para dejarlo claro ante los demás amos y también ante ellos mismos.

-He dicho que te elijo a ti —replicó alzando un poco más la voz, dolida por la situación.

-Perfecto —Sasuke despidió a los tres amos con un movimiento de cabeza y una simple palabra—: Caballeros, gracias por sus servicios.

Los tres amos se despidieron de él y repasaron por última vez a Saku.

-Puede que en otro momento, monada —dijo Suigetsu guiñándole un ojo.

-Puede que no —aseguró Sasuke amenazándolo solo con la voz.

Suigetsu alzó las manos y encogió los hombros.

-Claro, Rey.

La puerta se cerró y los dejaron solos. Saku estaba temblando, con la mirada empañada y clavada en sus bambas Adidas de tela azul y blanca. No sabía lo que le pasaba. Como policía había hecho cosas infinitamente más peligrosas que meterse en ese agujero con cuatro amos. Pero se sentía mal... Uno le había magreado el culo. Joder.

Además, una mujer tenía que ser muy valiente para quedarse ahí y entregarse a ellos de ese modo. La sumisión era, o un acto de valor incontestable, o un acto de locura atroz. No lo sabía.

Escuchó los pasos de Sasuke y vio la punta de sus deportivas.

-Si hubieras sido una sumisa, te habrías excitado con solo oírles hablar. No sé qué tipo de inclinaciones sexuales tienes, Saku, pero estás dentro de esta misión y yo te voy a enseñar a actuar como una sumisa con su amo. Dentro de la cama —especificó—. Voy a probar en ti todos los juguetitos que utilizaremos en el torneo. —Se detuvo para escoger las palabras adecuadas, pero no le vino nada a la mente que pudiera suavizarlo—. Tendremos sexo. ¿Lo entiendes, Saku? Dime que lo entiendes... —

Apretó los puños, asustado. Ella afirmó con la cabeza, pero seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sé que puede ser incómodo al principio pero, si te relajas, puedes disfrutar con las lecciones. Lo haremos juntos. Lo aprenderás todo sobre este mundo, y puede incluso que te agrade. No lo sabrás hasta que no lo pruebes. Mi misión es conseguir que te guste para que hagas el mejor papel de tu vida en el rol. ¿Estás conforme? Esta vez dime la verdad porque no voy a perder más el tiempo.

Saku asintió con movimientos mecánicos de su cabeza.

«Mierda, Saku, mírame...».

Sasuke levantó su barbilla con dulzura. Ella tenía las pupilas un poco dilatadas por el estrés. Maldita sea; Saku se había creído que él iba a permitir que los amos jugaran con ella. Lo había creído de verdad. Qué poco lo conocía...

-Eh, mírame, brujita —ordenó con ternura—. ¿Estás bien?

Saku se relamió los labios y sus ojos lanzaron llamaradas verdes de rabia y confusión al tiempo que le miraba de frente.

-Eres un mamón, hijo de...

-Chist —sonrió con suavidad—. Lo sé. No era mi intención asustarte. Pero quería que supieras con qué tipo de perfiles y de amos podías encontrarte. Los tres son excelentes tíos, en serio. Pero no es lo mismo tratarlos como dómines.

-¿De verdad? No me había dado cuenta.

-Ahora yo me encargaré de ti, agente. Di que aceptas ser mi sumisa a prueba. Hasta el torneo, hasta el fin del caso Amos y mazmorras. Necesito estar seguro contigo y con nuestro papel. Dilo.

-Sí.

-No. Di: sí, acepto ser tu sumisa hasta la finalización del caso. Eso implica empezar el juego a partir de ahora.

Saku cerró los ojos y se lanzó al abismo. «Por Dios... Voy a dejar que Sasuke me manosee y haga que me corra como una loca. Voy a dejarle mi cuerpo para que haga y deshaga a su antojo».

-Sí, acepto ser tu sumisa hasta la finalización del caso.

-Prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo. Y tú prométeme que no harás nada que me hiera o me produzca dolor —exigió a cambio.

-Te lo prometo, Saku. Tu seguridad y tu bienestar son lo primero. En tu casa te enseñaré el tipo de Amo que soy; pero te prometo que conmigo no tienes que temer a nada.

Ella asintió un poco más tranquila y miró nerviosa alrededor.

-¿Podemos salir de aquí ya?

-Claro. Te he traído al club de las mujeres Latiffe solo para que dejes de joderme diciendo que ibas a buscar a otro amo—la tomó de la mano y la sacó de la sala de castigo—. Si entras en esta sala con la persona adecuada la ves de otro modo... Lamento haberte asustado.

-Seguro... Has conseguido lo que querías, así que no puedes lamentarlo mucho.

Sasuke sonrió mientras subía las escaleras y abría la puerta que daba al rellano principal. Subió otro piso más para devolver la llave a Kaguya, y cuando lo hizo, salieron del edificio cogidos de la mano.

-Antes de empezar con las lecciones en tu casa, quiero que pases por un lugar. Ya he pedido hora para ti.

-¿Hora? ¿Hora para qué?

Saku estaba roja como una cereza. Sasuke le había pedido hora en una esteticista. La habían depilado completamente ahí abajo, y ahora sentía la piel hormiguear, un poco irritada y también hinchada por los tirones. Pero la sensación era tan contradictoria que no sabía quedarse quieta en el asiento.

Al principio, antes de entrar habían discutido un poco. Ella le había dicho que el pelo púbico era como una protección para la vagina, que no pensaba dejarla calva. Pero Sasuke se había negado en rotundo y le había dicho que iba a disfrutar todo mucho más si tenía la zona completamente depilada y lisa. Y a él le gustaba mirar. «A él le gusta mirar». Se lo imaginó arrodillado ante ella, abriéndola como una flor, investigando sus formas y su color.

Ay, Dios... ¡Se estaba excitando!

-¿Te ha dolido?

-Ni me hables —contestó de mal humor.

Sasuke sonrió con la vista fija en la carretera.

-No habrá sido para tanto —bromeó. Saku se apartó la capucha y se quitó la gorra. Su melena rosa se desparramó por los hombros y la espalda. A desgana, lanzó la gorra sobre el salpicadero.

-¿Por qué no te depilas tú los huevos y me dices qué tal?

-Saku... —Se echó a reír haciendo negaciones con la cabeza—. Eres tan contestona... Me va a costar domar a esa fierecilla, pero será divertido.

-Sí. Divertidísimo.

-Vas a disfrutarlo. Haré que lo disfrutes —sus ojos negros brillaron con conocimiento—. Soy un Amo muy bueno.

-Eres un nazi sádico. Eso es lo que eres —contestó, sabiendo que una vez llegara a su casa, su fortaleza, iba a ser prisionera de Sasuke, y debería obedecerle en todo. Ya no podía escapar.

En la radio sonaba Alejandro de Lady Gaga. Saku la puso a toda pastilla, y eso hizo que no escuchara las siguientes palabras de Sasuke que decían: «¿Sabes que esta canción es de DS?».

-Estoy esperando —la voz de Sasuke sonó a través de las escaleras.

Saku estudió anonadada la bata negra que llevaba. Era de una bellísima manufacturación. Ella era más de batas con panteras rosas, no de ese tipo de prenda tan sexy y llamativa. Su color, como el ala de un cuervo, brillaba y desprendía tonalidades añiles. Cubría sus brazos y medio muslo. Y con la melena rosa y los ojos claros tenía un aspecto muy... felino.

El reflejo en el espejo no se correspondía a la mujer de aspecto aniñado y juvenil que veía cuando se levantaba. Bajo la bata llevaba unas braguitas que tenían una cremallera delante, que cubría la entrada a su vagina, y otra detrás, que abría la zona anal. Su sexo estaba tan liso y sensible que notaba cada roce.

La braguita era de cuero rojo.

Saku meneó la cabeza. Sasuke le había dicho que debía ir así todo el día para ser consciente de su sexualidad y de cómo reaccionaba él a ella.

Como amo y sumisa en prueba, tenían que averiguar lo que les gustaba de cada uno y cómo les gustaba.

-De ahora en adelante, en esta casa, empieza tu entrenamiento, Saku —le había explicado con las dos bolsas en la mano. Estaban en su habitación y él removía lo que había en el interior del equipaje—. Te dirigirás a mí como «señor». Así es como será en el torneo. Yo no soy un Amo que dé órdenes fuera de la cama, a no ser que haya un juego implícito en ello —detalló—, pero quiero que te acostumbres a tu nuevo rol.

-¿No podré llamarte ni Sasuke, ni nazi? —preguntó, oteando lo que tenía Sasuke entre las manos. Unas bragas rojas. ¡Eran unas bragas rojas... muy raras!

-Si lo haces —dijo él estirando los extremos de la prenda ante sus ojos—, te zurraré —sonrió abiertamente, y a Saku le recordó al niño que fue de pequeño—. Me temo que vas a recibir muchas zurras.

-Ya veremos... —contestó ella.

-Póntelas —le ordenó—. Y después te pones la bata negra que he dejado colgada detrás de la puerta. Debajo solo llevarás las braguitas; y no quiero que lleves sostén.

Ella abrió la boca, preparada para replicar, pero la mirada que le dirigió Sasuke la hizo callar de golpe.

-Recuerda tu jodido papel, Saku. Y no me pongas caras. En estos momentos, tú y yo no nos conocemos; no soy tu agente al cargo. Estoy al cargo de ti como amo, eso sí. Así que borra a Sasuke Uchiha de la cabeza. Y da la bienvenida a Lion King.

Ella apretó los labios y cogió la prenda íntima de las manos de su jefe.

Sasuke tenía algunas cosas en ese par de bolsas que llevaba con él, como por ejemplo juguetes varios y prendas especiales para ella. Aunque ya le había dicho que había encargado a una tienda erótica, que conocía personalmente, los utensilios y accesorios que le faltaban.

Increíblemente, ardía en deseos de ver qué más tenía Sasuke en las bolsas. Estar con él en esa casa, saber que no podía desobedecerle pero que le provocaría lo justo, sino no sería ella, la ponía en alerta, y también la estimulaba interiormente. Sasuke era el niño del que una vez estuvo enamorada, el adolescente que se reía de ella y, después, el hombre que la ignoraba y que no le escribía cuando se fue a Washington. Sabía de Sasuke gracias a Ino. Sí, conocía sus conquistas y su éxito con las mujeres.

Sasuke siempre la infravaloró, no quería su compañía; prefirió la de Ino. Y ahora estaba allí con ella, en una misión, sabiendo que el éxito del caso, el que pudieran rescatar a su hermana y desenmascarar a los supuestos Villanos, dependería mucho de lo que ella llamara la atención y de lo bien que se metiera en su papel.

Tenía inseguridades, como todas. Pero Sasuke se iba a cagar.

Envalentonada, salió de la habitación que ahora compartía con él, bajó las escaleras poco a poco con la vergüenza reflejada en sus mejillas, y lo miró de frente mientras descendía el último peldaño.

Sasuke la siguió como un jaguar a su presa. Estaba sentado como un rajá en su sillón orejero rojo, con los pies apoyados en el puf. La seguía con sus ojos de depredador. Una sonrisa implícita llena de admiración en ellos y un gesto apreciativo en sus labios. Le gustaba lo que veía. Le gustaba mucho.

Fascinada por lo bien que quedaba Sasuke en su sillón, como si ese fuera su lugar de origen, el trono de un rey, se plantó delante de él, retirándose suavemente el flequillo de sus ojos y colocándoselo hacia el lado derecho.

-Bueno... Esto ya está.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Seguía inmóvil, estudiando la imagen de hechicera que irradiaba su brujita deslenguada.

Saku se puso las manos en la cintura y achicó los ojos.

-¿Seeeeeeñorrrrr?

-No alargues las letras, Saku. No utilices mi nombre a modo de burla o eso será motivo de castigo también.

Ella asintió, aparentando docilidad. Sasuke estaba en modo «Amo Total».

-Hoy vamos a trabajar las bases de mi papel como Amo,y las tuyas como sumisa.

-Sí.

-¿Sí, qué?

«Joder».

-Sí, señor.

-Buena chica —la felicitó—. Todo lo que hagas bien será recompensado, Saku. Orden que desobedezcas, será castigada. Debes entender que el BDSM, al estar relacionado con látigos, ataduras, azotes, juguetes y prácticas agresivas, la gente tiende a asociarlo con depravación, violación a la dignidad humana e, incluso, humillación y maltrato. ¿Tú has pensado alguna vez en eso? Necesito saberlo.

Saku negó con la cabeza. Siempre había sido bastante abierta.

-No, exactamente. Le tengo respeto, eso sí. Considero que en el BDSM no se obliga a nadie a someterse a otra persona, porque por lo poco que he visto y sé, luego repiten, se corren y ruegan por más. Así que, puede que deseen que los humillen, los azoten y los provoquen de ese modo —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Estoy equivocada, señor?

-Es una muy buena respuesta —apreció sin moverse del sillón—. Los que jugamos sanamente en el BDSM no obligamos a nadie a hacer nada. Están ahí porque lo desean, porque necesitan eso, y nosotros damos lo que necesitan. Es así de sencillo. Hay muchos tipos de cuerpos y mentes. No todos se excitan con lo mismo —explicó frotándose la barbilla y centrándose en los pechitos que se adivinaban debajo de la bata. Saku estaba tremenda así vestida, y solo llevaba aquella bata y las braguitas rojas debajo. Tenía una piernas torneadas perfectas—. Hay personas a las que el sexo convencional les aburre, no les excita. No les calientan ni las caricias ni las palabras de amor, ni el misionero ni nada de eso... Sus cuerpos responden a otro tipo de estímulo más rudo porque su cuerpo es así. —Esta vez sí se levantó y se colocó a diez centímetros de ella—. Un azote, un mordisco sutil, amordazarles, atarlos... Eso les gusta y les devuelve a la vida. De esa sensación de liberación y de sentirse vivos, nacen los amos y las sumisas. De ahí nace la dominación y la sumisión. Puede que otra gente frustrada quiera utilizar el BDSM para orientar sus traumas o sus psicopatías... Pero gente loca hay en todos lados, ¿verdad? Y, además, hay muchos más vainillas hechos polvo, destrozados psicológicamente, que no gente DS.

-Porque los vainillas son mayoría, señor.

-No. Porque no tienen modo de liberarse. Están confundidos.

-¿Por qué, señor? —Vaya, ¿así que la gente normal estaba confundida?

-Porque nos enseñan que debemos vivir con una única persona y mantener relaciones sexuales y hacer el amor con ella hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-No; pero el sexo que hay en los matrimonios es aburrido. Hay un momento en el que la mujer o el hombre quiere más. Él la deja de tocar, de besar, de acariciar... Hacen el amor y no se miran a los ojos. Ella también se aburre: es bidireccional. Se han dejado de respetar. Como nos han enseñado a relacionar sexo y amor como un pack, cuando las carencias en la sexualidad del matrimonio comienzan a destacar y a hacerse insalvables, empiezan los problemas en la pareja.

-¿Insinúas que el juego BDSM podría salvar muchos matrimonios?

-Podría salvar muchas diferencias y discusiones; y hacerlo todo mucho más sexy, siempre que haya consenso. La chispa nunca debería morir en una pareja, y el BDSM hace que salten chispas.

-¿Tú, como amo, no unes amor y sexo?

-Para la mayoría de los amos el sexo es una cosa, y el amor es otra. El BDSM es como un ejercicio.

¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Acaso él nunca se había enamorado?

-¿Nunca has sentido nada por alguna de tus sumisas, señor? —preguntó con la boca pequeña, y molesta por una posible respuesta afirmativa.

Sasuke se detuvo tras ella y le pasó la punta de los dedos de su mano derecha por el lateral derecho de su cuello. La caricia fue sutil, como el aleteo de una mariposa, pero hizo reacción en todo el cuerpo de Saku. Los pezones se le endurecieron y la piel se le puso de gallina. Se estremeció.

-Me he preocupado de todas sus necesidades y me he encargado de ellas. Algunas me han podido gustar más que otras, a algunas he creído amar... Pero nunca me he enamorado de nadie, Saku—pronunció su nombre como si fuera un abrazo rebosante de ternura—. El corazón de un amo está en una mazmorra muy peligrosa, y solo una princesa con alma de dragón puede reclamarlo. Cuando entregue mi corazón, lo entregaré para siempre.

Saku cerró los ojos y peleó por controlar su respiración.

¿Nunca? ¿Nunca jamás como en el país de Peter Pan? ¿Ni siquiera por Ino? Él bebía los vientos por ella, siempre estaba a su lado... Y ahora le decía que no se había enamorado de nadie. Nunca jamás era mucho tiempo, demasiado para un hombre joven, sexy y saludable como él. ¿Por qué no se había enamorado? Podría tener a quien quisiera, a quien él deseara... ¿Qué buscaba Sasuke en una mujer para entregarse a ella para siempre? ¿Qué quería?

-¿Sorprendida?

-Mucho.

Sasuke recorrió con los dedos el punto en el que el cuello y el hombro se unían.

-Lo que debes entender es que en el torneo verás a muchos tipos de amo —evitó el tema del amor. Con Saku no podría hablar de eso—. Algunos compartirán a sus sumisas, otros no; unos pocos serán extremadamente duros con ellas; y verás a unos cuantos a los que sus sumisas se les subirán a la chepa en un santiamén... Pero no dudes de que todos ellos se preocupan y respetan a sus sumisas a su manera, y ellas les adoran.

-Lo planteas todo desde un punto sexual y romántico a la vez. Parece algo maravilloso... Me confunde. No relaciono la dominación con las palabras que tú describes.

-¿Y si te digo que lo es? ¿Que la sensación de dolor con los azotes, con las fustas, con los cachetes... solo existe en tu mente? ¿Que el BDSM es liberador y a la vez maravilloso? ¿Catalizador?

-Diría que no me lo creo. Todos lloramos cuando nos hacemos daño. Yo misma grité a la de la manicura la semana pasada. No tengo mucha resistencia al dolor.

-Al dolor que yo te voy a provocar sí, Saku —murmuró inhalando su pelo—. El dolor es una sensación. La puedes dirigir al placer o al sufrimiento, y es nuestra mano quien guía ese termómetro. Y yo quiero tu placer. Todo él. No quiero dejar nada para nadie más. Se llama algolagnia: erotismo relacionado con el dolor, de un modo pasivo o activo.

Esta vez, ella levantó la mirada velada por el deseo y lo observó por encima del hombro. Se quedó en silencio cuando él se inclinó y retiró un poco la bata de su hombro para dejarle un beso húmedo sobre la piel, con los ojos añiles fijos en ella.

-El BDSM no nace de una mente enfermiza —prosiguió hablando sobre su piel—. Mira al frente, Saku —le ordenó. Ella obedeció inmediatamente—. Nace de una mente atrevida y juguetona. No nace de la necesidad de hacer daño. Al contrario: nace de la necesidad de ofrecer placer, porque eso es lo que el sumiso o la sumisa busca y porque el objetivo de los amos es satisfacerles.

-¿Y satisfacerse a sí mismos, señor?-Apenas podía hablar.

-Como Amo —explicó dando una vuelta a su alrededor—, me satisface ver que te gusta que te sonroje la piel, que deseas que te castigue y te ate, que sabes que te mereces el azote, y que cuando te corras conmigo —susurró en su oído y le dio un beso dulce bajo el lóbulo— derrames lágrimas de placer.

Y él las lamería, tal y como ya le había dicho. Ella tragó saliva con dificultad y se visualizó deshaciéndose sobre el parqué como nata líquida. Las piernas la sostenían porque Dios había creado la tibia y el peroné; porque las rodillas se le habían deshecho por completo.

-Voy a enseñarte a ser sumisa, Saku. Será una instrucción de veinticuatro horas diarias. Tiempo completo —comunicó lenta y claramente—. Se llama un 24/7. Te ordenaré que hagas cosas, te tocaré y te follaré.

-Nos follaremos mutuamente, claro —contestó la rebelde interior—. Hasta donde yo sé, el sexo no es unidireccional, a no ser que te hagas una paja.

Sasuke enredó los dedos en su pelo rosa y los cerró en torno a un espeso mechón.

-Tienes una lengua muy rápida. Ya probaremos cuán rápida puede ser más adelante —gruñó sobre su oído—. Pero no quiero que creas que soy así permanentemente. Es solo durante tu instrucción.

-¿Te importa lo que piense de ti, señor? —La pregunta salió sola. No fue procesada por el cerebro, pero sí por la vanidad femenina. Siguió de reojo los movimientos del agente, barra amo, barra Rey León.

Él se colocó delante de ella, todavía con la mano hundida en su melena, y le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras con la otra mano coló los dedos por debajo de la bata.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja a modo de amenaza, una que decía: «esta es la primera prueba, así que no la cagues».

-Te voy a decir qué tipo de Amo soy. Soy comprensivo y protector. Me gusta el control, y ni mucho menos creo que lo sé todo. Solo sé cómo hacer que disfrutes, que te entregues; eso sí. No voy a exigirte que me respetes —poco a poco subió la mano por su muslo, masajeándolo suavemente—. Me ganaré tu respeto, intentaré conocerte día a día. Hoy sé más cosas de ti de las que sabía ayer.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Sé que cuando te pones nerviosa te muerdes el interior de la comisura derecha de la boca. No bebes alcohol: tu frigorífico solo tiene bebidas lights, tés helados o Shandys de manzana. No fumas. Te gusta Lady Gaga. Y, aunque lo niegues, adoras Nueva Orleans. Me he dado cuenta de ello por el modo en que tus ojos se posan en el Barrio Francés o en el Misisipi. Lo admiras, no lo aborreces. Eres muy romántica y te encantan las películas de fantasía. Te pierde la curiosidad: eres como una jodida gatita que lo olisquea todo. Y necesitas desahogarte cuando estás muy estresada; por eso tienes el saco de boxeo de pie en tu jardín. Te encantan las flores y los animales exóticos. Tienes unas pequitas diminutas sobre el puente de la nariz; y tus ojos son de un verde que no puedo describir. Son demasiado claros para ser reales. Me recuerdas a un duendecillo.

-Oh... Vaya, eres bueno, agente —Por algo Sasuke era especialista en perfiles.-Señor.

-Señor —rectificó.

-Quiero ayudarte y guiarte, Saku. Y me tomo tus preocupaciones muy a pecho, porque ahora también son las mías. Jamás te mentiré y seré siempre sincero contigo, con mis gustos,con mis necesidades. Exigiré lo mismo de ti, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, señor.

-Cuando te presione lo haré para demostrarte lo fuerte y lo lejos que puedes llegar. Te enseñaré que tienes muy pocos límites. Te conozco un poco como persona, Saku. Tenemos un pasado en común y sé cómo eras de niña y de preadolescente. Pero no conozco bien a la Saku mujer. No sé si tienes alma de sumisa, pero lo descubriremos juntos; y si no la tienes, te prepararé para que parezca que lo eres. Necesito conocer tu cuerpo antes que lo que tienes aquí —apartó la mano que frotaba su muslo, y la subió para tocarle la sien—, y aquí—después dirigió la misma mano a su corazón y la dejó sobre su pecho. El pecho de Saku se hinchó inconscientemente y se puso duro. Vaya, sí que era receptiva, y mucho—. Normalmente es al revés, primero nos ganamos el corazón... Pero no tenemos tiempo para mucho más. Aun así prometo esforzarme para no decepcionarte y no hacerte daño nunca. Para mí eres un regalo: ahora como sumisa y después como compañera en la misión. Y quiero que veas en ti lo mismo que yo ya veo. No quiero que cambies nada de ti, solo que descubras nuevas facetas, en aquello en lo que puedes convertirte cuando te liberes. Quiero que te descubras como una inmensa mujer, única y especial. Dueña de su sexualidad y segura de quién es en la vida. El único espejo en el que te debes mirar es en el de Sakura Haruno. ¿Ha quedado claro mi papel?

Saku tenía los ojos húmedos por la emoción. ¡Había que joderse! Eran las palabras más bonitas y apasionadas que le habían dicho jamás y se las decía un hombre que no sentía nada por ella como Saku, pero sí como sumisa y compañera en misión.

Fantástico.

-Sí, señor.

-¿Quieres preguntarme algo más?

-¿Cómo... cómo es una buena sumisa? Sasuke retiró la mano de su pecho y le acarició la mejilla.

-Una buena sumisa es aquella que se entrega y lo da todo. Da igual que seas tímida, descarada, muy obediente o muy rebelde. Solo sé tú misma, pero ofrécete por completo.

¿Podía hacerlo? Sí. Creía que sí. Tenía la entrepierna como unas castañuelas, así que podría jugar a los amos y las sumisas con Sasuke. ¿Por qué no? Siempre le habían dicho que era una intrépida, pues haría honor a esa definición.

-Sí, señor.

-Perfecto. Empezamos —exhaló el aire que no sabía que retenía y, mirándola con aprobación le ordenó—: Ahora, desnúdate para mí.


	7. Chapter 7

_Contrato de sumisión: Convenio firmado por D/s en el que quedan reflejados el contenido, alcance, límites, duración de la relación y pactos entre el amo y la sumisa. Este tipo de contratos ya no se estila, puesto que no tiene validez legal. No obstante, no hay palabra que deba dar más confianza que la de una Amo._

¿Podía una orden ser más erótica? No.

Se lo pedía Sasuke, el hombre que le había dicho todo lo que quería de ella como sumisa y todo lo que él tenía para ofrecerle como su amo y tutor.

Requería verla desnuda.

Sintió un poco de vergüenza, pero las palabras de Sasuke habían sido tan honestas y reverentes que no había modo de que se sintiera ni fea ni imperfecta.

No se lo pensó dos veces. Se desabrochó el cinturón que había atado alrededor de su talle, y abrió la bata con lentitud, mostrando la nívea piel de su cuerpo, revelando lo que había debajo. Dejó que se deslizara por sus hombros y cayó alrededor de sus pies, como una nube negra.

-Mírame. —Sasuke se había sentado de nuevo en el sillón y apoyaba la barbilla en una de sus manos.

Saku levantó los ojos y le miró.

-Quiero que te sientas a gusto desnuda parcialmente, tal y como estás ahora. Estarás así todo el día. Si tienes frío solo tienes que decírmelo.

Saku movió la cabeza arriba a abajo.

-¿Eres tímida?

-No. —Y decía la verdad. No era tímida, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba ante su escrutinio. Punto que él observaba, punto que se encendía.

-Ya veo —contestó con interés—. ¿Estás cómoda con tu cuerpo?

-Ninguna mujer está cómoda con su cuerpo, señor —contestó arqueando las cejas.

-Todos tenemos las mismas inseguridades, pero deberíamos querernos de cualquier modo. Tú deberías, Saku. Tienes un cuerpo muy bonito. Hombros elegantes, cintura estrecha, piernas moldeadas y esbeltas, y un estómago levemente redondeado muy gracioso, como las practicantes de danza del vientre.

Saku esperó paciente a que él dijera algo sobre sus pechos. Sabía que no los tenía muy grandes.

-¿Qué? —Sasuke leía las expresiones muy bien.

-¿Hum?

-Has puesto cara de esperar algo.

Ella se relamió los labios. Tenía que ser honesta para ser una buena sumisa, dar lo mejor de sí y obtener el Óscar a la mejor actriz en el rol de Dragones y Mazmorras DS.

-No has dicho nada de mis pechos.

Sasuke apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se inclinó hacia adelante.

-¿Te sientes insegura respecto a ellos?

-No son grandes.

-No importa. Lo que me importa es tenerlos entre mis manos y poder tocarlos. Sean grandes o pequeños son pechos, y los tuyos son muy bonitos. Tienes los pezones rosados y pequeñitos, muy redondos. Me encantan.

Saku entornó los ojos y se sonrojó.

-Gracias.

-¿Gracias qué?

-Gracias, señor.

-Bien. Acércate y siéntate aquí —se palmeó los muslos. «Vaya, Papá Noél quiere que le diga lo que quiero para Navidad. Pues allá voy», pensó con descaro.

Se sentó sobre su muslo izquierdo, pero Sasuke la recolocó sobre él, colocando sus pies sobre el mismo sofá, y sentándola perpendicularmente sobre sus piernas. No sabía como ponerse para que los pechos no quedaran casi justo a la altura de los ojos de Sasuke. Vale, no era vergonzosa, pero tampoco una completa libertina. Tenía un poquitín de pudor.

-El pudor se irá cuando te acostumbres a estar así conmigo —aclaró el telépata.

-Sal de mi mente, señor —dijo en tono jocoso.

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo.

-Hoy lo aprovecharemos para que pierdas la vergüenza conmigo mientras te pongo al día del vocabulario BDSM. Antes de irnos a dormir te haré unas cuantas preguntas que tú deberás responder correctamente.

-¿Y si me equivoco?

-Si te equivocas, tendré que castigarte.

Oh. Un reto. Era competitiva al máximo y no iba a fallar. Además, tenía muy buena memoria.

-¿Vas a actuar así en el rol? ¿No estás representando ningún papel, señor? —peguntó para asegurarse.

-Yo soy así, Saku —contestó al tiempo que sacaba su iPad, que había dejado preparado sobre la mesita del salón—. Y quiero que seas tú misma también. Será el modo de ser auténticos y de jugar justamente el uno con el otro. ¿Te parece bien?

-Sí, señor.

-Ven aquí.

Se detuvieron para comer. Sasuke encargó comida japonesa a domicilio. A los dos les gustaba el teriyaki con un poco de regaliz, y pidieron lo mismo.

Obviamente, fue Sasuke quien abrió al repartidor.

Saku comió sentada sobre el agente Uchiha. Al principio estaba un poco tensa, pero luego empezó a dolerle la espalda y acabó apoyada por completo sobre su pecho. No obstante, había algo que cruzaba su mente constantemente: ¡¿no la iba a tocar?! Estaba deseándolo desde hacía dos horas, y llevaban cuatro estudiando. A destacar: estaba casi desnuda sobre él. Sasuke tenía una erección. ¡Una erección permanente desde que lo utilizaba como sofá! Y ese hombre, que lanzaba miradas ardientes a su anatomía, tenía el pulso de las manos perfecto y respiraba como si estuviera durmiendo; cuando ella parecía que acababa de hacer los cien metros en una piscina. ¡El ejercicio que le había impuesto Sasuke era para que se relajara con él, pero estaba completamente cardíaca!

Sasuke se sintió mucho mejor cuando vio que ella cedía de ese modo y se abandonaba para estar más cómoda sobre él. No le importaba si percibía o no su erección. Le daba igual, porque era natural tener a una mujer semidesnuda encima y excitarse.

Y no una cualquiera, sino a Saku.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Saku removió su pollo con arroz y le miró de reojo.

-Por supuesto —contestó Sasuke dando un sorbo a su cerveza y fijándose en los pechos de Saku. Por favor, estaba deseando llevárselos a la boca, pero hoy no. Hoy tendría autocontrol. Quería que Saku se acostumbrase a sus miradas descaradas y hambrientas; y no se estaba cortando ni un pelo.

-¿De dónde viene el término vainilla?

-Es un término relativamente nuevo. A finales de los noventa, un conocido activista del BDSM dijo que los que practicaban el sexo convencional de manera estricta eran como esas personas que iban a una heladería y, entre un escaparate de más de doscientos sabores y texturas diferentes, iban a lo seguro, a la dulce y empalagosa vainilla. Desde entonces, todas las personas que sexualmente no han probado nada más fuerte ni más picante en su vida son los vainilla.

-Ah, vaya... —Se llevó el pollo a la boca con los palillos japoneses pero, a medio camino, Sasuke la detuvo.

-Dámelo.

Saku miró el pollo y después a él. Nunca compartía su comida; era una manía seguramente heredada de su familia neandertal, pero no soportaba ni que picaran de su plato ni estar metiéndose tenedores ni cucharas de uno mismo en boca de otros. Sin embargo, Sasuke era el amo; y ella debía sacar muy buena nota. Era fácil jugar a ser una niña buena. Saku no diferenciaba el comportarse de ese modo a ser una sumisa. Y le parecía divertido; así que obedeció y le ofreció el pollo amablemente.

Él lo engulló y se relamió la comisura del labio.

-No compartes nunca tu comida. Recuerdo eso.

-Y tú siempre me la quitabas. Bolsa de patatas que llevaba, bolsa que atacabas. Y no hablemos de los DONETTES. Te encantaba hacerme llorar.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

-Eras una niña muy celosa de tus cosas. A mí me enseñaron a compartir desde bien pequeño y me sorprendía que fueras tan tacaña.

-¡No era por tacañería! —replicó ella—. Es una manía que tengo con la higiene. Nadie puede tocar mi comida con sus manos porque a saber dónde se han metido... Y menos utilizar mis cubiertos. Es como una especie de trastorno obsesivo —explicó un poco avergonzada—. Oye..., señor.

-¿Sí?

-¿Te importaría mirarme a los ojos cuando hablo?

-Te estoy escuchando, pero tienes unos senos tan... tan tuyos, que no puedo dejar de mirarlos —contestó ensimismado—. Me preguntaba cómo serían...

Ella se medio incorporó, observándole mientras tragaba lo que tenía en la boca.

-¿Te lo preguntabas? ¿Desde cuándo? -Sasuke se dio cuenta de su error. No podía admitir tan libremente que siempre estuvo obsesionado con ella o, sino, esa revelación podría influir en su comportamiento en la instrucción.

-Sí. Cuando ayer noche me abriste la puerta con la camiseta gris ancha de la policía y los pezones marcando debajo; pensé «¿cómo serían?». Pero soy un hombre, y eso se lo preguntarían todos los hombres de aquí a Oklahoma.

No obstante, mientras acababan de comer, se iban a lavar los dientes y repasaban términos durante cuatro horas seguidas más, con lo que se quedó Saku fue con que la noche anterior, cuando ella iba vestida con su pijama hortera, llamó su atención de algún modo; y ahora estaba semidesnuda, sentada sobre sus rodillas, utilizándolo a modo de respaldo mientras seguían con sus clases.

Y Sasuke era todo un profesional, serio y responsable; y como amo podía tener a una mujer de esa guisa sobre sus piernas, sin ni siquiera inmutarse.

Pero para Saku, aunque también era responsable, era la primera vez que estaba en topless con un hombre atractivo y este no le hacía nada. Su orgullo femenino, el que decía, «hola, estoy rozando mis pezones contra tu pecho y no es accidental» empezaba a desear que su amo sacara al león.

Pero Sasuke no estaba por la labor; en cambio la provocaba a menudo. ¿A qué estaba jugando?

Estaban en su habitación. Acababan de cenar las sobras del teriyaki del mediodía, más un par de frutas. Saku estaba preparando la cama para que ambos durmieran ahí de nuevo.

Sasuke nunca había estado tan complacido con nadie como lo estaba con ella. La chica era mucho más aplicada de lo que se había imaginado. Sabía que era capaz, inteligente y que tenía memoria casi fotográfica, por lo que no le sería difícil recordar todo lo que durante el día había aprendido. Pero se había dirigido a él siempre como señor, y lo había hecho con ese respeto juguetón que la caracterizaba, y a él le ponía a mil. Puede que Saku fuera una sumisa en potencia, y si no lo era, era una grandísima actriz.

Se habían aseado para irse a dormir.

Ya no sabía qué hacer para descargar los huevos. Lo peor era verla con las bragas de cuero rojo de motorista y las cremalleras lanzando reflejos plateados cada vez que se movía.

Era un hombre, un amo, dueño de su destino y de su autocontrol. Pero sabía que iba a eyacular de un momento a otro; era imposible no hacerlo al ver su melena que bailaba al son de sus movimientos y acariciaba sus omóplatos; pelo rosa y ojos tan verdes que le recordaban a la hierba seca.

Llegaba el momento de las valoraciones.

-¿Te ha molestado estar así delante de mí, Saku?

Ella acabó de retirar la colcha de verano y le miró a los ojos, valorando su respuesta.

-Me he sentido como una fresca durante todo el día, señor. Pero, como es verano, lo he agradecido porque la humedad aquí es horrible.

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Te has excitado al saber que estaba mirándote a cada instante?

Saku se encogió de hombros y sonrió de modo suficiente.

Ese gesto iba a hacer que se ganase más de una zurra.

-Si lo he hecho, no ha debido importarte mucho, señor.

Ahí estaba. El desafío, la repelencia. En un santiamén, Sasuke se colocó delante de ella, cogiéndola de la barbilla y obligándola a que le prestara atención.

-Me importa todo lo que te suceda. Todo. Ahora pídeme disculpas.

Frustración, incomprensión y sorpresa, todo paseaba por el rostro de Saku, y podía leerlo con facilidad.

-¿Qué he hecho? No sé por qué debo pedirte perdón... —apretó los labios—, señor.

-Te he explicado que hoy ibas a permanecer así durante todo el día. Que el objetivo era que te acostumbraras a mí, a mi cercanía, a estar conmigo; y lo he hecho en deferencia a ti. ¿Crees que no sé que te rozabas contra mí en cada ocasión que tenías? ¿Crees que no veía que tenías ganas de juerga, Saku? Lo sabía. Y ahora estás enfadada porque sientes que has fracasado y que no has podido hacer que yo me lanzara a por ti. Estás caliente ahí abajo.

-No eres tan irresistible, señor.

-Me estoy apuntando cada una de tus impertinencias, y mañana voy a darte el castigo que mereces por perderme el respeto. —La amenazó con voz dura.

-Dijiste que mi respeto tenías que ganártelo —soltó en tono venenoso.

Sasuke apretó los labios y le dirigió una mirada llena de advertencias.

-¿Me estás provocando a propósito, Saku? —preguntó repentinamente iluminado.

Ella miró hacia otro lado, con gesto obstinado y también rendido. La chica no sabía qué decirle, pero al final, con lo honesta que era, lo escupió todo:

-¡Tú has hecho lo mismo conmigo todo el rato! ¡Me has tocado, te has frotado contra mí!-le señaló el paquete abultado—, ¡y me rozabas los pechos a cada ocasión! ¡Eso es hacer trampas! ¡Tú también has jugado sucio, señor! ¡No hablaste de tocarnos!

-Cuida tu tono —le apretó las mejillas con ternura—. Te has ganado una buena tunda para mañana. Admite qué era lo que querías de mí y, a lo mejor, la rebajo por arrepentimiento. Mañana empiezan el bondage, la dominación, el spanking, los juguetes eróticos... No sé si vas a estar preparada para todo eso,Saku.

-Pruébame. Por supuesto que lo estoy —casi se puso de puntillas para alcanzar sus ojos oscuros.

-Pídeme perdón por tu impertinencia; dime con sinceridad por qué estás tan arisca, y mañana al mediodía podrás sentarte. Si no lo haces, seré inclemente, Saku. Y créeme —le alzó la cara, dirigiéndole una mirada siniestra—: Soy muy inclemente.

Él veía que la chica estaba pensando seriamente en doblegarse. Para una joven tan orgullosa como Saku, reconocer que lo deseaba y pedirle perdón podría ser un trago muy amargo.

Pero todavía sentía mucho respeto por los castigos y todo lo que implicaba el DS, así que valoró el probable hecho de que mañana le dejaran el culo en carne viva y, al final, claudicó:

-Perdóname, señor —susurró sin mirarle a los ojos.

-No. No te creo. Mírame a los ojos cuando me pidas perdón.

Saku levantó las pestañas y lo enfrentó. Sasuke tenía ganas de echarse a reír. Ahí no había ni un ápice de arrepentimiento real. Pero se lo dejaría pasar: era una novata, y encima era muy rebelde. Novata y rebelde, mala combinación.

-¿Por qué te estás disculpando, Saku?

-Por... Por acusarte de que no hayas puesto solución a mi... mi excitación. Tú no dijiste en ningún momento que ibas a tocarme ni a tener contacto carnal conmigo; has cumplido tu palabra y yo te he molestado injustamente. Lo lamento. Y por insinuar que no te preocupas por mí y no te haces cargo de mis necesidades. También lo lamento, señor. Y por decirte que no eres irresistible, cuando no es cierto. Si no lo fueras —tragó saliva y levantó los ojos verdes, que brillaron con picardía y atrevimiento, sabiendo que lo que fuera que iba a decir, lo iba a dejar sin palabras—, no estaría tan... mojada.

Sasuke abrió los ojos consternado.

El pene se movió en el interior de sus calzoncillos.

Eh..., eso había sido una disculpa excelente. Si sintiera de verdad lo que decía, sería motivo para que esa noche le regalara un orgasmo; pero Saku sabía meterse en el papel, la muy arpía.

Era terriblemente inteligente. Y una brujita divertidísima.

-Aprendes muy rápido, Saku —apreció.

-Gracias, señor —contestó escondiendo una sonrisa—. ¿Te gusta saber que estoy así por ti?

Sasuke soltó sus mejillas y miró al frente por encima de su cabeza.

-Aquí las preguntas las hago yo. Ahora apaga la luz y desnúdame. —Le gustaba ese aspecto de Saku, pero en esos momentos se trataba de su preparación. Y debía enseñarle a obedecer. En el torneo habría muchos ojos sobre ella, no tardaría nada en destacar. Así que lo importante era formarla.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer. Corrió a apagar la luz tal y como le había ordenado. Solo les alumbraba la claridad de las luces del jardín que entraban por el balcón.

Saku procedió a sacarle la camiseta ajustada de manga corta por la cabeza. Sus movimientos denotaban una pizca de rebeldía y mal humor, pero eso era lo de menos: lo importante era que obedecía.

Sasuke la estudiaba mientras ella le desabrochaba los pantalones, dirigiéndole una rápida mirada a su rostro. Quería saber si él cambiaba de parecer en algo, o si daba alguna señal de deseo. Pero se cuidó de permanecer sereno mientras lo desvestía. Le quitó los pantalones y le descalzó las bambas. Después los calcetines. Dios... Saku miraba sus pies como si les quisiera hacer un monumento.

¿Sería fetichista? No. No lo parecía. Solo le gustaban, eso era todo.

Ella estaba acuclillada delante de él, con la vista fija en sus calzoncillos blancos, que dibujaban perfectamente sus formas. Calvin Klein había hecho un buen trabajo. Tenía la polla tan bien cogida que no había tienda de campaña a la vista.

Ahora tenía que quitarle los calzoncillos. Ella se detuvo mirando su entrepierna.

-Quítamelos también, Saku.

Ella abrió la boca y se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior.

-De acueeerdo —canturreó con insolencia—. Pero si lo hago, te vas a quedar completamente desnudo. ¿Te has traído algún pijama?

-No, nena. Vamos a dormir así. Piel contra piel.

La incredulidad de Saku se manifestó con un sonido ahogado.

-Quítame los calzoncillos.

-Sí, señor.

Ella obedeció y lo dejó desnudo. Se levantó, con la vista clavada en él y en cómo se ponía erecto en un santiamén. Sabía que tenía un miembro muy grande y pesado. Pero eso a las mujeres les encantaba. Y esperaba que a Saku también.

-Por Dios santo, Sasuke... —murmuró Saku colocándose el pelo detrás de la oreja, impresionada con su tamaño. Ese hombre sufría gigantismo en esa parte de su anatomía.

-Vamos a la cama, anda —él la cogió de la mano y la obligó a subirse al colchón con él. No era Sasuke, era señor. Pero también se lo perdonaría. Un shock era un shock—. ¿Necesitas taparte? —preguntó cogiendo la colcha para cubrirla.

-Eh... no —Saku se estiró y apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada—. Ayer por la noche no pasé frío.

-Bien. —Sasuke dejó ir la colcha y se estiró a su lado, frente a frente—. Sigamos repasando el día. De todo lo que hoy has aprendido y que sabes que se practica en el BDSM, dime qué es lo que no se incluirá en nuestro código de conducta como pareja. Lo que no estás dispuesta a hacer como sumisa. Pactemos nuestro consenso aquí para presentar nuestras bases en el torneo. Deben conocer los límites, el edgeplay de cada pareja, y saber en qué pueden empujarles en los duelos. ¿Cuáles son tus límites, Saku?

Saku puso cara de «¿cómo quieres que pacte nada contigo en pelotas en mi cama?». Pero, haciendo uso de su competente profesionalidad, utilizó su memoria fotográfica y dijo:

-No quiero momificaciones, me dan claustrofobia. No me gusta lo bizarro, no estoy preparada para eso —se detuvo, esperando que él objetara algo pero, ante su silencio, prosiguió—. Nada de breathing control ni asfixias. Si siento que me falta el aire, me da por gritar, ¿qué tontería no? —sonrió por su propia broma y Sasuke hizo lo mismo—. Considero denigrante el animal play; no soy ni un cerdo, ni un perro, ni un pony... No pienso jugar a eso.

-¿Y el age play?

-No sé —arrugó la nariz—. ¿De verdad me quieres ver como un bebé al que tengas que vestir, alimentar y todo eso...?

-Puede que quiera verte de colegiala.

-Fantasías de ese tipo no me molestan. Pero nada de infantilismo: mi edad límite es dieciocho años, de ahí no bajo o tendré que denunciarte por pederasta.

Sasuke se cubrió la cara con la mano y rio ruidosamente. Esa chica era un caso.

-Y no acepto el trampling: no quiero que me pisen ni con el pie descalzo, ni con una bota, ni de ninguna otra manera. Ni tampoco nada que tenga que ver con el intercambio de fluidos corporales como escupitajos, meados y excrementos. No entiendo qué placer se consigue con eso, ni ganas de intentarlo.

-Se llama salirofilia —le explicó él—; es un fetichismo en el que se obtiene placer denigrando y ensuciando el mismo objeto de placer con los propios desechos corporales salinos. Sudor, saliva y semen —enumeró con normalidad.

-Pues no. No paso por ahí. Eso incluye Bukkake, coprofilia y urofilia. No me gusta y no lo quiero.

-De acuerdo. ¿Y para todo lo demás?

-Mastercard.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y Saku hundió el rostro en la almohada riéndose de él.

-Te lo he puesto a huevo.

-Sí —asintió ella todavía sonriente—. Todo lo demás no me da tanto miedo. Me dan respeto muchas cosas, pero creo que puedo soportarlas.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro, disfrutando de aquella calma y la extraña comodidad que había en el lecho.

-¿Y cuál será tu palabra segura, Saku? Saku no lo dudó ni un segundo.

-Scar.

Sasuke se lo debería haber imaginado. Scar era el antagonista del rey león en la película de Disney.

-Hecho.

-¿No firmaremos un contrato de sumisión? ¿No se suele hacer eso?

Él nunca haría un contrato así con Saku. Ella era más que una sumisa para él y no quería ponerla a la altura que las demás. No haría lo mismo que había hecho con ellas.

-No es necesario. Solo en algunos sectores minoritarios del BDSM lo hacen. Pero como carece de efectividad legal, y es más simbólico que otra cosa, no lo haremos. Te doy mi palabra de que voy a respetar cada uno de los límites que tú no quieras cruzar. ¿Me crees?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza y lo hacía con sinceridad.

-Te creo. Te tomo la palabra —los ojos pasearon por su cuerpo, en busca de valles y sombras—. ¿Tú tienes límites, señor?

-Nunca me someto. Y no me gusta el Fem dom. Eso de que te vistan de mujer en los roles. No me va.

Y ella lo entendió. Disfrazar a un hombre tan viril de mujer era, como mínimo, un sacrilegio. Sasuke era un tipo de los de antes, no un metrosexual. Por eso, a algo tan macho, nunca se le debía feminizar.

-Ahora necesito que me acaricies y que me toques, Saku.-Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa—. Necesito dormir, ha sido un día duro para mí.

-¿Cómo dices? —se incorporó sobre el codo—. ¿Que yo te acaricie a ti? ¿Ha sido un día duro para ti? —miró su pene—. Ya. Ya veo.

-¿Tengo que repetírtelo, Saku? —abrió el ojo izquierdo y la fulminó.

La mujer estaba tan ofendida que no cabía en sí. Era ella quien se había paseado por la casa semidesnuda, aguantando sus provocaciones y su cercanía, deseando que él diera un paso más y que dejara de tocarla «sin querer» para que lo hiciera queriendo. Lo había necesitado todo el día. Y ahora que la había obligado a desnudarle, decía que a quien tenían que calmar era a él.

-¿Quieres complacerme? Entonces, haz lo que te digo. Así conocerás mi cuerpo. Duérmeme.

-¿Te canto una nana también, señor? «Duérmete niño, duérmete ya, que viene Saku y te la cortará».

Sasuke se mordió los labios, luchando contra la sonrisa. Menuda sumisa estaba hecha.

-Cuatro azotes más. Súmalo a tu cuenta de mañana.

Saku abrió la boca como un pez y después la cerró. Si protestaba, mañana tendría el trasero como una guindilla. Y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al spanking. ¿Y si le dolía demasiado?

¿Y si no lo soportaba? ¿La ataría primero? ¿La amordazaría para que no gritara? ¿Con qué la azotaría?

Sin ser consciente de ello, sus manos obraron magia sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke. Tocarlo la tranquilizaba, y la sumía en un deseo permanente, que incluso era relajante. Estaba duro y suave, hinchado y musculoso; caliente.

Quería acariciarlo ahí abajo. La Virgen santa... Eso tenía que medir cinco centímetros de grosor por unos veintipico de largo.

Pasó la mano por su pecho y la deslizó hasta las abdominales, que le recordaron a las racholas grises del baño de arriba.

-Saku... —La voz rasposa de Sasuke la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Sí?

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, y ella torneó los ojos.

-¿Sí, señor? Sasuke sonrió.

-Eres muy valiente y estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Hoy has hecho muy buen trabajo.

Saku siguió acariciándole, aceptando aquellas palabras, y tocándolo por todo el cuerpo. Era tan grande, tan diferente a ella. Más moreno, mucho más. Más alto. Más corpulento y musculoso. Sus bíceps, incluso relajados, estaban marcados; y tenía unos antebrazos que la hacían salivar. El pecho, liso y marcado; las abdominales, perfectas. Las caderas, los muslos, los gemelos, sus pies... Era un puto amo del sexo perfecto.

-Gracias, Señor.

Sasuke nunca sabría que Saku daba gracias al Señor, al único que ella siempre había conocido, por dejar en la Tierra a semidioses como él.


	8. Chapter 8

_Azotes y latigazos: Azotar a un sumiso es solo otra manera de acariciar, tocar y estimular a la otra persona a niveles físicos y psicológicos_.

Saku estaba envuelta en una nube de placer y ni siquiera sabía dónde la estaban tocando. Unos ojos añiles la hipnotizaban y la obligaban a quedarse quieta. Escuchaba rugidos de león a lo lejos, y sentía unos dedos que la llenaban por dentro y frotaban su vagina. Estaba a punto, no le quedaba nada para correrse y, de repente, la sensación se fue, desapareció; y ella se vio en medio de una selva, corriendo sin destino alguno, huyendo de los felinos que iban a atacarla...

El despertador sonó a las siete de la mañana y Saku abrió los ojos.

Todavía tenía la excitación en su cuerpo, recorriéndola insatisfecha. En el otro lado de la cama, vacío, permanecía el olor de Sasuke, pero ya se había levantado.

-Madrugador.

Sobre la almohada reposaba una nota escrita.

 _Te espero en el jardín en media hora. Han llegado todos los juguetes y accesorios que pedí. Quiero que te quites las braguitas delante de mí. Tienes el desayuno sobre la mesa de la cocina. Estoy ansioso por empezar, así que no me hagas esperar._

 _King Lion (Tu jefe/amo/tutor)._

-Por favor... —murmuró roja como un tomate—. Empieza la acción de verdad. Sí, señor —musitó desperezándose y estirando todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

Excitada por lo que le deparaba el nuevo día, se duchó y se aseó.

Se recolocó las braguitas de cuero rojo y bajó las escaleras. Esperaba encontrárselo al menos en la cocina; que la saludara, le diera los buenos días y la acompañara en el desayuno. Pero Sasuke seguía en el jardín.

El día anterior había sido una caja de sorpresas. No esperaba encontrarse a un Sasuke Amo de ese estilo, atento y considerado, pero también muy... descarado y mandón. Aunque claro,los amos eran mandones de por sí, ¿no? Había algo raro entre ellos, algo que no podía obviar. Bien provocado por los años que hacía que se conocían, o bien porque Sasuke se creía en deuda con Ino e iba a cuidar de ella todo lo que pudiera y más, hasta el punto de haberse ofrecido como su amo.

No eran amigos íntimos. No se habían llevado bien nunca. Y ahora llevaban dos noches seguidas durmiendo juntos: él le había visto las tetas y ella se lo había visto todo. Estaban jugando a un juego de dominación que tenía connotaciones sexuales, pero ambos sabían por qué lo hacían. Era un trabajo. Una misión secreta.

No era nada que hicieran voluntariamente porque sus cuerpos se lo pidieran o porque ambos se gustasen.

Bueno, a ella le atraía Sasuke. Sí, desde siempre; pero, siendo franca, ¿a quién no le iba a gustar Sasuke? Estaba como un queso el hombre. Era sexy como el demonio y se jugaba la vida por los demás. Era como Bruce Wayne: un caballero oscuro.

Su relación debía ser estrictamente profesional. Desconocía qué tipo de relación habían tenido Jūgo y su hermana Ino pero, dudaba que Ino se enamorara de nadie estando en medio de un caso. Ella tampoco lo iba a hacer.

Aun así, no era su culpa si iba cachonda. Su educación sexual como sumisa le había propiciado un maldito calentón durante el día de ayer; y Sasuke no había hecho nada para quitárselo. ¡Ella no era de piedra!

Y, para colmo, él tampoco, porque su mástil estuvo con la bandera hasta arriba durante todo el día. ¿Y qué había de malo?

Ambos eran jóvenes. Saludables. Y debían prepararse para sus roles. El excitarse y el calentarse era algo normal si los órganos sexuales estaban directamente relacionados con la instrucción.

Dios, hacía un calor horrible. En Nueva Orleans, julio era época de huracanes y ciclones debido a las altas temperaturas y a la humedad que había en toda la zona. Por eso no había mucho turismo en verano, cosa que agradecían.

Se sentó en el taburete de la barra americana y tomó el café con hielo. Mordisqueó el sándwich vegetal que había preparado el amo y salió al jardín mientras acababa una manzana.

Sasuke solo llevaba un bañador corto de licra de color azul oscuro. A ese hombre le daba igual marcar, por lo visto. Intentaba manipular algo que tenía entre las manos, azotándose una palma y luego la otra.

¡Plas! ¡Plas!

Los músculos paravertebrales y los hombros se hinchaban y se relajaban a cada movimiento.

A Saku se le cerró el estómago. Hoy tocaba castigo por todas las ofensas de ayer y porque el amo quería saber cuál sería su resistencia al colocarse bajo la dureza de su vara; y no precisamente la que tenía entre las piernas.

Se tragó lo que quedaba de manzana plantándose tras él con todo el valor que no tenía. La mesa que tenía Sasuke delante albergaba un montón de artilugios destinados a fustigar, azotar y flagelar; y Saku ni siquiera quería mirarlos.

-Hoy podrás vengarte por aquella vez que te tiré de la lancha motora en marcha de tu padre—dijo Saku para relajarse.

Sasuke sonrió sin que ella lo viera. Necesitaba mantener su rol, aunque el recuerdo que evocaron sus palabras le llenó de melancolía.

Los padres de Sasuke era muy poderosos en Nueva Orleans. Eran los principales algodoneros del estado. Estados Unidos tenía tres grandes puertos algodoneros: Galveston, Savannah y Nueva Orleans, que embarcaba de las riberas del Misisipi. La familia Uchiha, que tenía raíces italianas, aunque las nuevas generaciones se considerasen plenamente americanas, era la más importante en lo que a producción de algodón se refería.

Al padre de Sasuke, Fugaku, le encantaban las lanchas de alta velocidad. Cuando eran más pequeñas, Ino y ella habían ido con sus padres a revisar las plantaciones de algodón y utilizaban sus lanchas para bordear el río.

Sasuke molestaba a Saku continuamente. Le deshacía las coletas o se reía de su pelo rosa; y ella, simplemente, harta de él, lo empujó. Y lo hizo con tanta fuerza que se desequilibró y saltó por la borda de la lancha.

-Buenos días, gatita ¿cómo has dormido hoy? —preguntó amablemente, sin darse la media vuelta. Dejó la fusta y tomó otro objeto.

Ups. Sasuke en modo amo ON desde el minuto cero.

-Bien, señor. ¿Y tú? ¿Has dormido bien?

Él asintió y se dio la vuelta para enseñarle lo que tenía entre las manos. Era una correa negra que sujetaba una pelota roja de caucho de unos cuatro centímetros de diámetro.

-¿Sabes lo que es esto? —preguntó colocándosela a la altura de los ojos.

Sí. Sí que lo sabía porque ella también hacía los deberes y aprovechaba cualquier momento para ver algún vídeo de BDSM.

-Es una mordaza.

-Se suelen llamar gags. No sé si ponértela o no Saku. Este jardín está abierto y los vecinos pueden oírte gritar, así que mejor ponemos música bien alta.-Miró el equipo musical que había en el porche interior—, y lo acompañamos con uno de estos fetiches, por si acaso. ¿Qué te parece?

-Como tú consideres, señor.

-A mí me complacería no ponértela. Quiero oír tus comentarios y lo que puedas decir. Y quiero que cuentes los latigazos. Hay amos a los que les excita la acumulación de saliva de sus sumisos con estos fetiches y también los ruidos que hacen al intentar hablar. A mí no. Eso no me atrae precisamente. Prefiero oírte a ti. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Saku? ¿Con gag o sin gag?

-Sin.

-¿Lo aguantarás por mí?

¿Que si lo aguantaría por él? Si se lo pedía así... Lo intentaría. Intentaría soportar el dolor que seguro le iba a infligir.

-Lo intentaré, señor.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y bajó la cabeza para darle un beso en la mejilla. Un beso nimio y, a la vez, lleno de reverencia.

Ella se quedó sorprendida por el afecto en ese gesto y sonrió.

-Me encanta como hueles, Saku.

-Es el champú.

-No —dijo él—. Tú haces que el champú huela así en tu pelo y en tu piel. Dime, ¿has desayunado bien?

-Sí, gracias por prepararme el desayuno.

-De nada. ¿Estás nerviosa por lo que va a pasar aquí?

¿Le mentía o no le mentía? «Nunca me mientas», recordó.

-Sí, un poco sí.

-¿Tienes miedo de que te haga daño? Vas a estar atada e indefensa ante mí. Voy a enseñarte en cada momento con lo que te voy a golpear. Voy a explicarte lo que le sucede a tu cuerpo. —Le acarició la barbilla con el pulgar y la tomó de la mano guiándola hasta la mesa con cuatro cadenas en cada una de sus esquinas que había dispuesto en el jardín. Había convertido su maravilloso espacio chill-out en una mazmorra—. Estírate aquí boca arriba. Pero antes, quítate las braguitas.

¿Podía humedecerse una mujer solo ante esas palabras? ¿Por qué estaba de nuevo tan excitada ante la posibilidad de sentirse indefensa y forzada a aceptar algo? ¿Por qué quería que fuera Sasuke quien la provocara?

Se quitó las braguitas meneando las caderas de un lado al otro, quedándose desnuda ante él. No había tenido ninguna vergüenza al presentarse en topless esa mañana y, ahora, tampoco sentía vergüenza al quedarse en cueros.

La noche anterior lo había desnudado y lo había acariciado hasta que él se durmió, ¿o fue ella quien lo hizo? No le tocó el pene, pero sí todo lo demás.

Qué sensación más extraña e indescriptible: sentirse a salvo con Sasuke cuando todavía no habían empezado la parte dura de su doma.

-Jesús, Saku... —la ronca voz de Sasuke penetró su piel—.Estás muy lisa —sonrió como un corsario que iba a secuestrar a una doncella, devorándola con los ojos brillantes de deseo y antelación.

-¿Te gusta así, señor?

-Me agrada mucho —contestó sincero, tomándola de la cintura y alzándola hasta sentarla en la mesa—. Estírate mirando hacia arriba.

Ella lo hizo, y él aseguró las cadenas a sus muñecas, por encima de la cabeza, y a sus tobillos, abriéndole las piernas.

Cuando las cadenas hacían clic, él acariciaba la zona apresada para tranquilizarla.

-Voy a tocarte, Saku —anunció con el rostro entre sombras.

-Sí —susurró.

Sasuke pasó la mano por encima de su garganta y la fue deslizando a través de su clavícula y sus pechos. Acarició los pezones con los pulgares, deteniendo las manos ahí. El corazón de Saku se disparó, y un ramalazo de deseo se ubicó en su entrepierna, arremolinándose detrás de su ombligo. Se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos.

-¿Te gusta que te toque así?

-Sí, señor. Me gusta.

-Y a mí me gusta tocarte, Saku.

Ella abrió los ojos y centró su vista en él. Sasuke sonreía ensimismado con sus pechos y tenía el puente de la nariz rojo de excitación. «Entonces, también te pongo un poco nervioso, ¿eh? Bien, un poquito no es malo», pensó con regocijo.

-Tengo que disciplinarte con los azotes. En el torneo pueden venir pruebas de todo tipo si no encontramos antes los cofres; y nos podríamos ver obligados a emprender algún duelo. Un duelo podría ser el de contener el grito durante el azote, el de contarlo, o el de no correrse o no llorar... Y hay que tener mucho autocontrol.

-¿Podría correrme por los azotes?

-Por supuesto —contestó—. Puede que hoy no, porque vas a estar demasiado preocupada en pensar si te duele o no. Mezclaré los azotes con las caricias, te estimularé y te calmaré. Quiero que te familiarices con los golpes y quiero comprobar cual es tu zona más sensible, ¿estás conforme?

-Sí —dijo decidida.

-Primero voy a prepararte por delante, y después lo haré por detrás. No utilizo látigos porque son muy dolorosos y pueden llegar a cortar la piel. En el torneo, las Criaturas utilizan látigos para castigar; pero son amos muy versados en esas prácticas y saben que no pueden cometer errores y hacer daño de verdad a una sumisa.

-Me dan miedo las Criaturas. Sasuke asintió.

-No tienes que temerlas. Además, haremos lo posible por no caer en sus garras.

Bien.

-Los instrumentos que use pueden despertar muchas sensaciones en ti. Si tienes que gritar, hazlo, Saku. Si tienes que llorar, llora. Y, si no lo aguantas, recuerda la palabra de seguridad.

-Scar.

-Eso es. —Volvió a pasarle los pulgares por los pezones y luego deslizó los dedos por su cintura, sus costillas y después las caderas. Se quedó con los ojos clavados en su vagina y llevó los dedos hasta ahí para abrirla con cuidado.

OH-DIOS-MÍO. Solo quería verla; no la acarició por dentro ni coló los dedos por ningún lugar. La abrió como si fuera un melocotón para observar su color y su textura. Pero ella sintió que se humedecía y que empezaba a palpitar.

-Tienes un color muy rosado. Cuando la sangre se acumule ahí por los azotes y las palmadas, se hinchará y pasará al rojo rabioso. Te volverás muy sensible. Los azotes en estas zonas sirven para que la sangre bombee en los puntos sexuales y seas plenamente consciente de ellos. Cuando estés lista, podrías llegar al orgasmo solo con un soplido —aseguró acariciándola levemente—. Es muy bonito, Saku. —La alabó con tacto y cuidado.

Ella inspiró profundamente cuando dejó de tocarla y exhaló con un gracias ahogado.

-Vamos a empezar —dijo cogiendo un flogger de varias colas—. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es no poner etiquetas a lo que estás sintiendo. Sé que es angustioso estar atada e inmovilizada sabiendo que alguien te va a golpear, pero soy yo: soy Sasuke. Me cortaría una mano antes que hacerte daño de verdad. Así que —sopesó la carga de las colas y las revisó con atención—. No etiquetes. No hay dolor. No hay placer. Hay algo mucho más poderoso y potente que eso. —Dejó que las colas del flogger acariciaran su torso y pasaran por encima de sus pezones. Estos reaccionaron y se pusieron de punta—. Eso es. Respondes muy bien, Saku.

-Ah... Gracias, Señor.

-Lo que voy a hacerte, todo lo que vas a sentir puede parecer doloroso; pero es dolor para conseguir un placer sublime. El dolor no es el fin de los azotes: es el medio para hacer que vueles. Una sesión de BDSM, un castigo, no tiene por qué aterrorizarte. Puedes pensar en ello como una escena de una peli de suspense en la que no sabes lo que va a pasar. Sentirás un cachete, y después, en la misma zona, dos besos o dos lametazos; un azote, y después una caricia reconfortante. Y la suma de todo eso, la suma de sentimientos y del gran contraste del dolor y el placer es lo que hace del BDSM algo tan increíble. Sexo bestial y dulzura infinita, suavidad y dureza, el infierno y el cielo... Imagínate una discusión y después lo increíble que es la reconciliación. En esto es lo mismo: después de que te flagelen o te castiguen, lo mejor es que cuiden de ti y te mimen. —Se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios—. Yo voy a cuidar de ti, nena.

Antes siquiera de que Saku pudiera saborear y entender el motivo de ese beso, llegó la primera caricia vertical de las colas del flogger. La golpeó sobre el estómago, aprovechando su propio peso para que las colas no se enredaran y fueran todas en la misma dirección.

Saku se tensó y con las manos se agarró a las cadenas.

Primero llegó uno y después otro y otro y otro... Llegaban a gran velocidad e impactaban sobre la piel desnuda de la joven, que apretaba los ojos con fuerza y ponía todo el cuerpo en tensión.

—No me gustan los verdugones, ni las marcas en la piel, ni los cortes... Los sádicos, no los amos que les gusta la dominación y la sumisión —aclaró—, abusan de los látigos —¡Zas!, en el pecho izquierdo—, incluso de los floggers con objetos cortantes. —Otro zas en el otro pecho—. Pero los sádicos tienen otra psique y les gusta infligir dolor por dolor. A mí no.

Saku estaba temblando, aguantando las sensaciones como buenamente podía. Sasuke se había detenido, y ahora sentía cómo la piel atizada le hormigueaba y se calentaba. Y, entonces, llegó otro tipo de golpeo sobre sus muslos. Uno igualmente estimulante.

La piel le picaba y no sabía si lo que estaba experimentando era dolor o placer.

Después de trabajar sus muslos, Sasuke subió el flogger de nuevo sobre el estómago; y entonces llegó el primer rayo de dolor fuerte cuando las colas fueron a parar a su entrepierna.

-¡Oh, mierda! —exclamó ella apretando los dientes.

-¿Te ha dolido este, Saku? ¿Así?

Se lo hizo de nuevo: y Saku saltó de la camilla-mesa al sentir el azote en la vagina.

Pero cuando la sensación picante desaparecía, quedaba de nuevo aquella extraña estimulación en toda su piel, como si alguien la tocara pero sin tocarla. Y se sentía arder.

-Aguanta, Saku. Esto es solo para prepararte. Es un calentamiento. —Se centró de nuevo en sus pechos y pasó de manera continuada las colas del látigo a modo de caricia susurrante, para luego volver a empezar.

Estuvo largos minutos trabajando su parte delantera, hasta que toda su piel estaba roja debido a la estimulación.

-Dios... Eres tan bonita.

Saku no podía hablar. Estaba convencida de que su cerebro se estaba friendo. ¿Qué le sucedía a su cuerpo? ¿Acaso quería más? No podía ser...

Él acarició su rostro y retiró el rojo flequillo de sus ojos.

-Haces que quiera follarte ahora mismo, Saku. Te estás entregando a mí. —Colocó la palma de la mano sobre su vagina y la dejó ahí, sin mover los dedos—. ¿Lo notas? Te estás humedeciendo, nena.

¿Se estaba entregando a él? Lo que pasaba era que estaba ardiendo como un jodido volcán. No quería que la dejara de tocar. No quería que apartara la mano de ahí.

-Sasuke...

¡Zasca! Primera cachetada con la mano abierta sobre su sexo: spanking vaginal; y dejó la mano ahí, reteniendo todo el calor.

A ella se le saltaron las lágrimas, pero, incomprensiblemente de nuevo, deseó mucho más.

-¿Cómo me llamo?

-Señor.

-Sí, eso es —pasó los dedos por su raja, pero no hizo nada más—. Buena chica.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, Sasuke la liberó de las cadenas y le dio la vuelta como un pollo; se quedó boca abajo sobre la mesa. Él la aprisionó otra vez y empezó a flagelarla tal y como había hecho con su parte delantera. Lo hacía a un ritmo y a una velocidad que contenían una fuerza hipnótica. No fuerte, porque aquel no era el castigo principal, pero sí con la suficiente presión y cadencia constante como para que su piel se preparase.

-Dios —gimió Saku, colocando el rostro hacia el lado contrario en el que él estaba. Le escocía la piel, seguro que se le estaba irritando; pero su cuerpo se sumía en una hipnosis provocada por el contacto de las colas, por cómo alternaba un golpe y otro: uno más fuerte, otro más flojo, uno más suave... Después se detenía y le pasaba las manos por encima de la zona torturada, como si la quisiera consolar y acariciar, pidiéndole perdón por el castigo que le estaba infligiendo. Y a ella, en ese momento, le entraban ganas de llorar. Pero no lo haría. Debía ser fuerte.

-En el torneo solo te tocaré yo. No voy a dejar que nadie se te acerque, Saku. Para eso debemos ser los más rápidos en encontrar los cofres; y, si no lo hacemos, tenemos que ganar los duelos. Pero si en algún momento hay que enfrentarse a las Criaturas o ceder a lo que el Amo del Calabozo o Uni exijan, tienes que prepararte para cualquier cosa —¡Zas! Un azote entre las nalgas que hizo que su preciosa piel se enrojeciera—. Oh, gatita... Fíjate. —Pasó las manos por su trasero y se inclinó para darle un beso.

-¿Sasuke? —sollozó ella muy pendiente de esa boca. ¡Zasca! Un azote con la mano abierta. Y ella se quejó por el contacto.

-¡Señor!

Le frotó la zona en la que le había dado la cachetada y se inclinó de nuevo para besarla.

-Es muy importante que en los castigos nunca pronuncies mi nombre. Piensa que tú y yo tenemos otras identidades, y que esas serán las facilitadas a los organizadores del torneo.

Un error de ese tipo llamaría mucho la atención de los Villanos.

-Sí, señor.

-Ya estás preparada para tu castigo.

La desencadenó y la dejó sentada de nuevo sobre la mesa camilla. Con el flogger en la mano todavía, le retiró el pelo de la cara y puso una mano a cada lado de sus piernas, sobre el soporte, de modo que la dejó encerrada entre su cuerpo y la camilla, desnuda, afectada por los azotes y roja como un tomate.

Saku nunca había sido tan consciente de su cuerpo como en ese momento.

-Me vuelve loco que confíes en mí de ese modo, Saku.

-Gra-gracias, Señor.

-Estás muy en tu papel, ¿eh, bonita?- Sasuke le retiró el pelo rosa y húmedo por el sudor de la cara. Pegó su frente a la de ella y la miró a los ojos. Ansiaba besarla. Pero no la quería confundir en ese momento; como tampoco quería confundirse él.

-Mírame.

Saku levantó la vista, confusa. No sabía cómo debía sentirse, pero se sentía tan bien y descansada... Tan activada.

Sasuke la cogió en brazos y la dejó enfrente de su punching bag.

-Coloca tus manos en el saco, Saku, y sostente.

Ella le miró por encima del hombro. No se sentía tan desorientada como para no advertirle con sus ojos, demasiado verdes, de lo que le sucedería si le hacía daño de verdad.

-Dijiste que confiabas en mí —le recriminó él captando el mensaje de esa mirada—. Mira al frente.

-Sí, señor. —Ella se mordió la lengua y esperó paciente a que llegara el golpeo.

-Quiero que tú misma aceptes el dolor voluntariamente. Por eso no te ato.

-Bien. —Saku se posicionó mejor para recibir el castigo.

-Debes mantenerte quieta, ¿sí?

-Sí, señor.

-El umbral del dolor va a crecer porque has liberado muchas endorfinas, y por eso es más difícil que salgan moretones. En el precalentamiento, las caricias sirven para que las endorfinas se acumulen en la piel. La tienes roja y abrasada, nena. Voy a golpearte a un ritmo lento para que tengas tiempo de absorber cada golpe y anticipes la sensación del próximo. Ayer me ofendiste tres veces. Serán cinco latigazos por cada ofensa.

-¿Quince, señor? —preguntó achicando los ojos y deseando que la tocara de una vez: no importaba si venía un azote, una cachetada o una caricia. Quería que siguiera estimulándola, no se quería enfriar.

-Una, cuando me dijiste que querías otro amo, cuando lo que yo pretendía era protegerte de caer en manos equivocadas; la segunda, cuando insinuaste que no me preocupaban tus necesidades, cuando la doma de ayer te preparaba para mí; y la tercera, cuando dijiste que no era irresistible, cuando Saku —se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído—, veo lo brillante que estás entre las piernas, gatita. Y es por lo mucho que te gusta lo que te hago. Pero vamos a añadir cinco más.

-¡¿Por qué?! —replicó.

Él permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos. Esas contestaciones merecían otro castigo, pero esperaría a que Saku se diera cuenta de que no debía hablarle así.

-¿Señor? —preguntó con la boca pequeña.

-Por insinuar que Jūgo murió por mi culpa y que mi incompetencia hizo que secuestraran a Ino.

Aquellas palabras la hundieron. Era verdad que lo había dicho y se había arrepentido al instante, pero no le había pedido perdón todavía. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a atacarle así?

-¿Estás lista? —Le acarició la nalga izquierda y le pellizcó suavemente—. Estás ardiendo.

-Sí, señor —contestó con un hilo de voz.

-Vas a contar en voz alta los latigazos. Tengo un látigo de nueve colas en las manos, Saku. Esto te va a doler un poquitín más. —Usó la velocidad y el peso del látigo para golpear sobre sus nalgas, haciendo palanca con su brazo y el mango.

El sonido de las colas cortando el viento podía ser atemorizante, pero era más espectacular escuchar como azotaban la piel.

-¡Uno! —gritó Saku clavando los dedos en la bolsa de boxeo. Dios... Cómo escocía. Después de diez segundos, llegó el segundo contacto, en la misma zona, entre las nalgas—. ¡Doooos! —exclamó clavando los pies en el césped para mantener el tipo. Los golpes cada vez eran más fuertes, pero los iba intercambiando de zona para no hacer demasiado daño. El tres y el cuatro alcanzaron la zona trasera de los muslos. El cinco y el seis golpearon la parte baja de la espalda. La piel del trasero le dolía y a la vez le picaba. No sabía si quería rascarse, frotarse o que siguiera golpeándola. El siete y el ocho cayeron de nuevo sobre las nalgas. No. No quería que siguera pegándole. ¿O sí? Aquello era muy confuso.—. ¡Nueve! ¡Diez!

Sasuke sabía que Saku podía con eso y con más. Era la mujer más fuerte, obstinada, valiente y entregada que había conocido nunca. Pero debía aprender a soportar eso con él, pues él sería quien jugara con ella en el torneo. La joven temblaba y se apoyaba en el saco, casi abrazándose a él.

-¡Doce! ¡Trece!

Las exhalaciones y los ruiditos indefensos de Saku recorrieron el alma de Sasuke.

Era por ella que él estaba ahí.

Era por ella que él cuidaba de Ino. No al revés. ¿Lo entendería algún día? ¿Cómo lo iba a saber si él nunca le había dicho nada?

-¡Dos más, gatita!

-¡Diecinueveeee! —gritó gruñendo. Las colas del último latigazo pegaron de golpe en las caras enrojecidas de las nalgas de la agente y cayeron hacia abajo, cansadas de su propio ejercicio—. Veinte... veinte... Dios... —sollozó—.¡Veinte! —se dejó caer al suelo, manteniéndose abrazada al saco, completamente abandonada.

Sasuke tiró el látigo al suelo y tomó a Saku en brazos, acunándola contra él, consolándola con su cuerpo y su piel.

Saku ni siquiera se atrevió a huir. Aquello era un castigo de BDSM; y ella sabía que le ardía el cuerpo, era consciente de la reacción de su psique ante la figura de la flagelación, pero no entendía la otra sensación que subyacía bajo su piel.

-Ven aquí, nena. Lo has hecho tan bien... —la felicitó—. Ahora déjame cuidar de ti.

-No... Déjame en paz.

Chist, Saku. —La miró a los ojos y caminó con la joven en brazos hasta sentarse en el sillón de mimbre, con ella sobre sus piernas a horcajadas sobre él—. Sé que ahora no sabes cómo sentirte. Pero también sé que, en realidad, en realidad, no ha sido dolor lo que has sentido.-Sus pechos desnudos se pegaron el uno al otro. Sasuke la besó en la cabeza y en la sien, después por las mejillas... También le pasó las manos por la espalda y las nalgas para consolar su aflicción y su picor.

Saku se abrazó a él, sin pedir permiso ni llamarle señor. Apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho y permitió que él le diera el calor que necesitaba. Mimos. Solo quería mimos. «Consuélame, por favor», decía en su interior.

-Lo siento. Siento lo que te dije —gimió sobre él—. No pienso que tú hayas tenido la culpa de nada... Fue horrible. Fui una mala zorra. Perdóname. Tú has perdido a tu mejor amigo en el caso y yo...

-Chist. Está bien, nena...

-No, Sasuke —lo llamó por su nombre, pero le importó un comino. Tomándole de la cara le dijo—: dime que me perdonas, por favor...

-Sí. Claro que sí —Sus ojos negros se impregnaron de lo bonita y lo viva que estaba.

-Perdón —sollozó, abrazándolo.

Sasuke la calmó y la arrulló, feliz de tenerla así. Era la primera vez que Saku no lo miraba mal, ni le lanzaba una palabra venenosa, ni se reía de él... Ahora era accesible. Y tierna.

-Al principio —le explicó él—, cuando sientes que te gusta lo que te hacen, te sientes desorientado. Pero, en realidad, no es dolor, no de verdad —le explicó él besándola en el hombro y masajeando sus carnes doloridas—. Es un dolor placentero. —Le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la incorporó un poco para que ambos quedaran cara a cara—. La gente llora y se limpia. Es como una catarsis. Y hay otros que acaban tan hechos polvo después de una sesión de BDSM que están deprimidos durante un par de días. Han sacado tanta mierda y se han vaciado tanto que no saben poner nombre a la paz interior que sienten.

-Yo estoy bien. Solo... Solo dolorida. -Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos. Dolorida placenteramente. Se sentía escocida, pero también muy muy sensual y encendida para cualquier cosa.

-Ya veo.

-Oye... Antes me has besado. Me has dado un beso —le recriminó ella—. ¿Podemos darnos besos cuando juguemos a los roles deamo y sumisa? ¿Eso está bien? —preguntó insegura.

Sasuke sonrió al ver que ella volvía a tener lágrimas en los ojos; pero eran lágrimas purificadoras. Se las limpió sorbiéndolas con los labios.

Y ella se quedó de piedra al darse cuenta de que Sasuke cumplía sus promesas: «Cuando llores, me beberé tus lágrimas».

-Para mí sí. Si necesito hacerlo, lo hago —le explicó él—.Quería besarte, Saku.

-¿Necesitabas besarme?

-Eres una sumisa muy especial, y muy sexy —murmuró sobre su mejilla—. Te has entregado a mí, Saku. Por supuesto que quería besarte. Y te besaré siempre que me plazca.

-¿Porque tú lo dices?

-Porque lo digo yo.

Ella dejó caer los ojos y volvió a apoyarse de nuevo sobre su pecho. No iba a hablar de eso con él; los besos siempre eran algo más. Si se tenían que besar, se besarían de nuevo, pero esa vez ella tomaría el control, no la cogería por sorpresa.

-Ha sido tan intenso... —murmuró sobre su piel—. Me escuece la piel, me escuece ahí abajo, y mi culo... Mi pobre culo—lloriqueó entre risas—. Lo has dejado como un tomate, salvaje.

Sasuke se echó a reír.

-Ayer me ofendiste. Como sumisa en el rol, deberás de acatar los castigos, y piensa que habrá gente observándonos.

No podrás ofenderme y permanecer impune. Tienes que aprender a actuar como se requiere en el torneo.

-Lo sé —gimió al sentir que la piel de la entrepierna se resentía al rozarse contra... ¡Oh, vaya!—. Ups...

-¡Oh! —Sasuke sonrió abiertamente y miró hacia abajo— Está despierto desde que has llegado al jardín.

Saku tragó saliva. Sí, ya se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke casi siempre estaba preparado.

-¿Te duele? —preguntó él.

-¿Dónde? —preguntó ella.

-Aquí. —Sasuke deslizó la mano entre sus cuerpos y cubrió su sexo con la mano. La joven dio un respingo pero él la mantuvo en su lugar—. ¿Sabes lo que nos sucede a los hombres después de una situación de riesgo?

-¿Qué?

-Que la adrenalina y las endorfinas se aglomeran en nuestro órganos sexuales y se nos pone gorda.

-Como ahora. —Arqueó una ceja y disfrutó de sentir la mano de Sasuke calmando su lugar más íntimo.

-Es justo lo que os pasa a las mujeres. Pero vosotras os hincháis y os humedecéis. —Sasuke deslizó un dedo por su raja ardiente e inflamada y se encontró con la suavidad y la excitación de Saku—. Como ahora.

-¿Esto también es instrucción o se puede considerar meter mano a discreción?

-Esto forma parte de tu disciplina. Vamos a hacer todo lo que nos tocará representar en Dragones y Mazmorras DS.

Saku estaba hipnotizada por la expresión de Sasuke. Parecía que estuviera tocando un pedacito de cielo.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto, señor? —Ella cerró los ojos y se agarró a sus hombros.

-Después del azote, vienen los mimos, nena.

Sasuke la alzó y la sentó sobre la mesa de mimbre, con cuidado de no rozar mucho la piel flagelada.

-Ábrete y muéstrame cómo eres ahí, Saku.

-Que sepas que esto no lo hago con todos. Lo hago porque me lo ha ordenado el FBI.

Sasuke le dio una cachetada en el interior del muslo izquierdo.

-Yo soy el único a quien debes obedecer, descarada. Ahora, ábrete.

Ella no estaba en situación de llevar la contraria a nadie, y deseaba como una loca que él la acariciara. La había estimulado de un modo muy salvaje, y ahora no había nadie que pudiera calmarla a no ser que la llevaran al éxtasis. Jamás se imaginó que las palizas sexuales podían excitarla hasta ese punto. Pero su cuerpo brincaba con ganas de marcha.

Y si eran amo y sumisa, debían representar el papel a la perfección.

Se iba a tirar a Sasuke. ¿O iba a ser él quien se la tirase a ella?

¿Qué más daba? Quería una maldita gratificación por soportar el castigo.

Se abrió de piernas y apoyó los pies, con briznas de hierba, en la mesa oscura de mimbre.

-Estás... —Sasuke se quedó sin voz y acercó la silla a la mesa, de modo que el sexo de Saku permanecía abierto ante su cara. Estaba roja y, también, hinchada. Pero lo que más estaba era húmeda. Su vagina tenía hambre y resultaba que él también. Con las manos, le mantuvo las piernas abiertas y la obligó a que se estirara encima de la mesa—. ¿Qué deseas? ¿Mi lengua o mi polla? Decide, porque ahora solo tendrás una de ellas.

¿Qué había dicho? Saku cerró los ojos y se colocó el antebrazo sobre ellos. Con la otra mano se incorporó un poco para tomarle de la cabeza y guiarle hasta la zona que lloraba por el castigo y por él.

Él se echó a reír y con un gruñido dijo:

-Sí, yo también. Quiero comerte. — Abriendo la boca abarcó todo su sexo de arriba abajo y empezó a lamerla como si fuera un caramelo. Fue demasiado rápido y fulminante. Lo sentía demasiado intenso.

Notó su lengua y ¡boom!, Saku se elevó al séptimo cielo, corriéndose a una velocidad de vértigo.

Sasuke asintió orgulloso de ella y complacido por su respuesta, mientras seguía besándola y lamiéndola.

Al parecer, él creía que era el fin del mundo, y que ella era un maldito salvavidas. Le apresó las piernas con fuerza y empezó a succionarla de arriba a abajo. Golpeó el clítoris con su suave lengua y después la internó en su cavidad. Las paredes de Saku se estrechaban y temblaba, bajo su inspección.

-Sabes muy bien... —murmuró sobre su entrada.

Saku sintió la voz del amo entrar por su útero y llegarle al estómago, reverberando como un eco en su interior. Se había corrido una vez y se correría otra más.

Bamboleó las caderas arriba y abajo y dejó caer el cuello hacia atrás. Nunca se había sentido así. Había tenido sexo oral otras veces, pero Sasuke era..., era... No tenía palabras para describirlo. Puede que los azotes la hubieran hipersensibilizado, pero, después de la zurra, notar algo tan suave como su lengua, tan plástica y elástica, y con esa textura tan especial, la volvió loca.

Le agarró de la cabeza con las dos manos y lo mantuvo en el lugar que ella necesitaba.

Sasuke no se movió de ahí. La fustigaba con su lengua y los labios y después la mordía cariñosamente con los dientes; absorbió sus labios exteriores, primero el derecho y después el izquierdo y, a continuación, empezó a hacer el mismo recorrido que al inicio.

Lo tenía todo estudiado. La quería martirizar. Fue en una de las profundas inmersiones de su lengua cuando Saku volvió a correrse en su boca; mientras, él seguía mimándola como solo un amo podía hacer después de un castigo.

Si esa era la recompensa por sufrir su disciplina, ese mismo día le diría que era feo, bizco y un nazi unas veinte veces.

Pero sus atenciones no acabaron ahí.

Después de correrse una vez más, Sasuke tomó lo que quedaba de ella y los metió a ambos en el jacuzzi. El agua estaba fría, así que activó las burbujas y colocó a Saku entre sus piernas para darle un masaje lleno de jabón sobre los hombros doloridos y la espalda irritada.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras él cuidaba de ella.

-Gracias, señor —dijo realmente agradecida.

Sasuke la besó en la nuca y pasó las manos por la parte baja de su espalda para luego recorrer las nalgas con los dedos.

-¿Cómo está tu trasero?

-Mejor. El agua me calma.

-Le he añadido sales de baño calmantes. Después, cuando salgamos de aquí, te daré un masaje con una loción especial para que tu piel se restablezca. Está hecha de hojas de encina.

-Eres un detallista —susurró cerrando los ojos—. ¿También sabes dar masajes, señor?

-Sé hacer de todo —murmuró juguetón—. Ya sé como están tus pompis... ¿Y tú, Saku, cómo te encuentras?

-Mmm... Increíblemente bien. Es como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Ahora me siento tan cansada y maleable... —suspiró—. Pero feliz. Esto de tener un amo no es mala idea —bromeó jugando con el agua entre sus dedos—. Podría dejar que me castigaran si después tengo todo esto.

Un pensamiento cruzó la mente de Sasuke. Saku estaría con él como amo mientras durase la misión. Los supervisores coincidían en que el modo de finalizar el caso era en el torneo, una vez entraran en el círculo de los Villanos; pero eso implicaba que estuvieran juntos solo hasta la finalización del caso. El comentario de Saku no le gustó. Sugería que ella pudiera elegir a otro amo después de que todo finalizase.

Con amargura dijo:

-Hay castigos que no tienen recompensa. Hay castigos disciplinarios que no acaban en orgasmos. Pero yo prefiero que acaben así. Es mucho mejor para ambos.

Saku se apoyó sobre su pecho. Estaba bien y era correcto estar así con él. Ambos tenían una misión que cumplir y se iban a conocer mejor que nadie; así que intimar a esos niveles no era inadecuado.

-Creo que me quedaría hecha polvo si alguien me castigara como tú lo has hecho y después no me consolara.

-Hay amos muy crueles, Saku. Pero las sumisas que ellos buscan son muy sumisas, y aceptan lo que ellos les hagan porque es lo que necesitan.

-Sí. Sí..., ya lo sé.

-Nadie está con un amo por obligación.

-Excepto... Excepto las mujeres con las que puedan traficar utilizando el torneo de BDSM. Puede que no todas, pero se las está obligando a estar ahí, y algunas han perdido incluso la vida.

-Exacto. Quedan cuatro días, Saku —moldeó sus nalgas y las abrió para que las burbujas golpearan justo en esa zona—. Y quedan cosas por aprender.

-Oye... —se tensó divertida—. Eso hace cosquillas. ¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que utilizo el jacuzzi con otra persona.

-¿En serio?

Él soltó una carcajada mientras la colocaba sobre un chorro de agua.

-Vamos a por el cuarto, nena.

* * *

¿Alguna interesada en ser la sumisa de Sasuke?


	9. Chapter 9

_La base de toda buena relación entre amos y sumisas es la confianza. Las mentiras lo destruyen todo por ambas partes._

Aquel día por la tarde, Sasuke le explicó que saldrían a conectarse a Internet y ver si había algún mensaje de la organización del torneo. Él se conectaba siempre desde locales habilitados, porque estaba demostrado que los organizadores tenían hackers informáticos, y no le interesaba que nadie supiera la IP de su ordenador.

Después de eso le indicó que ella llevaría bajo el sostén unas pinzas para pezones.

Por tanto, después del Yaccuzzi, el cuarto orgasmo y el masaje; después de comer y de seguir estudiando las instrucciones del juego y aprendérselas de memoria, Sasuke se dispuso a ponerle unos aros de acero en cada pezón.

Saku estaba de pie ante él, ambos en la habitación.

Sasuke se había vestido con un pantalón tejano desgastado azul claro y una camiseta blanca de manga corta y con cuello de pico. Llevaba unas zapatillas de piel descubiertas, estilo surferas, pero de vestir.

Saku vestía con una minifalda de flores estampadas rojas, amarillas y violetas. Solo eso. Tenía los pechos al aire y aún no se había calzado.

La diferencia de tamaño entre ellos saltaba a la vista. La joven lo miraba como si fuera el mismísimo diablo. Vamos, que de haber podido hubiera saltado por la ventana.

¿Le iba a oprimir sus pezoncillos con eso? Se estremeció.

-No los vas a llevar mucho tiempo. Solo una hora. Después de llegar al local wifi y revisar mi bandeja de entrada del foro, iremos un momento al baño y te los quitaré.

-¿Iremos un momento al baño? ¿Hay un baño público mixto que yo no conozca?

-No —negó con la cabeza—. Entraremos al de señoras y nos encerraremos para que yo te pueda desprender de ellos.

-Eso es un delito: escándalo público. Soy una agente de la ley, señor, que repentinamente está de vacaciones...

Sasuke se paró ante ella, con la palma hacia arriba y los aros constrictivos relucientes y perversos ante ella.

-Calla, cotorra. Hay muchos tipos de pinzas para pezones. —Le dijo, acariciando su pezón rosado con el pulgar y el índice.

-Hum... —Saku apretó los labios, prohibiéndose el gemir.

-¿Te gusta que te toque los pechos?

-¿Tú qué crees, señor?

Sasuke sonrió y se los acarició solo para provocarla y ver cómo la piel se le erizaba y los pezones se le ponían de punta.

-Quiero que me contestes. Saku deseó darle un pisotón.

-Sí, señor. Me gusta que me toques los pezones.

-Y a mí me gusta tocártelos —reconoció, agradeciendo su sinceridad—. Las pinzas... —no quería irse del hilo de la instrucción, así que prosiguió—: están las de este tipo, que son aros que se pueden ajustar según el tamaño del pezón y según la resistencia al dolor de la sumisa. Luego también hay otros tipos que son como pinzas metálicas. Algunas de ellas van unidas por una cadena, con lo cual el amo puede tirar de esta cuando quiera atormentar los pezones de la sumisa; otras van unidas con una cadena, y esta, a su vez, va unida al collar de sumisa. Las pinzas son dolorosas, pero sirven para que el pezón sea mucho más receptivo a las caricias.

-Espero que no me produzca isquemia.

-No. Hay que controlar muy bien la presión con la que cierras la pinza y ajustarla a tu grado de dolor. El amo tiene que ser consciente de mantener una buena irrigación, que la sangre pueda fluir bien y evitar aplastar cualquier arteria que lleve la circulación al lugar que se está presionando. Sano, seguro y consensuado, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí. —Esas eran las bases del BDSM.

-Lo importante es no utilizar objetos filosos. Yo recomiendo las pinzas de punta ancha o estos aretes, porque son el modo de distribuir la presión y que no se vea afectado un solo punto. ¿Estás lista?

-Por supuesto que no —replicó.

-Saku... ¿Confías en mí?

-Sí, señor.

-Repito: ¿estás lista?

-Sí.

Sasuke sonrió. Ese gesto era tan tierno y adorable en él que Saku estaría dispuesta a decir sí hasta a un tatuaje con su cara en el culo. Pero no podía dejarse engañar por su dulzura y su increíble y contradictoria amabilidad: era un amo. Y aquello era un juego en el que iban a rebasar muchos límites. Tampoco iba a ser una descerebrada y decir a todo que sí solo porque sus ojos oscuros se iluminaban cuando ella admitía que confiaba en él. No. Ni hablar.

Sasuke tomó el pecho izquierdo. Saku inspiró profundamente. Él lo lamió para que se endureciera y, después, rodeó el pequeño pezón con el aro y lo empezó a ajustar.

La presión creció y creció hasta que el pezón parecía un guijarro aplastado.

-¡Duele! —se quejó ella, intentando apartarlo de su pecho.

-Saku —Sasuke agarró su muñeca—. Toma aire y relájate. Es solo la primera sensación.

-¡Los cojones!

-¿Saku...? —Sasuke se aguantaba la risa, pero no debía darle tanta manga ancha—. Eso merecerá un castigo.

Al instante, esas palabras produjeron una especie de efecto placebo en ella. El castigo... Sí, era extrañamente doloroso, pero todo lo que venía luego... Oh, señor... Su pezón se relajó, y el pellizco de dolor que a veces emitía se unió a la excitación que despertaba en su entrepierna. Se quedó callada y con las mejillas rojas.

-Mira, Saku. —Sasuke se levantó la camiseta y le enseñó sus pezones, constreñidos por unos aros circulares. Se los había puesto por ella, porque quería compartir sus sensaciones. Sasuke nunca había hecho nada así con nadie, pero con Saku... Con ella lo haría—. Yo también los llevo puestos.

Saku abrió la boca y fijó sus ojos en su pectoral. Qué condenadamente perfecto era...

-¿Por qué? —preguntó horrorizada—. Te... Te harán daño.

Sasuke la miró con ternura.

-Hoy voy a ser misericorde y vamos a compartir la experiencia.

¿Eso quería decir que nunca los había llevado antes?

-¿No habías hecho esto antes? ¿Con ninguna?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros al tiempo que le golpeaba el pezón constreñido con el pulgar y el índice.

-¿Por qué? —preguntó Saku en medio de un gemido—. ¿Por qué lo haces conmigo, señor? —Estaba asombrada. No solo le había dado varios orgasmos, sino que él no había recibido ninguno. Ni le había exigido que le tocara, ni se había quejado por su falta de atención.

-Porque quiero.

Y esa fue su única respuesta antes de rodearle el pezón derecho con el otro aro, y presionarlo de igual modo.

-Aguanta la sensación inicial. —Sasuke cubrió todo su pecho y presionó el pezón con la palma para calmar el dolor. La miró fijamente—. Respira conmigo —inhaló y sacó el aire por la boca. Cuando vio que ella hacía lo mismo, la felicitó—. Eso es.

Saku tuvo ganas de lanzarse a su cuello y besarlo, pero no podía hacerlo. Besarlo era como un paso más en la instrucción y no lo haría hasta que Sasuke diera carta blanca para ello. Mientras tanto, se moriría de las ganas.

-¿Qué bragas llevas puestas?

-Las que me has dado después de salir del jacuzzi. —

Saku había comprado muchas cosas a traves de la tienda erótica on-line. Había mucha lencería BDSM, y Saku podía elegir la que más le gustara—. La braguita negra de látex que tiene una cremallera frontal.

—Perfectas. —La felicitó. Levantó sus pechos y le dio un beso a cada uno en la parte superior—. Vístete rápido. Te espero abajo.

-S-sí, señor —murmuró, observando cómo se marchaba de la habitación, silbando como un hombre feliz.

Como era miércoles, era obligatorio pasarse por la plaza Lafayette. Había muchos tenderetes de comida casera y música gratis y al aire libre. Lo mejor de Nueva Orleans y los nativos de allí se congregaban en aquel cónclave de la ciudad.

Saku se sentía como si estuviera en una cita con Sasuke, que, obviamente, no era tal. Pero el saber que ambos habían correteado por allí de niños, que se conocían de hace años, y que la gente les reconocía por las calles paseando solos, alimentaría los cotilleos. Más de uno los emparejaría.

Sonrió. La de cosas prohibidas que ella y Sasuke estaban haciendo e iban a hacer durante esos días; y sin ser novios. Más de una se escandalizaría por un comportamiento tan libertino. Pero, detrás de eso, había un tema tan repugnante como la trata de personas. Así que, merecía la pena cualquier sacrificio si podía liberar a su hermana de las manos de quienquiera que la tuviese; y lo mismo con las mujeres y hombres que seguramente no tenían ni idea de donde se habían metido hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Estaba sentada en una de las terracitas de la plaza Lafayette, escuchando cómo los músicos que repoblaban de nuevo el Barrio Francés, ambientaban la vida nocturna y animaban el espíritu de los ciudadanos.

Sasuke había entrado un momento a la biblioteca pública para conectarse al foro y ver si había recibido algún mensaje privado de D&M. «Me molestan los pezones». No, no era molestia. Se estaban rozando con el sostén y enviaban destellos de dolor y placer por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Saku?

La voz de Sai, su amigo y oficial de policía de su comisaría se acercó a la mesa, sonriente como siempre.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Nos han dicho que te has tomado unos días de vacaciones por asuntos propios. Pensé que te irías de viaje.

Sai debía ponerse mucha protección porque era demasiado blanco y el sol de Nueva Orleans le quemaría la piel. Estaba muy rojo.

-Bueno. Sí... Estoy remodelando la casa...

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué parte de la casa?

-El jardín —soltó así, a bote pronto. «Sí. Y después de que acabe de transformar mi jardín en una mazmorra de dominación y sumisión que a un tío como tú le haría llorar, me iré a un torneo en el que de las veinticuatro horas que tiene el día, seguramente veintidós esté con el culo en pompa».

-Vaya, no me digas...

-Sí, está muy bien. Cuando lo acabe me iré unos días por ahí. A desconectar.

-¿Sabes lo de Gaara, verdad? Pensé que era por eso por lo que te tomabas las vacaciones.

Saku se quedó quieta y su rostro se ensombreció. Recordar el nombre de ese mal nacido la ponía enferma.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que modificar mi vida solo porque Gaara esté libre.

-Bien dicho. Le han dado la condicional y ahora está en casa de sus padres.

-No me importa. No quiero volver a verlo en la vida. Ese hijo de perra por poco mata a su mujer a puñetazos.

Sai la miró comprensivo.

-Sí. Pero tenía un muy buen abogado y, al final, su mujer retiró los cargos. Y ahora está libre.

Saku resopló contrariada. ¿Cómo podía una mujer dar un paso atrás así? Gaara había estado a punto de dejarla ciega, con traumatismos cerebrales severos. Iba de alcohol hasta las cejas. Siempre había sido un hombre muy agresivo y los vecinos aseguraban que no era la primera vez que la pegaba.

Aquella noche, Saku lo vio salir borracho del bar que había cerca de su casa. Lo siguió con el coche y se ofreció a acompañarle, pero Gaara le dijo:

-Todas las mujeres sois unas putas.

Y después de decirle eso, cuando llegó a su casa, se lió a apalear a su mujer.

Como ya conocía los antecedentes que tenía Gaara, se quedó esperando cerca de la calle en la que vivía el agresor, aguardando que no sucediera nada, pero confiando en que, si finalmente Gaara pegaba a su mujer de nuevo, algún vecino daría la voz de alarma.

Ni siquiera hizo falta. Matsuri, su mujer, apareció en su campo de visión, huyendo aterrorizada de alguien, con el camisón blanco manchado de sangre y la cara destrozada. Gaara la estaba persiguiendo y la iba a alcanzar delante de su coche, frente a sus narices. Saku llamó a los refuerzos, salió del coche, le lanzó una descarga con su pistola Taser y lo dejó postrado en el suelo. Le esposó mientras él la insultaba y gritaba que iba a matar a Matsuri y que después se la cargaría a ella.

Saku le golpeó en la cara con la porra, y Gaara se calló. Le procesaron y lo encarcelaron.

Al cabo de dos semanas, a ella la ascendieron como teniente.

Y ahora ese cabrón ya no estaba entre rejas. Bueno, la ley a veces era así. Pero debía seguir creyendo en ella, ¿no? De eso ya habían pasado seis meses.

-Gaara es agua pasada. Por mí que se pudra o que busque ayuda psiquiátrica.

-Eso mismo dijo Sasori, aunque él está más preocupado por ti. Ya sabes cómo es contigo...

-Sí —puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por cierto, Sasori nos dijo que tenías un jacuzzi muy bonito en el porche interior.

-¿Te ha dicho eso? —se llevó la tónica que estaba tomando a los labios. Qué fanfarrón era. Él no había estado en su casa, pero tenía fama de ligón, y le gustaba hacer creer a los demás que entre ellos podría haber algo más que una amistad. Saku le había explicado lo del jacuzzi, pero nada más.

-Sí —continuó Sai—. Que puede modular el agua fría y la caliente... Y que los sillones son muy cómodos. Yo quiero uno de esos para mi casa.

-Te daré el teléfono de mi instalador. Aunque, no entiendo cómo Sasori te ha dicho eso si...

-Hola, Sai.

Saku miró a Sasuke por encima del hombro. Su voz sonó muy seria e impersonal, y eso la extrañó.

-¿Sasuke? —Sai abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se levantó para saludarlo efusivamente—. ¡Joder, tío! ¡Qué alegría!

Sasuke respondió al saludo con educación, aunque miraba a Saku con gesto frío.

Ella achicó los ojos. No entendía a qué venía esa actitud.

-¿Sabes? Tus padres nos han dicho que tienes un negocio de hardware y software en Washington y que te va de maravilla.

Saku bebió de su tónica y bizqueó. Eso era lo que su hijo les había dicho para que no supieran que, en realidad, era agente especial del FBI.

-Sí, le va muy bien —contestó ella mirándolo de reojo—.Lo tiene todo muy... controlado.

-No me quejo. ¿Cómo están tus padres, Sai? —preguntó, ignorando el comentario de su sumisa.

-Bien. Ya sabes, con sus achaques, ya son mayores —lamentó—. Pero siguen al pie del cañón. Vi a tus padres en una fiesta benéfica que se celebró en el After Katrina. Joder, por ellos no pasan los años, tío. Están igual.

-Sí —asumió con una sonrisa—. Son como inmortales —murmuró riendo. Sai se echó también a reír—. Bueno, Saku y yo debemos irnos.

-¿Ah, sí? —Saku se levantó de la mesa y dejó el vaso de tónica vacío.

-Sí. —Sasuke la tomó del codo y colocó cinco dólares sobre la mesa.

—Eh... —Sai los miró extrañados—. ¿Tu hermana Ino también está por aquí? —preguntó interesado—. He pensado que tal vez habéis hecho un reencuentro del pasado... Ya sabéis —se frotó la nuca—. Como siempre ibais juntos.

Saku se detuvo y apretó los dientes. Ino. Ella debía estar bien. Se mantendría a salvo, e irían en su rescate.

-Ella está bien. Sigue con su negocio de repostería y tiene mucho trabajo. Pero vendrá más adelante.

-Oh, me alegro —contestó Sai—.Dale recuerdos de mi parte.

-Sí, se los daré —contestaron los dos a la vez.

Ambos se miraron y apartaron la mirada .Sasuke la alejó de las mesas de la terracita cogiéndola del brazo.

-Oye, no me cojas así, parece que me lleves como una niña pequeña. Ya te he dicho que paso de los age play.

Sasuke retiró la mano, y esta vez la puso sobre la parte baja de su espalda, acompañándola, en vez de tirando de ella.

-Oh, qué parejita tan adorable.

Oyeron que decía una voz a sus espaldas.

-Mierda —gruñó entre dientes Saku—. Es la señora Inuzuka.

-¡Sasuke Uchiha! —exclamó abriendo los brazos y dándole un ligero achuchón.

-Señora Inuzuka, me alegra verla.—La saludó como si de verdad se alegrara.

Saku pensó: «Qué educadamente falso». La señora Inuzuka era una mujer gruesa; una viejecita de piel oscura y pelo muy blanco, que llevaba un vestido rojo con florecitas blancas y un sombrero negro con una rosa en el lado izquierdo. La típica mujer mayor nativa de Nueva Orleans.

-Saku, mi querida niña —la reprendió—. Llevo dos días llamándote y no me coges el teléfono.

-No estoy de servicio, señora Inuzuka. Me he tomado unos días de vacaciones.

-Vestida así pareces una mujer. —Le guiñó un ojo y repasó su falda estampada, su camiseta de tirantes y escote de color blanco, y los zapatos azul oscuro Tommy de plataforma de caucho y muy altos—. Y no con ese uniforme azul que sueles llevar.

-Ya... —sonrió falsamente—. Gracias, señora Inuzuka. Tenemos que irnos. Que pase una buena noche.

-¿Sabes? —La mano de la señora la detuvo por el antebrazo—. Es que estoy buscando a mi perro y...

¿En serio?

-Su bulldog se está montando a la caniche de Eva, la panadera. Y está justo detrás del hombre que toca el violonchelo en el centro de la plaza. Y ahora, si me disculpa, tenemos prisa.

El rostro de la señora Inuzuka se iluminó y fue en busca de su perro, dejándolos libres.

Sasuke la empujó levemente para que siguiera caminando, y alejándose de la plaza, que estaba abarrotada de muchos conocidos indiscretos, y la metió en el interior del Pirate's Alley Café, detrás de la catedral.

-Estas plataformas tienen ocho centímetros de altura y no es fácil seguir tus zancadas.

-Silencio.

A Saku le dolían demasiado los pies como para discutirse con él, así que contestó cansada:

-Sí, señor.

Entraron en los baños del local. Era una adorable casa de estilo francés, roja y de puertas blancas en forma de arco. Había gente, pero no la multitud que se congregaba en la plaza Lafayette. Bruce Springsteen cantaba el Waitin' on a sunny day, y había un par de parejas que bailaban al ritmo del Boss.

Sasuke la llevó a la barra y pidió dos chupitos de absenta.

-No me gusta el alcohol, y la absenta está asquerosa.

-Vas a beberla.

-Sí, domine.

-No utilices mi nombre en vano —gruñó—. Cinco azotes más. Vas acumulando.

-¿Por qué estás enfadado? —preguntó indignada—. Estás de mal humor desde que has salido de la biblioteca y...

-Me has mentido.

-¿Cómo?

-Me has mentido. —La camarera les puso los chupitos delante, en un vaso de cristal alargado y transparente—. Me dijiste que era la primera vez que traías a alguien al jacuzzi, y no es verdad. —Pagó la bebida y preguntó algo al oído de la camarera. Esta le sonrió lascivamente, miró a Saku y luego a él, y se encogió de hombros, asintiendo.

-¡¿Qué?! —replicó perdida, observando la comunicación no verbal de la pechugona—. No te he mentido, te he dicho la verdad.

-Cinco azotes más.

-¡Basta!

-No me alces la voz. Quince. Saku, esto no es un maldito juego, obedece y no falles. Cuando hemos empezado a jugar solo te he pedido que fueras sincera y honesta conmigo, que nunca me mintieras.

-¡Y no lo he hecho!

-Diez más, por rebeldía y por repetición en la infracción.

Un músculo de rabia palpitó en la mandíbula de Sasuke.

Saku arrugó las cejas y se puso roja de la indignación. Furioso, le dio el chupito.

-Bébete esto y te rebajo cinco azotes. Saku no se lo pensó dos veces. Sumaba veinticinco azotes. Aquella mañana había aguantado hasta los veinte, y a punto había estado de hacerse pipí encima.

Le quitó el chupito de las manos, enfadada con él por no escucharla. Pero si reconocía que Sasori y ella no estaban juntos, que era todo una mentira para demostrarle que ella también tenía una vida sexual animada, entonces quedaría como una estúpida y tendría que reconocer muchas cosas ante él que no le apetecían.

Se lo bebió de golpe. Y se dio media vuelta para irse del local con dignidad en plan Escarlata O' Hara. Entonces, Sasuke se bebió su chupito, la cogió de la mano y entraron a los baños.

-¿Dónde te crees que vas?

Se internaron en el baño de señoras, dentro de un aseo.

Sasuke cerró la puerta con seguro y la arrinconó contra la pared, con sus manos a cada lado de su cara.

-¿Y qué crees tú que estás haciendo? —le reprendió ella—.Estamos en un baño público.

-Silencio.-Sus mejillas estaban rojas por el alcohol, por la rabia al descubrir que Saku lo había mentido y, también, por lo que le apretaban los pezones. Era un amo, y tenía una norma sencilla y clara. Mentiras NO.

Saku la había violado; y además lo había hecho cuando más orgulloso y más agradecido estaba con ella. Cuando la consolaba y le decía con sus masajes, sus cuidados y sus mimos lo importante que era para él.

-Esto es parte de tu doma.

Saku miró hacia otro lado, retirándole la cara.

-Nunca hagas eso —le advirtió—. Nunca me retires la mirada. Si has cometido un error, Saku, tienes que aceptarlo y no huir de las consecuencias. ¿Entendido?

-Sí. —Pero en realidad no lo entendía, porque ella solo había mentido sobre su relación con Sasori, pero estaba siendo sincera en todo lo demás, durante su disciplina y respecto a lo que él le hacía sentir. No engañaba nunca.

-¿Sí qué?

-Sí, señor.

-Quítate la camiseta.

Vaya. Ese era otro modo de jugar. Los dos estaban disgustados por algo que en realidad no existía. Pero mejor dejarlo así que reconocer que se había inventado a un novio por vergüenza a lo que pudiera pensar de ella. Además, debía aprender a manipular esas emociones y a dejarlas a un lado si quería tener éxito como sumisa.

-Sí, señor. —Se la sacó por la cabeza y se quedó con los sostenes negros.

Sasuke la observó, estudiando su sujetador. Alargó las manos y las posó suavemente sobre sus pechos.

Ella se quejó pero se mordió la lengua.

-¿Te duelen?

-Sí.

-Quítatelos —tiró de su tirante negro.

-Esto no está bien...

-Saku, joder.

-Sí, perdón.

Saku llevó las manos al broche de su liso sujetador y lo desabrochó. Se lo entregó a Sasuke y este lo dejó bien doblado sobre la tapa del inodoro, tal y como había hecho con la camiseta.

Los pezones estaban hinchados, pero no demasiado enrojecidos.

-¿Cuánto más crees que los puedes llevar? —preguntó tomando el peso de sus pechos en las manos.

Ella cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-No... no lo sé.

-Bien. —Dejó de tocarla—. Quítame la camiseta.

Ella lo hizo y se puso de puntillas para poder quitársela por la cabeza, porque Sasuke no daba ninguna facilidad.

-Ahora, desajusta los aros y quítamelos.

-Sí.

Ella se relamió los labios e intentó quitarle los aros sin provocarle demasiado dolor.

Sasuke la miraba impasible, pero Saku se dio cuenta de que apretaba los puños cuando lo liberó de los aretes constrictivos.

La joven alzó los manos involuntariamente para acariciar los brotes marrones oscuros que estaban un poco magullados, pero Sasuke la detuvo por las muñecas.

-Chúpamelos.

Saku parpadeó. De acuerdo.

-Sí. —Asintió con las pupilas dilatadas y llenas de deseo.

Sí. De repente quería tocar a Sasuke de ese modo y lamerlo. Quería pasar la lengua por sus tetillas. Y eso hizo. ¿Qué importaba si estaba enfadado con ella?

-Jo... der —se tensó al notar el primer lametazo.

Saku lo ignoró. Lamía como una gata; y después abría la boca y lo mamaba, fustigando con su lengua, calmando y mimando el pectoral de ese hombre. Pasó las uñas por los abdominales, medio arañándolo. Ni siquiera sabía de donde venía ese instinto de marcar, pero le apetecía hacerlo.

Sasuke sonrió; y mientras ella lo chupaba, se apoyó con las manos en la pared que había detrás de Saku.

-Eso es, nena.

Ella le mordió y tiró del pezón, absorbiéndolo en el interior de su boca con un ansia descomunal, con el hambre de una mujer famélica de cosas que no se atrevía a pedir.

-Desabróchame el pantalón —gruñó. Ella levantó los ojos sin dejar de mirarle, y descubrió que él esperaba que se escandalizase. Sus ojos verdes brillaron con desafío y, mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas en el suelo de madera del baño, dejó sus uñas marcadas en su impresionante abdomen, y desabrochó su cinturón y su pantalón. No se iba a escandalizar. No iba a perder.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer —él tomó todo su pelo rosa en una mano.

Ella se abstuvo de responder. Lo hacía porque le daba la gana, no porque él se lo ordenara. Además, estaba enfadado, y a ella la estaba cabreando. Eso les iría bien.

Abrió su cremallera. Bajó su pantalón hasta medio muslo, llevándose los calzoncillos con el movimiento. Su pene grueso y venoso salió disparado hacia adelante.

Saku ni siquiera le dio preliminares. Descubrió que le apetecía llevárselo todo a la boca; y eso hizo. Lo tomó de la base, le puso la otra mano bajo los testículos y lo engulló.

-¡Mierda! —exclamó Sasuke poniendo los ojos en blanco—Saku...

Ella removió sus huevos suavemente entre sus manos, y después se lo comió con la boca, hasta el fondo de la campanilla, y tragó.

Sasuke le tiró del pelo, dobló las rodillas un poco y empujo en el interior de su garganta.

—Sí, Saku... Sí. Relaja la garganta...- Saku cerró los ojos y procedió a saborearlo. «Un miembro tan grande podría matarte por asfixia», pensó. Pero no importaba. El sabor de Sasuke era salado; su tacto, suave y meloso. Le gustaba. Le gustaba tenerlo en la boca.

-Señor. -Sasuke movía las caderas cada vez más rápido, manteniéndola en el lugar—. Voy a correrme, Saku.

«Córrete», pensó orgullosa. Hizo rotaciones con la lengua sobre su tronco y después se lo metió tan adentro que acarició la bolsa de sus testículos con la punta de esta. Entonces, la mano que le acariciaba entre las piernas, subió hasta pellizcarle un pezón ultrasensible y dolorido. Las sensaciones lo barrieron.

-Oh, Saku... Nena...

Sasuke se corrió en su garganta, y ella lo absorbió todo, engullendo, tragando y alimentándose de él.

Saku le dio un último lametazo mientras lo exprimía con la mano, y después se lo sacó poco a poco de la boca.

Sasuke tenía que sostenerse en la pared o caería lamentablemente sobre el suelo. Nadie, nadie, le había masturbado con la boca así, jamás.

Él era un hombre versado en el sexo y en las mujeres. Sabía a lo que se refería. Y se dio cuenta de que Saku era la gran maga de las felaciones. Y eso, lejos de relajarle, lo cabreó todavía más.

Sasori no se merecía a una mujer como esa, porque no sabría valorarla ni sabría mantener su interés. Saku era una mujer sensual, una maldita gata salvaje digna del trono de Afrodita, pero tenían que alimentarla y seguir cultivando su interés por el sexo, por la pasión... Y el jodido afortunado, al que él ni siquiera conocía, la tendría cuando todo el caso acabara.

¿Saku quería a Sasori? ¿Lo... amaba? No. Lo dudaba. Si no, ¿por qué había aceptado aleccionarse como su sumisa?

«Por Ino, gilipollas. Por su hermana. No por ti», se dijo a sí mismo. Porque se suponía que Sasori y ella estaban juntos, ¿no?

No públicamente, pero sí tonteaban y seguramente se acostaban. Joder, ¿quién no se iba a querer acostar con Saku?

Con un gruñido, se metió el pene, que todavía seguía hinchado en los pantalones, y la levantó del suelo. Se inclinó para limpiarle las rodillas con las manos, y después le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares, las cuales, sin querer, habían caído de sus ojos debido al esfuerzo de albergarlo entero. Se inclinó poco a poco, como si fuera a besarla en los labios.

Saku esperó paciente a que le diera el beso que, inesperadamente, anhelaba en ese momento. «Bésame, león enjaulado», pensó, pasando las manos suavemente por su espalda. «Y de paso me explicas por qué estás así».

Pero entonces pasó algo que la llenó de vergüenza: Sasuke le hizo la cobra y la besó en la mejilla para susurrarle:

-Ponte el sostén y la camiseta. Te espero fuera. Abrió la puerta y la dejó sola en el baño. Necesitaba recuperar la respiración y el control de sí mismo.

Saku tragó saliva y se sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus manos, apoyando los codos en sus muslos.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? —se preguntó consternada por lo que acababa de hacer y por lo que no le había hecho Sasuke.


	10. Chapter 10

_Las personas somos duales: Tenemos una parte dominante y otra sumisa. En el BDSM la esclavitud y la libertad coexisten en sus participantes. La primera se experimenta, la otra se siente._

El camino desde el Barrio Francés hasta su casa se hizo en un serio silencio. Sasuke había comprado algunos tuppers de los puestos de comida que se vendían en la plaza Lafayette. Y ahora estaban cenando en la mesa de la terraza de su habitación. Sasuke lo había querido así, y lo había dispuesto todo ordenadamente.

Saku seguía confusa por lo sucedido en el baño del Pirate's Alley Café. En realidad, ella debía seguir las instrucciones del amo Sasuke; pero saber que él estaba así por una mentira, la hacía sentir mal, porque el bulo lo había creado ella. Tal vez sería mejor que supiera que entre ella y Sasori no había nada. Nade nada. Pero le daba vergüenza revelar la verdad.

El jefe había escogido algunos platos criollos para llevar. La cocina criolla de Luisiana, mezclaba influencia de distintas partes del mundo: desde la africana y caribeña, a mediterránea y francesa, incluso con toques italianos.

-En Washington no cocinan igual —dijo él llenando el vaso de vino tinto.

Saku cubrió su copa con la mano y negó con la cabeza.

-Todavía tengo absenta en el cuerpo, señor. No me apetece vino.

Sasuke dejó la botella sobre la mesa, y le sirvió agua.

La estudió. Los focos del suelo de su terracita de madera alumbraban su rostro y creaban un halo rojizo alrededor de su cabeza. Una hada de los bosques sin sus duendecillos. Y estaba contrariada y preocupada. Como amo, tenía que hacerle entender a Saku que mentirle no iba a concederle buenos resultados en nada. Pero como Sasuke, joder, la pequeña trola le había fastidiado más de la cuenta.

Saku estaba entretenida mirando las momentáneas reformas que se habían hecho en su jardín. La mesa camilla con las cadenas, las fustas, los floggers, los dos postes de madera clavados como si fueran los palos laterales de una portería de fútbol americano...

-Mi madre tiene la receta de la mejor quiche de todo el estado —murmuró ella sin mucho entusiasmo—. Si se lo pides, te envíaría tuppers para un mes.

-Me gustaría ver a Mebuki. —Sasuke se llevó un trozo de pimiento relleno a la boca—. He echado de menos sus granizados casi cada día de mi vida.

-Y ella te ha echado de menos a ti —exhaló suavemente y se puso un poco de ensalada de patata—. Te adoraba.

-Sí. Provoco ese curioso efecto en las personas.

-Normal, eres un buen mentiroso.

-Como tú —contestó él con acidez. Saku le lanzó una mirada resentida mientras tragaba y se acompañaba con un poco de agua.

-Según las leyes serviles y dominantes, debes aprender a olvidar y no alargar un castigo demasiado, ¿me equivoco, señor?

-Lo que debo, traviesa Saku, es hacerte entender que no me debes mentir bajo ninguna circunstancia. Puede que no te estés tomando esto demasiado en serio porque crees que es algo que no será duradero. Pero, mientras estés conmigo, tienes que estar al doscientos por cien en todos los sentidos. Como agente, como persona y como sumisa.

-¿Tú lo estás?

-Sí. Por supuesto que sí.

Ella se quedó callada y siguió comiendo en silencio. No creía que estuviera al doscientos por cien. ¿Quién lo estaba?

-¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Sasori? —Sasuke intentó comprender la relación de Saku con ese tipo.

-Nada serio. Ya te lo dije.

Nada serio. Pero ese tal Sasori estaba en Nueva Orleans con ella, compartía los días con ella y, seguramente, le haría reír. Sasuke se agrió ante aquel pensamiento.

-Me imagino que no debe serlo, porque no ha pasado a verte ni un solo día. No debes significar mucho para él —añadió concentrado en comerse su pimiento relleno.

«Vaya. El amo es muy cruel», pensó ella, dirigiéndole una sonrisa fría e indiferente. Pero Sasuke siempre había sido así de malvado con ella.

-Si tú lo dices... Aunque supongo que lo que haya o deje de haber entre Sasori y yo es asunto mío.

-No, nena —contestó con voz peligrosa—. Te equivocas. Mientras estés en el caso, todo me concierne. Con quién vas o con quién dejas de ir; a quién llamas y a quién no. ¿Le has llamado alguna vez estos días?

-No. No lo he hecho. No me he puesto en contacto con nadie.

-Entonces, Sasori —repitió pitorreándose—, ¿no tiene ni idea de que me estoy beneficiando a su chica? — Mierda. Acababa de rebasar la línea y su credibilidad como profesional había bajado varios enteros. Saku le freía el cerebro.

-Está bien. Sasuke, creo que debemos dejar claros algunos conceptos. —Se limpió las comisuras pulcramente con la punta de la servilleta—. Yo no soy la chica de nadie. Y, que yo sepa, tú y yo estamos trabajando juntos para representar un papel. Todavía no te has acostado conmigo; solo hemos puesto en práctica tus técnicas de dominación, así que, técnicamente, nos estamos magreando, pero no beneficiando.

-Te he hecho el amor con la boca —aclaró de modo letal.

-Y yo también te lo he hecho esta tarde en el servicio de señoras. Pero nadie se ha beneficiado a nadie. Y ahora, si al señor no le importa, me gustaría que habláramos del caso que ha hecho que tú y yo tengamos que estar cenando aquí, educadamente, cuando lo que en realidad nos apetece es sacarnos la piel a tiras.

Él frunció el ceño. Saku no tenía ni idea de lo que a él le apatecía hacerle; y no tenía nada que ver con sadismos de ningún tipo, pero sí con lo que la joven tenía entre las piernas y con su lengua locuaz y viperina.

-¿Tienes noticias del foro? —Ella también sabía redirigir las conversaciones a temas menos espinosos—. ¿Habemus invitación?

-Tengo invitación desde hace dos meses. Una invitación particular de la Reina de las Arañas.

Saku sonrió sin ganas. Cómo no. Sasuke lo tenía todo bajo control y había obviado explicarle ese detalle.

-Así que eres un VIP...

-Hoy he recibido el código de vestuario a llevar por los amos protagónicos. Todos los amos iremos igual. Serán nuestras sumisas las que nos diferencien. Tenemos que elegir tu atrezo.

-Claro... —gruñó, pensando en el hecho de que él ya tuviera invitación desde hacía tiempo—. ¿Cuántos agentes más hay infiltrados en el caso?

-¿Además de Ino?

-Sí.

-Naruto y Ten Ten. Éramos cinco agentes infiltrados —«Hasta que se cargaron a Jūgo», pensó con amargura. Por suerte, no había mujeres y niños que hubiese dejado atrás... Pero estaba él; y le echaba muchísimo de menos. En cuanto encontrara al responsable de la muerte de su mejor amigo se lo cargaría.

Saku se sintió mal por Sasuke. Ella no conoció a Jūgo, pero seguro que era un buen hombre.

-¿Qué papel interpreta Naruto?

-Hace de sumiso. Y su ama, que es Ten Ten, ya ha obtenido la invitación.

-¿De la Reina de las Arañas?

-Sí.

-¿Sabes? Tengo ganas de conocer a esa Spiderwoman. Le llamó la atención mi hermana, se la has llamado tú...

-Y se la llamarás tú también por ser mi acompañante oficial.

-¿Tan importante eres en el mundo BDSM, Sasuke King?

-No es por ser o no ser importante. —Sasuke vació la copa de vino y se inclinó hacia adelante—. Es porque nunca he hecho nada en pareja. Y va a extrañar a algunos roleadores que sí conozco y que no dudo encontrarme por ahí.

-¿Jamás? ¿Jamás has jugado con la misma sumisa?

-Nunca más de dos días seguidos. Y ahora me presento a uno de los torneos de BDSM más importantes del mundo, con una chica que nadie conoce. Creerán que eres muy valiosa para mí, tanto como para permitir que juegues conmigo. Por eso despertarás el interés de las Criaturas y de todos los amos protagónicos. Por ese mismo motivo, los Villanos se fijarán en ti. Tienes todos los números para salir elegida por ellos. Las sumisas que encuentres en el torneo y se crucen con nosotros querrán saber quién eres, de dónde vienes, cuáles son tus técnicas... Se preguntarán: «¿qué tiene ella que yo no tenga?».

-Vaya... —Puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Rompías corazones, señor?

-Es lo que sucede cuando te creas expectativas.

-Ya. —Tuvo ganas de replicarle. Pero era evidente que Sasuke evitaba la vinculación emocional con sus «parejas». ¿Le gustaba saberlo? ¿No le gustaba?

¿Querría ser ella diferente? La suya era una relación laboral un tanto anómala, pero su relación sexual tenía un objetivo: la infiltración. Por el bien de su salud emocional no debía olvidar jamás ese hecho—. Así que tengo que dar el callo, ¿eh?-Aun así... Maldita sea, ¿con cuántas mujeres había estado ese amo del demonio?

-Sí. Debes.

Saku levantó la copa de agua y brindó por él: por su vanidad y su falta de escrúpulos. La de ambos.

-Lo daré... —Arqueó una ceja y sonrió como una seductora. Ella sabría actuar mejor que nadie. Acabaría sorprendiéndole, porque era demasiado competitiva—. Te voy a impresionar... señor.

-No tengo la menor duda —aseguró sonriendo más relajado.

-No queremos que tu reputación cuando todo esto se resuelva se vaya al traste, ¿no? Daré lo mejor de mí. Y también lo peor —le guiñó un ojo—. Las dejas a todas llorando cuando te vas... Solo espero no tener que pelearme con ninguna para limpiar tu nombre.

-También lo espero yo —sonrió sin ganas.

-No te preocupes. Tu lista de sumisas cuando todo esto acabe será igual de grande que la que tienes ahora.

-Touché. Pero hay algo que no has entendido: yo no tengo sumisas, Saku —aclaró levantándose de la mesa y ofreciéndole la mano con la palma levantada hacia arriba—. Nunca he poseído a nadie. ¿Postre? Compré pastel de pacanas.

Saku tenía el estómago cerrado. La tensión entre ellos se palpaba notablemente; y todavía no sabía diferenciar si era porque todavía estaba enfadado, porque lo estaba ella o porque se trataba de simple e innegable tensión sexual.

-No quiero postre. Gracias.

-Bien. Yo tampoco. Ven conmigo.

Saku aceptó la mano que le ofrecía y lo acompañó mientras la guiaba al interior de la habitación. La amplia cama de colcha púrpura y cojines blancos y dorados les esperaba, sonriendo de lado, esperando la acción que amortiguara el precio pagado por ella. La luz de los focos de la terraza alumbraba el interior de la alcoba, con tonos claros de luna.

-¿Nunca has poseído a una sumisa? No entiendo. Un amo no existe sin una sumisa —razonó Saku, encorvando un poco la espalda para que los pezones dejaran de fustigarse con el sostén. ¿A qué se refería con lo de que nunca había poseído a nadie?

-He estado con mujeres que han necesitado que alguien las guíe y saciara el hambre que tenían de sumisión. Las he instruido y les he enseñado el camino a seguir; sobre todo, que supieran diferenciar entre amo equilibrado y amo con psicopatías, entre amo dominante y amo sádico. Al fin y al cabo, el BDSM debe de ser un juego y un modo de vivir la sexualidad de cada uno. No una cárcel ni una moda. El BDSM es para siempre. Mi principal preocupación es que, buscando que las dominen, tengan la malísima suerte de encontrar a alguien que de verdad les pueda hacer daño, como por ejemplo les sucedió a las víctimas que han dado lugar al caso Amos y mazmorras. Hay falsos amos sueltos, y tienen que saber detectarlos. Todos, mujeres y hombres, deben saber vislumbrar las diferencias.

-¿Por eso eres amo? ¿Para iluminarlas? —sonrió incrédula—. Ya verás como al final eres bueno y todo.

-No. No es por eso. Pero cuando están conmigo, deben diferenciar lo que es sano, sencillo y consensuado de lo que no lo es. Siempre hay diferencias y a mí me gusta marcarlas.

-Pues para mí la diferencia está en que un amo debe respetar tu persona siempre, sobre todo cuando no hay contrato ni relación emocional que les una. Que entienda que hay líneas que no se deben cruzar.

Sasuke la miró de reojo. No podía ser más directa.

Ella tenía razón. No estaba bien hurgar en la vida privada o sentimental de Saku. Fuera lo que fuese lo que tenía con Sasori era algo que solo le concernía a ella.

El problema era que él empezaba a desear estar en la vida de aquella bruja de pelo rosa y ojos verdes de manera consensuada y continuada.

Saku había sido la única mujer que él había deseado de verdad. Y la única que nunca tuvo. Y saber que había otro tío por ahí rondándola, le frustraba y lo punzaba por primera vez con la sensación de los celos. La mentira no la soportaba, pero eran los celos los que lo carcomían: saber que Saku había estado con otro en el jaccuzzi, o que había probado a otro de otras muchas maneras... Joder, no lo llevaba nada bien. Cuando decidió ser él quien la instruyera, no había pensado en lo arduo que iba a ser aceptar que la pequeña Saku también había tenido relaciones. Por eso seguía enfadado; pero más con él que con ella misma.

Y como él no era dueño de su pasado, no podía cambiar esos hechos. No obstante, la tenía ahí. Disfrutaba de Saku ahora, en el presente, aunque fuese a esos niveles sexuales y, posiblemente, estaría en su futuro durante, al menos, diez días más.

Los aprovecharía del modo que mejor sabía.

-Tienes razón —reconoció él.

Ella cerró la boca, enmudecida, y luego la volvió a abrir.

-Perdona, ¿qué has dicho? —acercó su oído a sus labios—.Me ha parecido oír una disculpa...

Sasuke sonrió fríamente.

-No volveré a sacar ese tema tuyo y de tu amante. ¿Satisfecha? Lo único que nos debe importar es conseguir prepararte para llegar a tiempo al torneo.

Saku entrecerró los ojos y aceptó esa concesión como una disculpa.

Sasuke la deseaba: se notaba en su forma de mirarla y de concentrarse en ella. Sí, definitivamente, mucho mejor centrarse en eso. Pero antes debía aclarar algo:

-¿Sigues enfadado? Te prometo que no te he mentido.

Él apretó los dientes. «No importa. Sasori ahora no importa... Solo ella». Solo Saku y su formación.

-Tú sabrás por qué mientes. La personalidad de la sumisa se debe respetar, nunca modelar. Hay que cuidarla y ayudarla a que se encuentre a sí misma, a que se sienta cómoda consigo misma. —Inspiró profundamente y la acercó a su cuerpo.

Levantó una mano, acariciándole la mejilla a modo de disculpa. ¿Qué tenía? ¿Qué era lo que hacía que no pudiese dejar de tocarla?

-¿Te lo estás recordando a ti mismo? Ya te he dicho que no soy una mentirosa. No importa lo que pienses.

-Chist —Por supuesto que importaba.

-Sasuke... Pero es que... —«Sasori y yo no tenemos nada. Me lo inventé». No tenía por qué darle ese tipo de explicaciones. Pero la cara de Sasuke cuando escuchó lo que dijo Sai fue todo un poema. Y se sentía mal por él, porque creyese que le había traicionado. ¿Y por qué se sentía así? Ni idea. ¡Ellos no eran nada! ¿No?

Él cerró sus labios con su pulgar y los acarició.

-Juguemos, Saku. Dejemos ese tema atrás. Ahora quiero ocuparme de ti.

-¿Ahora? ¿Ahora quieres ocuparte de mí? ¿Ahora que el señor ha cenado? —replicó frustrada por la irritante sensación en sus pechos.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja y sonrió malignamente:

—Pareces frustrada...

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí.

El modo en que la miraba, con esos ojos patentados tipo rayos X, característicos de un hombre que tomaba lo que quería, le dio a entender que no estaba para más cháchara. La estaba amenazando con su presencia y su pose.

-¿Vas a... castigarme?

-Sí.

Genial, la iba a zurrar por algo que en realidad no había hecho. Una sensación de anticipación recorrió sus pezones, nalgas y entrepierna.

-¿Por qué?

-Si tengo que explicártelo otra vez es que no has entendido nada.

-Pensé que el numerito en el pub y el no quitarme los aros ya había sido suficiente castigo. -Recriminó sin modales algunos, llamando la atención de la moral de amo de Sasuke.

-No, nena. —Dios. Saku era demasiado susceptible—. Tenía una necesidad. Una necesidad de ti. —Tomó un mechón de su pelo y lo olió—. Solo quería que me prestaras atención. Un poquito de ti para mí. Después de todos los orgasmos que ya te había dado esta mañana...

-¿Cómo? —Ah, ya. El territorio alfa de Sasuke.

-Y estaba ofendido.

-Muy mal, señor amo. No deberías actuar estando enfadado. ¿No es una de vuestras normas?

-Saku... —Un brillo de enfado muy caliente atravesó sus ojos—. Cierra esa boquita que tienes...

-Ciérramela tú si...

-A la cama.

Perdió la paciencia. La tomó de la cintura por sorpresa y la tiró, literalmente, sobre el colchón, haciendo que rebotara y desparramando su melena por todos lados.

Saku disfrutaba con el tête à tête, y también había descubierto que le encantaba comprobar qué había de amo en Sasuke, y de Sasuke en el amo. Vislumbraba que era un todo, pero, para saberlo perfectamente tenía que empujarlo.«Provócate, tonto», pensó, siendo muy consciente de lo peligroso que era lograrlo.

Aun así, él mantuvo las riendas. Observándola con avaricia, se desnudó por completo, deteniéndose tan moreno, alto y ancho como era, enfrente de ella.

-¿Intentas provocarme, Saku?

-¿Conseguiría algo con eso, señor?-Sasuke avanzó hacia ella como un felino.

La desnudó, quitándole primero los zapatos, luego la falda y después la camiseta.

-Me encanta cómo te estiliza las piernas este calzado — aseguró, alzándole el tobillo desnudo y besándola sobre el arco del pie.

-Gracias —contestó asombrada porque él se diera cuenta de ese detalle.

Sasuke tiró de sus muñecas y la obligó a ponerse de rodillas sobre él, a horcajadas.

-Desnúdame —le ordenó.

-Sí.

Él hundió la mano bajo su melena y agarró parte de su pelo tirando de él dolorosamente.

-Saku. Ya hemos pasado por esto. ¿Sí, qué?

-Sí, señor. —Los aguijonazos de placer del cuero cabelludo se dirigieron a sus pezones. Y no pudo evitar gemir.

-Estás sensible —aprobó, abriendo la boca sobre su garganta, y marcándola con la lengua y los labios. Succionó.

Ella cerró los ojos por el súbito placer.

-¡Vas a dejarme marca! —protestó.

-Te marco a mi manera. —Se tumbó sobre ella, la movió hasta colocar su cabeza sobre la almohada, y a Saku encarcelada entre sus antebrazos. Hundió los dedos en su pelo y gruñó, rozando su desnuda erección contra la cremallera que cubría su entrepierna.

Sasuke daba respeto. Era como un animal del sexo, pero no un bestia. Era salvaje y a la vez elegante. Fríamente apasionado. Su contacto la quemaba como hielo y fuego.

Saku iba a ofrecerle la boca porque las ganas de besarlo crecían a cada momento que pasaban juntos. Sin embargo, se lo pensó dos veces, porque no quería quedar en evidencia como había sucedido en el baño. Al final, logró mantener la cabeza pegada a la almohada, sin levantarla para ir en busca de su boca. «Bien por mí. Soy una tía difícil».

-¿Ves las esposas que hay sobre tu cabeza?-¿Esposas? ¿Otra vez? Se visualizó ronroneando como una gatita. Levantó los ojos hacia arriba y observó las esposas plateadas, unidas por una larga y holgada cadena enrollada a una de las barras blancas del cabezal de la cama.

-Sí, señor.

Sasuke le desabrochó el sostén y se lo quitó, lanzándolo al suelo. Levantó una mano y cubrió un pecho.

-Levanta las manos por encima de la cabeza, Saku.

Ella cerró los ojos y asintió, obedeciendo al instante. Él sonrió triunfante y la sonrisa llegó a sus ojos porque Saku asimilaba rápido su papel.

Sasuke cerró una esposa alrededor de su muñeca izquierda, y la otra alrededor de la derecha.

-Mueve los brazos. ¿Los mueves bien?

-Sí. —Entre una esposa y otra había bastante espacio. Sería consciente de que estaba esposada, pero no tenía sus movimientos demasiado limitados.

Con un gesto poderoso, así, de golpe, Sasuke le bajó la cremallera de la braguita de látex y, superficialmente, la acarició por dentro hasta empaparse con sus jugos.

-¿Qué te parece? —se dijo para sí mismo, frotando lo hinchado y húmedo que estaba el sexo de Saku.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza.

-Quítame los aros, Sasuke.

-Mal, Saku. Tú no das órdenes. —Deslizó un dedo en su interior, de modo tan nimio que ella se quejó por dejarla tan vacía—... Prueba otra vez.

-Por favor... Por favor, señor. Tengo los pezones que creo que me van a estallar, y si me tocas ahí...

-¿Si te froto aquí —cogió el clítoris con el índice y el pulgar—, lo sientes en los pechos?

-Dios... Sí.

-¿Sí? Entonces, eres más sensible de lo que creía, nena. Y me pone tan duro saberlo...—Mmm —gimió abriendo los ojos para ver la cara que él ponía cuando tocaba su suavidad. Pero Sasuke no miraba hacia abajo, la miraba a ella a los ojos, con una máscara de pasión descarnada y lujuria descontrolada.

-Vas a ver. —Con un movimiento sincronizado y desconocido para Saku, él la tomó de la cintura e intercambió sus posiciones.

Saku se quedó con las manos esposadas por encima del cuerpo de Sasuke y también de su cabeza. Sentada a horcajadas sobre su erección.

-Vamos a jugar un poco más duro —gruñó deslizándole las braguitas por las caderas—. Levanta la pierna. —Ella lo hizo y así pudo sacarle la braguita por el tobillo—. Oh, sí —Se acomodó sobre el colchón y estudió la visión de su hada de los bosques sobre él. Sus pezones seguían constreñidos e hinchados.

Estaba desnuda y la obligó a sentarse sobre su erección, que señalaba su ombligo y reposaba muy erecta sobre su estómago—. Siente lo duro que estoy —la movió para que su clítoris y su humedad resbalaran y se rozaran sobre su pene suave y caliente.

Ella gimió y tiró de las cadenas. Deseaba moverse un poco hacia atrás y conseguir penetrarse; pero Sasuke no se lo permitía.

Él sonrió, con esa vanidad que le caracterizaba, y le dijo:

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres esto? —Levantó las caderas y se frotó con insistencia contra ella—. No creo que te hayas portado bien para tenerme.

Saku se agarró a las cadenas, mordiéndose la lengua para no decirle: «Tenerte o no tenerte me trae sin cuidado, maldito bastardo. Lo que quiero es que algo me llene». Pero si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, habría mentido de nuevo.

Claro que lo quería. Lo deseaba desde que le había visto en la puerta de su casa hacía ya tres noches. Y puede que mucho tiempo atrás también... Pero no pensaría en eso ahora.

-Los aros estimulan los pezones, y eso provoca que estés encendida.

-No estoy encendida, señor —rugió con los brazos por encima de la cabeza, a cinco palmos de la cama. Tiró de las esposas, y la sensación de estar inmovilizada la calentó, excitándola de nuevo como esa misma mañana en la camilla—. Estoy... —se calló y gimió ante el ataque a sus senos—. Con cuidado, señor...

-Siempre tengo cuidado contigo. —Sin dejar de mover las caderas, procedió a desajustar un aro, y luego el otro, hasta quedarse con los aretes en las manos.

-¡Ah! —gritó. Experimentaba un extraño despertar motivado por el dolor, y tenía los pezones como guijarros.

-Oh, pobrecita... —murmuró acercando la boca al pezón izquierdo y acariciando sus nalgas con suavidad.

Ella tembló ante la expectativa. Le dolían una barbaridad las areolas. Si ahora la tocaba no sabría cómo...

-Cuenta, Saku. No te corras hasta que no llegues a quince.

-¿Qué? Mmm... Esto no va así. Yo me corro cuando llego, no cuando tú creas que...

-Cuenta —ordenó de manera inflexible, recordándole con ojos de acero que tenía que recibir un castigo—. Vas a ver lo que es el verdadero spanking.

Ella tragó saliva. Se aferró a los barrotes de la cama.

Sasuke la recolocó de tal manera que, sin esfuerzo, él pudiera acceder a lamer sus brotes doloridos.

¡Zas! La primera bofetada sobre el trasero hizo que abriera los ojos, alarmada por el dolor picante que recorrió toda su piel.

-¡Uno! —exclamó, intentando huir de él.

-¿Dónde crees que vas? No puedes escapar, princesa. No puedes huir de mí.

Después de la palmada, inmediatamente, Sasuke abrió la boca y lamió el pezón derecho dulcemente, prodigándole mimos y atenciones.

Dolor y placer. Era como si cortocircuitaran su cerebro.

Lo más extraño era que el dolor de la cachetada, aun siendo dolor, era placentero cuando se sobreponía a la impresión.

Saku enterró su rostro sobre su brazo. Se iba a volver loca.

¿Cómo podía gustarle eso?

¡Zas!

-¡Dos! —gritó con la boca enterrada en su brazo.

Sasuke mamó su pezón, lo succionó y lo absorbió.

-Tócame, por favor —pidió ella meneando las caderas, disfrutando de su boca en el pecho y del ardor en el trasero.

Toda la sangre se estaba concentrando ahí, y sentía su vagina palpitar.

-¿Aquí? ¿Te toco aquí? —¡Zas! Otra palmada en la otra nalga, en la parte que la unía con la pierna. Ella negó con la cabeza y se quejó—. ¿Cuántas, Saku?

-Tres.

Comprendió que él no haría nada de lo que le pidiera mientras recibiese su particular «castigo»; así que se concentró en comprender las sensaciones que la recorrían para poder disfrutar mejor de ellas.

-¡Cuatro! —Bufff... En la otra nalga.

Esa había escocido.

Sasuke no había disfrutado tanto con nadie como lo hacía con Saku. Era increíble, suave y flexible pero, al mismo tiempo, desafiante. Un pequeño caballo descocado y salvaje. Y adoraba poder enseñarle.

A su vez, Saku intentaba concentrarse en sus sensaciones. La lengua de Sasuke en sus pechos le daba un placer inhumano. Y, al mismo tiempo, la sangre que bombeaba en su clítoris, en sus nalgas, en su vagina... parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo en azuzar a la vez que él la azotaba. La experiencia la estaba dejando lánguida y babeante como un caracol.

-Dios... Saku... —musitó él después de la octava palmada. La acarició entre las piernas y se dio cuenta de que estaba resbaladiza—. Oh, joder... ¿Te está gustando, verdad? —Él la volvió a situar sobre su pene y, aprovechando la crema que ella producía, empezó a rozarse perfectamente contra su vagina, estimulando su clítoris con precisión.

¡Zas!

-¡Nueve! —lloriqueó ella, casi poniendo los ojos en blanco. No iba a llegar a quince... era imposible que llegara a quince. Se correría por el camino antes o se desmayaría sumida en el éxtasis.

La boca de Sasuke absorbió el pezón izquierdo. Lo cuidó y lo reestableció de la incomodidad de la tarde.

-¡Ohm...! —Saku se movía al tiempo que las embestidas superficiales de Sasuke. Sus pechos se bamboleaban hacia adelante y hacia atrás. No podía apartar sus ojos, verdes y dilatados por el deseo, de la boca de ese hombre castigador, torturador, salido, amo, poderoso... Dios. Sasuke la estaba haciendo volar.

Sasuke se echó a reír, pero recuperó la compostura rápidamente.

-¿Ohm? No es tiempo para meditar, nena. Es importante que controles el momento de correrte. En el torneo no puede haber un desliz de ese tipo. Controlar el orgasmo es básico. Saber alargarlo y retenerlo cuando se te dice es una técnica que debe trabajarse. Y si lo retienes, después, cuando estalles, será mil veces mejor y más intenso.

Saku movió las caderas sobre él. ¿De qué le estaba hablando? ¿Le hablaba en chino?

-No te corras. —¡Zas! ¡Zas!—.¡¿Cuántas?!

-¡Argh! ¡Diez y once!

Los músculos detrás del ombligo se contraían. La lengua en los pezones la azotaba y la calmaba. El pene enorme rebasaba su sexo y la tocaba por todas partes, sin penetrarla. Se estaba olvidando de respirar. Le ardía el vientre.

-¡Saku, maldita sea! —Sasuke la tomó del pelo e inclinó su rostro hasta el suyo, pegando frente con frente—. Ni se te ocurra correrte, ¿me has oído? Cuatro más y ya lo tienes, nena. Venga...

Ella gimió, deseosa de alcanzar su cénit.

-Eres un psicópata controlador... —gruñó sin poder, ni querer, evitarlo.

¡Zas! ¡Zas! ¡Zas!

Saku cayó sobre el torso de Sasuke. Temblando, estremeciéndose por controlar el maldito orgasmo que amenazaba por barrerla por completo.

-¿Cuántas van? —preguntó lamiendo su oído al tiempo que acariciaba sus nalgas para calmar el dolor y se frotaba, inclemente, contra su sexo.

-Hmmm...

-¿Cuántas van?

-Ce..., trece y catorce —musitó con el culo al rojo vivo, los pechos hipersensibles y...

-Ahora podrás correrte. ¿Estás lista?

¡Zas! El último azote. Mordió y succionó su pezón, la agarró de las nalgas para presionarse y apretarse contra su zona más sensible, e hizo que se corriera como una desvergonzada.

—¡Quinceeeeeeee!

Saku disfrutó de su particular éxtasis. Quería empalarse mientras se corría, quería más. Le escocía la piel y le dolían los pechos. El orgasmo la destruyó sin compasión, de modo que se quedó sobre Sasuke, luchando por respirar, deseando que aquello se prolongara eternamente.

No se dio cuenta de que la había quitado las esposas, y que ahora estaba libre, con las manos sobre la almohada, el cuerpo pegado al de él, y el rostro hundido en su cuello. Podría huir si quisiera. Si quisiera... Pero no quería.

Los sudores de ambos se entremezclaban, creando una esencia única y especial. La de él y la de ella.

Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza, acariciándole las nalgas con cuidado y disfrutando de los gemidos y de la respiración irregular que todavía afectaban a su increíble Saku.

Ella debería decirle: «Gracias, señor». Le había regalado un maravilloso orgasmo. Pero era él quien en realidad estaba agradecido por su entrega. Además, él también había eyaculado.

Sasuke adoraba cómo respondía. Adoraba que se enfadara. Adoraba su cuerpo y su piel nívea, que tan rápido enrojecía.

-Eh... ¿Te has corrido? —preguntó Saku sin fuerzas.

-Joder, claro que sí.

Ella frotó su mejilla contra su hombro.

-Faltan cinco todavía... —susurró ella.

Sasuke la besó en la sien y pasó las manos por sus nalgas, su espalda, sus hombros, su nuca... Y vuelta a empezar. Debía relajarla y hacerla dormir. Necesitaban descansar.

-Eran veinte azotes —explicó aún perdida entre los estremecimientos posorgásmicos—. Me rebajaste cinco solo por beberme contigo la absenta, y eso los dejaba en veinte.

-Solo por recordármelo, te los perdono.

-Bien por mí... Soy una crack —dijo agotada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-No tengo fuerzas para levantarme... Debería ir a asearme y también...

-No te preocupes. A mí... me gusta tenerte así. Yo cuidaré de ti.

Saku cerró los ojos y se permitió relajar un poco las piernas, estirándose completamente sobre él

-Gracias, señor.

Los ojos se le cerraban involuntariamente; y por eso no pudo ver la sonrisa de Sasuke ; ni cómo él también cedía al peso de sus párpados mientras inhalaba la fragancia de su pelo de fresa.


	11. Chapter 11

Hoy les traigo un poco tarde el capitulo y no se si pueda actualizar mañana. Así que les dejare 3 capítulos.

Que los disfruten (:

* * *

 _El BDSM es un viaje de autodescubrimiento, en el que cada paso que dan juntos amo y sumisa debe darse en la misma dirección, en una misma vibración_.

Ringo la miraba desde detrás de su vaso de agua de cristal rojo. Era cómico observar cómo intentaba asimilar esos colores para camuflarse con él; pero Saku había llegado a creer que Ringo tenía problemas de daltonismo. Su pobre y querido camaleón había adquirido un tono purpúreo bastante extraño.

-Eso no es rojo, Ringo.

Sasuke se había levantado antes que ella, dejándole una notita sobre la almohada diciendo que volvería en veinte minutos, que tenía una alerta en su iPhone del foro D&M. Iría a la biblioteca, se conectaría desde ahí y revisaría su correo. Y después traería el desayuno para que ambos lo compartieran.

Sasuke y compartir eran dos palabras que le ponían el pelo de punta.

Ella hubiera preferido acompañarle, en cambio, él anteponía su descanso a todo lo demás. Para su amo, era muy importante tenerla bien sosegada para las duras jornadas sexuales que estaban llevando a cabo.

Con ese pensamiento, y Ringo subido a su hombro, se dispuso a hacer la colada.

Llevaba un pequeño pantalón short corto negro y la parte de arriba de un biquini de triangulitos del mismo color. Se había recogido el pelo en un moño muy alto, ligeramente desordenado.

No le gustaba maquillarse demasiado; pero esa mañana se puso brillo de labios natural, una sombra de color tierra en los párpados y repasó la línea de los ojos con color verde oscuro.

Había dormido tan bien esa noche... Ni diosas interiores ni leches: la diosa zorra de la sensualidad la había poseído.

Sus extremidades parecían flotar; tenía el trasero vivo y estimulado, como si sintiera todavía sus caricias y sus azotes. Menuda locura lo que estaba viviendo. Aunque era todavía más confuso darse cuenta de que estaba esperando, casi ansiosamente, las nuevas lecciones de su amo-tutor, barra agente federal.

Para su sorpresa, mientras esperaba a Sasuke y aprovechaba para mantener un orden aceptable en su casa, observó que parte de las zonas de su hogar que necesitaban un poco de carpintería y bricolaje estaban saneadas, limpias y arregladas.

Solo hacía tres días que ella y Sasuke convivían, y era obvio que no estaban permanentemente dándose cachetadas y regalándose orgasmos. Pero si él madrugaba, al parecer, se dedicaba, entre otras cosas, a arreglar la barandilla de madera del porche, algunos zócalos sueltos del suelo y un par de vigas de madera del techo que no estaban del todo bien ajustadas.

Con una sonrisa de sorpresa y satisfacción, caminó con la cesta de la ropa sucia por el jardín, bordeando la mesita camilla de las deliciosas torturas, hasta llegar a la pequeñita casa de madera en la que disponía de lavadora-secadora.

Abrió la puertecita y metió la ropa sucia. Los zócalos de la puerta se habían limado y barnizado, y las esquinas estaban ligeramente modificadas para que se abriera y cerrara mejor. Al lado de la casita, de manera ordenada, se amontonaban uno a uno los paneles de madera que había utilizado para la restitución de la pequeña cabaña. Las bisagras ya no rechirriaban. Encendió el programa correspondiente y esperó a que el aparato efectuara sus particulares exabruptos y rocambolescos ruidos.

Sin embargo, para su estupefacción, hubo un silencio absoluto.

-Hay que joderse —susurró Saku mirando a Ringo—. El malvado amo también ha arreglado la lavadora... Es un chollo.

Ringo movió sus ojos con descordinación y siguió jugando con un mechón de pelo rosa que se había soltado de su moño.

Después de hacer sus tareas, tomó los informes y repasó las normas del torneo. En principio, eran bastante claras y, por lo que ella había comprendido, los duelos consistirían en llegar al orgasmo de tal o cual manera o en evitarlo, por muchas perrerías y ejercicios lascivos que pudieran cometer para estimularla; así como en alcanzar una serie de orgasmos, o en no pasar de una cifra determinada; también en la capacidad de aguantar el dolor sin llorar, o en la capacidad de no gritar. Y, si en algún momento se pronunciaba la palabra de seguridad, esa pareja estaba eliminada.

También debía memorizar las posibles combinaciones para salvarse: desde las cartas que habría en los cofres, hasta la unión de varios personajes en una misma escena, o la aparición de Uni y la colaboración de los Amos del Calabozo.

-Y los Monos voladores, acuérdate —se dijo a sí misma—.Son unos ladrones y pueden quitarnos los cofres y los objetos.

Las sumisas y los amos serían valorados como pareja, pero también individualmente.

Oh, se olvidaba: tendría que hablar con Sasuke sobre su disgusto sobre el anillo de O y también sobre el spanking en los pechos. No quería que nadie le abofeteara las tetas; para eso, que se pisaran los huevos.

Las cachetadas entre las piernas le parecían muy estimulantes, pero en los pechos... No. Los quería mucho y tenía una relación demasiado empática con ellos como para que Sasuke los golpeara. Y sabía que no lo haría para menospreciarlos, por supuesto, sino que lo haría para excitarla y hacer que la sangre bombeara en sus pezones, pero no le gustaba. No se sentía a gusto.

Ni tampoco en la cara. No le gustaban las bofetadas en la cara.

En el BDSM se podía abofetear sutilmente a los sumisos. No se les dañaba, no se les hería. Era como una leve cachetada sonora, que picaba un poco, en la mejilla, nada más, para mantenerlos alerta y que supieran quién estaba al mando. Aunque ella había decidido que de eso nada.

-No al anillo de O, no al spanking en los pechos ni en la cara. —Repitió leyendo el diccionario de BDSM de su iPad que Sasuke le había transferido dos días atrás. Lo había sacado de la Wikipedia—. Bueno... Ahora solo falta saber preparar mi atrezo, y también descubrir dónde se celebrará el torneo —revisó los mapas del anterior—. El último transcurrió todo el Sur de Estados Unidos...

Saku escuchó un ruido en la parte trasera de la casa. Miró hacia atrás extrañada.

-¿Hola? —Cogió a Ringo y lo dejó sobre el centro de la mesa de la cocina—. No te muevas —le ordenó.

A paso ligero, salió al jardín interior, donde había estado hacía unos minutos, y se encontró con que las maderitas que antes yacían ordenadas estaban esparcidas por el suelo.

Se acercó a recolocarlas mientras decía malhumorada:

-Seguro que es el gato de la vecina. Estoy harta de que me deje cagaditas por todo el jardín...

-¿Hablando sola? —Sasuke entró en modo silencioso, cargado con una bolsa de cartón entre las manos.

Saku dio tal brinco que estuvo a punto de caerse de bruces.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! —gritó llevándose la mano al pecho—. ¿Eres un amo psicópata y sádico? ¿Quieres matarme?

Sasuke sonrió y la repasó de arriba abajo.—Para ser un agente de policía...—Prematura agente del FBI —corrigió, todavía impresionada por la irrupción y levantándose poco a poco—... deberías cuidarte mejor las espaldas.

-Sí, señor —gruñó fingiendo que su palabra era ley.

-Mmm... No te creo cuando hablas en ese tono, Saku.

-No entiendo por qué, señor —replicó inocentemente.

-Ni te creo cuando pones esa carita de que nunca has roto un plato. Pero no importa, ven y desayunemos. —Dejó el paquete sobre la encimera y empezó a sacar todo lo que había comprado para desayunar—. ¿Tienes hambre?

Saku se sentó en el taburete.

-Sí. Pero como has dicho que te esperara, mientras tanto, he ido haciendo tiempo.

Sasuke miró aprobatoriamente las hojas del informe y el iPad con el diccionario BDSM.

-Buena chica —la felicitó.

Saku carraspeó y se removió en el taburete acolchado de color rojo. Cuando escuchó esas dos palabras, su cuerpo se activó. ¿Pero qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Se estaba convirtiendo en una ninfómana? «Buena chica... ¡Zas! ¡Zas!».

-¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme? —preguntó sacando los cafés de Surrey's Uptown y dejándolos sobre la mesa.

-Oh, me encanta este café... —murmuró ella, iluminada por la alegría.

-Lo sé. Tienes sobres de azúcar de la cafetería en el cajón de los condimentos.

-Empiezas a asustarme, señor observador.

-Es mi trabajo —se encogió de hombros—. Dime, ¿qué quieres decirme?

-Sí. Respecto a nuestro código de acción como pareja...

-¿Sí? ¿Algo que no te haya quedado claro?

-No. Es solo que quiero añadir tres cositas más que NO —remarcó— deseo hacer.

Sasuke arqueó la ceja partida y se acercó a ella.

-Oh... ¿De qué se trata?

-No quiero llevar un anillo de O. Ni tú tampoco.

-Ah, ¿yo no quiero llevar un anillo de O? —preguntó disimulando una sonrisa—. Si no lo lleva mi sumisa, ¿qué sentido tiene que lo lleve yo?

Ella se puso roja como un tomate.

-No quiero demostrar sumisión a nadie en ese torneo. Solo a ti, y porque estamos en una misión, claro.

-Ya, claro.

-La cuestión es que sé que es una especie de referencia a «Historia de O». Que se lo ponían las sumisas en el dedo como una muestra de estado de sumisión a todos los varones «socios» del club de dominación de la novela. No pienso llevar un anillo así en ese torneo. Me puedo someter a ti, pero no tengo intención de someterme a nadie más. Y si pretendes que...

-Ni hablar —la cortó él tajante.

-¿Cómo? —preguntó horrorizada.

-Tampoco tengo intención de compartirte, Saku.

Saku se relajó, impactada por la vehemencia y el tono de su negación. Se sintió halagada.

-Además, eso despertará más la curiosidad sobre ti. Entenderán que soy muy celoso respecto a mi sumisa y tendrán más ganas de seducirte y de entender por qué soy así contigo.

Halago al garete. Genial, solo lo hacía por eso. Bueno, no importaba. El hecho de que otros pudieran tener autoridad sobre ella no le hacía ninguna gracia; y saber que no se sometería ante otros y que él tampoco lo deseaba, la tranquilizó.

-Aunque, esa decisión de no compartir ya no estará en nuestras manos si tenemos duelos y los perdemos, ¿recuerdas? Las Criaturas podrán ordenar lo que les dé la gana.

-Sí. Pero no llegaremos a ese punto. Encontraremos todos los cofres.

-Está usted muy segura de sus facultades, señorita Haruno.

-¿Usted no lo está de las suyas?

-Considero que hay más participantes. Hay que tenerlos en cuenta. Y tú también deberías considerarlos, pequeña. —Le cogió la nariz como a una niña y sonrió con ternura.

Saku parpadeó impertérrita. Bragas al suelo. Increíble.

Sasuke la asombraba y la dejaba sin argumentos cuando se comportaba así. «¿Sigo sólida o me he deshecho?», se preguntó.

Sasuke la tomó de la barbilla y le alzó un poco el rostro. Sentada como estaba, él le sacaba al menos dos cabezas y media.

-Me gusta que tus labios brillen así. ¿Te has maquillado?

-Eh...

-Sí. Eres muy bonita al natural, Saku. Pero con que solo te pintes un poco... Llamas mucho más la atención. Es por tus ojos.

-¿Qué... Qué les pasa? —preguntó asustada.

-Tus ojos son... ¿Sabes cómo son?

-Mmm... ¿Grandes?

-Grandes... Sí. Dime, Saku —se estaba embebiendo de ella—, ¿tienes alguna duda más? ¿Algo más que objetar?

-No me abofetees las tetas ni la cara. Si lo haces, te arrancaré los dientes.

La imagen de Saku devolviéndole una bofetada sexual, o sacándole la dentadura como una sádica, hizo que la soltara y emitiera una increíble carcajada.

-¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó extrañada—. Lo digo muy en serio, Sasuke. Nada de cachetadas de ese tipo o...

-¿O qué? —Tan rápido como la había soltado, giró su taburete y la arrinconó entre él y la barra americana de la cocina—. ¿O qué, brujita? ¿Qué me harás?

-¿A qué vienen tantos diminutivos cariñosos? —Saku olió su aliento a menta y recordó que Sasuke era un adicto a los Halls—. Me pones nerviosa. ¿Te estás ablandando, señor?

-Yo nunca me ablando, Saku —ronroneó pasando el dorso de sus dedos por su mejilla—. Siempre estoy duro.

Un punto para el gigante.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro. Saku no sabía qué sucedía; y si lo sabía, no quería pensar mucho en ello.

«Mierda. Mierda. El señor rayos X empieza a ser peligroso para mí».

Él la besó en la comisura de los labios y a Saku se le cortó la respiración.

-Esto por bruja —murmuró sobre aquella zona, apartándose rápidamente de ella—. Vamos a desayunar.

-Sí. —Parpadeó repetidas veces hasta que salió del trance. Maldijo no tener lengua de sapo y habérsela metido en la boca. Pero era humana y lenta, ¿qué se le iba hacer?

-Estoy hambriento.

-Y yo —murmuró. Y no se refería a la comida.

Sentados en los escalones que daban al jardín interior, comieron las famosas beignets de Nueva Orleans, originarias del Mardi Gras que se celebraba en febrero y marzo. Eran unos buñuelos parecidos a los donuts sin agujero, rellenos de crema y con azúcar glas y todo tipo de toppings por encima.

A Saku le pirraba ese desayuno goloso y comprobó que Sasuke disfrutaba devorándolos.

Se sonrió al verle comer de aquel modo tan glotón, bebiendo de su café para después meterse un buñuelo entero en la boca. Y otro y otro... ¿Cómo podía comer así y tener ese cuerpo tan increíble?

Él la miró de reojo y se echó a reír.

-¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Saku.

-Te ensucias tanto como cuando eras pequeña —observó sonriente—. De pequeña te manchabas hasta la nariz cuando comías beignets.

-Me extraña que recuerdes cómo comía —contestó mordiendo un trozo rebosante de crema—. Tú nunca querías que estuviera cerca. Te molestaba.

Sasuke frunció el cejo como si ese recuerdo no contrastara con el que él tenía.

-Me molestabas... porque me ponías nervioso. Eras una inconsciente y no tenías sentido de lo que era peligroso para ti, y tenía que estar todo el tiempo vigilándote.

-Claro... —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Me vigilabas tanto que solo mirabas hacia donde estaba mi hermanita. Eh, pero lo comprendo. —Levantó una mano manchada de azúcar—. Mi hermana era como una princesa nórdica, y yo era «la zanahoria», «Pipi Calzaslargas»... Y todas esas grandes protagonistas femeninas llenas de personalidad —bromeó.

-No. —Él le agarró la muñeca—. Tú eras solo Saku. —Sonrió adorablemente y levantó la otra mano para limpiar sus comisuras manchadas de azúcar glas con el pulgar al tiempo que llevaba los dedos de la mano que tenía retenida a la boca.

Sin apartar los ojos de ella, los succionó y los lamió, hasta dejarlos limpios.

Los ojos verdes de Saku se dilataron.

-¿Te gusta esto, Saku? —preguntó, disfrutando al tener uno de sus dedos en la boca.

Ella suspiró y semicerró los párpados.

-Contéstame.

Ups. Voz de amo. Empezaban las instrucciones.

-Sí, señor. ¿Vamos a empezar con otra lección? —preguntó con el corazón brincándole en el pecho. «Como me chupe el índice así otra vez, me tendré que cambiar de braguitas...», pensó abrumada. Estos actos espontáneos no sabía a qué se debían; ¿eran parte del papel de amo o eran parte de Sasuke?

-Sí. Estoy deseándolo. ¿Quieres que empecemos? —Besó la punta de sus dedos y la liberó.

-Deberíamos.

-Me matas, Saku —reconoció, admirando su determinación y su poca práctica para camuflar sus emociones.

-¿Te mato? —Se aclaró la garganta, relamiéndose los labios y recuperando el sentido común—. A mí me mata ver que eres capaz de comerte veinte beignets y que no te salga ningún miserable michelín, señor.

Él se tocó la panza plana y resopló saciado, como si ese momento «Frigo mano» jamás hubiera sucedido.

-Constitución, nena. Y ahora —se levantó, se estiró como una enorme pantera y le ofreció la mano—. Empecemos.

Se hallaban en su habitación. Sasuke estaba sentado en la cama y tenía a Saku de pie ante él.

-Quítate la parte de arriba de ese delicioso biquini que llevas —ordenó en su papel de amo, apoyado con las manos en el colchón y reclinado ligeramente hacia atrás.

-Sí, señor. ¿Te gusta?

-Los tonos oscuros y sexys quedan muy bien en ti. Me estoy imaginando cómo irás al torneo. —Repasó su estrecha cintura y sus caderas ligeramente redondeadas y marcadas. Saku estaba en forma, no había ninguna duda—. Te imagino con un corsé y una falda cortísima a juego. Llevarías el pelo recogido en una cola alta y un antifaz negro.

-¿No me digas? —se quedó en topless delante de él. Todavía tenía los pezones sensibles después de la presión y por los besos y lametones de la noche anterior.

-Oh, sí... —murmuró tocándose el paquete sin ser consciente de que lo hacía—. Acércate.

Saku, descalza y vestida solo con el short negro, obedeció y se colocó entre sus piernas.

-Ya estoy aquí.

-Sí... —Sasuke posó las manos en su cintura y tiró de ella hasta que pudo enterrar la nariz entre sus pequeños pechos.

Movió la cara de un lado a otro, frotándose contra su piel. Se sentía tan bien ahí... Alzó la cabeza y, apoyando la barbilla entre el valle de sus senos, preguntó—: ¿Te duelen los pezones aún?

-Sí —contestó—. Pero..., es un dolor agradable. No me puedo rozar con nada.

-¿No? ¿Ni con esto? —Sacó la lengua y lamió un pezón con parsimonia y dedicación.

Saku se apoyó en sus hombros y vibró cuando lo tomó todo entero y se lo metió en la boca.

-Sasuke...

Un mordisco de advertencia en la mama le hizo recordar que no era Sasuke en ese momento. Cuando tuvieran sexo, siempre sería señor para ella. Nadie podía llamarlo por su nombre, porque ninguna sumisa podía hacerlo.

-Señor. —Inmediatamente la presión de los dientes cesó, y fue sustituida por una succión y una mamada. Mientras él le trabajaba los pechos, sus diestras manos procedieron a desabrocharle el pantalón y a deslizárselo por sus piernas, llevándose también la parte de abajo del biquini.

-¿Nos íbamos a bañar luego en tu «piscuzzi»? —preguntó él cubriendo todo su sexo desnudo con una mano—. ¿Por eso llevas biquini?

Saku palpitaba entre las piernas, preparándose para lo que fuera que viniera, deseosa de recibir una nueva instrucción.

El BDSM tal y como se lo enseñaba Sasuke le estaba gustando; además, la desinhibía de todas sus vergüenzas. Permitía que él la tocara de todas las maneras, porque era necesario que fuera preparada al torneo. Aunque no la había besado en la boca en ningún momento, a excepción del besito del otro día; pero eso no podía considerarse beso oficial. Y, cuando pensaba en besar, pensaba en un beso de verdad, de los largos y húmedos que la dejan a una sin respiración ni argumentos. Ni tampoco la había penetrado con su miembro: no habían tenido sexo como lo que la palabra engloba convencionalmente. Y se empezaba a preguntar por qué. Y cuanto más se lo preguntaba, más anhelaba ese tipo de contacto. Pero eso era lo que los diferenciaba de ser una pareja laboral amo-sumisa, a ser, probablemente, más que una pareja de BDSM.

Si ella lo besara, ¿qué haría Sasuke? ¿La rechazaría? Si ella le atacara y lo pusiera tan caliente que no pudiera hacer otra cosa que hacerle el amor de verdad, ¿se lo haría? «Deja de pensar en historias románticas, Saku. Sasuke es un amo y ya sabes por lo que está contigo. Corta el rollo, ¿quieres?».

Sasuke la frotó entre las piernas y, al mismo tiempo, besuqueó, lamió y mordisqueó su otro pezón.

Ella cerró los ojos y acarició su cabeza. Le gustaba el tacto de su pelo pincho bajo las manos. Entregada a las sensaciones, siguió pensando en el BDSM. Era un ejercicio que no estaba exento de dolor, porque había dolor físico en sus juegos sexuales, pero era una aflicción demasiado sensual para considerarla como aflicción o tortura física. Estaba comprendiendo que el BDSM no se trataba de hacer daño para provocar ni para castigar. Los juegos de dominación, sumisión y bondage, iban dirigidos a despertar sensaciones distintas en el cuerpo, que aumentaban después el placer. Y ese tipo de placer que Sasuke le ofrecía la estaba volviendo loca.

-¿Saku?

-¿Piscuzzi? —repitió con una sonrisa.

-Es un híbrido entre piscina y jacuzzi. Es lo que tienes en el porche del jardín.

-Sí..., yo... pensé que después podríamos remojarnos.

-Mmm... No sé si podrás. Depende del tipo de juguetito que elija para ti. ¿Tienes calor? ¿De verdad te apetece ese baño? —preguntó solícito.

-Sí. Estamos en pleno julio. La humedad aquí es casi selvática y hace un sol de mil demonios. Me gustaría que...-Se puso roja y abrió los ojos verdes y dilatados hasta focalizar en su mirada, oscura—. ¿Qué juguetito toca hoy?

-Tenemos que seguir trabajando tu resistencia. Tengo que saber cuánto puedes aguantar, cuánto autocontrol posees. Así que durante toda la mañana —dio un último lametón a su pezón y alargó la mano para coger una caja plateada que había dejado sobre el colchón—, vas a llevar esto en tu interior.

Saku alzó ambas cejas hasta que desaparecieron entre su flequillo. ¿Una caja plateada?

-Es una bala vibradora.

-El agente Uchiha y su afición a las balas —bromeó tomando la cajita entre sus manos y abriéndola para ver su interior. Había un vibrador de goma de color lila, con los extremos ovalados. Tenía tres centímetros de grosor y seis de longitud.

Sasuke lo sacó de la cajita y le mostró el control remoto que se encontraba bajo la tapa superior.

-Yo controlaré tu cuerpo, Saku.

¿Y cuando no lo había hecho en esos cuatro días?

-Es una bala un tanto grande, ¿no?

-Vibra, tiene diez velocidades y es resistente al agua. Además, funciona a control remoto. —Sasuke apretó el botón de su mando, y el objeto de placer vibró y tembló entre sus manos—. Abre las piernas.

-Mmm... ¿Me lo puedo poner yo?

-Abre las piernas, Saku.

-Sí, señor —contestó al instante. Oye, eso era bastante grande, y Saku no era precisamente fácil para las penetraciones.

Sería como si él la penetrara con un micropene... Pero Sasuke y micro pene no compatibilizaban nada. El pene de Sasuke era el doble de grueso que eso, y cuatro veces más largo. Pensar en ello la humedeció.

Sasuke le acarició el interior de los muslos con las manos; y, entonces, tiró de ella hasta inclinarse y hundir la nariz en su ombligo. Colocó las manos enmarcando su vagina y la abrió ligeramente con los pulgares.

-Saku, eres muy apetitosa ahí abajo. - «Tienes unos gustos culinarios muy raros», pensó ella a punto de sufrir un cortocircuito.

-Voy a prepararte y después te introduciré esto, ¿sí? «¡Ja! Si piensas que voy a decirte que no, vas mal chaval».

-Sí, señor. —¿Ese tono sexy era de ella? Oh, Lady Perversa había vuelto. Para su amiga Fu sería «La diosa zorra».

Sasuke la acarició con el pulgar y estimuló su clítoris hasta que se hinchó. Para él era como un ejercicio impersonal. Sus manos no temblaban casi; y ella parecía un maldito vibrador. Qué injusto ser mujer y, además, vainilla.

Entonces, él posó su increíble y mágica boca sobre su brote excitado; y no estuvo más de veinte segundos prestándole atención, pero fueron suficientes como para que se humedeciera y se lubricara.

Cuando apartó los labios, Sasuke se pasó la lengua por las comisuras, como si hubiera disfrutado de un manjar y, feliz como un renacuajo con un juguete, empezó a deslizar la bala vibradora a través de su entrada.

-Esto no es una bala —se quejó Saku respirando superficialmente—. Es un mini bazuca.

Sasuke alzó la comisura de los labios y volvió a inclinarse hacia adelante. La besó sobre la raja mientras introducía el aparato en ella.

-Relájate. Ya lo estás tomando por completo.

-Ay, Señor. —El Dios, no el amo.

-Chist... ¿Ves? —Lo movió en su interior, imitando una penetración—. Todo entero. Déjame que lo meta un poco más y me asegure de que no se salga. —Esta vez, no solo metió la bala, sino que empujó los dedos en su interior hasta colocarlo casi a la altura de la pared de la vejiga.

Saku echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió por lo bajo.

-Saku, tienes que soportar toda la mañana con esto. ¿De acuerdo?

-Mmm... Bueno...

-Yo iré midiendo las velocidades. —Meneó el mando entre sus dedos—. No quiero que te corras; y, si lo haces, me daré cuenta y entonces... Zas, zas en el culo —se levantó y la tomó de la cara- ¿Entendido?

.Sí... —tragó saliva—. Sí, señor.-Sasuke la besó en la mejilla.

Saku estaba por decirle que se dejara de besos pueriles y le metiera la lengua en la boca, pero no podía exigirle eso.

-Ponte el biquini y ven abajo. —Le ordenó dejándola ahí de pie. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y la miró por encima del hombro, llevándose los dedos que habían estado dentro de ella a la boca—.¿Saku?

Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarle. Tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos a rebosar de deseo. Sasuke sonrió como un jodido pirata, levantó el mando y le dio a la segunda velocidad.

Saku trastabilleó hacia atrás hasta quedarse sentada en la cama, pero eso era peor; así que se levantó como un muelle.

-No te corras, nena —repitió bajando las escaleras con una erección de caballo.

Saku vio su tienda de campaña y sonrió.

Aquello era muy malo.

Él se contenía siempre.

Ella iba abocada al fracaso.

El vibrador la iba a matar.

¿A qué jugaban?


	12. Chapter 12

Hoy les traigo un poco tarde el capitulo y no se si pueda actualizar mañana. Así que les dejare 3 capítulos.

Que los disfruten (:

* * *

 _Los amos y las sumisas deben descubrirse y reconocer que uno necesita del otro._

La instrucción era demasiado dura. Sasuke la tocaba y la acariciaba, estimulándola para alcanzar el orgasmo, pero luego se retiraba y la dejaba sola y abandonada.

El «piscuzzi» se había convertido en un maldito ring de tortura.

Saku ni siquiera dejaba que él se acercara, y lo mantenía alejado de ella, poniéndole un pie en el pecho.

-Basta, por favor... No puedo seguir así —se quejó, mojada en todos los sentidos, hasta el tuétano—. De verdad, no puedo...

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien. —Sasuke se echó a reír, tomándole el pie que le mantenía a distancia y llevándoselo a la boca—. Sé que es duro, Saku, pero es importante que escuches a tu cuerpo, y seas dueña también de tus propias sensaciones.

-No soy dueña de nada —gruñó enfadada—. Tú le das a esos botoncitos a tu antojo y me estás dejando frita. En mi vida me he sentido así. Me tiemblan hasta las pestañas, señor.

-Llevamos dos horas aquí.

-Soy una pasa. ¿Qué tipo de pilas tiene esto? ¿Las Eter-nity?

-No te has corrido todavía. Nunca había visto tanto autocontrol en una mujer como el que estás teniendo tú, Saku. Diría que has nacido para ser desafiada.

Ella levantó la barbilla.

-Te dije que te iba a dejar con la boca abierta —replicó su lado competitivo—. No bromeaba.

-Dios...

-No te atrevas a acercarte otra vez, señor. Déjame tranquila o deja que me corra.

-Eres tan sincera... Hablas sin tapujos y eso me encanta—gruñó tirando de su pierna para abrazarla y mantenerla en contacto con su cuerpo.

-¡Que no! ¡Sasuke, no me toques!

-No te toco... Solo te sostengo —bromeó esquivando sus manos.

-¡Quieres hacerme perder!

-El torneo será así. Si caes en otras manos probarán todo lo que sepan y puedan para hacerte sucumbir, Saku. No tienen clemencia.

-¡Tú tampoco!

-Yo soy bueno... —aseguró teatrero—. Mira. —La tomó de las nalgas y deslizó las manos por debajo del biquini, atrayéndola hasta su erección, frotándose contra su entrepierna.

Ella se estremeció, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Voy a correrme. —Y lo dijo de un modo que no aceptaba réplica alguna.

-Yo decido cuando lo haces, Saku. —Le pellizcó las nalgas y después las masajeó.

-¡Ay! —Mierda, se había ido su orgasmo, pero volvía a crecer más fuerte.

-Prepárate —susurró en su oído, manteniendo las embestidas y llevando el control—. ¿No puedes más?

-No —gimoteó ella agarrándose al borde del jacuzzi.

Sasuke valoró su resistencia. Dos horas era demasiado tiempo. Estaría muy hinchada, sensible y dilatada.

-¿Quieres correrte?

-Déjame tranquila...

-Pídemelo por favor.

Ella gruñó y cedió a su pedido. Necesitaba liberarse o iba a desmayarse. A regañadientes claudicó:

-Por favor, señor.

-Entonces, estalla cuando quieras, Saku.

¡Por fin! Ella movió las caderas, acercándose a él, disfrutando de su cercanía y del modo en que la abrazaba.

-Estás duro —gruñó sobre su hombro. Coló una mano entre sus cuerpos y, atrevidamente, lo tomó entre sus dedos. Si ella estallaba, ¿por qué él no le acompañaba?

-No toques sin mi permiso, Saku.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Tenía el rostro sonrojado y el cuerpo demasiado sensible.

-Saku…

-Quiero que te corras conmigo —murmuró sobre su oído.

Sasuke apretó los dientes. Las burbujas del «piscuzzi» de agua fría acariciaban sus cuerpos ardientes. Los masajeaban, excitándolos más de lo que ya estaban.

Saku hundió el rostro en su cuello y siguió estimulándole.

Arriba y abajo. Arriba y abajo.

-No... —refunfuñó él. Saku era una arpía, y le estaba desobedeciendo abiertamente. Era ella quien debía entrenar. No él. Él tenía un autocontrol muy conocido en el ambiente, no necesitaba... ¡Coño! Lo estrujó, y él cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, una determinación llena de fuego brilló en su mirada—. Mierda... Tú lo has querido.

—Oh... —Saku suspiró llena de placer cuando notó que los dedos de Sasuke hurgaban en su entrada y se introducían en ella acompañando el ritmo de la bala. Dedos y bala, todo dentro de ella.

-Córrete, Sasu... señor. Córrete conmigo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Miró hacia abajo y, al ver que la pequeña mano de Saku lo trabajaba a ese ritmo, se sorprendió de lo rápido que iba a obedecer a su orden.

¡Pero el amo era él, no ella!

-Saku...

-¡Me voy!

Sintió un latigazo recorrer todo su cuerpo, desde los pezones al útero. La bala se movía sin descanso, los dedos la dilataban.

¡Flas! El orgasmo la hizo gritar y arquear la espalda mientras se agarraba al cuello de Sasuke con una mano, y con la otra lo hacía explotar entre sus dedos.

…

Sasuke revisaba las hojas fotocopiadas del foro, que había impreso en la biblioteca. En el mensaje privado decían que ya le habían enviado la baraja oficial del juego Dragones y Mazmorras DS para que se familiarizara con las cartas. El lunes le habían pedido una dirección postal de envío; dio la dirección de las oficinas de correos de Nueva Orleans y ya tenía el paquete esperando para él.

Por otro lado, le habían reservado plaza para él y para su acompañante en un avión que saldría el domingo a las cinco de la mañana desde el aeropuerto Louis Armstrong dirección a las Islas Vírgenes de los Estados Unidos.

¿Se realizaría allí todo el torneo? A Sasuke le parecía interesante tal elección. Lo cierto era que, como representación de Toril, habían dado en el clavo. Pero, ¿por qué habían reducido el campo de acción? El anterior torneo había pasado por, al menos, tres estados. Y esta vez se iba a realizar en un conjunto de islas ubicadas en el Caribe, dependientes de los Estados Unidos de América.

Tenía que pasar la hoja de gastos al FBI... Su iPhone sonó; vio la llamada de Naruto.

-¿Lo has recibido, señor? —le dijo el agente infiltrado.

-Sí, Naruto.

-¿Por qué las Islas Vírgenes? Limitan mucho el radio de acción.

-Sí —asumió—, no obstante, pueden controlar mejor el torneo. En la primera edición se les fue de las manos. Esta vez, si hay algún contratiempo, no dejarán cabos sueltos.

-¿Debemos esperar alguna instrucción, señor?

-De momento seguir como estamos. ¿Estás preparado?

-Sí.

-¿Y Ten Ten?

-También.

-¿Habéis recibido las barajas?

-Sí. Esta misma tarde iré a recogerlas a la oficina de Correos de Washington.

No iban a utilizar direcciones, ni nombres, ni siquiera teléfonos que pudieran ser seguidos o registrados por alguien ajeno a la organización del rol.

-Perfecto. ¿Tenéis alguna noticia del ambiente?

-Las dos noches que hemos salido nos hemos encontrado con los asiduos y, como siempre, máxima discreción entre todos. No hay mucho que averiguar. La Reina de las Arañas estuvo en Nueva York la última semana. Dicen que invitó a dos parejas más del foro.

La Reina de las Arañas iba por los locales de BDSM y fetish de todos los Estados Unidos y se encontraba con los roleadores del foro. Preparaba citas y fiestas privadas para que se conocieran entre ellos, poder jugar un poco y comprobar personalmente las habilidades de todos.

Sasuke no sabía si la Reina de las Arañas era consciente o no de para quién o en qué trabajaba, pero sabía que disfrutaba muchísimo infligiendo castigos a los sumisos y sumisas.

Era una jugadora de las grandes.

-De acuerdo, Naruto. Si no hay más noticias, entonces, nos veremos en el torneo.

-Sí, señor. Hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto, Naruto.

Sasuke colgó el teléfono y recostó la espalda en el respaldo del sillón.

Estaban a jueves, y la preparación de Saku marchaba muy bien.

La observó mientras dormía en el sofá, cubierta por una toalla. Tal y como había salido del «piscuzzi», la joven se había quedado dormida entre estremecimientos. Su orgasmo había sido muy fuerte y estaba agotada por los esfuerzos de la mañana.

Se desprendía mucha energía en el sexo; y el BDSM ponía a prueba el estado físico de las personas. Su pelo rosa caía en cascada a través del brazo del sofá.

Admiró la belleza de sus facciones. Por Dios, Saku iba a despertar su lado dominante de modos que no había asumido todavía con ninguna sumisa.

Ya empezaba a notarlo en su interior, en su estómago. Las ganas de jugar, las ganas de traspasar todas las líneas y protocolos.

Quería besarla y hacerle el amor. Necesitaban acostarse y ver cómo funcionaban como pareja; pero no sabía si era o no era correcto porque él se estaba beneficiando de algo que había deseado toda su vida...

Tenía a Saku. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Cuando acabara la misión, tenía que sacar los cojones de algún sitio para plantarse delante de ella y decirle lo que nunca le había dicho a ninguna mujer: «que la quería desde siempre y la reclamaba para toda la vida».

Su pecho, cubierto todavía por el biquini negro, subía y bajaba al ritmo de su suave respiración. Su rostro era el de un ángel provocativo y también travieso.

Sonrió y se frotó la cara con las manos, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Estás perdiendo el control, tío... — Se recriminó a sí mismo.

En vez de reclamarla, lo que tenía que hacer era seguir con su vida, joder. Se estaba volviendo un tonto romanticón.

No necesitaba responsabilidades ni tampoco dolores de cabeza.

Saku era Saku. No iba a aceptar lo que él podía ofrecerle.

Era un amo, lo quisiera o no. Tenía su propio mundo de claros y oscuros y su propia personalidad.

Su mundo era más bien recto y frío; y el de esa chica hermosa estaba lleno de color. Siempre lo había sabido, siempre pensó que eran muy diferentes.

Pero, entonces, ¿por qué le resultaba tan difícil pensar en dejarla marchar?

-Basta —gruñó cansado y decidido a redirigir sus pensamientos en la misión. Fue por partes y lo escribió en su libreta de evaluación de sumisas. Saku no sabía que la tenía; él no se la había enseñado, pero como amo, le gustaba tenerlo todo bien esquematizado mediante informes:

Repasar los roles de los Amos del Calabozo, los Amos Unis y las Criaturas. Repasar nombres; (algunos ya los tenemos fichados mediante las fotografías de re- conocimiento facial). Asegurarme de que a Saku le queda claro quién es quién en el rol.

Hacer una prueba pública con Saku para ver hasta qué punto puede mantener el control sobre sí misma.

¡Doma anal!.

Después de escribir los puntos que quedaban de disciplina, decidió que esa misma tarde irían a House of Lounge. Recogerían el atrezo que había encargado para ella y acabarían de ultimar los flecos de su instrucción.

Estaban dando los últimos pasos en su disciplina y, hasta el momento, Saku no le había decepcionado en ninguna: le había sorprendido en todas.

Saku no podía saltarse su entrenamiento. Necesitaba mantenerse en forma.

Fue el primer pensamiento que le vino después del pequeño sueño matutino que se había dado.

Buscó a Sasuke con los ojos. Y lo encontró en el jardín, ajustando las tuercas de su saco de pie Lonsdale.

Lo espió. Adoraba el modo en que se tensaban los músculos de los brazos cuando rotaba el destornillador; le fascinaba la forma de sus hombros y de su pectoral. Sudaba; el sol de Nueva Orleans no perdonaba, y su tez se tornaba más morena por la exposición.

Ella sabía que había un par de tuercas que fijaban el saco a la base y que debían reajustarse, pero todavía no lo había hecho.

Tener a Sasuke en su casa la reconfortaba. Estaba hecho un manitas y había arreglado todos los «pendientes».

Y era un hombre. Ella nunca había vivido más de un fin de semana con uno. Con Sasuke llevaba ya cuatro días. Intensos. Frenéticos. Y muy, muy ardientes.

Él levantó la cabeza y el sol se reflejó en sus ojos, aclarándolos y dotándolos de vida.

Saku quedó cautivada por él. De pie, al lado del saco negro, moreno, con su cabeza al uno y la ceja partida... Con esa posición y actitud de «no se me escapa ni un detalle»... Dios, quería hacerle una foto e imprimirla en tamaño póster.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó alzando la voz.

Saku apartó la toalla y se incorporó. Estaba deliciosamente cansada, esa era la verdad. Y, al mismo tiempo, creía que podía con todo.

-Bien.

-Te estoy fijando el saco. Así podrás golpear mejor —hizo un movimiento de boxeo y sonrió; pero sus ojos ardían de pasión. Todavía lo hacían.

Saku inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y la sonrisa que él le dedicó acabó con casi todas sus defensas.

-Gracias, Sasuke.

«No... —se lamentó interiormente—, me voy a enamorar de él, ¿verdad?». No. Eso era lo peor que podía hacer. Lo peor.

Primero, porque la relación profesional lo marcaba todo; segundo, porque era sexo sin amor... Al menos, por parte de él, y de ella también al principio... Pero, poco a poco, Sasuke y su extraña y tierna protección hacia ella creaban grietas en sus muros. Y su corazón estaba indefenso.

-De nada. Enséñame cómo castigas al saco, Saku —la animó moviendo la mano hacia sí.

¿Le había leído la mente? Claro, ese era otro de sus super poderes.

-De acuerdo. —Se levantó resuelta, intentando no escuchar lo que le decía su corazoncito. Se plantó ante él, peinándose el pelo con las manos.

-¿Prefieres que te haga de sparring?

-No —contestó ella—. Al saco no le haré daño —contestó fingiendo que entre ellos no había nada. «Es que no hay nada, Saku». Nada—. A ti, puede que sí. —Le miró de reojo y sonrió.

-Uy, qué agresiva... Estás en muy buena forma, agente Haruno. —Le entregó los guantes Adidas negros y rosas, y sonrió.

-¿Qué? ¿No te gustan mis guantes? —recriminó ella mientras se recogía el pelo en un moño alto.

-Son muy Saku.

-Los tuyos serían todos negros y sosos, seguro —se puso el velcro alrededor de las muñecas—. Y con pinchos de plata. ¿Me equivoco?

Sasuke negó y chasqueó con la lengua.

-Me conoce tan bien, agente —parpadeó con inocencia.

-Seguro que sí... —Chocó los guantes entre sí.

-Haz combinaciones. Dos arriba, dos abajo y patada.

A Saku le pareció bien; y con agilidad y destreza empezó a golpear el saco. No era nada tosca. Tenía un cuerpo de líneas elegantes y femeninas, pero era dura en sus golpes. La patada la alzaba hasta la cara con un movimiento perfecto.

-Dime, ¿has tenido que pelearte con alguien cuerpo a cuerpo? —preguntó Sasuke, cruzado de brazos, observando su postura y su técnica.

-Sip —dos golpes arriba.

-¿Les diste una buena lección?

-Lo hice. —Le guiñó un ojo, y un mechón de pelo rosa lo cubrió. Resoplando y maniobrando con el guante, logró colocárselo detrás de la oreja.

-¿Te han... Te han herido alguna vez?

¿Había preocupación en su voz? Qué mono...

-Bueno —puñetazo abajo, a las costillas—. Una vez un tipo me cortó con una botella de cristal. Tengo la cicatriz por aquí. —Se detuvo y le enseñó la fina línea un poco más clara que su piel que bordeaba el hueso del sacro. Pero apenas se veía.

Sasuke apretó los dientes y asintió con profesionalidad.

-Y otro me dio un puñetazo en el ojo y me salió un hematoma horrible.

-Eso lo sé. Tu hermana Ino me enseñó la foto que le enviaste por mensaje.

Saku se rio. Recordó enviarle la autofoto con cara de circunstancia y añadirle un mensaje de texto que ponía:

«¿Me ves? Pues imagínate como he dejado al otro».

-Fue espantoso. —Dio un salto y pateó el saco en la parte superior.

-¿Detenciones?

-Muchas en French Quarter. Algunos casos de malos tratos —comentó por encima—; a esos sí que me gustó freírles con mi Taser. —Sus ojos verdes disfrutaron de los recuerdos.

-No te has aburrido..., ¿Te lo pasas bien?

-Hasta que llegaste, estaba controlando un caso de tráfico de drogas entre institutos. Sasori y yo teníamos la redada preparada para el martes.

-Sasori, ¿eh? —pateó una piedra en el suelo, y con el pie desnudo jugó con una brizna imaginaria.

-Sip. Pero cómo no permites que me ponga en contacto con él, no sé cómo ha ido la acción policial. No sé nada de la comisaría.

-Él tampoco se ha puesto en contacto contigo.

-Sasori es mi superior, es el capitán de la Policía. Seguro que nuestro jefe, sabiendo lo próximos que somos —no lo dijo con ninguna intención, sino porque era la verdad: Sasori era un buen amigo, pero nada más—, ya le habrá informado sobre mí y mi nueva relación secreta con el FBI, Sasori, simplemente, no querrá molestar. Es muy considerado.

«¿No querrá molestar?». Si tenían un rollo lo mínimo era que él se interesara por ella, ¿no? Saku se merecía mucho más que un eunuco como ese. Joder, si ella fuera de él, a su modo, la molestaría todos los días. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a los hombres?

-Ayer viste a Sai. Pudiste haberle preguntado.

-Sai es un oficial de policía y patrulla las calles del Barrio Francés. Nunca se involucró en la investigación de la red de tráfico de los institutos de la periferia. No valía la pena preguntarle. —Se encogió de hombros y golpeó el saco con los labios fruncidos.

Obligándose a domar sus insurgentes celos, Sasuke se concentró en agarrar el saco que se bamboleaba de un lado al otro.

-¿Cada cuánto boxeas?

-Corro y golpeo el saco cada día. Pero en el saco estoy poco tiempo. Lo suficiente para tonificar y mantener.

-Por eso tienes las piernas tan duras y firmes. Por correr.

-¿Me estás adulando, agente Uchiha?

-No adulo. Señalo lo evidente.

-Humph. —Se detuvo y lo miró por encima de los guantes—. Cuidado no se vaya a enamorar de mí. Sería poco profesional.

-Tranquila, estás a salvo de alguien como yo.

Saku sonrió, aunque el gesto no llegó a sus ojos.

Sasuke no demostró si aquella advertencia sobre enamorarse o no de ella le molestó y continuó observándola mientras se ejercitaba.

-Después de ti, me ejercitaré yo. Nos ducharemos y nos iremos a comer por ahí, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí —contestó más animada.

-Después pasaremos por la oficina de Correos a recoger un paquete. Y continuaremos con la disciplina.

-¡Sí, señor!

-Ya estamos en la recta final, Saku. Saku saltó, se dio la vuelta y pateó el saco en el aire.

-Lo sé.

…..

Aparcaron el Jeep frente a una boutique corsetería del Distrito del Jardín. Una preciosa boutique de alto nivel. Ella llevaba un vestido negro y corto de tirantes, de punto, y unos zapatos altos de Guess. Se recolocó sus gafas a modo de diadema, y echó un vistazo a la boutique.

-House of Lounge —repitió en voz alta, leyendo el letrero de presentación. Estaba tan acalorada... Y la culpa la tenía el sádico que iba a su lado.

Cuando Saku y Sasuke entraron al local, una mujer de pelo rojo y flequillo a lo cabaré, les recibió con una auténtica sonrisa de bienvenida.

-Sasukeeeeee —exclamó a mujer añadiendo una tilde en la e—. Mon amour...

Saku no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. No había nada lascivo en sus palabras, ni tampoco en su pose. Le recibió con cariño y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Saku nunca había estado ahí. La boutique tenía las paredes negras y naranjas, de estilo Art Nouveau. Había una lámpara de araña que colgaba entre varios ojos de buey. A Saku le llamó la atención el sillón de leopardo ubicado al lado de una mesita de cristal, llena de revistas de diseño y en la que reposaba una botella de licor antiguo.

-Hola, Karui —la saludó Sasuke.

-¿Qué me tgraes aquí? Quelle belle fille! —exclamó admirando a Saku—. Egues como una gatita, pgeciosa! —la tomó del rostro y revisó sus facciones—. Y miga qué cologrrr en las mejillas...

-Sí, gracias. —Sonrió un poco incómoda por la situación, por no poder decirle: «señora, tengo la cara como un tomate porque resulta que llevo una braguitas vibradoras que su adorado Sasukeeeee me ha obligado a usar. ¿Ve que tiene un anillo en su dedo corazón, de goma dura con un rotor? Pues es un mando. Y el muy cretino está jugando con él constantemente; y mis bragas no dejan de hacerme cosquillas y temblar».

-Y tiene uñas. Una gata con uñas —añadió Sasuke.

«Con las que pienso vaciarte los ojos», pensó con regocijo interno.

-Oh, hombges... ¿vegdad? —Karui la tomó del brazo y la dirigió a su mostrador—. ¿Tu pelo es de este colog,vraiment?

-Oui, madame —contestó Saku en su perfecto francés. Hablaba cuatro idiomas; inglés, francés, italiano y ruso. Pero en Nueva Orleans, debido a la cantidad de criollos franceses que había, el francés era como una segunda lengua.

-Pues es pgecioso —dijo la pizpireta mujer. Se inclinó sobre Saku y le susurró a modo de confidencia—. Yo me lo pongo rouge porque empiezan a saligme canas.

-Karui, ¿me enseñas el pedido? —pidió Sasuke educadamente.

-Oh, oui oui. No os mováis. —Entró a su almacén.

Saku se apoyó en el mostrador y tomó aire profundamente.

Sasuke se colocó tras ella y la arrinconó entre sus brazos.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Sasuke, deja de mover el puto anillo.—Clavó las uñas en la madera del mostrador.

-¿Esto? —con la otra mano dio una vuelta al rotor de su anillo y Saku cerró las piernas. Las braguitas estimulaban su clítoris y su vagina a la vez; era como tener una boca ahí constantemente.

-¡Sasuke! —gruñó entre dientes.

-Ni. . —remarcó dándole un beso en el lateral del cuello—. Adoro ver cómo luchas contra tu cuerpo, Saku... Me pone como una maldita moto. —Su voz sonaba demasiado ronca mientras se frotaba suavemente contra sus nalgas. Se apartó de ella disimuladamente en cuanto Karui salió con la bolsa en la mano.

-Son un pag de cogsés y faldas de diseño y es de una diceñadoga eugopea. Tienes buen gusto, cherie —miró a Sasuke orgullosa.

-Merci beaucoup, madame.

-¿Puedo veglo? —preguntó Saku, rectificando inmediatamente—. Digo, verlo. ¿Puedo verlo? —«Señora, la culpa es de las bragas. No es mía».

Madame Karui sacó las prendas de las bolsas.

-Los diseña Bibian Blue; es una agtista, ¿no les paguece?

En realidad, Saku no sabía nada de corsés, pero aquellos le parecían increíbles, bellos, hermosos... Era como si su piel los reconociera como suyos. Uno de ellos era un corsé que emulaba las alas de una mariposa monarca. El otro era todo de brillantes y lentejuelas negras, aunque, en vez de ir con corchetes o lazado, se cerraba con cuatro hebillas frontales. Aunque lo más espectacular era el dibujo de cristales Swarovski que recorría su pecho y su espalda: era un camaleón. Un jodido camaleón.

-Oh, por Dios —susurró acariciándolos con las manos—.Son...

-Pgeciosos.

-Magavillosos... Digo, ¡maaaaaaaaravillosos! —¡El maldito vibrador!

Sasuke hizo un sonido ronco y amagó una carcajada. Volvió a bajar y subir el nivel del vibrador de las bragas.

-Uh, ma chérie... ¡qué efusiva! —exclamó abriendo los brazos feliz—. Sabía que os gustagía.

-Ajammm —Saku lo miró por encima del hombro, lanzando rayos y centellas a través de sus ojos verdes. ¡Sasuke era un hijo de...! Tragó saliva y carraspeó—. Y... dígame, madame... ¿Cuáaaaaanto? —volvió a carraspear y cruzó las piernas, apoyando los antebrazos en el mostrador—. ¿Cuánto cuestan?

-De eso me ocupo yo. —Sasuke sacó su American Express black y se la dio a Karui, pasando el brazo por encima de la cabeza de Saku.

—Vaya, vaya... Tienes a todo un caballego al lado, belle —Tayuya guiñó un ojo dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice.

-Ah... Síiiii... —contestó bajando la cabeza.

-Es increíble. Tienes un gran autocontrol. —La felicitó Sasuke subiendo el nivel del vibrador.

-¡Para! ¡Sasuke... ! —apretó los dientes. Tenía ganas de ovillarse en el suelo y quedarse muy muy quieta—. Me quema...

-Es la sangre. Se amontona toda en esa zona; y tu piel se empieza a calentar y a arder. Pero ya llevas un buen rato así, y me impresiona que aguantes tu...

-Aquí tienes, Sasukeeeeee. Fígmame aquí.

Mientras Sasuke firmaba el tique de la visa, Karui le entregó la bolsa a Saku.

-Se lleva un bonito guecuegdo. Algo que atesogag, siempgre.

-Lo sé, madame. Le aseguro que esto lo voy a recordar toda mi vida —murmuró poniéndose las gafas de sol y caminando todo lo digna que podía teniendo en cuenta el baile de San vito que tenía lugar entre sus piernas.

-Tú también, Sasukeeee —le aseguró la mujer francesa—.Es una belleza. El hombre debe sabeg valogagla cuando la ve —le señaló y se tocó el ojo—. Ouvrez vos yeux, oui?

Él le dio un abrazo lleno de cariño y se despidió de la mujer.

-En serio. Hablo muy seriamente ahora —Saku estaba reclinada en la puerta del Jeep negro, con los brazos cruzados y el cuerpo medio doblado—. O paras, o me las quito y voy sin bragas hasta que lleguemos a casa. Estás intentando enloquecerme y me mosquea mucho, Sasuke.

Él se quitó sus irresistibles gafas de aviador y se las colgó en el cuello de la camiseta blanca.

-¿Me estás dando órdenes y ultimátums? ¿A mí? —preguntó acercándose a ella—. Si tan mal y desesperada estás... ¿por qué no te liberas y te corres?

-Porque la prueba es que no lo hagaaaaaaaaa... Ay, Dios... —le agarró de la muñeca y le clavó las uñas—. Voy a dar un maldito espectáculo si no lo detienes.

-¿Te da vergüenza montar espectáculos? —La probó en medio de la calle, apoyada en el coche, un poco resguardada de las miradas de los transeúntes por su ancho y alto cuerpo.

-Aquí no... No me importaaaaaa... No me importa montar el espectáculo cuando sé que debo concienciarme para ello. Me meteréeeeee en el papel y puntoooo... Pero aquí noooo... Sádico, hijo de perra, páralo... Aaaaay... —Arrugó su camiseta con las manos y hundió el rostro en su pecho—. Ooohhhh...

-No insultes a mi madre, Saku. Con lo que ella te quiere...

-Tú eres hijo del demonio. Eres adoptado —lloriqueó—Te cambiaron en el hospital.

Sasuke coló un muslo entre las piernas de Saku hasta levantarla ligeramente del suelo. Hundió la mano en los pelos de su nuca.

-No, no... Bájame.

-Venga... Hazlo, Saku. Ya puedes hacerlo.

-Y una mierda. Ahora no quiero...

-Va... No seas tonta. —La empujó suavemente—. ¿Ahora te enfadas y no respiras? Nadie te mira. No seas niña y toma lo que tu cuerpo de mujer te pide.

-Mi cuerpo de mujer pi-piiiiiide que te la corten.

-Tómalo aquí. Delante de todos, demuéstrales que no te importa lo que puedan pensar de ti.

-Estaaaamossss en un paso peatonal, cretinoooooo. —Las piernas le temblaron y se dejó caer sin fuerzas, por completo, en el muslo de Sasuke. La presión, la tensión, el calor, su muslo entre las piernas y las malditas bragas... Todo fue demasiado y, entonces... Estalló. Estalló silenciosamente, aguantando el aire en los pulmones, quedándose sin respiración... Temblaba entre los brazos de Sasuke y no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza.

-Hermoso —le susurraba él al oído—. Coge aire. Eso es...No has gritado, Saku. Ha sido increí ni siquera podía enviarlo a la mierda, que era lo que realmente le apetecía. Necesitaba recuperarse. Por Dios, si hasta se le había caído un zapato.

-Te invito a comer —le dijo él, midiendo lo enfadada que estaba.

Saku lo empujó y se lo quitó de encima. No soportaba que la calmara después de provocarla hasta esos límites. La estaba volviendo loca.

-Abre el maldito coche —le ordenó roncamente, recolocándose las gafas y prometiendo venganza por el trato dispensado.

Después de recoger el paquete en el Distrito Central financiero, en la avenida Loyola de Downtown, se dispusieron a buscar un restaurante por ahí cerca. Uno en el que pudieran relajarse un poco y disfrutar de un buen menú.

Era la zona más antigua de la ciudad, aunque estuviera plagada de rascacielos, comercios y oficinas; y, por eso mismo, también estaba a reventar de restaurantes.

Saku se había relajado, y volvía a haber un ambiente distendido entre ellos.

Sasuke era fácil al trato, excepto cuando se convertía en el sádico controlador que era; y entonces le ponía el cerebro del revés.

-No te enfades conmigo porque te trate así —pidió contrito—. Lo que busco con esa actitud es que tú te quites las corazas, Saku. Libérate de los prejuicios, haz lo que te dé la gana. — Le retiró la silla de la mesa en la que se iban a sentar, en uno de los diez mejores restaurantes de Nueva Orleans, llamado MiLa.

-No estoy de acuerdo con tu modo de conseguir tus objetivos. No tengo corazas: lo que tengo es educación.

-Tienes corazas —corrigió él—. ¿Qué pasa si quieres correrte en público?

-¿Que qué pasa? Eso es privado. La gente no se va corriendo como si tal cosa por la calle, Sasuke. No dicen: ¡mira por dónde, me apetece tener un orgasmo! ¡No se levantan la falda y al lío!

-¿Y si a mí me gusta? ¿Y si a mí me gusta saber que mientras la gente intenta mantener su fachada por la calle, aunque por dentro estén jodidos porque puede que necesiten sexo o alegría en sus vidas, mi chica se está corriendo entre mis brazos?

El camarero detuvo la conversación al preguntarles qué querían comer:

-Torchon de Foie Gras para empezar y un Pappardelle de patata dulce.

-¿Y la señorita? —preguntó el camarero amablemente.

-Yo tomaré una ensalada salteada a la vinagreta y el atún con limón y salsa aioli.

-Excelente elección. ¿Para beber?

-Un Chardonnay Hanzell. ¿Te apetece, Saku? —preguntó por encima de la carta de vinos.

-Sí.

El camarero los dejó, y ella aprovechó para inclinarse hacia adelante y dejar su postura clara. Un momento... ¿Había dicho su chica? ¿Suya? «No importa. Céntrate».

-¿Por qué no puedes aprender a relajarte —Sasuke se adelantó a sus palabras— si sabes que todo esto lo estamos haciendo para tu preparación y, al final, el objetivo es un maldito orgasmo, Saku? ¿Eso no te hace sentir bien?

-Me encantan los orgasmos, zoquete —gruñó en voz baja—. Lo que no me gusta es que me estiren más de la cuenta, porque si me tensas demasiado, Sasuke, me romperé. ¿Comprendes?

-Conmigo no te romperás, nunca, Saku. Ni siquiera conoces tus límites. —Sus ojos veían a través de ella cosas que ni siquiera la joven sabía de sí misma—. Tienes que aprender a confiar en mí, tienes que dejarte ir. Es básico para nuestra relación. Simplemente, obedece.

-No soy un robot. Tengo cerebro.

-Ya lo sé. No te estoy diciendo en qué tienes que pensar, ni qué debes estudiar, ni qué ropa llevar, ni qué mierda comer, ni en qué debes trabajar... No me ofendas; no soy ese tipo de amos friquis del control. Nuestra relación se basa en el sexo, en la carnalidad, y ahí mando yo.

-¿Por qué no me puedo sentir ofendida por lo que me estás diciendo? —puso los ojos en blanco y miró al techo.

¿Qué iba mal en ella?

-Porque sabes que tengo razón.

Saku no entendía cómo Sasuke creía saber tantas cosas de ella. Si nunca le había importado, ni mucho menos se había interesado por cómo estaba. Llevaban años sin tener contacto, excepto el día del Smithsonian. Le molestaba que Sasuke creyese que sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-Tú no me conoces, Sasuke. No me gustan los espectáculos.

-Si no te gustaran —habló en voz baja, asegurándose de que ella oía el tono y el significado de sus palabras—, no hubieras decidido correrte en secreto en medio de la calle.

-Me estabas apretando con la pierna.

-Tonterías. Con el control que tienes, podrías haberte aguantado, como mínimo, una hora más. Te ha puesto muy caliente saber que nadie adivinaba lo que tenías entre las piernas. Te lo has pasado bien incluso hablando con Karui, cuando estabas tan cerca de liberarte... Eres una pequeña provocadora, Saku. Tu carácter, tu perfil en las entrevistas, lo desafiante que fuiste con el pobre señor Tazuna en tu prueba psicotécnica... Todo eso me habla de ti y me dice que a Saku Haruno le encanta tensar la cuerda y adora que la pongan a prueba. ¿Has tenido novios, Saku?

-No te importa. —Se removió incómoda.

-Apuesto a que solo los tenías para el fin de semana...Eran demasiado fáciles para ti. Lo intentabas. Intentabas pasarlo bien con ellos; buscabas que sedujeran tu instinto salvaje y tu inteligencia, que mantuvieran tu interés... Pero no lo hacían. Te aburrías. Por eso no has tenido ninguna relación a excepción de los polvos esporádicos que encontrabas cuando salías. Y eran muchos, ¿verdad? Eres una mujer muy sexy y muy guapa. Pero tú no necesitas un hombre, Saku: necesitas un toro, un campeón.

-¿Sí? —preguntó asombrada por la exactitud de las palabras de Sasuke—. ¿Y tú eres ese toro?

El camarero les llenó las copas de vino. Sasuke lo cató y asintió. El joven se fue.

-Yo no soy ni un toro ni un campeón. Soy un amo. —Alzó la copa y esperó a que ella hiciera lo mismo—. Y no tiene nada que ver con eso. ¿Quieres a un amo en tu vida?

Ella no contestó; pero mirándole fijamente chocó la copa con la de él. Entonces, así, tras aquella pregunta y su hermosa visión, supo que quería a Sasuke en su vida. No porque fuera un amo, sino porque era Sasuke. Pero, al parecer, lo que practicaba y lo que era iba de la mano. Y Saku ya no sabía diferenciar a Sasuke del amo; y la verdad era que los dos le gustaban. Tal vez siempre fueron la misma persona. Tal vez ella no lo vio, puede que por eso chocaran tanto... O tal vez, porque lo vio venir, ella se alejó. Tal vez fue él quien lo hizo... Ya ni siquiera sabía lo que quería.

-Dime, Saku: ¿quieres a un hombre que te ate cuando te folle, te provoque hasta volverte loca y te empuje para que veas que no tienes límites excepto los que los demás te imponen?; ¿quieres a un tío que te azote cuando sabe que lo necesitas, que dirija tus orgasmos para que sean más fuertes y espectaculares de lo que son? ¿Quieres a un macho que te mime y sea tierno contigo, que te ame y te respete casi más que a sí mismo? —A Sasuke le brillaban los ojos; y sabía que estaba caminando por terreno minado. Hablarle así a Saku podría intimidarla, pero iba siendo hora de que pusieran las cartas sobre la mesa.

-¿Intentas intimidarme?

-¿Por qué? ¿Vas a huir?

-Por ahora no he huido, Sasuke. Soy una mujer, no una mojigata que se asuste por un poco de sexo salvaje. Hemos evolucionado, ¿sabes?

-Pues entonces, deja de comportarte como tal. El torneo tendrá muchas situaciones de ese tipo. La gente te mirará; les gustará mirar y tú tendrás que fingir que no te importa.

-No soy una exhibicionista, pero puedo interpretar el papel cuando toca. No te preocupes por eso. Lo haré muy bien. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta: no sé si quiero a un amo —reconoció sincera. Precisamente, se permitía jugar con Sasuke y le permitía a él esas licencias con ella porque era... ¡el amo! ¡Era Sasuke! No quería a otro. Jolines, estaba hecha un lío—. Esto es excitante, es todo nuevo y peligroso y... me gusta, no te lo voy a negar.

-A eso me refiero, Saku. Te gusta. Lo que soy, lo que te ofrezco, mi mundo de gritos y gemidos de dolor-placer. Deja de engañarte. Y deja de hacerte la ofendida por haberte liberado en medio de la calle.

¡Pero es que ella no estaba ofendida por eso! ¡Estaba ofendida porque se estaba liberando de ese modo con un tío que no la quería, excepto para infiltrarse y fingir que eran pareja! Y aquello... le hacía daño. Maldita sea, le estaba haciendo daño.

Así que cuanto antes marcara distancias, mucho mejor.

-No me engaño. Por eso, agente Uchiha —se permitió la licencia de recuperar las formas profesionales con él y dibujó una sonrisa de bruja por encima de su copa—, sabiendo que puede gustarme este mundo, en un futuro, sabré escoger un buen amo para mí. A lo mejor Sasori puede aprender.

-Claro —contestó despechado, con el rostro entre sombras de celos e incomprensión. Vació la copa de vino de golpe—, y a lo mejor los cerdos vuelan.

-De hecho, hay cerdos voladores en épocas de tornados.

Y el tornado que se avecinaría entre ellos iba a ser descomunal.


	13. Chapter 13

Hoy les traigo un poco tarde el capitulo y no se si pueda actualizar mañana. Así que les dejare 3 capítulos.

Que los disfruten (:

* * *

 _Los amos y los sumisos deben disfrutar el uno del otro y divertirse tanto dentro como fuera de la cama._

El salón de la casa de Saku, bajo la música baja con la letra implacable de Broken Strings de James Morrison y Nelly Furtado. Sasuke y su sumisa estaban el uno frente al otro.

Había una baraja de cartas de Dragones y Mazmorras DS dispuesta sobre la mesa. Ahora comprobarían si el juego había quedado claro o no.

Sasuke barajó los naipes: todos tenían un dragón en la parte trasera. En la parte inferior había escrito: Domines & Maitresses (Dragones y Mazmorras DS).

Sasuke había escenificado un posible duelo frente al Oráculo.

-Esta es nuestra prueba de fuego.

-¿Vamos a arder?

-Imagínate que no encontramos el cofre ese día.

-Sí.

-No hemos averiguado los acertijos; no sabemos dónde se halla la puta cajita y fracasamos.

-Ajá —escuchó concentrada.

-Deberemos ir a la mazmorra. Las mazmorras son los escenarios donde se desarrollan los duelos: donde se encuentra el Oráculo con sus cartas y donde esperan las Criaturas deseosas de que alguien la palme.

-Lo sé.

Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke la observaban fijamente.

-¿Estás asustada, agente?

-Para nada —replicó ella mirándole a su vez.

-Allí será diferente.

-No creo. Tengo a la criatura más mala de todas delante de mí.

Él detuvo sus movimientos e hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la boca.

-Me juzgas muy injustamente.

-Seguro —contestó incrédula—. Bueno, continúa.

-Bien —dispuso las cartas en tres pilas—. Una de objetos—la negra con el dragón rojo—, otra de modalidad de la prueba—la blanca con el dragón colorado—, y otra de duración de la prueba —la blanca con el dragón negro— y número de orgasmos —señaló cada pila correspondiente. Las abrió como un abanico—. Escoge.

Saku se frotó las manos y escogió una carta del primer montón. El de objetos.

-Objetos —Sasuke sonrió malvadamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál ha salido? —preguntó nerviosa.

-Las bolas chinas.

-Oh... —Agrandó los ojos—. Ooooh... ¿Bolas?

-Bolas. Escoge modalidad —Saku lo hizo, y él giró la carta—. Bondage/suelo. Tendré que atarte.

-¿Atarme? —su voz sonó demasiado aguda—. Pffff... Vaya cosa.

Sasuke se relamía los bigotes, como haría el rey de la selva.

-La siguiente. —Hizo un gesto con la barbilla hacia el último montón en abanico—. Tiempo y número de orgasmos.

-Mmmm... —Saku leyó lo que ponía—. Dos orgasmos en quince minutos.

Dos orgasmos en quince minutos, pensó. ¿Así, tan seguidos? Se frotó la nuca, con el cuerpo tenso y expectante.

-Esta es nuestra prueba hoy. —Preparó su reloj digital, dispuesto a cronometrar el ejercicio—. Vamos al jardín —estaba más que preparado para darle dos orgasmos a Saku en solo un cuarto de hora—. Andando.

-Ah, ¿pero ya?

-Sí. —La tomó de la mano y la guió hasta el jardín.

Sasuke había recogido el jardín para ocultarlo un poco de miradas indiscretas. Escondió la mesa camilla en la caseta y descolló las dos barras, para dejarlas apoyadas en el muro separador.

El atardecer caía sobre ellos. Los tonos naranjas y rojos dotaban a su particular mazmorra de un extraño y mágico misticismo.

-Ven. —El rostro de Sasuke era el de Lion King. El amo. Ahora se centraría en su cuerpo, en su placer, y en su dolor; y la haría estallar—. Voy a desnudarte.

Saku obedeció y dio dos pasos hasta colocarse ante él, con los cuerpos rozándose. Después de la comida que habían tenido, después de las provocaciones de él y las contestaciones impertinentes de ella... Ahora tenían que verse otra vez las caras y los cuerpos.

Aquello era demasiado subyugante e incomprensible para ella; pero comprendió que por mucho que luchara, nada la podría apartar del deseo de complacerle y volverlo loco.

Porque Sasuke controlaba, pero enloquecía con su cuerpo y su sumisión. Entonces, en ese momento de entrega, él se arrancaba la máscara y se entregaba a ella.

-¿Puedes desnudarte tú también? Sasuke sonrió dulcemente.

-No, esto es para ti. Todo es para ti, Saku.

-Me gustaría que te desnudaras. Recortado tras la luz del crepúsculo, él era el caballero oscuro que siempre deseó, el héroe atormentado.

Sasuke achicó sus ojazos añiles y alzó la ceja partida.

Su Saku le pedía que se desnudara con ella. Pero si lo hacía, si él cedía a ese ruego, entonces ya nada podría detenerle.

Saku sería de él en todos los sentidos. Y ella no estaba preparada para su dominación total.

No obstante, después de instruirla en esos días, debían acostarse: debía penetrarla y comprobar qué tal se movían juntos. «¿Qué tal?», se repitió. De puta madre. Saku le mataría; lo succionaría y lo vaciaría en nada, y su control se iría al garete.

Desvelaría todo el pastel ante ella y Saku tendría más poder sobre él que nadie.

¿Pero acaso no era ese el verdadero rol del amo? Su mujer siempre tendría poder sobre él. Aun así, en misión, no debía mezclar sus sentimientos. Eso podría ponerles en peligro a ambos.

Si seguía manteniendo las distancias, todavía podría controlar las riendas. Porque, ¿cómo hacer el amor con Saku sin demostrarle lo mucho que le importaba?

-Este es mi regalo para ti, Saku. Por haberte torturado esta tarde y habértelo hecho pasar mal. —Levantó las manos y la tomó del rostro—. Todo para ti.

-No ha sido malo, Sasuke. —Lo tranquilizó asombrada por su aflicción—. Solo... Un poco demasiado intenso.

-No importa. Voy a escucharte como amo, ¿de acuerdo?

El crono ya está corriendo.

-Sí, bien —asintió. Pero ella quería desnudarle y Sasuke no la iba a dejar—. Entonces, no me desnudes a mí tampoco. Llevo vestido. Solo tienes que bajarme las braguitas asesinas y ya está.

Él inclinó el cuello hacia atrás y sonrió al cielo, maravillándose de lo práctica que era. Coló las manos por debajo de su falda y deslizó las braguitas hasta sus tobillos. Por favor, ella estaba muy mojada, por la estimulación casi continua del vibrador.

-No te muevas —le advirtió él.

-No pienso irme a ninguna parte.

Sasuke entró en la caseta; y después de remover lo que fuera que escudriñara en sus bolsas de sado, salió con unas cuerdas en una mano, y unas bolas chinas, bastante gruesas, de color plata en la otra.

Saku se relamió los labios y esperó bajo la luz del atardecer, con su pelo rosa bien recogido en un moño alto, el flequillo que cubría parte de sus ojos rasgados verdes y una mirada llena de promesas y expectativas.

Sasuke sintio un puñetazo al verla con el vestidito negro y las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda, como una niña buena.

Sí. La ataría así.

-Date la vuelta —le pidió tomándola de los hombros. Le ató las manos a la espalda mediante un nudo de trébol, y después, tirando del extremo de la cuerda, la obligó a arrodillarse.

Con las rodillas en el suelo, Saku sintió las manos de Sasuke que la empujaban sobre la hierba hasta que apoyó los hombros por completo en ella. Sintió el frescor en sus nalgas cuando le levantó la falda y disfrutó de la cachetada cariñosa que le propinó, acompañada de la caricia calmante. Adoraba aquello.

Duro y suave. Malo y bueno. Sasuke. King.

-Las bolas están frías, Saku —le dijo él suavemente—, pero tú estás ardiendo aquí abajo. Son un poco gruesas, pero las acojerás bien.

-¿Cuánto queda? —preguntó con la mejilla izquierda apoyada en la hierba.

-Diez minutos.

-Entonces, deberías empezar, señor.- Sasuke le acarició el trasero y, después, su entrepierna empapada. Se aprovechó de sus jugos para untar las bolas chinas y, poco a poco, muy lentamente, las deslizó en su interior. Sasuke estaba perplejo por la forma rosada y elástica de Saku; aun así, era estrecha y se notaba en el modo en que la primera bola estiraba su piel.

-¿Te duele, Saku?

-Un poco... Están frías...

-Sí, ya te lo he dicho. —Tocó sus piernas para que las abriera más—. Eso es... —Mientras Saku aceptaba la primera bola, él llevó la otra mano a su parte delantera y empezó a frotarla entre las piernas.

Saku frunció el ceño al notar que su útero se contraía por las caricias y aprisionaba las bolas, notándolas más grandes y pesadas. Se imaginó que en vez de las bolas era el miembro de Sasuke, que la tomaba por fin, y su motor empezó a calentarse.

-¿Va el primero, Saku? —preguntó sonriente—. Eres una máquina, nena.

-Sasuke...

-Chist. Solo tienes que dejarte ir.

-¡Plas! Metió la segunda bola sin dejar de acariciar su clítoris—. Vamos, Saku.-Se inclinó sobre ella de modo que empujaba las bolas en su interior, la frotaba por delante y pegaba su torso a su espalda, como si fuera él quien la montara—. Venga, Saku. —La animó rozándole la garganta con los labios, sepultándola con su cuerpo.

Saku gimió y hundió los dedos en la hierba cuando el primer orgasmo la agarró.

-Cuatro minutos y te queda uno. Si no lo haces, las criaturas estarán deseosas de tenerte, Saku, y yo me volveré loco pensando en que algunos de esos te toque.-Sasuke se incorporó un poco y con sabiduría, empezó a impulsar las bolas con su propio paquete, moviéndolo hacia adelante y hacia atrás, sin dejar de hacer presión. Las tres bolas estaban adentro. Se fijó en sus nalgas. Tenía un culo estupendo. Clavó sus ojos en el orificio fruncido de atrás, y su erección se agrandó en el interior de sus calzoncillos—. ¿Alguna vez te han tomado por atrás?

Saku escuchó «tomar por atrás», y por poco convulsiona sobre el césped. No. Nunca lo había hecho. Negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo que prepararte para eso, Saku. En el torneo...

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer —musitó con los labios hinchados por mordérselos. Estaba harta de que justificara todo lo que iba a hacer con ella solo porque lo mandara el torneo. A lo mejor, era él quien deseaba hacerlo y no las normas del rol. ¿Sería así?

-No ahora. Puede que mañana, o esta noche. —Siguió frotándola por delante y se empapó de sus jugos, humedeciendo sus dedos—. Pero voy a jugar un poquito por aquí... Tres minutos Saku.

-Hazlo —rugió ella intentando incorporarse; pero no podía porque tenía las manos atadas a la espalda. ¿Por qué le gustaba sentirse así? Completamente dominada por un hombre: así estaba.

Porque sabía que si le decía a Sasuke que la dejara, que no quería continuar, él la respetaría. Por eso. Y aunque la tenía sometida, podía confiar en él.

Sasuke llevó sus dedos húmedos y empapó su ano con ellos. Las bolas seguían entrando y saliendo por la parte frontal. A Saku le faltaba un orgasmo, ¡o se la llevarían las Criaturas! Necesitaba otro estímulo que volviera a lanzarla por las nubes. Poco a poco, Sasuke introdujo la punta del dedo gordo en el diminuto orificio, moviéndolo, rotándolo.

Empujó con las caderas; las bolas desaparecieron por completo en su interior y, entonces, aprovechó su gemido de placer para introducir la primera falange del pulgar en su interior. Saku abrió los ojos y la boca y emitió un alarido de éxtasis.

-Oh, por Dios... —sollozó.

-Oh, Señor... —Sasuke se avergonzó cuando sintió que él mismo se estaba corriendo con ella. Saku minaba toda su resolución de mantenerse al margen. Era la primera vez que se corría encima, sin ningún control sobre su cuerpo—. Nena... Eso es... ¡Que se jodan las Criaturas! —Cubrió su parte delantera con la palma, apretándola y haciéndole sentir sus estremecimientos en los más profundo de su vagina; mientras, apoyaba toda su entrepierna en la entrada de Saku, manteniendo las bolas dentro.

Se quedaron derrumbados el uno encima del otro, disfrutando de la presión en silencio.

Para cuando ambos pudieron calmarse y recomponerse, y salir del jardín para ducharse, ya había anochecido.

Prueba superada.

-Quiero que lleves esto dentro. Para que esa parte de tu cuerpo se acostumbre a la invasión. Es muy pequeño —decía Sasuke mientras le introducía una pequeña bala remota en el ano.

Se acababan de duchar. Saku se apoyaba en el espejo, mirando el reflejo de ambos. Ella usaba de nuevo un vestido, corto y liviano, de color blanco, estilo ibizenco. Él, solo con los tejanos desabrochados, y las zapatillas de surf de vestir.

-¿Te estarás quietecito con el anillo?

-Ya veremos... —murmuró con malicia.

-Eres como Gollum con su tesoro.

-Soy Frodo, nena. Solo yo tengo el temple suficiente para no abusar de su poder.

La besó en el hombro cuando el aparatito desapareció en su interior, y tomó la toalla para acabar de secarse el pelo.

¿Por qué le daba besos? ¿Por qué la desarmaba con su ternura? Saku no comprendía qué estaba haciendo con ella. ¿Solo la instruía o había algo más?

-Tenemos que hacer una colada —anunció él repasándola de arriba abajo—. Has echado a perder mis pantalones.

-¿Qué quieres, machote? Soy así de irresistible —Se encogió de hombros al tiempo que untaba sus labios de cacao—. Esta noche haremos una.

Ding dong.

-¿Esperas visita? —preguntó él masajeándose el pelo húmedo con la toalla.

-No —contestó mirándole a través del espejo de cuerpo entero en el que acababa de acicalarse.

Ding Dong.

-¿Saku? —Era la voz de su madre. ¡Su madre! ¡Y ella estaba con Sasuke! Los dos con el pelo mojado de la ducha que cada uno se acababa de dar por su cuenta, a matizar.

-¿Es mamá? —preguntó risueño y feliz por ver a Mebuki—. ¡Voy a abrirle!

-¿Pero tú estás loco? —Saku no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Sasuke se colocó detrás del espejo de cuerpo entero y disfrutó de su mirada estupefacta.

-Relájate. Todo saldrá bien.

-¿Qué? —gritó en voz baja—. No abras, Sasuke. No.

-Quita, camaleón. —Se apartó de ella haciéndola rabiar y escapó de sus garras, bajando las escaleras y gritando—. ¡Voy!

Saku miró su reflejo en el espejo. Acababa de tener unas bolas chinas en su interior; Sasuke le había tocado el ano y estaba en su casa instruyéndola para ser su sumisa. Y tenía una bala en el recto.

¡Por supuesto que no estaba preparada para encontrarse con su madre!

-¡Kizashi! —Oyó que decía un sorprendentemente feliz Sasuke. ¡Y su padre! ¡La madre que lo parió!

¿Pero cómo iba a mirarlos a la cara? Ella era el ojito derecho de su padre. Por Dios, si supiera lo que Sasuke acababa de hacerle lo mandaría a la cámara de gas inmediatamente.

-¡Saku, cariño! ¡Baja, son tus padres! Ella abrió la boca y arrugó el ceño.

-¡Qué hijo de perra! —susurró enfadada por la actitud del sádico controlador. Se había vuelto loco.

-¡Sorpresa! —decía otra pareja más.

¿Pero quiénes eran? Oh, no. No, no, no...

-¡Hombre! ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Y los míos! —exclamó eufórico, alzando la voz para que ella lo oyera, aunque en su tono se adivinaba ahora un deje histérico.

Le temblaron las piernas y tuvo que coger aire para calmarse. Además, estaba el tema de Ino. Sus padres no sabían nada de nada.

Se peinó el pelo con los dedos y cuidó que su expresión no reflejara ninguna de las emociones recién vividas en el jardín. Tenía los ojos verdes vidriosos y cristalinos, y las mejillas, sonrosadas.

Madre mía, qué desastre. Se sentía como cuando perdió la virginidad y sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que sus padres se darían cuenta de lo que acababa de hacerle Brad Reyfuss solo mirándola a los ojos.

Y, para colmo, los padres de Sasuke Uchiha también se darían cuenta de ello.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, todas las emociones vividas esos días se reflejaron en su cara. Vamos, estaba tan claro como el agua. Pero la imagen de los cuatro con Sasuke la dejó momentáneamente sin palabras. Parecía que volviera a tener ocho años.

Los padres de ambos siempre se habían llevado muy bien. Eran parecidos a su modo; con la diferencia de que los Uchiha eran multimillonarios, y los Haruno, de clase media alta.

Mikoto y Fugaku eran morenos, altos y esbeltos. Elegantes y muy clásicos, de estilo europeo.

Sus padres, en cambio, eran encantadoramente sureños. Eran altos igual, pero sus pieles eran más claras, con tendencia a enrojecerse por el sol. Su madre tenía el pelo como Ino, y su padre, como el de ella. Y ambos tenían los ojos claros. Herencia irlandesa, sí señor.

No obstante, unos y otros se preocupaban de Nueva Orleans a su manera. Su familia, por ejemplo, se ocupaba de la seguridad. Su padre Kizashi era reconocido como un héroe en todo el estado de Louisiana por las vidas que ayudó a salvar durante el Katrina. A veces, todavía seguían emitiendo las imágenes de Kizashi colgado de un helicóptero boca abajo, ayudando a recuperar cuerpos flotantes en los ríos, todavía con vida.

Saku se acordaba de eso y una oleada de orgullo le barría de pies a cabeza.

Su madre hacía las mejores horchatas y granizados de toda Louisiana; y era la dueña de una cadena que ya contaba con tres establecimientos, todos muy concurridos.

Sí, pensó satisfecha. No eran multimillonarios, pero eran únicos. Los mejores para ella.

Los padres de de Sasuke, Mikoto y Fugaku, tenían un porte un tanto más distinguido; pero habían aprendido a crecer con la tierra, y su riqueza la habían conseguido a base de mucho trabajo. Lo mejor de ellos era lo sencillos y auténticos que eran. Lo mucho que querían a sus dos hijos. Y lo bien que aceptaban y adoraban a los amigos que habían hecho de verdad. A ella la querían como una hija más.

Sasuke tenía los brazos echados por encima de su padre,Kizashi y del suyo propio, Fugaku. Cuando la miró, hizo un guiño de circunstancia; Saku pensó que ya nada podía salir peor, así que se abocó al desastre.

A lo grande. Si la cagaban, que fuera apoteósico.

Su madre, Mebuki, miró su pelo húmedo, y después desvió la mirada al de Sasuke. «No mamá, no venimos de la playa». Como no sabía qué decir, sonrió abiertamente y su madre abrió los brazos, esperando que su hijita querida se sumergiera entre ellos.

Y Saku se sorprendió haciéndolo, obligándose a sonreír y fingir que todo iba bien, porque necesitaba ese calor materno. Necesitaba hablar con ella y explicarle lo que sucedía; pero no podía. Para una madre, saber que una de sus hijas estaba desaparecida y secuestrada no era fácil de digerir.

-Mamá... —murmuró.

-¡Cariño! Esto no os lo vamos a perdonar.—Y tanto que no. —Mikoto le dirigió una mirada de complicidad y abrió los brazos, también para saludarla al modo criollo; es decir, con un achuchón de esos que te dejan sin respiración—. ¡Niña!

-Por supuesto que no —gruñó el padre de Saku mirando de reojo a Sasuke con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué es lo que no nos vais a perdonar? —preguntó Saku con cautela, todavía en brazos de la madre de Sasuke.

-Nos hemos tenido que enterar, por boca de la madre de Sai, que Sasuke y tú andabais juntos por French Quarter—contestó Mebuki ofendida—. Y que te has tomado unas vacaciones para hacer reformas en el jardín... —Caminó por el salón en dirección el jardín, pero Saku la tomó del brazo.

-¿Sabes qué mamá? En realidad Sasuke me está ayudando a arreglar unas pocas vigas, y el muro de madera... No es mucho.

-¿Andáis juntos Sasuke y tú? —preguntó Mikoto, asombrada por lo distendido que estaba su hijo entre aquellos dos hombres.

-¿Juntos? —repitió Saku. Se echó a reír nerviosa—. ¿Cómo juntos? Qué calor hace, ¿verdad? ¿Queréis tomar un poco de té helado?

-¿Lo has hecho tú, cielo? —preguntó Mebuki divagando.

-Pues a mí me encantaría —dijo Fugaku, continuando la pregunta de su mujer Mikoto—. Tú e Ino sois de la familia, aunque pensé que Sasuke acabaría con tu hermana. Pero no ha sido así. —Su padre tomó del cuello a Sasuke y le hizo una carantoña—. Tipo listo. Te van las pelirrosas.

«¿Hola? —pensó Saku—. Estoy delante».

-No... —gruñó Kizashi un poco incómodo—. No ha sido así...

-No digas tonterías, Fugaku. Se veía a leguas que Sasuke estaba por Saku —repuso Mikoto.

-¿Eh? —Saku apenas parpadeaba. Un momento. ¿Estaba en un capítulo de Fringe? ¿Una realidad alternativa o algo parecido?

-Nena

Oh,oh. Saku se envaró y miró al amo.

-Es hora de que les digamos la verdad. —Sasuke caminó hacia ella y se colocó tras su espalda. La rodeó por la cintura con ambos brazos y miró a sus padres directamente a los ojos—. Saku y yo estamos saliendo juntos.

Los cuatro se miraron los unos a los otros y recibieron la noticia con alegría. Bueno, Kizashi no mucho.

-Cuando vino a Washington a ver a Ino —explicó Sasuke mintiendo como un bellaco—, le robé un beso. Y desde entonces no dejé de pensar en ella; hasta que en mis vacaciones decidí venir a Nueva Orleans para poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

Saku entrecerró los ojos mirándole por encima del hombro. ¿Lo de las cartas iba con segundas? Encima ni siquiera podía acusarle de mentiroso porque era todo verdad; excepto la verdadera razón por la que había venido a poner «las cartas sobre la mesa».

-Oh, qué bonito... —Mebuki estaba tan emocionada que no cabía en sí.

Los hombres se miraron entre ellos, asintiendo de acuerdo a su actitud con el conocido código XY, como diciendo: «¡Así se hace, chaval!».

-Sasuke... ¿Estás madurando? —preguntó su madre sonriendo con cariño.

-Que lo diga Saku —repuso Sasuke apoyando su barbilla sobre su hombro—.¿Soy más maduro ahora, nena? —colocó su mano en su hombro para que fuera consciente de que tenía el anillo vibrador en el dedo—. ¿Saku?

Saku tenía ganas de arrancarle los pelos de la cabeza. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ponerla en aquella situación? No solo eso. ¿Cómo se atrevía a darle esperanzas a sus padres de ese modo tan calculador? «Sí, claro que ha madurado. Tanto que lleva un maldito anillo de poder en el dedo, conectado directamente a mi culo».

-Sí —contestó mientras le pisaba disimuladamente y trituraba sus dedos—. Resulta que soy irresistible para él. —Lanzó una carcajada al viento—. ¿Quién lo iba a decir, eh?

Sasuke y ella se miraron el uno al otro, metidos de lleno en su papel.

-¡Sí! ¿Quién lo iba a decir, eh? —repitió Sasuke sobreactuando, partiéndose de la risa y creando un marco de pareja feliz ante sus progenitores.

-¡Pues esto hay que celebrarlo! —exclamó Mebuki—. ¡He traído quiches y granizados!

-Oh, mamá dos... —murmuró Sasuke, mirándola con adoración—. Me vas a hacer llorar. Me vuelven loco tus granizados.

-Como ha sido una visita sorpresa —dijo Mikoto disculpándose educadamente—, no queríamos que te pusieras a preparar nada, Saku querida; así que hemos traído la cena. —Alzó dos bandejas de cristal cubiertas con papel de plata.

-Ay, mami... —dijo Sasuke—. ¿No me digas que eso es jambalaya?

La jambalaya era un plato típico de Nueva Orleans, parecida a la paella española, aunque se preparaba con el pollo como base, mariscos y chorizos y mucha pimienta.

-¿Y qué habéis traído vosotros? —les preguntó a los hombres del grupo.

-¿Nosotros? —Ambos se miraron y sonrieron—. ¡Hurricane! —Alzaron las botellas de alcohol.

El Huracán era una bebida típica de Nueva Orleans, además de absenta, que constaba de una mezcla de rones y jugos de todo tipo. Era dulce y embriagador.

Saku arqueó las cejas y frunció los labios con una semisonrisa.

Ella y el alcohol no se llevaban muy bien. Y sabía, por experiencia propia, que sus padres tampoco.

Mientras disponían la jambalaya y la quiche para servirla en la mesa de mimbre preparada por los hombres en el jardín, Saku organizaba los platos en la cocina junto con su madre y Mikoto, su momentánea suegra.

-Consuegra —le decía Mebuki a Mikoto y se sonreían felices, como si aquello fuera de verdad—, pásame una de tus bandejas.

-Toma, consuegra —contestaba la madre de Sasuke—. ¿Sabes? Me hace muy feliz que estés con Sasuke, Saku. Él necesita mano dura; y tú, siendo agente de la ley, seguro que lo pondrás rápido en vereda. «¿Mano dura? Mikoto, tu hijo me ha puesto el trasero al rojo vivo varias veces ya», pensó malignamente mientras repartía la quiche en los platos. Pero al final dijo:

-No lo dudes, Mikoto —contestó obediente, aunque sin estar convencida.

Los padres de Sasuke no sabían que su hijo era agente doble del FBI. Sasuke no quería preocuparles y nunca les dijo la verdad de lo que hacía en Washington. Así que se inventó el negocio de software y hardware como tapadera. Y, ni mucho menos, sabían que era un practicante de BDSM. Pero eso no era nada, porque para todo el mundo Ino tenía un negocio de repostería y seguía los pasos de su madre. Aunque, a diferencia de Mikoto y Fugaku, Mebuki y Kizashi sí sabían que Ino era agente del FBI. Y no solo lo sabían de Ino, también sabían que lo era Sasuke.

-¿Te puedes creer que, con lo guapo que es, nunca ha traído una chica a casa? —le dijo Mikoto a Mebuki.

Saku frunció el ceño. Así que Sasuke no había traído a nadie... ¿Nunca? Lo buscó a través de la cristalera, y lo encontró hablando con los dos hombres, con sus copas de Hurricane en sus manos, charlando de lo que fuera de lo que charlasen... Él captó su mirada y se giró. Le sonrió guiñándole un ojo y alzó la copa de la mano en la que tenía el anillo.

Ella tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza. «Ni se te ocurra, Satanás», deletreó con los labios.

Él se encogió de hombros, todo travieso y juguetón, y le dio una pequeña vuelta al aro del anillo.

La bala empezó a hacer de las suyas, y Saku cerró las piernas.

Mebuki puso cara de no entender cómo un pedazo de ejemplar como Sasuke no había tenido novia y añadió:

-Pues yo pensaba que mi hija y Sasori al final se juntarían.

-Ah, qué atractivo es ese Sasori —comentó Mebuki—.¿Verdad? Mulato y con ojos verdes...

-Pero, ya ves —prosiguió Mebuki—, íbamos muy desencaminadas. Saku, esto de no explicarme nada me ha dolido mucho —la reprendió.

Ella se sostuvo sobre la encimera, humedeciéndose los labios.

«Mantén el control».

-Ha sido todo muy repentino, mamá. Apareció el lunes en mi casa y me dio la orden de ser su pareja. —Bueno, al menos no era una mentira—. Y claro —explicó ella teatrera—, me dijo que si le decía que no, me iba a poner el cuuuuuulo como un semáforo en rojo, ¿te lo puedes creer? Así que... ¡tuve que aceptar! —chilló más de la cuenta—. ¿Me comprendéis, no?

Las dos mujeres se miraron la una a la otra y empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

—Ay, Saku, qué cosas dices... —Mikoto se secó las lágrimas de la risa y salió, con los platos que habían preparado al jardín. Mientras Mikoto aprovechaba para hablar con el clan XY, Mebuki y se acercó a su hija, con el rostro preocupado, y le preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa, cielo? Te veo nerviosa...

-Estoy bien, mamá.

-¿Seguro? Puede que estés un poco estresada. ¿Te vas de viaje ahora, verdad?

-¿Cómo... pero quién te lo ha dicho?- Mebuki puso los ojos en blanco.

-La madre de Sai. Ya sabes que habla por los codos y es como Radio Patio. Todo el Barrio Francés ya habla sobre vosotros, y cuchichea que estuviste en una preciosa casa de lencería y corsés. No sabes lo mal que me sentí cuando fui la última en enterarme de esto, Saku.

Y ella se sintió mal por no hablar con sus padres sobre lo que le estaba sucediendo ni sobre lo que pasaba con Ino. Pero no podía.

-Tenía pensado ir a verte con Sasuke y darte una sorpresa.

El rostro de su madre se relajó y recuperó la calma.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, mamá. Te quiero mucho y no puedo mantener secretos contigo.

-Yo también te quiero a ti, nena. A una madre no se le pueden ocultar estas cosas, cariño.

-No, mamá.

-¿Sabes algo de tu hermana? ¿Sabe lo vuestro? Yo siempre creí que a Ino le gustaba Sasuke... ¿Le habrá parecido bien? ¿Y por qué no me llama?

-¿Te contesto en orden? Hablé con ella ayer —mintió. Sus ojos se enrojecieron. Ojalá no lo hubiese hecho—. Está bien, pero está muy liada. Tiene pensado venir a veros pronto, cuando tenga unos días de permiso... —Mentir una vez abría la puerta para añadir más mentiras al saco—. Y... A Ino no le gustaba Sasuke . Solo eran amigos.

-¡Bueno, qué más da! —exclamó Mebuki limpiándose las manos en la servilleta—. A ver: mírame. —La tomó del rostro y le preguntó solemnemente—: ¿Tú eres feliz, hija?

-¿Feliz a nivel existencial o...?

-Con Sasuke, Saku. No te disperses.

-Ehhh... —La bala empezó a temblar con más fuerza y Saku apretó los labios.

-No seas vergonzosa y habla con tu madre sobre esto.

-Bueeeenooooo... —dijo luchando para no bizquear.

-¿Bueno qué?

-Lo que Saku quiere decir es que no tiene palabras para describir lo que le hago sentir. —Sasuke entró recolocándose el anillo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, blanca, recta y reluciente—. ¿Verdad, Saku?

-Mmmm... Ajáaaa —gimió sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-Oh, mira —Mebuki se puso las manos en las mejillas y sonrió—; ¡le da vergüenza! ¡No sabía que era tan tímida!

-Tienes una hija adorablemente vergonzosa. Se sonroja por nada —Sasuke la tomó de la barbilla y la miró a los ojos—. ¿Verdad, cariño?

-Uy, si os vais a besar delante de mí, yo ya me voy...

Saku forzó una sonrisa de disculpa a Mebuki, y esta desapareció alegremente de la cocina y les dejó solos.

-¿Nos vamos a besar? —Sasuke rozó su nariz con la de ella—. ¿Quieres que te bese delante de tus padres, Saku?

-¡Lo que quiero es que pongas la maldita mano encima de la encimera y me dejes amputarte el dedo con el cuchillo de la carne! —gruñó por lo bajini—. ¿Eres consciente de que estás jugando con el corazón de nuestras madres? ¿Eres consciente de que...?

Sasuke la hizo callar con un beso.

Un beso duro, destinado a dejarla sin palabras, a absorber su voz y marcar terreno. Diferente al del Smithsonian. Su beso sabía a Hurricane.

Un beso huracanado; como Sasuke pasaba por su vida, como un maldito huracán.

Él se apartó y le besó la nariz con dulzura.

-¿Qué... Qué haces, Sasuke? ¿Qué has hecho?

-Besarte, cariño.

Saku abrió los ojos, frunció el ceño y se dio cuenta de que sus padres estaban sonrientes, alzando las copas y brindando por ellos.

-¿Lo has hecho a propósito? ¿Lo has hecho porque nos estaban vigilando? —preguntó horrorizada. ¡Qué cabrón! Era un calculador.

Sasuke le guiño un ojo vidrioso y la tomó de la mano para llevarla al jardín.

-A cenar.

La cena fue extrañamente divertida y relajada, como si aquello fuera lo adecuado. El Hurricane corría como el fuego, quemando gargantas y desinhibiendo el humor de todos.

Sasuke repitió quiche y jambalaya tres veces. Saku se asombraba de lo mucho que podía llegar a comer, aunque su atorado cerebro decidió que comía tanto porque, con lo alto que era, el alimento tardaba en llegar a su estómago, y se saciaba más tarde que los demás.

Hablaron de muchas cosas: del negocio del algodón, del secreto de las horchatas y los granizados, de los estatutos de la ley, de lo mal que estaba el mundo, de tangas, de los uniformes de las policías, de si eran «las» o «los» policías... Pero el Hurricane empezó a hacer estragos de verdad y la conversación degeneró a que los ovnis existían y a que Mikoto había visto una vez un extraterrestre en el jardín; a lo que Fugaku contestó que era el vecino cabezón, desnudo y borracho, no un extraterrestre. Mebuki explicó lo que sucedió una vez cuando, sin querer, por supuesto, se le cayó una bellota de chocolate en un pastel que había preparado para una comida familiar. Saku le preguntó a su madre que qué hacía ella con una bellota. Mebuki se hizo la loca.

El padre de Sasuke explicó cómo conoció a Mikoto y por qué su suegro lo metió en la cárcel. Y Kizashi... Fuera lo que fuese lo que dijo, Saku solo repetía: «¡No quiero oírlo, papá! ¡No quiero oírlo!».

A todo esto, Sasuke la había dejado tranquila con la bala. Pero Saku notó, durante toda la velada, su mirada peligrosa sobre ella. Sentados uno al lado del otro como estaban, no era difícil.

¿Qué le pasaba?

Ella lo miró a su vez y se dio cuenta de lo que le sucedía: tenía el puente de la nariz rojo y los ojos cristalinos y brillantes.

Diagnóstico: estaba borracho.

Por eso Saku pensó que cuando todos se fueran, ella tendría que aguantarlo. No estaba para aguantar borrachos, así que decidió beber al ritmo de los demás y emborracharse ella también.

-Tú nuinca llevais anillos, hijo mío —señaló Fugaku—.¿Qué hacesss con uno? ¿Es un anillo de compropiso...?

-Sí, papá. Compro piso aquí y en Oklahoma —bromeó él—. Esto que veis aquí... —ignoró el rodillazo que le dio Saku por debajo de la mesa—, es un anillo que controla la frecuencia cardíaca —empezó a rotar el anillo hacia todos lados. «¿Frecuencia cardíaca?», se preguntó Saku clavándole las uñas en el muslo y bajando la cabeza para aguantar el sofocón.

¡Menuda trola! Era increíble la sensación de tener algo ahí metido, moviéndose y estimulándola de ese modo... Se empezó a mover en el sillón, sobre los cojines.

-¿No oís un runrún? —preguntó Kizashi—. ¿Hay algo encendido? ¿La lavadora tal vez?

«No, querido Kizashi», pensó Sasuke temblando de la risa. «Es el vibrador que tiene su hija en el culito».

-Déjame ver. —Pidió Mikoto alargando la mano para quitarle «el medidor de frecuencia cardíaca»—. ¿Sabes que tu paidre es hiperteinso? Esto podría irle muy bien... ¿verdad? —apuntó, dándole vueltas al anillo.

-¡No! —Saku estaba a punto de echarse a llorar—. ¡No, no es buena idea para...! ¡Oh! ¡Oh, Dios...! —pateó el suelo.

-No te pongas bizca, Saku —la reprendió su madre—, ¡ya sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso! Es una manía que tiene desde niña, ¿sabes? —le contó a Mikoto a modo de confidencia.

-Oyeeeee —dijo Mikoto sonriente, con los ojos achispados, olvidándose por completo del medidor—. Mi vecina tiene una cosas de eisas —señaló algo en el jardín.

-¿El qué, Mikoto? —preguntó Mebuki bebiendo como una tabernera.

-Sí... Una de esas cosas tipo Feng Shiiiiu...

Saku y Sasuke se miraron el uno al otro con una complicidad absoluta... Saku con cara de asesina y Sasuke... Parecía pasárselo muy bien.

Saku sonrió tan falsamente como sabía y le dijo entre dientes:

-Voy a mterte el nillo por l scrotoooo...

-¿Qué ha dicho? —preguntó Fugaku estupefacto.

-Que el nido del pajarillo se ha roto.—Señaló uno de los árboles del jardín, más exactamente, a un nido imaginario sobre el platanero. Lo que hacía el alcohol...

-Que sí, ¿no lo veis? Una de esas cosas... —seguía Mikoto.

Ambos fruncieron el ceño de nuevo sin comprender a qué se refería Mikoto.

-Sí, mujer. Lo de los coneiiiijos.

-¿El qué de los conejos? —preguntó Fugaku achicando los ojos—. ¿Tienes conejos en el jardín, Saku?

-Yo hoy he visto uno. —Sasuke la miró regocijándose, sabiendo que solo ellos comprenderían la broma.

-Esta es una misión de reconocimiento para el Agente Kizashi.—Fugaku miro a Kizashi—. Por favor, vaya usted a comprobar de qué hablan las señoras...

Kizashi se levantó igual de borracho que el resto y caminó divertido hacia el objeto en cuestión.

Saku puso los ojos en blanco y exclamó inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás:

-Papá, no tengo nada para los conejos...

-Yo síiiip —Sasuke se echó a reír y bebió más absenta.

-Tú a callar —le riñó Saku.

Sasuke arqueó las cejas y le dio al mando. Saku articuló una exclamación ahogada y dio un bote en el asiento.

-Sigo sin saber a lo que te refiereis, consueigra —Mebuki se relamió los labios e intentó fijar los ojos en Mikoto.

-Sí, consuegra... —Mikoto se quedó callada e hipó, como si algo le hubiera hecho muchísima gracia—.¡Consuegraaaaaa!

Las dos mujeres se agarraron los estómagos y empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

-Es una de esas cosas... Que son como unas bolas plateadas... ¡Jajajajaja! Que cuando el conejo o la rrrrrrata ve su reflejo... ¡jajajajaja! ¡Se asustan y echan a correr! ¡Jajajajajaja!

-¿Unas bolas plateadas? —Saku frunció el ceño—. Yo no tengo...

—¡¿Es esto?! —Kizashi s sostenía un objeto en la mano.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta con el vaso en los labios y, cuando vio lo que era, escupió todo el Hurricane por la boca, atragantándose y levantándose a trompicones para quitárselo al padre de Saku.

Saku abrió los ojos de par en par. ¡Las jodidas bolas chinas!

-¡Papá, no toques! ¡Suelta eso!

* * *

Un capitulo algo ¿Divertido? espero les hayan gustado los capitulos y he de confesarles que en el siguiente se lo bueno (;


	14. Chapter 14

Hola!  
El capitulo del día de hoy es uno de mis favoritos, pero debo confesarles que aun que lleguen a amar a Sasuke tambien lo odiaran ):

* * *

 _No hay nada que nos de más miedo, que quedarnos indefensos por propia voluntad ante alguien. Tampoco hay nada más liberador._

-Si hablas con tu hermana Ino dile que haga el favor de llamarme; que no hay derecho a que me trate así —lloriqueó Mebuki en la puerta, en el cénit de su cogorza, mientras se despedía de ellos.

-Sí, mamá. Se lo diré —aseguró Saku mareada. Kizashi se echó a reír y la abrazó como un oso.

-Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? —Su madre era un terremoto, pero su padre era la calma; y cuando la abrazaba así, casi todos los problemas se esfumaban.

-Sí, papá.

-Sabes que ella te quiere, ¿verdad?

-Y yo a ella. Y a ti. Os quiero mucho a los dos. —Lo abrazó con más fuerza e inhaló el olor característico de su padre a jabón de Marsella.

-¿Y sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea?

Saku cerró los ojos y se estremeció. Su padre sabía que algo no iba bien, no era tan confiado ni crédulo como su madre. «¿Cómo te lo digo, papá?».

Desde luego, ese no era el momento, porque tenía grandes dosis de alcohol en la sangre.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Perfecto —canturreó, dándole palmaditas cariñosas en la espalda. Kizashi se quedó con la vista clara fija en Sasuke—.Chaval.

-Padre —lo despidió Sasuke alegremente.

-No se te ocurra pasarte un pelo con mi hija, o te aseguro que al día siguiente tienes a todos los oficiales de policía de Louisiana pisándote los talones. ¿Entendido?

Sasuke asintió severamente.

-Nunca se me ocurriría hacerle daño a propósito, señor.

-¡Consuegrooooo! ¡Vamos, la noche es joven! —le llamó Fugaku.

-Arrevoire, ma filles.

-Arrevoire, papá —Saku cerró la puerta emocionada y a la vez con ganas de partirse de la risa. Se arremolinaban muchas emociones en ella. La principal: debía cortarle la garganta a Sasuke. Se dio la vuelta y encaró a su compañero en la misión—.¿Cómo se te ocurre no recoger las bolas...?

-Chist.

Sasuke el borracho pasó a ser de golpe y porrazo, Sasuke el serio y seductor. Cubrió sus labios con los dedos y le dijo:

-Sube arriba conmigo, Saku.

Sí. Estaba borracho. Y sí, deseaba a Saku. La quería en ese momento. Con el alcohol liberando todas sus restricciones y sus «no debería». Seguían en misión y se había prometido no tocarla de modo emocional ni íntimo mientras estuvieran involucrados en el trato de blancas y en el rescate de Ino.

Pero se encontró con que la chica era un imán; y él deseaba acoplarse a su polo. Y con el cuerpo como una destilería, todos sus noes desaparecieron.

Además, era adecuado. Perfecto. La noche joven y estrellada se convertiría en testigo de su liberación... Los grillos cantaban en el jardín y ella estaba tan bonita con ese vestido y olía tan bien que se estaba colocando.

Saku parpadeó ebria y sonrió inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

-¿Que suba contigo arriba? ¿Por qué? —preguntó divertida—. ¿Quiere azotarme el señor?

-Puede que sí... —Dio vueltas al anillo con los dedos y entrecerró los ojos.

-Menos mal que se han acabado las pilas del anillo de Saurum...

-No se han acabado.

Sasuke tiró de ella y la guió por las escaleras.

Saku se tropezó y Sasuke se murió de la risa.

-Ten cuidado, patita. Despertarás a tu lagartija bizca.

-Ringo es un camaleón —protestó ofendida.

-Tú sí que eres un camaleón. —La metió en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella, aplastándola con su propio cuerpo.

La música que todavía sonaba en el jardín se les subió a ambos a la cabeza. Don't let me stop you de Kelly Clarkson.

Saku se sentía tan bien y tan relajada...

Observó a Sasuke y después la puerta tras ella, fría al tacto.

-¿Por qué me llamas camaleón, señor?

-Tus vestiditos... —coló el índice por su tirante blanco—, a veces niña, a veces mujer fatal... Tu pelo, tus ojos... Tu... Tú.-Se encogió de hombros, adorándola con la mirada.

-¿Y-yo? —Saku estaba lo suficientemente borracha como para dejar que en esa noche pasara lo que tuviese que pasar; pero no tan ebria como para no ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo cuando le cogió el dobladillo de la camiseta negra—. Suba los brazos, señor.—Pasó la prenda por las abdominales hasta sacársela por la cabeza.

Agradecido por no tener que dar muchas explicaciones sobre lo que quería hacerle, cedió a su orden. Saku no se atrevía a moverse. Tenía una postura agresiva hacia ella: el cuello inclinado sutilmente hacia adelante, como si se la fuera a comer en cualquier momento; los brazos abiertos a cada lado de las caderas...

Un guerrero que quería reclamar su recompensa.

-Tus pecas... —murmuró él alzando una mano y pasándole el índice por el puente de la nariz—. Tu boca...

Saku la abrió cuando el dedo jugó con su labio superior.

Ambos se miraron durante largos segundos, como si llegaran a un acuerdo tácito y, entonces, Sasuke introdujo su dedo en el interior de la cavidad bucal. Ella lo lamió y lo succionó.

-Oh, joder... —El agente se desabrochó el pantalón con la mano libre, mientras sacaba y metía el dedo en la apetitosa boca del hada—. No pares. Haces que quiera correrme rápido. No... No eres buena para mí.

-Ni tú para mí. —Lo tomó de la muñeca y mordió su dedo con fuerza.

Los pantalones de Sasuke se deslizaron por sus anchos y duros muslos hasta quedar en los tobillos como un amasijo de tela azul.

-¿Me estás mordiendo, nena?

Ella asintió alegre con el dedo entre sus dientes.

Sasuke pateó sus pantalones y retiró el dedo de su boca, decidido a sustituirlo por la suya.

Se quedó en unos maravillosos y blancos calzoncillos Hugo Boss. A trompicones, mientras se besaban y se mordían los labios, tropezaron y cayeron sobre la cama.

-Me moría por besarte, Saku... —murmuró sobre sus labios. No vocalizaba muy bien, pero se le entendía todo o, al menos, él creía que así era—. No... No pienso en otra cosa desde que te veo por la mañana. Es una... gran mierda.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué es una mierda? A mí me gusta que pienses así... Yo también quiero besarte.

Él se quedó muy quieto ante esa confesión y le retiró el adorable pelo de los ojos.

-¿Desde cuándo, Saku?

-Bufff. —Su cara estaba perdida entre los recuerdos y los efectos del Hurricane—. No sé... —El alcohol hacía que uno perdiera la vergüenza—. No me acuerdo, señor. Hace mucho tiempo... Luego me caíste muy mal y ya no quería darte besos. Pero después, siempre que te veía... Me apetecía darte uno. Soy patética, ¿verdad?

Sasuke parpadeó una vez; se echó a reír, y ella también, y ni siquiera sabían de qué se reían.

-Sí. —Le inmovilizó la cabeza con las manos.

-¿Soy patética? —preguntó horrorizada.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Y yo. Me apetece besarte, Saku... Mira... —Rectificó el ángulo del cuello y le introdujo la lengua—. Sabes a Hurricane... —Succionó su lengua y jugó con ella.

-Y tú... —musitó Saku, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas. «Oh, Dios... me voy a acostar con Sasuke de verdad. Nada de juguetitos ni cuerdas. Lo voy a tener a él entre mis piernas».

-Saku... —ronroneó, hundiendo la nariz en su cuello, y lamiéndola en todos los puntos sensibles desde la barbilla a la clavícula—. Te voy a llenar de marcas.

-Sí... —sonrió ella con su desenfocada vista en el techo, abrazándolo por la cabeza. Movió las caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras la succionaba y le hacía chupetones por todos lados.

-No te frotes. No se te ocurra. —Se sentó encima de su vientre y la señaló con el dedo. Y al mismo tiempo que lo hacía empezó a reírse—. Mira qué carita... No... No puedo así...

Saku soltó una carcajada y se tapó el rostro con las manos.

-Estamos borrachos.

-Sí. —Sasuke le subió el vestido blanco hasta arremangarlo sobre su cintura y su vientre plano. Le abrió las piernas con las manos y acarició a su camaleón tatuado—. Tú eres un camaleón, Saku.

-¿Yo?

-Sí. Tienes la capacidad de adaptarte a cualquier situación, incluso a las más espinosas... Como yo. Te adaptas a mí como nadie.

-¿Eres espinoso?

-Sí.

-¿Como un cactus?

-Sí.

-A los camaleones les gustan los cactus.

Sasuke pegó su frente a la de ella y, apoyándose en un brazo, bajó las braguitas de Saku hasta dejarla desnuda.

-A mi cactus le gustas tú. Mira qué suave eres... —murmuró maravillado. Estaba suave y húmeda por la bala que tenía depositada en el ano.

-Quítame antes el arma nuclear que tengo atrás.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y se estiró sobre ella. Le dio un beso tan profundo que Saku se quedó sin respiración; y mientras lo hacía, se dejó caer a un lado con uno de sus poderosos y morenos muslos sobre su cadera.

-Vamos a acabar de gastar las pilas —le aseguró, acariciándola entre las piernas. Disfrutando de su calor.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces no se han acabado?

-No, brujita. Yo he decidido parar, eso es todo.

-¿Me vas a hacer el amor con eso ahí metido? No voy a poder...

Los ojos oscuros brillaron lujuriosos.

-¿Sabes? La mayoría de los terapeutas afirman que hay dos fantasías recurrentes en las mujeres. Una es la de ser forzadas a albergar un hombre en su interior: la fantasía de la violación; como es solo una fantasía, se permiten tenerla; y la otra es la de ser penetrada a la vez por dos hombres. —Le dio al control del anillo—. ¿Tú tienes alguna de ellas, Saku?

«Yo tengo la fantasía de hacer el amor contigo. Solo contigo», dijo su subconsciente. Pero, si tenía que ser sincera, lo de que dos hombres se lo hicieran a la vez... No estaba nada mal.

Aunque ella no necesitaba dos hombres. Podían ser Sasuke y un juguetito de los que tenía.

-Me gustaría que me llenaras por los dos lados, señor. Solo tú y nadie más.

-Bien, porque no me gusta compartir —gruñó deslizando dos gruesos dedos en su interior. Los movió de tal modo que podía sentir la bala al otro lado de la pared interna—. Pero eres muy estrecha y hay que prepararte bien antes. Saku, por Dios...

La besó, a la vez que movía los dedos y la bala vibraba por el otro lado.

-No aguantaré mucho, señor... —bromeó ella recibiendo gustosa cada uno de los besos.

-No, ahora llámame Sasuke. —Y volvió a comérsela entera. Retiró los dedos y se untó el miembro con ellos—. Voy a hacértelo, Saku —se asombró al decirlo en voz alta—. No... No me lo puedo creer. Me... Me prometí que no lo haría.

-¿Qué te prometiste?

-Que no perdería el control.

-Pues diría que estás fallando de pleno. —Saku adelantó las caderas y se frotó contra la cabeza de su pene.

-No... Tú no lo entiendes, Saku...

-No hay nada que entender, Sasuke. —Le rodeó con los brazos y lo besó, quitándole hierro al asunto. Estaban borrachos y necesitaban acostarse juntos. No era precisamente un secreto el hecho de que se gustaran. Él lo notaba y ella también, ¿no?

Si estaba equivocada, entonces, su sentido arácnido de la atracción estaba atrofiado.

-No tengo condón.

-No importa, me estoy tomando la píldora desde los veinte...

-Sabes que estoy sano. Los análisis del torneo...

-No me hables ahora de eso y házmelo. Basta de torneos. Solos tú y yo, y lo que queremos hacer, ¿sí?

La orden puso en guardia a Sasuke y pulsó alguna tecla de piloto automático desaforado. El agente le tomó las manos y se las colocó por encima de la cabeza, sosteniéndolas con una de las suyas. Colocándose entre sus piernas, se ubicó en su entrada y se puso en posición. La penetró poco a poco, disfrutando de cada gemido y quejido de Saku.

-Sasuke...

-Saku...

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y entonces, ¡zas! Él se zambulló hasta el fondo, provocando que abriera los ojos asustada y notara la presión en su parte trasera, donde la bala no dejaba de hacer de las suyas.

-¡Sasuke!... Poco a poco. —Sasuke era muy grande. Demasiado. Debería estar un poco más preparada para él...

-Oh, sí. —Sasuke oscilaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás, con energía—. La vibración me masajea... —gimió muerto de gusto.

Saku cerró los ojos, y después de la impresión, empezó a disfrutar de la posesión. Sasuke la estaba poseyendo. Y lo hacía hasta la empuñadura, por completo, con tantas ganas que ella misma se excitó todavía más.

Saku rodeó de nuevo la cintura con sus piernas.

Él rugió y ronroneó.

-Eso es... Acéptame, Saku. No me sueltes...

Ella negó con la cabeza. ¿Soltarlo? ¿Cómo? Sasuke la inmovilizaba por las manos y estaba tan metido en su interior que juraría que había alcanzado el útero.

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí... —asintió ella, disfrutando de cada embestida.

-¿Mucho?

-Sí...

-Estás cerca. —Entonces la tocó con el pulgar en aquel punto de placer que tenía la propiedad de lanzarla a un universo paralelo—. Vamos...

-Oh... Sí, no pares. ¡No pares!

Sasuke también estaba a punto; y cuando empezó a notar que su útero palpitaba, él se dejó ir.

Se corrieron a la vez. Sudorosos, gritando y besándose como locos poseídos por el alcohol y la lujuria.

Saku hubiera deseado mirarle a los ojos mientras lo hacían. Todavía no había visto su expresión de éxtasis, pero Sasuke se ocupó de no mostrársela.

-Saku... Saku... —repetía él con la cara hundida en su hombro, estremeciéndose por los coletazos del orgasmo. Paró el motor del anillo y, ni corto ni perezoso, tiró de la goma y le extrajo la bala vibradora.

Saku se quejó cuando, por fin, el alien salió de su cuerpo.

-Me vuelves loco, bruja —musitó acariciándole los pechos por encima del vestido, que no le había quitado—. Me dejas sin fuerzas para luchar contra mí mismo...

-Dios, Sasuke... —Estaba sorprendida por lo abierto y extrovertido que él se mostraba con ella—. Me encanta que hables así y que te abras a mí...

-¿Te has corrido a gusto?

-Sí.

-¿Qué se dice? —Le frotó los pezones por encima del vestido.

Ella sonrió secretamente.

-Gracias, Señor —se lo decía al dios. Y le daba las gracias por haber vivido aquel orgasmo con Sasuke.

Una sesión de sexo tierna, loca y divertida con su amo. Sincera. Una sesión que para ella había significado mucho más.

Por eso su corazón abría las alas y volaba por su pecho de lado a lado, feliz como una perdiz.

Y, por todo lo que decía Sasuke, para él también debía haber sido especial.

-Siempre fuiste tú, Sasuke —susurró besándole en la sien, dándole consuelo.

Siempre fue él quien poblaba su mente cuando estaba con los demás. Lo intentó, pero siempre acudían a ella el descaro y el mal humor de Sasuke; o sus ojos rasgados, que cuando sonreían se cerraban tanto que parecía chino.

-Ya no habrá nadie más. —Él cerró los ojos poco a poco.

-Ahora ya no... No me hará falta pensar en ti —murmuró sobre su cabeza—. Te tengo, Sasuke.

-Me tienes. No me sueltes —pidió él rendido.

-No te soltaré.

Se quedaron dormidos, con las puertas del balcón abiertas; sin saber que, tras ellas, alguien les estaba observando.

La luz del sol le daba de lleno en la cara.

Se despertó abrazada a la almohada, con una migraña que amenazaba con reventarle la cabeza.

Confusa, y todavía un tanto mareada, se incorporó sobre un codo, luchando por abrir los ojos; pero cada intento era un latigazo a sus córneas.

Al final, logró medio levantarse y se quedó sentada en la cama, mirando a su alrededor.

Se sentía dolorida ahí abajo. No le extrañaba nada. Sasuke fue muy impetuoso; y considerando las dimensiones de su Mini Yo... Tenía la sensación de que había estallado un géiser entre sus piernas.

Sonrió y recordó lo que había pasado durante la noche.

Ella y Sasuke habían hecho el amor. Habían hecho el amor de verdad, sin juego de dominación ni sumisión de por medio; y había sido muy tierno y divertido.

-¿Sasuke? —lo llamó esperando contestación. Como no oyó respuesta, miró al terrario en el que se encontraba Ringo y le preguntó a su sorda mascota—: ¿Dónde ha ido?

El camaleón miró arriba y abajo descoordinadamente, con su visión de casi trescientos sesenta grados e, inmóvil como casi siempre se quedaba, alargó la lengua para comer uno de los artrópodos que tenía en su bandeja de la comida.

Sasuke se la habría puesto esa mañana, ya que la noche anterior estaba vacía. Qué atento era ese hombre... Parecía que vivieran juntos desde casi siempre. Arreglaba los desperfectos de su casa, solucionaba los problemas de su lavadora, reconstruía el jardín y, encima, era un amante espectacular.

Se estiró poco a poco y se levantó de la cama, con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios. Abrió uno de los cajones de su cómoda y sacó el álbum de fotos. En las primeras páginas, que describían su infancia, tenía muchísimas fotos de Ino, él y ella juntos. Había una muy divertida en la que Ino sonreía como una princesita, Sasuke estaba levantando los brazos haciéndose el cachas, y ella, con nueve años, le estaba tirando de una oreja, por lo que Sasuke se inclinaba hacia un lado, con cara de dolor.

Saku se echó a reír cuando la vio. La sacó del álbum y canturreando, la pegó en el espejo del baño, esperando que Sasuke la viera y riera como ella.

Después de la ducha, se vistió con unos shorts tejanos desgastados y una camiseta ancha Pepe Jeans azul oscura que caía despreocupadamente por uno de sus hombros. Se puso sus playeras y bajó a la cocina.

-¿Sasuke? —Se asomó al jardín y tampoco estaba. Sasuke había recogido la mesa del exterior y estaba todo limpio y ordenado—. Increíble... Me vas a robar el corazón, señor. —Murmuró divertida.

Se sentó en la barra americana de la cocina y encontró una nota al lado de un vaso de agua y una aspirina.

 _Buenos días, agente Haruno. Bébete el agua y tómate la aspirina._

 _Lo necesitarás._

 _Hoy nos han invitado a una fiesta privada y «clandestina» en la mansión de Madame Lalaurie, a las nueve. Me he acercado para confirmar nuestra asistencia._

 _Estoy encargando tu attrezo para esta noche. Necesito hacer unas transacciones y sacar los pasajes para nuestro viaje. Regresaré sobre el mediodía. Iremos a comer juntos._

-¿Agente Haruno? —Arqueó las cejas sorprendida y sonrió—. Qué formal estamos de buena mañana, agente Uchiha.

Sin darle importancia a la impersonal nota de Sasuke, Saku se tomó el agua y la aspirina y esperó a que le hiciera efecto.

Vaya, vaya... Así que una fiesta. La mansión de Madame Lalaurie era conocida porque había pertenecido a la mujer más influyente de la ciudad de Nueva Orleans; y ahí se celebraban fiestas sociales de clase alta, muy reconocidas en la sociedad elitista.

Pero, en realidad, la leyenda de la señora nació porque era una sádica que maltrataba a sus criados. Los tenía como esclavos. Y, de hecho, mató a muchos de ellos en sus habitaciones...

Decían que era una casa encantada, aunque era una propiedad privada destinada a eventos sociales.

El domingo de madrugada partirían hacia el torneo. Le quedaban dos días más de disciplina y, después de lo de anoche, estaba deseosa de que Sasuke impartiera su doma final.

Con ese pensamiento en mente y la canción de Good Life de One Republic, se dispuso a repasar todos los términos BDSM y las normas del juego, así como las fichas de los posibles amos que asistirían al rol. Debía conocerlos a todos y estar al tanto de sus historiales.

Pasaron dos horas de estudio, y Sasuke no la había llamado.

Saku pensó en llamarle, pero, si no lo había hecho nunca hasta ahora, no iba a empezar a hacerlo en ese momento porque hubieran pasado la noche juntos de verdad.

Acarició las preciosas cartas que tenía en mano: la baraja que los organizadores habían facilitado a los amos protagónicos para que pudieran familiarizarse con ellas.

Eran muy bonitas. Tenían dragones estampados en la parte trasera y, dependiendo del tipo de carta que fuera, eran de un color o de otro. Las letras estaban impresas en la esquina inferior izquierda, con las palabras Dragones y Mazmorras DS.

Sentía verdadera curiosidad por ver aquel ambiente y des-por ver aquel ambiente y descubrir qué tipo de personas se disponía a participar en eventos de ese tipo. Seguro que se llevaría más de una sorpresa. De hecho, ya se la había llevado con Sasuke y su pronunciado gusto por la dominación.

El timbre de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Sasuke se había hecho una copia de las llaves, así que él no podía ser. Le dio al visor de la cámara de identificación y se encontró con un rostro amigo con el que deseaba contactar desde hacía días.

La piel clara y los ojos miel del atractivo rostro de Sasori estaban al otro lado de la puerta.

…

Sasuke conducía su Jeep de camino a la calle Tchoupitoulas. Iba a llegar antes de lo previsto.

Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan contrariado como aquella mañana.

La noche anterior, borracho como una cuba, no había podido resistirse a hacerle el amor a Saku. Y se había ido de la lengua en un momento huracanado de sexo y sinceridad aplastante.

A ver... Era obvio que no se habían declarado amor eterno ni nada por el estilo, pero le había dicho más a Saku de lo que nunca le había dicho a ninguna mujer. Y eso, le hacía bien a su corazón de amo, pero no a sus principios como dominante.

En el torneo necesitaría mucha sangre fría para hacer con ella todo lo que se suponía que debían de hacer. Y no quería cometer ningún error con Saku; no quería romperle el corazón de ningún modo.

Por eso, el tiempo con Saku solo debía servirle para que ella conociera sus preferencias y para que se introdujera en su mundo.

Después del torneo y, si la misión finalizaba con éxito, sería Saku quien decidiera si seguir en su mundo de amos y mazmorras; pero debía hacerlo por decisión propia, porque de verdad le gustara aquello, y no por confundir lo que fuera que ella sentía por él, no por una necesidad de agradarlo y de someterse solo porque a él le gustaba jugar así.

Ya había leído novelas de ese tipo y no le gustaban. Saku tenía que sentir la necesidad de ser dominada, al igual que él anhelaba la sensación de dominarla. No podía ser de otro modo.

El BDSM era un estilo de vida, no algo que te obligaras a hacer porque la persona a la que amas te lo pide.

Todavía veía el rostro confiado y enternecido de Saku por todo lo que él le decía entre sus brazos.

-Quiero besarte, Saku... —repitió golpeando el volante con el puño y fustigándose por su estupidez—. ¡Imbécil!—Se miró en el retrovisor—. Te dije que no debías hacerlo. Que no podías mezclar lo que ella despertaba en ti con la preparación y la disciplina de la misión.

¡Y lo has hecho! ¡La has cagado!

Estaba asustado.

Nunca había querido a nadie de un modo romántico. Esos pensamientos solo los guiaba el hada pelirrosa que esperaba en Tchoupitoulas, y siempre había sido ella. ¿Por qué? Había una leyenda que rezaba que las almas que se pertenecían estaban destinadas a someterse la una a la otra para encontrar la verdadera libertad. Saku le dio vida cuando era pequeño.

Saku lo excitó con su picardía y su descaro cuando era una adolescente y él, mayor de edad.

Ahora, como mujer, Saku le freía el cerebro y los huevos.

Y, para colmo, estaban juntos en un caso. Pero eso se lo había buscado él. Podría haber dejado que Jiraiya escogiera a un instructor para ella y entrara en el torneo como otra infiltrada más. Pero pensar que Saku quedara en manos de alguien que no era él... No lo soportaba.

Por eso decidió ser su instructor. Nunca pensó en acercarse antes a ella porque le asustaba que Saku pensara que era un loco por tener esos gustos sexuales; y, sabiendo exactamente lo que él buscaba, no quería atemorizarla. Pero si Saku debía tener contacto real con un amo, entonces esa era su oportunidad y solo él estaba destinado a ejercer su doma. Nadie más podría tocarla.

Si Saku entraba en la mazmorra, solo él estaría esperándola.

«Siempre fuiste tú», le había susurrado Saku la noche anterior. Qué tierna. Se acordaba perfectamente de lo sucedido; se acordaría siempre de su dulzura, de su calidez y de lo fácil que le era llamarlo «señor» cuando iba achispada.

Pero Sasuke debía retomar las riendas de sus roles para entrar en Dragones y Mazmorras DS y realizar la mejor actuación de sus vidas.

Y en una misión de ese tipo, las promesas de amor y las flores no venían incluídas. Debería recordárselo a ella; y haría muy bien en recordárselo a sí mismo.

….

-Hola, señor. —Saku no perdía el respeto por el rango superior que definía a Sasori como primer capitán de la Policía de Louisiana; aunque siempre habían tonteado lo suficiente como para perder esas formas.

Sasori le dirigió una sonrisa de dientes blancos y sus ojos miel se alegraron sinceramente de verla.

-Saku, llámame Sasori. Te lo he dicho miles de veces.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué haces por estas tierras, vaquero?

-Pasaba por aquí...

Sasori era un oso grande, muy proporcionado y atractivo. Sus ojos eran famosos en el Barrio Francés, tenía el pelo rojo cortado al estilo militar. Era exótico y triunfaba entre el sexo femenino. Aunque ella era inmune a sus encantos. Habían trabajado juntos durante mucho tiempo, pero Sasori siempre estuvo un grado o dos por encima de ella.

Coincidieron en la academia cuando cumplió veintidós años.

Cuando entró en la comisaría, Sasori era dos años mayor que ella y ejercía entonces como sargento de zona. Enseguida conectaron; además, Sasori era un admirador de su padre y eso facilitó su acercamiento.

Con el tiempo, fueron ascendiendo; y casi lo hacían a la par. Hasta que, después de cuatro años, ella había sido ascendida como teniente, y él, como capitán.

-Anda, pasa. —Saku le invitó a entrar; tenía muchas ganas de que le explicara cómo había ido la redada del caso de tráfico de drogas en el que ambos habían trabajado juntos.

-¿Por fin me vas a invitar a darme un baño en ese Yacuzzi?

-Ni lo sueñes, pelirrojo —bromeó con él. La relación con Sasori siempre había sido distendida y a los dos les gustaba coquetear. Aunque Saku era plenamente consciente de que ella no quería nada, mientras que Sasori sí—. Solo me interesas por tu información, ya lo sabes.

Sasori arqueó las cejas y se llevó las manos al corazón.

-Eso me ha hecho daño.

-Asúmelo. —Saku abrió la nevera y, mientras se rascaba la pantorrilla con el dorso del pie, le preguntó—: ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Una cerveza.

-Ok.

Se sentaron en las escaleras del porche. Sasori revisó el jardín mientras daba un sorbo largo a la cerveza.

-Antes de nada, cuéntamelo todo —le pidió ella—: ¿Cómo fue? ¿Tenéis a Konohamaru?

-Sí, lo tenemos.

Él le explicó cómo fue toda la acción policial desplegada y la persecución que tuvo lugar en el West End hasta que cogieron a Konohamaru y sus hermanos.

-Fue increíble —dijo Sasori recordando con orgullo lo sucedido—. Te habría encantado la persecución. En la avenida Lake lo pudimos interceptar; ¿y sabes cómo?

-No —dijo agrandando los ojos, metida de lleno en la narración de su amigo—. ¡Dime!

-Nos pusimos uno a uno, así —dejó la lata de la cerveza en el escalón de madera y juntó sus manos—. Un coche chocaba con el otro... ¡plas, plas! Y, entonces, di un volantazo y golpeé con mi morro el culo de su Pontiac.

-¡¿Sí?! —se echó a reír.

-Y su coche y el mío empezaron a dar vueltas sobre sí mismos y a derrapar. Hasta que el suyo impactó contra un semáforo y ahí se quedó.

-Diossss... ¡Qué emocionante! Me hubiera gustado verlo.

-Debiste estar allí. —Golpeó hombro con hombro.

-Sí —se lamentó.

-Lo que me lleva a preguntarte, muerto de curiosidad: ¿En qué estás metida tú?

Saku se encogió de hombros.

-Solo necesitaba unas vacaciones. Magnus la miró sin soltar su lata.

-¿Es por lo de Gaara?

-No. —Por supuesto que no era por lo de ese desgraciado indeseable—. Pero si lo ves, dale recuerdos de mi Taser y de mi parte.

-¿No me vas a dar detalles de por qué te ha dado un ataque por reformar tu jardín e irte de vacaciones?

-No. —«¿Qué detalles quieres, Sasori? ¿Los sórdidos o los que realmente me tienen acojonada? Como por ejemplo, ¿que no sé nada de mi hermana desde hace una semana, y que a su pareja en el caso en el que estaba infiltrada, la habían hallado muerta por asfixia...? ¿Y adivina qué? Me empieza a gustar el BDSM». Esa era una licencia que solo se permitiría reconocer, por ahora, en silencio.

-¿De verdad que no?

-No. No hay nada que explicar.

-A mí me han dicho que te han visto paseando con un tipo llamado Sasuke. Sai lo conoce.

«Sai es un maldito bocazas. Lo adoro, pero es una portera», pensó enfadada.

-Sí. Es solo un amigo. Nos conocemos desde que éramos así. —Bajó la mano a la altura de la rodilla. Sasori no sabía quién era porque él no había nacido allí; era de Chicago. Aunque sí que conocía a sus padres por lo importantes que eran en el negocio del algodón.

-¿Y está aquí ese hombre misterioso?—Miró a su alrededor—. Me gustaría conocerlo.

-Eh, no... —contestó incómoda—. Ha salido un momento.

-¿Duerme aquí?

Saku le miró por debajo de sus pestañas.

-Esa, señor Akazuna , es una información que a usted no le importa.

Sasori intentó disimular su decepción con una sonrisa amable.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea en lo que estás metida, cuando me necesites, solo tienes que llamarme. —Sasori puso una de sus inmensas manos sobre la de ella, más pálida y pequeña—. Nunca permitiría que te sucediera nada. Ya sabes que soy tu caballero de brillante armadura.

Ella lo miró como diciendo: «¿En serio?».

-¿Lo sabes? —Se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño golpe cariñoso de su frente contra su mejilla.

-Sí.

-Lo cierto es que en lo que a ti respecta, Saku, el único macho al que permito rondarte es a ese dragón de Komodo que tienes por mascota.

-Es un camaleón —¿Pero cuántas veces tenía que repetirlo?

-Lo que sea. Tu padre me dijo que cuidara de ti. Y eso es lo que hago. A veces como Daredevil, entre la oscuridad.

-Eres un teatrero.

Sasori sonrió e hizo una mueca.

-Chica, qué difícil eres... En fin. —Se palmeó las rodillas y se levantó—. Como ya me has herido bastante el orgullo y estoy cansado de que me rechaces, al menos, deja que me vaya escuchando una vez que me dejas ser ese caballero.

-Sasori...

-Dímelo, anda.

-Sasori... No seas pesado —se echó a reír.

-Dímelo y me iré; y te dejaré aquí con tu bichejo verde que juega a ser mimo.

-Está bien. —Le miró de frente y, sin decirlo en serio, pero agradecida por el trato cariñoso y preocupado de Sasori, le dijo—. Gracias por ser mi caballero de brillante armadura.

-¡Bueno! ¡Vamos avanzando, teniente Haruno!

-No se haga ilusiones, señor.

-¿Molesto?

Sasuke no estaba para eso. No en aquel momento.

Saku había desobedecido una orden directa, no solo de su superior, sino de su amo barra tutor. Y acababa de llamar señor a ese tío...

¿Pero no le había dicho que no debía tener distracciones y, mucho menos, que su rollo la visitara y se viera con ella?

Sentía tanta rabia en su interior que no sabía como dosificarla.

La joven se giró, sorprendida por la intrusión, como si la hubieran pillado con las manos en la masa.

Sasori y él se midieron con la mirada.

Ambos igual de altos y anchos. Bueno, Sasori era un poco más bestia de cuerpo, pero Sasuke tenía menos grasa y estaba mucho más definido.

-Sasori, ¿me equivoco? —preguntó Sasuke educadamente, ofreciéndole la mano.

Sasori la aceptó a desgana, desviando la vista hacia Saku, que parecía avergonzada, o intimidada. Se mordía el labio inferior.

-Yo mismo.

-Buenos días, Saku —Sasuke perdió el interés por él y fijó su atención en la joven.

-Buenos días, Sasuke.

Sasuke chasqueó con la lengua y negó con un gesto casi despectivo.

Saku procedió rápidamente a explicarle qué hacía su capitán ahí.

-Sasori ha venido a explicarme cómo fue la redada del caso que te comenté... Hacía días que no nos veíamos y...

-Ajá. ¿Y fue bien la redada? —le preguntó a Sasori. Se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo y fingiendo que se sentía cómodo con aquella situación—.¿Cogisteis a los malos?

-Pues no a todos. Hay muchos malos sueltos todavía. —El capitán achicó los ojos y miró de soslayo a Saku—. ¿Sabes, nena? Me voy a ir...

Sasuke arqueó su ceja partida negra. «No la llames nena, cretino», gruñó su bestia celosa interior.

-Sí. Te acompaño —Saku se apresuró a caminar con él hasta la puerta de su casa.

-¿Ese es tu amigo de la infancia? —susurró Sasori antes de que ella cerrara la puerta—. Oye, llámame si tienes problemas, ¿vale? Recuerda: nueve, uno, uno. Estaré cerca.

Saku puso los ojos en blanco y lo despidió con la mano.

No estaba nada cómoda con la situación y sentía que había fallado a Sasuke; sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta lo que él creía que Sasuke y ella eran. En menudo lío se había metido.

-Hola —le saludó dulcemente, esperando acercarse y abrazarlo.

Sasuke estaba reclinado en la parte trasera del sofá del salón, con el rostro oscuro y sombrío. Saku se imaginaba que tenía al demonio sobre su hombro, cuchicheándole mentiras al oído. «Han hecho esto, han hecho lo otro...».

Cuando él no le contestó, exhaló nerviosa. Eso no podía estropear lo que había pasado durante la noche. Ni hablar.

-Antes de que me ladres, —se puso valientemente ante él—, quiero que sepas que se ha presentado por sorpresa. Yo no le he invitado.

-¿Eres insaciable, Saku? —preguntó maliciosamente—.¿No tienes suficiente con lo que te doy que tienes que frotarte con el primero que viene a llamar a tu puerta?

Saku se quedó sin palabras ante ese ácido ataque.

-No he hecho nada —contestó seria.

-Te dije que en lo que duraran la instrucción y la misión no podías verte con Sasori. ¿Y qué me encuentro cuando me voy de tu casa? Que Sasori está contigo en el porche, relajado, y haciéndote reír.

-Alto ahí. Te estás precipitando. No puedes creer que después de lo de anoche yo esté dispuesta a...

-¿Qué pasó anoche?

Saku sonrió, intentando relajarlo, pensando que él bromeaba.

-Venga ya...

-Te he preguntado que qué pasó.

-Sasuke...

-¡Saku! —gritó—. ¡Que me digas qué sucedió!

-¿Cómo? —se llevó la mano al pecho.

-¿Pasó algo que debiera recordar?

Ella tragó saliva y se enfureció. ¡Lo estaba haciendo a propósito! Era imposible que no se acordara de todo lo que le dijo.

-Sabes que sí.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué sé?

-Sasuke... —susurró triste—. No hablas en serio.

-No, no. —Se levantó—. Recuérdamelo, ¿qué pasó, ne-na?—pronunció el mote con inquina, del mismo modo en que Sasori la había llamado, pero sin ser nada cariñoso.

-Tú y yo... Nos acostamos. Eso pasó —explicó con voz temblorosa—. Yo pensé que...

-¿Nos acostamos? ¿En serio? Lo único que recuerdo es que me quedé dormido, borracho, en la cama.

Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que él le decía. ¿No se acordaría de verdad?

Ella lo recordaba todo: cada palabra, cada detalle, cada sonrisa y cada gemido. Todo. Lo tenía grabado en su cabeza...

En su corazón. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso?

-Te quedaste dormido después de hacerme el amor —le escupió valientemente, abrazándose a sí misma. Le empezaba a doler el estómago.

Sasuke dejó de apoyarse en el sofá y se cernió sobre ella.

Con las manos a la espalda, se inclinó sobre su oído y le aseguró:

-Pues si te follé, Saku, fíjate cómo me satisfaciste que ni siquiera lo recuerdo.

Ella recibió las palabras como un puñetazo, o como una jarra de agua fría. Metáforas y símiles al margen, la dejó hecha polvo. Hizo un ruidito con la garganta, como un gemido roto y ahogado, pero no le pudo contestar. Tenía una bola en el cuello que le impedía pronunciar una sola palabra; y el aire ardiente y pesado se había quedado atorado en sus pulmones.

-Puede que seas suficiente vainilla para tu... caballero de brillante armadura. No para mí. —Pasó de largo, decidido a subir las escaleras y darse una maldita ducha que lo enfriara del soberano mosqueo que acarreaba. Tenía que alejarse o la destruiría; y aunque deseaba hacerle daño, tampoco quería escarmentarla demasiado. Pero Saku no le dejó.

«Qué hijo de la gran puta», pensó ella, relamiéndose lo labios, luchando por no echarse a llorar.

-Pues prefiero a un vainilla que nunca me ofenda como tú estas haciendo —se detuvo para tomar aire, todavía de espaldas a él, con la mirada verde clavada en el jardín—, a un amo cruel que hiere verbalmente a su pareja y lo hace conscientemente.

-Ya, Saku —se giró en el tercer escalón—, pero es que tú y yo no somos pareja. Si lo fueras, no me hubieras desobedecido. Si fueras mi pareja, y de verdad te hubiera hecho el amor como dices, deberías haber mantenido mi interés y no aburrirme hasta el punto de dejarme dormido. —Él sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a permanecer impertérrito mientras observaba cómo ella se afligía por cada crueldad que escupía—. Me dan igual tus preferencias. ¿Amo o vainilla? Me la trae floja. Lo que tiene que quedarte claro es que eres mi compañera de trabajo. Estamos representando un papel. Te toco y te complazco porque soy un amo, es parte de tu disciplina; pero ambos somos agentes infiltrados. No lo olvides. Solo eso.

-Entonces —alterada se dio la vuelta, con los ojos llorosos y pálida por el golpe emocional recibido—, si solo eres eso, no deberías ofenderte por ver a Sasori aquí.

-Me jode porque te has saltado las normas de tu superior a la torera, agente Haruno. Por eso. Te tenía por una mujer más profesional y disciplinada. Por mí puedes tirarte a quien te dé la gana, pero cuando estés fuera de servicio. No ahora.

Sasuke desapareció por las escaleras, dejándola sola y desolada.

Saku temblaba; y para colmo había sido tan ridícula de dejarle la maldita foto de cuando eran pequeños en el espejo del baño.

No encontró otra manera de huir de ahí y desahogarse, muerta de la vergüenza por lo que él le había dicho y herida como mujer, que cogiendo las llaves de su coche para salir de la olla a presión más fría de Nueva Orleans: su casa.


	15. Chapter 15

_Un amo enamorado desnuda su alma más, incluso, que su sumisa._

Sasuke escuchó la puerta cerrarse. No iría tras ella. No lo haría. Tenía que mantenerse fuerte en su decisión. Saku le había desobedecido: había traído a Sasori a su casa. Y estaban en el porche en el que habían cenado la noche anterior con sus padres.

¡¿La habría tocado? ¿Le había hecho algo? Pensar en eso, sabiendo que Saku solo había recibido sus atenciones durante los últimos días, lo enervó. Le ponía enfermo, joder.

Él había traspasado la línea esa noche. Pero si querían seguir trabajando juntos sin que todo el tema emocional les salpicara, debían cortarlo de inmediato. Él fingiría que no se acordaba de lo sucedido; y la traición al traer a su rollo a su casa cuando la estaba disciplinando le facilitaba mantener su nueva actitud.

Pero esa no la fingía. Se sentía traicionado por ella de verdad, y le dolía su oscuro corazón. Sino, ¿para qué Saku iba a traer a Sasori a su casa si no era para estar con él?

No sabían que iba a llegar antes, y por eso les había pillado. Era cierto que no se estaban besando ni se estaban desnudos, pero su actitud, llena de complicidad y coqueteo como buenos preliminares, ya le decía demasiado. Y no necesitaba saber más.

El pelirrojo la habría llevado a la cama tarde o temprano.

Y Saku no se habría resistido, porque Sasori ya estaba en su vida antes de que él irrumpiera en su mundo. Y seguro que lo echaría de menos.

Echaría de menos el sexo convencional y que alguien como Sasori la complaciera sin tener que llevarla al límite de su resistencia.

Se estiró en la cama y cubrió sus ojos con su musculoso antebrazo.

Pateó el colchón con el talón y se reprendió por haber sido tan duro con ella.

Esperaría a que llegara y hablarían. Pero esperó varias horas, pasó la hora de comer y Saku no llegó.

Llamó a su iPhone y escuchó cómo el teléfono sonaba en la cocina, señal de que se lo había dejado ahí.

¿Dónde habría ido? ¿Habría comido? ¿Correría mucho con el coche?

Se había ido llorando, eso seguro. Él había escuchado los sollozos mientras la joven se alejaba y se metía en su mini.

Él tampoco comió, tenía el estómago cerrado. ¿Se habría ido con su amigo el policía?

¿Le estaría llorando a él, hablándole de lo malvado que era su amo?

Regresó varias horas después, casi al atardecer.

…..

No había dejado de conducir en ningún momento. Su coche era su lugar de meditación; y, mientras las ruedas corrieran, ella podría centrarse en la carretera y no en todo lo que había escupido Sasuke con su cruel lengua.

Le había dado una lección: una lección para no construir castillos en el aire, para no ilusionarse con un hombre que conocía desde pequeña y que la pasada noche le había hecho sentir como una mujer querida y adorada.

Había sido todo mentira; y saberlo resultó muy amargo y duro.

Pero lo que no era mentira eran la dominación y la sumisión, su disciplina, su doma, su hermana en apuros, y el caso que tenía entre manos.

Había sido tan tonta... Tanto. Una noche divertida en familia, Sasuke distendido y gracioso, ambos en la cama acariciándose, riéndose y tocándose sin cuerdas, ni floggers ni órdenes...

Quiso creer que había algo más en su docilidad y en su amabilidad. Pero no lo hubo.

¿Él se durmió de verdad, por aburrimiento? ¿Perdió el interés? Sasuke no podía disfrutar si no tenía a una mujer capaz de soportar sus castigos, que lo estimulara del modo en que él exigía en su dominación. Y a ella, cuando la llevó a su habitación, lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza era pensar en hacer el amor y no en tener sexo ni castigo. Solo eso.

Creyó que sería suficiente; pero Sasuke lo había menospreciado todo. La había menospreciado a ella.

Habían estado deliciosamente ebrios los dos... Él se lanzó a hablar de cosas que ella creyó importantes, confesiones de amantes.

Y, al final, esas palabras solo fueron un medio para que se la tirara; y, después de eso, a dormir.

Prefería al amo. Prefería al amo mil veces antes que a ese Sasuke mentiroso. Porque, al menos, al dominante lo veía venir y sabía cómo jugar con él. Con el risitas, cariñoso y dulce de la noche anterior, no. De hecho, la había destrozado.

A las nueve tenían una fiesta, ¿verdad? Ya eran las siete de la tarde y ella debía acicalarse.

Sasuke había fingido todo este tiempo. Ni siquiera la tenía en alta estima por ser una amiga de la infancia, ni siquiera eso; sino, no habría cruzado la línea tanto en su ataque. Y lo había hecho.

Bueno, lo que tenía claro era que ambos debían trabajar juntos. Y ya se había lamido las heridas demasiado.

Abrió la puerta de su casa.

Llevaba horas llorando. Nunca había llorado tanto como en ese momento. Se sentía mal, poco valorada, poco querida...

Pero también tenía pundonor. Y puede que Sasuke no la deseara como mujer, pero lo que no le iba a permitir era que pusiera en duda su profesionalidad.

Esta vez se metería en su papel de verdad. No iba a quedar nada de la Saku amiga ni de la tonta soñadora que se creía que estaba enamorada de él.

Puede que lo estuviera, y por eso todo le dolía tanto.

Pero enamorarse del hombre equivocado era un error que muchas mujeres cometían.

Todo pasaría. Pasaría, porque el tiempo curaba las heridas. Y, mientras cicatrizaran, sería una sumisa que Sasuke no iba a olvidar nunca. Ni él ni los organizadores del Rol. Esos días se había documentado muchísimo sobre la personalidad y la actitud de una sumisa perfecta; y actuar así sería un modo de alejarse de su dolor y de centrarse en algo en concreto.

—Saku.

La voz de Sasuke la detuvo y le puso tensa. Lo veía de refilón, sentado en su butaca favorita.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó serio, aunque con su voz grave y afectada.

Bueno. Se había acabado el tiempo de parecer una pardilla. Ahora era su momento: «And the Oscar goes to... Saku Haruno por su excelente papel en Amos y Mazmorras».

—Necesitaba salir de aquí, señor —contestó sin alzar la voz—. Quería tomar un poco el aire.

El silencio se alargó más de la cuenta, pero ninguno de los dos se movió.

—¿Puedo subir a cambiarme, señor? —preguntó con voz suave y disciplente. Por el rabillo del ojo observó cómo Sasuke tomaba aire y se tensaba ante su educada pregunta.

—Te ayudaré a cambiarte. —Se levantó de la butaca.

—No hace falta, señor.

—Sí hace —contestó tenso—. No has visto el vestido.

Saku pensó en el tipo de disfraz que debía llevar, y sintió arcadas imaginándose que debía ir en plan conejita o algo por el estilo. Pero cuando se fijó en el frac de Sasuke, todo vestido de negro, excepto por su pajarita blanca, todos sus pensamientos se dispersaron. Iba tan guapo. Tan viril y masculino. Con su tez oscura y su antifaz blanco, estaba arrebatador.

Si él iba así, ¿cómo iría ella?

Subió las escaleras sabiendo que Sasuke la seguía a su espalda y entró en la habitación, manteniendo los hombros rectos pero la cabeza inclinada y la mirada hacia abajo, en actitud sumisa.

En la cama perfectamente hecha, yacía un precioso vestido negro con lacitos rosas, del mismo color que su pelo. La falda abombada era rosa y negra. Un vestido de época victoriana con corsé de seda y raso.

Sasuke la colocó delante del espejo, y la desnudó sin decir ni una palabra, mirándola a través del espejo. Saku no apartaba sus ojos del suelo en ningún momento.

Sasuke apretó los dientes y cuando le quitó las braguitas le acarició las nalgas con suavidad. Saku era suave y perfecta.

Dulce y bonita pero, al mismo tiempo, perversa y provocativa en su supuesta inocencia.

Como él tampoco tenía ganas de hablar, aceptó su papel.

Si Saku fingía ser una sumisa perfecta, mejor para su misión. Mejor para ambos. Menos discusiones, menos peleas, y podrían centrarse en lo que de verdad importaba.

—Llevarás estas ligas y estas braguitas rosas —le dijo mientras se las subía por las piernas, hasta cubrir su sexo. Ajustó las ligas a sus muslos y subió sus medias rosas hasta pinzarlas con los enganches.

—Sí, señor.

—Vas a estar preciosa, Saku.

Ella tuvo el buen tino y el descaro de sonrojarse como una tímida y perfecta sumisa, cuando ella no era tímida para nada.

—Gracias, señor —contestó.

Sasuke tomó aire por la nariz y su pecho subió y bajó oscilando al mismo ritmo que su paciencia. Estaba bien, pero esa no era Saku. No obstante, seguiría jugando y manteniendo aquella actitud. Mejor así que aguantar sus ojos verdes despechados y heridos, llenos de decepción.

Él la había decepcionado y tenía que asumirlo. Tomó el vestido y se lo colocó como un perfecto sastre.

Primero la falda con el canesú; después el corsé, que alzó sus pechos de manera considerable y casi insultante.

—¿Puedes respirar?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Te lo aflojo un poco?

Saku observaba atónita su reflejo en el espejo. Dios, parecía la mujer del demonio; y Sasuke era Satán.

—No, señor. Está bien así.

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente al ver el asombro en los ojos verdes de la agente Haruno. La verdad era que quitaba el hipo. Le pasó los dedos por los hombros desnudos y por el escote.

—Voy a tener muchos problemas esta noche —murmuró Sasuke abriendo la palma para cubrir la unión hipnotizadora de sus senos.

«Eso es, tócame Sasuke, porque voy a convertir tu vida en un maldito infierno. Voy a hacer que te sientas tan incómodo conmigo que espero que, cuando acabe la misión, te alejes de mí para siempre».

—Espero que no, señor. No quiero importunarte en nada—«No, no quiero importunarte en nada, cerdo».

—No será tu culpa, Saku. Los hombres se vuelven locos ante los caramelos apetecibles. ¿No lo sabías?

Saku se encogió de hombros.

—No debemos llamarnos por nuestros nombres. Tú puedes llamarme señor y yo te llamaré Lady Nala. ¿Qué te parece?

—Muy Disney, señor. El rey león se empareja con Nala en la película. Pero no me extraña nada tu agudeza, señor. Eres tan inteligente —alargó el «tan» un poco demasiado.

Sasuke achicó los ojos. ¿Debía pasar por alto sus impertinencias porque estaba enfadada con él? ¿O, como amo que la estaba disciplinando para el rol debía castigarla? Lo decidiría al regresar de la fiesta.

—¿Quieres ir con el pelo suelto o recogido?

—Prefiero ir con el pelo medio recogido.

—Entonces eso deberás hacerlo tú. No se me dan bien los peinados, señorita.

—Lo dudo, señor. A ti se te da bien todo. —«Una sumisa sabe halagar al amo», recordó. «Púdrete, Sasuke. Y mira lo bien que lo hago».

Sasuke dejó de tocarla y escondió sus puños cerrados en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Fantástico. —Se inclinó sobre su oído y, mirándola a los ojos, le ordenó—: Deja de mirar al suelo y mírame.

Saku dio un respingo con inocencia, como si no supiera que estaba haciendo eso a conciencia.

—¿Señor?

—¿Me estás halagando gratuitamente, Saku? Porque no deberías hacer eso. No quiero que me hagas la pelota. Si crees que debes felicitarme por algo, hazlo; pero no des cumplidos sin razón. No me gusta.

—Para nada, señor. —Alzó los ojos y lo enfrentó directamente en el espejo—. Señalo tus aptitudes, que son muchas. No es tu culpa ser tan perfecto.

Tan cerca como estaban, vestidos de aquel modo, él tan moreno y ella tan pálida, con esas ropas tan sexys y elegantes, casi parecían la pareja perfecta; o, al menos, una de esas que inspiraban los libros románticos que su madre, Mebuki, acostumbraba a leer.

Pero su historia no parecía ser una historia de amor.

Sasuke lo había dejado muy claro. Era su amo; no su pareja. Era su superior; no su amigo.

El sexo, o su disciplina, como él prefiriese, era un medio para llegar a un fin. Casi parecía que estaba prostituyendo su alma, aunque lo hiciera con un hombre que tenía el don de atraerla como la miel a las abejas.

Sasuke frunció los labios en una fina línea y dio dos pasos para alejarse y tomar su antifaz rosa entre las manos.

—Cuando acabes, ponte esto.

—Sí, señor.

Iba a dejarla sola, porque se estaba poniendo nervioso con aquella educación fría y distante. Pero se detuvo y le dedicó una mirada prendida en el fuego más sincero.

—Serás la más bonita de la fiesta, Saku.

—Entonces haremos muy buena pareja, señor —murmuró con toda la ojeriza que pudo maquillar, acompañada con una sonrisa espléndida—. El zorro y la zorra.

Sasuke rechinó los dientes, pero se obligó a inclinar la cabeza como un caballero.

—Ese comentario te ha hecho perder puntos como sumisa, Saku; y como dama, todavía más. Qué pena, parecía que íbamos por buen camino... Deberías mantener a raya tu carácter—le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

—No tienes ni idea de cómo es mi carácter —susurró mirando la puerta cerrada—. Pero te juro que voy a hacer que te comas todas tus palabras hirientes, Sasuke Uchiha —acarició su antifaz rosa con la punta de los dedos—. Una detrás de otra.

…..

La Mansión LaLaurie era una de los puntos visitados en el tour Bloody Mary. Nueva Orleans estaba llena de tours para visitar cementerios, lugares claves de la práctica de vudú y sitios encantados como ese. De hecho, la cultura de la magia, los hechizos, los zombis y todo tipo de fatalidades y criaturas mitológicas estaba muy arraigada al carácter supersticioso de los orleaninos.

En ese momento, la estaban remodelando para que se convirtiera en apartamentos de lujo. De hecho, la casa era bonita, de arquitectura francesa, como casi toda Nueva Orleans y el French Quarter. El actor Nicholas Cage la compró; pero al no poder pagar el IRS porque era muy alto, la perdió.

Mientras tanto, y gracias a algunos contactos exclusivos del organizador de la fiesta clandestina BDSM, la utilizaban para sus propios menesteres solo durante esa noche.

A Saku el lugar le ponía la piel de gallina; pero también le erizaban la piel algunos amos y sumisas que había oteado en el interior de la sala de baile.

Algunas llevaban collares de dominación tan grandes que parecían caballos; después, estaban los típicos y típicas que lucían a sus sumisos y sumisas con cadenas atadas al cuello.

Por supuesto, esos eran los más extremistas; aunque lo más curioso de todo para Saku era comprobar lo felices que ambos se veían por verse así.

Allí nada era humillante, ni degradante. Nada era demasiado escandaloso. Todos vivían el BDSM a su manera.

Sasuke y ella no se hablaban. Si Sasuke le preguntaba algo, ella contestaba con síes y noes escuetos y tímidos.

Hasta que le mató lo curiosidad; y mientras bebía un poco de ponche que él le había traído, le preguntó:

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, señor?

—Habla —contestó secamente, mirando con desaprovación y desafío a los hombres enmascarados que se acercaban demasiado a Saku.

—¿Quién ha organizado esta cena?

—Los miembros de BDSM de Nueva Orleans.

—¿Y tú formas parte de ellos? —Cualquier pregunta que le hacía, no le miraba directamente a los ojos, en señal de respeto y sumisión; y la verdad era que se lo estaba pasando de muerte actuando así.

—Sí. Pero por mi trabajo no vengo nunca.

—Te tienen en cuenta, al menos. Pero es normal; mi señor es excelente.

Sasuke la miró de reojo.

—Estoy añadiendo azotes, Nala. No me hartes.

—Pero no lo entiendo, señor —protestó fingiendo arrepentimiento—. No he hecho nada que le pueda importunar, ¿verdad?

—Te estás riendo de mí. No me gusta. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que tu comportamiento sumiso es ficticio. Finges.

Oh, pero Sasuke no la conocía. Él creía que sí, porque Saku había sido transparente y honesta con él, siempre, sin subterfugios. Sin embargo, no conocía a la Saku que no se daba a los demás; y menos a quienes la habían herido.

—¿Me conoces, señor? —dio un sorbo a su ponche.

—Sí.

—Por eso eres tan buen amo, señor. —Lo alabó de nuevo, con un tono dulce y afable—. Un buen amo debe saber en todo momento cuáles son las necesidades de su sumisa —repitió uno de los códigos de dominación y sumisión.

—¿Quieres ser una sumisa de verdad, Lady Nala? —se acercó a ella, irritado y confuso—. Porque si es así, soy capaz de hacerte un spanking público como el que Brutus le está haciendo a esa chica con peluca blanca. Mira cómo tiene las nalgas: están tan rojas que parece que vayan a estallar —gruñó rozándole el lóbulo con los labios—, y mírala a ella, cómo disfruta. Estoy convencido de que, si la toca entre las piernas, se va a correr.—Y eso mismo hizo otro amo. Se acercó a los dos, y Brutus le dio permiso para que la tocara. La joven se corrió como una loca desatada.

—Si eso le hace feliz, señor —contestó Saku, asombrada por las demostraciones públicas que se estaban dando en medio de la sala entre amos y sumisas.

—¿Ah, sí, Lady Nala? —Se colocó tras ella, y le acarició los hombros hasta deslizar sus manos por los brazos. La besó en la garganta; y ella intentó apartarse como si la proximidad con él la asustara, o peor, la repeliera; pero rectificó rápido y se obligó a relajarse. Sasuke nunca había sido rechazado antes. Y Saku le había dado la primera, pero leve, bofetada—. Mira a esa ama de ahí. Le está dando con el látigo en el pecho a su sumiso enmascarado y descamisado. Él se queja, pero después de que el látigo le toca la piel fíjate qué exclama.

Saku prestó atención.

—¿Qué dice, nena?

—Dice «gracias, domina» —contestó con los ojos dilatados.

—¿Te ves capaz de hacer eso? ¿De exponerte en público y de agradecer lo que te haga? —acarició su vientre plano y después subió las manos hasta cubrirle los senos.

Saku apretó los ojos durante unas décimas de segundo, pero después se autoimpuso abrirlos. Frente a ellos, ya tenía a varios voyeurs.

—Frente a ti, en esta sala, hay hombres y mujeres que están deseando ver tu cuerpo hermoso —continuó azotándola con su lengua—. Como ves, hay de todo: mujeres y hombres, jóvenes y mayores, gays y lesbianas; hay obesos y obesas, delgados y delgadas, altos y bajos, muy musculosos y muy fofos... El BDSM es como la vida misma. Hay de todo. —Pasó sus labios por su nuca mientras apretaba y relajaba sus pechos—. Pero no tienen ningún miedo a exponer sus cuerpos o a mostrarse tal y como son frente a los demás. Se han aceptado a sí mismos y han aceptado su placer. Son libres. A algunos no los habrás visto en la vida; a otros los verás muy a menudo. Pero el mundo del BDSM es muy discreto e íntimo. Todos se tienen demasiado respeto los unos a los otros como para revelar identidades.

Saku cerró los ojos, esta vez ida por la música, el tono seductor de Sasuke y la magia de sus manos. ¿Se estaba excitando?

Se estaba excitando, sí.

—Son valientes. ¿Tú eres valiente, Saku? —preguntó pellizcándole los pezones por encima del corsé—. ¿Tienes los ojos cerrados? Dios... Lo que provocas en los demás solo con permanecer así, sumisa ante mí... —La voz de Sasuke también era ronca—. Mira lo que provocas en mí —adelantó su pubis y la rozó con su erección—. ¿Te gusta eso? ¿Te gusta tener ese tipo de poder?

¿Le gustaba? ¿A ella le gustaba eso? Una vez, Sasuke le dijo que tenía alma de provocadora. ¿Sería cierto?

—Sí, señor.

—En el torneo vas a volverles locas y locos a todos, sé. Y me pone nervioso. Abre los ojos y mira lo que haces.

Cuando abrió los ojos, tenía delante a bastantes parejas bebiendo ponche, mirándoles entretenidos, excitados y felices, algunos más divertidos que otros. Para ellos era como contemplar arte en movimiento. Si había algo lascivo o no en ello, no lo podría averiguar, esa era la verdad; pero parecía que disfrutaban más de su actitud y de su disponibilidad al escuchar a Sasuke, que del hecho de que todo ese contexto y todos esos precalentamientos llegaran a un fin sexual.

Hasta que alguien entre la multitud dijo:

—¿La vas a mostrar o es solo para ti?- Saku dirigió los ojos hacia el origen de la voz.

Suigetsu. El príncipe, uno de los amos que había encontrado en el club de las mujeres de Laffitte, estaba ahí, todo vestido de blanco, excepto por su antifaz negro y su pajarita roja. Era muy atractivo y tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta y alta. Sí, como una especie de príncipe persa.

Dio un paso adelante y se colocó a un metro de ella, esperando el permiso de su amo.

—¿Quieres que te muestre, Lady Nala? —le preguntó Sasuke al oído, apretando los pechos entre sus manos.

—¿Deseas mostrarme, señor? —Entendió su rol a la perfección por primera vez. Ella podía tener ganas de hacer algo, pero la clave estaba en que Sasuke también disfrutara de ello. Hacía topless y no le importaba que le vieran los pechos, ero lo que iba a suceder ahí. No obstante, difería de una sesión de solárium.

Iba a exponer sus senos para poner cachondos a todos los demás. Hombres y mujeres indistintamente. Tragó saliva y se preparó para la respuesta de Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió y la besó, de verdad, en la mejilla. Parecía un beso auténtico, más sincero que cualquiera que le había dado hasta ahora, teniendo en cuenta que todos los besos que le dio la noche anterior eran mentira. Alejó la rabia de su mente y se dispuso a aceptar lo que fuera que Sasuke quisiera hacer.

Se estaba entregando. Eso era lo que él quería, ¿no?

—Es solo para mí. Nadie puede tocarla —contestó fulminando al príncipe goloso con los ojos—. Pero, Suigetsu.

—¿Sí, King?

—Puedes hacerme los honores.

Dio la vuelta a Saku y le ofreció la espalda.

Sasuke la miró a los ojos y la tomó de la barbilla. Saku parpadeó confusa, nerviosa, un poco asustada y excitada... Extraña mezcla.

—Deshaz un poco el lazado —ordenó Sasuke sin dejar de mirarla—. Voy a atormentarte un rato, Nala.

Ella entreabrió la boca y sacó la lengua para lamerse el labio inferior. Sus ojos verdes de gato se veían enormes tras el antifaz rosa.

—Como desees, señor.

Suigetsu procedió a deshacer el lazado con suavidad y se permitió la licencia de acariciarle la espalda con los dedos.

—Suigetsu. —Sasuke le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

El príncipe levantó las manos y murmuró una disculpa divertida:

—Mea culpa, pero no lo he podido evitar. Se me han ido las manos.

La gente se echó a reír y aplaudió al príncipe por ayudar a Saku.

—Una silla —pidió Sasuke con ojos ardientes.

Saku no veía a nadie en la sala, solo a Sasuke. A Sasuke y a esa mirada hambrienta que depositaba en toda su persona. No había música, Annie Lennox no empezaba a entonar su Love song for a vampire y no existían los mirones. Solo él y ella.

—Mira qué concentrada está en él —cuchicheaban las voces, agradadas por su actitud.

Alguien trajo una silla y todos aplaudieron de nuevo. Y en ese preciso momento, Sasuke la tomó de la cintura y la subió a la silla. Pensaba que la iba a sentar sobre sus rodillas, pero nada de eso. Quería ponerla a prueba y exponerla ante todos. La silla no era muy alta, pero sí lo suficiente como para que sus pechos, ahora más libres y sueltos dentro del corsé, quedaran a la altura del rostro de Sasuke.

—Nadie te tocará, nadie te tendrá. No tengas miedo, preciosa.

—No, señor —replicó hipnotizada.

—Te luzco porque detrás de un gran amo siempre hay una gran sumisa; y quiero que todos vean lo bonita que eres y lo que nunca podrán tener. —Con suavidad y reverencia bajó un poco el corsé y expuso sus pechos blancos con sus pezones rosados de punta por el repentino frío y también por su ardor interior—. Dios...

—¿Señor?

Sasuke abrió la boca, apretó los pechos entre sus dedos y empezó a morder los pezones con fuerza y después con suavidad. A lamerlos y a succionarlos con un hambre inhumana.

Saku abrió la boca para coger bocanadas de aire. Sus rodillas temblaron sobre la silla. No estaba preparada para ello y, sin embargo, lo estaba. Era una situación insólita y nueva para ella. Llevó las manos a su cabeza y le abrazó con fuerza mientras echaba el cuello hacia atrás, con su pelo largo y rosa medio recogido, cayendo en cascada por su espalda; como un tributo a la canción de amor para un vampiro que sonaba en aquellos momentos; una imagen que era una oda al pecado y al libertinaje y que, por la belleza de su estética, quedaría grabada para siempre en la retina de todos los asistentes a aquella cita clandestina.

Después de los aplausos y de todo lo que provocó el número de Saku y Sasuke, los asistentes se dispersaron.

Sasuke estaba preocupado por Saku. Ahora ya ni hablaba.

Antes podía soltar comentarios demasiado halagadores y falsos; pero después del rato que estuvo estimulándole los pechos ante todos, la joven se quedó callada y muy acalorada.

Sasuke no permitió que nadie se le acercara, tal y como había prometido. Podían admirarla desde lejos o desde cerca, pero nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, tocar. Él era muy celoso de lo suyo y no compartía. No como otros amos hacían.

Había hombres y mujeres que adoraban ver a sus parejas disfrutar con otros, amaban el placer que eso les provocaba; y Sasuke ya había dejado de juzgar lo que era correcto o no. El placer era placer, fuera como fuese, y cada uno lo encontraba en diferentes formas.

Pero él no.

—¿Te molesta que te miren, lady Nala?

—¿Debería, señor?

—No debería —dijo una voz de mujer a sus espaldas—, si es lo que desea tu pareja.

Saku y Sasuke se giraron a la vez.

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa y Saku hizo lo mismo.

Conocía a esa mujer. La había visto en las fichas de consulta de los informes policiales. Era ella.

Se trataba de Karin: la Reina de las Arañas; y la foto, para su desgracia, no le hacía justicia.

Llevaba un vestido de pedrería negra y una máscara igual del mismo color. Sus ojos color rojo estaban pintados con kohl oscuro, de modo que incluso parecía que llevaba un antifaz debajo del suyo de pedrería.

Era hermosa, alta y atractiva. De labios gruesos y seductores. Llevaba el pelo rojo y rizado recogido en lo alto de su cabeza, y caía haciendo ondas graciosas sobre sus hombros Pero, inquietamente, no había nada de gracioso en Karin.

Era una mujer muy peligrosa, fría y tan segura de sí misma que incluso provocaba respeto. Hermosa como un tigre, y agresiva como sus fauces.

Karin sonrió a Sasuke con otra inclinación de cabeza y después centró toda su belleza de los hielos en Saku.

Saku pensó automáticamente en Ino; y el respeto que pudiera tenerle a esa beldad, se evaporó como el hielo en el fuego.

No sabían hasta qué punto esa mujer, de no más de treinta años, estaba involucrada con el tráfico de personas. Sasuke confiaba en que no lo estaba, y opinaba que solo los Villanos sabían lo que se cocía con el popper y los secuestros; por eso nunca se dejaban ver.

—¿Será tu pareja en el torneo, King? —preguntó Karin estudiándola con intriga—. Es deliciosa.

—No lo sé, aún —contestó dejando a Saku de piedra. La Reina de las Arañas no recibía los informes de los asistentes finales hasta el día de inicio del torneo. Podía hacer un tanteo entre clubes para invitar a los más especializados en según qué técnicas, pero no era ella quien decidía a quien escogían y a quien no. Eso pasaba por los Villanos.

Saku apretó los puños, pero bajó los ojos al suelo.

—Eh, monada. —Karin le alzó la barbilla con delicadeza.

—Mi señor no deja que nadie me toque —contestó Saku con los ojos verdes claros y muy desafiantes. Demasiado para una sumisa. «No me toques o te corto la mano, guarra». ¿Por qué le tenía tanta rabia? Tal vez Karin solo era otra practicante más de BDSM con otro tipo de rango superior dentro del mundillo, pero practicante al fin y al cabo. No obstante, según decía el informe, aquella noche la Reina de las Arañas estuvo en el local en el que se encontraban Ino y Jūgo. ¿Tenía algo que ver con la muerte del amigo de Sasuke? ¿Y con la desaparición de su hermana?

Karin arqueó las perfectas cejas por encima del antifaz, y sus ojos rojos la miraron con un respeto renovado.

—Así que tu amo no deja que te toque nadie, eh...

Saku miró a Sasuke de reojo para ver cuál era su actitud. El muy cretino sonreía entretenido mientras miraba la interacción que tenía lugar entre ellas.

—No —recalcó sin miedo.

Ella se echó a reír y se llevó la mano a un compartimento que tenía en el interior de la falda.

—Casualmente, Lady Nala, tengo algo por aquí que tal vez te interese. —Sacó una tarjeta roja, con un dragón enrollado en su esquina, en la que ponía:

Estás invitada al segundo torneo de Dragones y Mazmorras D/s.

Si deseas asistir, regístrate en el foro de Dragones y Mazmorras D/s y no dudes en contactar por mensaje privado con la Reina de las Arañas.

Ella te lo facilitará todo.

—Si al final tu señor no acaba llevándote —dirigió a Sasuke una mirada acusadora—, a mí me encantaría verte en él. Es una invitación doble. Puedes traer a quien tú quieras para jugar.

Saku aceptó la tarjeta y se la guardó provocativamente en el interior del corsé.

—No creo que la necesite, pero gracias...

—Domina —recalcó ella, deseando escuchar el título dominante de sus labios.

Saku no sabía si decirlo o no. Odiaba a esa mujer, puede que injustificadamente, pero no le caía bien. Tal vez por el modo que tenía de mirar a Sasuke como si lo conociera mejor que ella.

O, tal vez, porque había visto a Ino aquella noche en la que desapareció y la había dejado en manos de gente peligrosa.

Pero no quería decírselo; sobre todo porque ella, como sumisa, solo se entregaba a Sasuke: solo le había prometido sumisión a él, los demás se la traían floja. Seguramente, habría sumisas que también obedecían a otros amos. Ella no.

Saku permaneció callada, y un fulgor de interés y atención apareció en las profundidades rojizas de la domina.

—Tienes la opción de venir sola también —le explicó Karin—, en calidad de lo que tú quieras; pero, si no lo haces y al final apareces con King —sonrió segura de sí misma y acercó su nariz respingona hasta casi rozar la de Saku—, reza por encontrar los cofres y superar los duelos. De lo contrario, si yo estoy en el escenario, y créeme que estoy en todos —remarcó—, te enseñaré a obedecerme de verdad. Y me encantará hacerlo, chica rebelde. —Le golpeó la nariz con el índice de modo cariñoso.

Saku sonrió con frialdad.

—Ya veremos. —Estaba loca. Estaba desafiándola ante los presentes en la sala y era consciente de que había muchos ojos posados en ellos tres.

—Ya veremos. —Le guiñó un ojo coqueta, tomó a Sasuke de la mano y le dijo—: Saco a tu amo a bailar. ¿Sabes que se mueve muy bien? Apuesto a que tú ya lo sabes.

Sasuke y Karin desaparecieron entre la multitud que se congregaba para bailar una balada que empezaba con las notas de un piano: Hush Hush Hush de Paula Cole y Peter Gabriel.

Saku, estupefacta por ver cómo Sasuke sí que podía irse con la Reina de las Arañas y bailar con ella, se dio la vuelta en busca de más ponche. Se sentía expuesta e inquietantemente observada, y no solo por los hombres y mujeres que la deseaban.

Chocó con el pecho de Suigetsu. El amo miraba penetrantemente a Karin y, curiosamente, Karin era consciente de su mirada sobre ella porque, de vez en cuando, miraba hacia él.

Saku frunció el ceño, vigilándolos a uno y a otro. ¿Qué pasaba ahí?

—Karin ya ha atrapado a King en su tela de araña —murmuró Suigetsu. Parecía contrariado y desaprobaba abiertamente la actitud de la pelirroja—. ¿Te apetece salir al balcón a tomar el aire?

Saku buscó a Sasuke con los ojos...

—A él no ha parecido importarle dejarte sola en medio del mar de tiburones —dijo el guapo y alto amo—, no tienes por qué preocuparte por lo que él vaya a pensar. Ya me ha dicho que no puedo tocar... Así que... No lo haré.

—No estoy segura de eso —musitó Saku con atrevimiento.

Suigetsu sonrió.

—No muerdo, pero es mejor retirarte un poco de los lobos. Tu performance en la silla ha despertado el interés de muchos amos que buscan mujeres como tú.

—¿En serio? —miró por encima del hombro—. ¿Y cómo soy yo?

—Especial. Bella. Única y entregada.

¿Él la veía así de verdad o era una treta para llevársela al balcón y tirarle los tejos? Suigetsu era como un príncipe, tal y como su apodo de amo indicaba: apuesto, galante, caballeroso y con un porte distinguido. Y era guapo, muy guapo. Pero había algo oscuro y peligroso detrás de su antifaz y de sus ojos.

—Gracias. Pero creo que no habéis mirado bien —Claro que no. Ella se había dejado ir porque era el cretino de Sasuke quien la sujetaba. De lo contrario, nunca hubiera hecho eso...

—Oh, no lo creo, belle. Veo lo que hay. Y lo que ahora hay es que tienes a unas cuantas hienas a tu alrededor. King se ha ido con Karin sin importarle ese detalle. ¿Te está probando?

¿Lo hacía? Le buscó entre la multitud enmascarada. No lo vio.

—Eres una novata. Se nota a leguas. Déjame escoltarte mientras tu amo no lo haga.

Sí. Suigetsu tenía razón. Pero se equivocaba en una cosa: a ella no le importaba que Sasuke estuviera con la pelirroja mantis. Y para demostrárselo a él y a sí misma, accedió en tomar el brazo que ofrecía el príncipe y salir con él de la sala.

—¿Hace mucho que tú y King estáis juntos?

Saku bebió ponche. Mejor beber que hablar. Suigetsu estaba apoyado en la barandilla de hierro negra y observaba la plaza a sus pies. La gente iba y venía, las luces del Barrio Francés alumbraban sus rostros ebrios y alegres, faltos de auténtica diversión, deseosos de algo más que no encontraban. El rostro del príncipe recortado por la luz de la luna era digno de un retrato bucólico y embrujador.

—¿No me vas a contestar?

—En realidad, yo no hablo con nadie de mi relación con King.

—¿Hay una relación sentimental de por medio?

—No creo que eso deba importarte.- Ssuigetsu se giró hacia ella sonriendo asombrado.

—Eres una sumisa muy maleducada.

—No soy una esclava. Yo solo respondo a King. No me apetece probar nada más.

Los ojos de Suigetsu brillaron con animadversión hacia algún recuerdo no muy pasado, y también con anhelo por esperar oír de otra boca esas mismas palabras hacia sí mismo.

—Eso es algo que a King nunca le importó respecto a otras mujeres. No le importó que ya estuvieran vinculadas a otro amo; no le importó que no se debieran tocar. No le importó nada...

Saku dejó de beber su ponche, que, por cierto, estaba delicioso. Tuvo ganas de quitarse el antifaz y coger a Suigetsu de la pajarita para sacudirle y que le explicara todo. ¿Estaba hablando de Sasuke y su relación con otras mujeres? ¿Con alguna que había importado más de la cuenta a Suigetsu? ¿De qué hablaba?

—¿Quieres hablar sobre mi amo? —preguntó recordando que debía comportarse como una sumisa ejemplar.

—Solo te advierto. Me caes bien; y si no tienes sentimientos por él, siempre podrías probar conmigo más adelante. Soy un amo muy cariñoso.

—¿Crees que King no lo es? —«Lo era hasta que decidió volverme loca, emborracharme, llevarme a la cama y decir muchísimas tonterías románticas para, al día siguiente, romperme el corazón sin titubear».

—King no respeta a nada ni a nadie.

«No me digas».

—No tiene sentimientos —continuó Suigetsu «¿En serio?, no me había dado cuenta».

—Así que no esperes que se enamore de ti y te prometa fidelidad, porque no sabe lo que es eso —espetó con acidez—. Puede que un día vea a la mujer de otro hombre, una mujer enamorada, y decida marcarse el reto de llevársela a la cama. Y King es muy persuasivo: consigue todo lo que se propone, por muy imposible que sea.

Saku miró hacia otro lado, a un grupo de chicos que vitoreaban y silbaban a un grupo de chicas. Así que Suigetsu había tenido a una mujer a la que había amado mucho y King se la había levantado... ¿A eso se refería?

—En todo caso, Suigetsu, King puede hacer eso porque es un hombre libre, amoral, pero libre —recalcó asqueada—. No obstante, si hay alguien a quien se deba culpar en ese caso que me estás exponiendo es a la mujer, la única que tenía un compromiso real con otra persona.

—Supongo que tienes razón, pero quería advertirte sobre el peligro de salir con el rey de la selva: al final, todos los animales se doblegan ante su ley.

Suigetsu apretó el vaso del ponche y, controlando el temblor de su mano, lo dejó en una mesita de la terraza. Observó a Saku y ella lo miró a su vez por encima del hombro.

—Gracias por tu... advertencia —agradeció Saku. Pensaba que la conversación se iba a quedar ahí, pero no fue así.

—Señorita —Suigetsu se inclinó como un príncipe de verdad—, ¿me permite este baile?

Saku frunció el ceño. Ese hombre no desistía. Y bien mirado, ¿por qué no? Sasuke estaba bailando con Spiderwoman en algún rincón de aquella sala. La había dejado sola; y aunque pretendía hacerse la fuerte, se sentía ultrajada.

Bailar podía. Bailar le apetecía.

Claro que sí. Bailaría con Suigetsu; y al demonio con las consecuencias.

—Con mucho gusto, Suigetsu —hizo una reverencia femenina.

Suigetsu sonrió, rodeado de oscuridad, como el príncipe de las tinieblas que luchaba por alcanzar un poco de esa luz que acabaría con su tormento.

Saku tomó su mano y Suigetsu la atrajo a su cuerpo. «América engendra a unos hombres enormes y grandes», pensó mientras echaba el cuello hacia atrás para mirarle a los ojos.

Él la rodeó por la cintura con un brazo mientras le tomaba la mano con la otra.

Se movieron al ritmo de Crush, de David Archuletta.

No era exactamente una balada; pero eso a la gente del salón le daba igual. Era una excusa perfecta para rozarse y buscar consuelo los unos en brazos de los otros. Para rozarse, acariciarse y seguir jugando.

A veces se escuchaba el sonido de una fusta o de un látigo al hacer contacto con el cuerpo de algún asistente, a lo que le seguían gemidos y risas.

Saku permanecía embrujada por la variedad de sonidos que se daban lugar allí. Todos excitantes.

—Do you ever think when you ́re all alone —canturreó Suigetsu al oído de Saku con voz preciosa y melódica.

Cuando Saku escuchó su voz, se lo imaginó cantando desnudo en el balcón de su castillo, con sus murciélagos volando a su alrededor y los lobos blancos a sus pies, encantando a la luna con su belleza y su increíble voz... Y supo, sin miedo a equivocarse, que Suigetsu tenía el corazón roto. Como lo tenía ella.

—Lo siento, Suigetsu —le dijo Saku, descubriendo un poco de sí misma ante la sinceridad reflejada en la mirada atormentada de Suigetsu—. Siento que te hicieran daño —«Y que fuera King quien te lo provocara».

Él se tensó y hundió los dedos en la cintura de Saku para transmitirle fuerzas, o quizá para recibirlas de ella.

—Yo también lo siento por ti. —Reconoció inclinándose sobre su oído, dando vueltas con ella sobre su mismo eje, bailando como si fueran una pareja que se hiciera confidencias.

—Y yo también lo siento por ella —dijo la voz cortante de Karin a sus espaldas.

Saku se dio la vuelta, sobresaltada por la interrupción y la frialdad de sus palabras. Sasuke estaba detrás de Karin, mirándola con reprobación.

Saku no soltó a Suigetsu y él no la soltó a ella: como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en desafiar a aquella otra pareja poderosa.

La Reina de las Arañas y el rey de la selva.

Increíble pareja la que hacían ambos y, aun así, les separaba un mundo, pensó Saku.

Karin se apoyó en la puerta del balcón fingiendo diversión ante lo que veía. Aunque sus ojos que analizaban a Suigetsu, descubrían un despecho intrínseco.

Sasuke no se divertía. En absoluto. Sus ojos índigos destilaban rabia y decepción por todos lados.

Suigetsu miraba de reojo a Karin y mantenía la mano de Saku enlazada con la suya.

—Pensé que King te había dicho que nadie podía tocarte, Nala. —Karin alzó el índice y lo movió de un lado al otro, haciendo una negación y riéndose de la situación—. No, no, no... Chica mala. No puedes desobedecer a tu amo en público, ¿acaso King no te lo ha enseñado?

—Karin.-Sasuke la calló con solo pronunciar su nombre, sin apartar su atención de Saku—. Sa... Lady Nala, ven aquí ahora mismo.

Un escalofrío recorría la columna vertebral de Saku.

—¿He hecho algo mal, señor? —preguntó Saku candorosamente, soltando la mano de Prince.

—Si me lo estás preguntando —Sasuke habló entre dientes y dio tres pasos hasta coger a Saku del antebrazo y apartarla de la cercanía de Suigetsu de un tirón—, es que tenemos un problema.

—No sea muy duro conmigo, señor. Puede que no me hayas explicado bien las cosas, aunque seguro que no lo he entendido bien porque tú eres perfecto... Amo. —Saku hizo un mohín, riéndose de él ante Karin y Suigetsu.

La Reina de las Arañas abrió la boca sorprendida, estupefacta ante la osadía de aquella chica.

—Dios mío... O estás loca o te encanta que te zurren—susurró Karin pasmada.

Suigetsu escondió una carcajada y eso provocó que Karin frunciera el ceño y se concentrara en él, como si nunca lo hubiese visto reír.

A Sasuke le palpitaba un músculo en la barbilla; o varios.

A Saku ya le daba igual. Adoraba volverle loco y hacerlo rabiar. ¿Quién se había creído que era? Sasuke, King, como se llamase... No era el hombre que ella creía. Si podía meterse en la cama de otras parejas y destruirlas; si podía follar sin sentimientos; si no le importaba hacerle daño como había hecho aquella tarde... Y le daba igual ponerse a bailar con la Reina de las Arañas, dejándola sola en un salón atestado de amos deseosos de hincarle el diente; entonces, desaprobarlo, enfurecerlo, desafiarlo o no... Ya no le importaba. Porque ella no le importaba a él.

Estaba cansada. Y lo único que quería era meterse ya en el torneo, llevarse a Ino y acabar con esa locura. Y no volver a ver nunca jamás a ese hombre vestido de negro con el antifaz blanco.

No lo vería más si quería seguir cuerda. Lo aguantaría esos días y después punto y final.

Suigetsu se echó a reír y se apartó de la terraza, rozando el brazo de Karin. Esta lo retiró de golpe, como si el contacto le hubiera quemado.

Suigetsu la miró de soslayo, de arriba abajo, y ella, inverosímilmente, miró al frente, ignorándole mientras se frotaba la zona en la que se habían rozado.

—No seas demasiado duro con ella, King. Esta sí que vale la pena —murmuró Suigetsu.

Karin se tensó ante aquellas palabras e inclinó el rostro a un lado, esperando que el príncipe desapareciera.

—Vete a la mierda, Suigetsu —gruñó Sasuke con voz ronca, sin dejar de mirar a Saku—. Elige.

—¿Que elija qué, señor? —replicó Saku acercándose a Sasuke y tocándole la pajarita. Era genial actuar así. Nada era verdad; podía ser tan dañina como quisiera.

—¿Dónde quieres que te castigue?¿Aquí, delante de todos, o en otro sitio?

—¿Pero me vas a castigar, señor? ¿Por bailar una sola vez con Suigetsu? —deslizó el índice por el cuello abotonado de su camisa.

—No tienes ni idea, querida —susurró Sasuke como un animal herido—. ¡Ni idea!

Esas palabras hicieron tambalear un poco su atrevimiento, pero ya iba lanzada de cabeza. Esa era Saku fingiendo ser sumisa y disciplente. Si la quería así esos días, así la tendría.

—Entonces, señor, si es tu deseo castigarme, hazlo aquí: delante de todos. —Le retó, manteniendo el tipo—. No hay nada que esconder, ¿verdad?

Sasuke se retiró como si le hubiera dado una bofetada.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

Él detuvo la mano que hurgaba en el botón del cuello de su camisa.

—¿Ese es tu deseo, Nala?

«¿Nala? ¡¿Nala?! ¡¿Quién coño era Nala?! ¡Soy Saku!», quiso gritar Saku.

Nadie sabía quién era. Ella no era ella. No era Sakura Haruno, porque Saku no era ese tipo de mujer. Y, definitivamente, Sasuke no era el niño a quien ella tiraba de las orejas de pequeño.

Este hombre, peligroso y nocivo para su salud emocional, era un desconocido, un amo y soberano, pero solo de él mismo; de ella no lo iba a ser jamás.

—Sí, señor. Ese es mi deseo. Hazlo aquí. Súbeme la falda y azótame. Vamos, lo estoy deseando.

Sasuke sonrió cínicamente y la desdeñó.

—Qué pena que no me importe lo que desees ahora. Y menos, cuando me has desilusionado de este modo. Tendrás tu castigo. —Tiró de ella y la alejó de la terraza, alejándose de la Reina—. Pero no aquí.

Esta sonrió gélidamente y la despidió con la mano.

* * *

Nos quedan dos capítulos para el final del primer libro, como sabran esta es una adaptación a la obra de Lena Valenti. ¿Les gustaria que suba los libros restantes?


	16. Chapter 16

Hola! Aquí les traigo los dos ultimos libros del primer libro, me llena de inmensa alegria leer sus comentarios y saber que quieren más de la historia. El siguiente libro lleva por nombre: Amos y Mazmorras. El torneo y espero comenzar a subirlo el día de mañana.

Este capítulo es algo fuerte en muchos sentidos, pero quiero decir que aun que van a leer a un muy desagradable Gaara no era mi intención ponerlo a él como este personaje solo que cuando comencé la adaptación, no se me ocurrió otro y cuando reescribí este capítulo me arrepentí infinitamente. Así que no piensen que el personaje me desagrada.

* * *

 _En el BDSM hay amos buenos y amos malos. Igual que en la vida hay personas vainilla buenas y personas vainilla malas. Una mujer debería saber identificar inmediatamente quién es un amo real y honesto y quién no por el modo en que la acaricia con la fusta. Si golpea y hiere repetidas veces y hace que te sientas inseguro/ra, aléjate._

El Jeep corría y derrapaba por la carretera. Saku miraba al frente. No temía la velocidad, nunca le había dado miedo correr. Pero correría con Sasuke esa noche y asumiría los riesgos de provocar al animal más salvaje de todos.

Sasuke apretaba tanto la mandíbula que se la iba a partir.

Llegaron a su casa en veinte minutos; y nada más aparcar, él le abrió la puerta como un caballero, pero la sacó del coche como un pirata.

—Al jardín, Saku. —Ordenó tirando de ella y llevándola casi a trompicones.

—Claro, señor —canturreó motivada por la excitación, la rabia y la adrenalina.

Sasuke no podía creérselo. Saku había bailado con Suigetsu, mientras este le sobaba la oreja. Suigetsu y él no se llevaban nada bien por algo que había sucedido en el pasado. Y ahora el amo quería devolvérsela jugando con su Saku.

Ni hablar. No le iba a dejar.

Y Saku... Saku estaba jugando con fuego. ¿Qué pensaba que estaba insinuando cuando había dicho ante todos que ella era de él y que nadie la podía tocar? Pensaba que lo había comprendido. Pero al encontrársela en brazos de Suigetsu, se dio cuenta de que Saku solo comprendía lo que le convenía.

No sabía jugar con él. No sabía obedecerle. No quería hacerle feliz.

No entendía que él no quería hacerle daño jamás y que los castigos que a él le gustaban eran los que implicaban juegos sexuales, no lecciones de comportamiento.

Pero ella lo estaba pidiendo a gritos. Pedía a gritos un cuerpo a cuerpo.

La dejó bajo el platanero del jardín.

—¿Quieres que juguemos duro, Saku? —preguntó atormentado y asustado por sus emociones.

—Quiero complacerte, señor —musitó dulcemente, llevando su interpretación hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

—¡¿De verdad?! —le gritó a la cara. Saku se retiró levemente; lo suficiente como para recomponerse y parpadear por la impresión.

—¿Cómo puedes jugar conmigo así cuando teníamos a la Reina de las Arañas con nosotros? ¿Te das cuenta de que no le puedes dar ningún tipo de poder? ¿Por qué crees que la Reina va a estos sitios? ¡Porque quiere conocer a las parejas, averiguar los puntos débiles de los demás y luego desafiarlos y jugar con ellos! ¡Le gusta llevarlos al límite! Ella es... Ella se da cuenta de todo, es muy inteligente... ¡A Karin no le puedes dar cancha, Saku! ¿En qué mierda estabas pensando?

Saku tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y callar. No había pensado en ello. Cuando vio a Karin, lo único que le vino a la mente fue una tela de araña e Ino apresada en sus redes. Y después, la vio como una mantis, cuando sacó a bailar a Sasuke.

Sasuke nunca había bailado con ella. No sabía cómo bailaba. Pero Karin se había encargado de asegurarle que lo hacía muy bien.

Zorra. ¡Zorra!

—Conoces muy bien a Karin, señor —repuso ella, observando cómo trabajaba Sasuke colocando la cuerda por el arnés de la rama del árbol. ¿Cuándo lo había puesto ahí? Claro, olvidaba que Sasuke había hecho de su jardín chill out, una mazmorra de dominación y sumisión—. Suigetsu también lo cree.

—¡Suigetsu es imbécil, Saku! —le gritó—. Y tú tonta por creer lo que dice. Ese hombre no vería la verdad ni aunque le pateara el culo. Está ciego...

—Él piensa más o menos lo mismo de ti, aunque algo peor.

—¿Y tú le crees?

—Yo tampoco pienso demasiado bien de ti, señor.

—Le crees —gruñó decepcionado—. Crees de verdad que me voy metiendo en camas ajenas... Increíble. Puede que tenga gustos distintos en cuanto al sexo, pero no soy de ese tipo de hombres, Saku.

—¿Ah no?

Sasuke hundió los hombros, de espaldas a ella. No podía ser que Saku pensara que era tan hijo de puta. Se había portado mal con ella esa tarde; y ahora estaba pagando el recibo.

Tiró de los extremos de las cuerdas para afianzar su sujeción. La miró y le dijo con dureza:

—Ven aquí.

Saku no se echaría atrás. Dio un paso y se colocó donde él pedía.

Sasuke la desvistió hasta dejarla en braguitas, medias y ligas. Le alzó los brazos por encima de la cabeza hasta atar sus muñecas con la cuerda.

—¿Tienes miedo? —le preguntó intentando tranquilizarse.

—No me das miedo, Sasuke. Tú eres responsable de tus actos, señor. Y yo he accedido a participar en esto contigo. No me pienso echar atrás. Si la doma tiene que ser así, que así sea.

—¿Crees...? —Inhaló, apretando los dientes, como si no creyera su actitud—.¿Crees que de verdad te podría hacer daño?

«Ya me has hecho daño, Sasuke», reconoció a punto de derrumbarse. Sabía que él nunca la dañaría físicamente. Lo que iba a hacerle solo sería una estimulación para luego someterla al placer. Los azotes sexuales no le daban miedo.

No le contestó y se quedó callada, ambos midiéndose con los ojos.

—Odias a Suigetsu, pero me llevaste a su local para ver si le escogía como amo. Me ofreciste a él al principio —le recordó herida—. ¿Y ahora te pones así porque he bailado con él?

Sasuke le ató las muñecas con la cuerda, sin sujetarla ni apretarla demasiado fuerte, para asegurarse de que la circulación corría perfectamente.

—Me pongo así porque has expuesto tus emociones ante un montón de gente que puede que nos encontremos en el torneo. Me pongo así —repitió tirando de la cuerda con la polea y alzándola dos palmos por encima del césped—, porque has puesto en riesgo nuestra misión. ¿Sabes la de gente que ahora querrá retarnos o querrá eliminarme para quedarse contigo? Los amos buscan sumisas, ¿comprendes? Karin sabrá cómo dirigir los duelos y disfrutará poniéndonos en situaciones comprometidas. Yo no podré protegerte con tantos frentes abiertos, ¿no lo entiendes? Y nuestro objetivo es llegar a la final, Saku. Se trataba de dar una imagen de unidad y no de constante desafío. La has jodido, Saku. Soy el amo más fuerte. E irán todos a por nosotros —se lamentó.

Saku asumió su parte de culpa. Sasuke tenía razón: las emociones se le habían ido de las manos. Él podía fingir y actuar porque no sentía nada por ella; pero ella no podía comportarse así, como si no sucediera nada.

Le dolía su rechazo. Le hacía daño verlo bailar con Karin. Y lo peor: enfermaba si pensaba en él compartiendo lecho y juegos con ella, una mujer del mundo BDSM que era una cabeza importante en Dragones y Mazmorras DS y que podía estar relacionada con la desaparición de Ino y la muerte de Jūgo-

—¿Te has acostado con Karin? —se lo preguntó de golpe, con voz monótona, sin pensar siquiera.

—Karin está en el BDSM desde hace años. Es una domina importante, Saku. Y es un reclamo para el torneo, por eso está ahí como Reina de las Arañas —explicó cansado.

—No me has contestado.

—No te mereces mi contestación después de lo que me has hecho esta noche —replicó seco.

Saku se mordió el labio inferior, reteniendo sus palabras, pero no pudo.

—¡Karin podría estar involucrada en la desaparición de Ino! —gritó perdiendo la calma, colgada de la cuerda.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver con eso —contestó llanamente—. He bailado con ella para preguntarle por su visita a Nueva York en el local en el que estuvieron Ino y Jūgo aquella noche. Karin jugó con los roleadores, pero estuvo solo una hora con ellos. Llegó, jugó y se fue antes de que Jūgo e Ino entraran en escena.

—¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! ¡¿Por qué la crees?! ¡¿Por qué la defiendes?!

—Porque Karin no es una sádica, Saku. Ella puede ser una mujer dura y fría, pero no es una jodida psicópata asesina. La utilizan para un fin, como a casi todos los demás. Y nuestro trabajo es averiguar quién es consciente de lo que están haciendo con algunos sumisos y quién no. Debemos encontrar la manzana podrida. Pero tenemos que hacerlo con disimulo, joder, no a base de numeritos y llamando la atención como esta noche.

¿Numeritos? ¡Aquello era el colmo!

—¡Tú me has sacado de la mansión a rastras! ¡Tú debiste aclararme qué querías de mí y cómo debía comportarme! ¡Eres el agente al cargo y tienes que avisarme de esas cosas, Uchiha! ¡Debiste darme el motivo por el que fuimos a esa maldita fiesta!

—Por tu disciplina —contestó nervioso.

—¡No! ¡No es verdad! ¡Debiste decirme que querías encontrarte con la Reina, que ella acudiría a esa última fiesta antes del torneo! ¡Y no lo has hecho!

—¡No lo he hecho porque no sabes controlarte, Saku! ¡Sé lo que piensas de Karin! ¡La quieres ver como a una villana!, pero no puedes confundirte y no me puedo arriesgar a que lo eches todo a perder con tu temperamento! Llevo un año metido en el rol, Saku. ¡Sé lo que hay! ¡Sé que no tienen ni puta idea de lo que ocurre! ¡Por eso estamos infiltrados, para ver perfiles e investigar cosas, Saku! —exclamó tomándole de la cintura y zarandeándola—. ¡Por eso no te he dicho nada!

—¡Me has mentido! ¡Mentiroso! —La fiesta daba igual. Que conociera íntimamente o no a la Reina daba igual. Le había mentido. La había utilizado, se había acostado con ella...

Toda su rabia venía de ahí.

Saku apretó los labios y, de repente, necesitó que él la castigara. Necesitó concentrarse en algo que la estimulara, en algo que la calmara e hiciera que sacara toda la furia que arrollaba sus sentidos.

Sasuke la estaba volviendo loca. Y Sasuke tenía razón en muchas cosas, en otras no.

Necesitaban el torneo.

Necesitaban centrarse en la misión.

No podían pasar más tiempo juntos de ese modo, porque uno de los dos acabaría muy mal. Y Saku tenía todos los números.

Sasuke se quitó la camisa y la pajarita, y se descalzó, quedándose solo en pantalones negros y con el antifaz blanco en su rostro.

—No vuelvas a llamarme mentiroso —pidió educadamente, mientras la hacía rodar en la cuerda.

Saku sonrió, de vuelta de todo.

—¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Me has mentido! —gritó dando vueltas.

—¿Estamos hablando de la Reina o de otra cosa, Saku? —

La detuvo por las caderas desnudas.

—Si te lo tengo que explicar, señor, es que no has estado atento. —Le echó en cara sus propias palabras—. ¡Venga, dame, Sasuke! ¡Lo estás deseando! —le provocó.

Sasuke se pasó la mano por la cabeza. Saku no tenía ni idea de lo que él quería hacerle. El dolor no tenía nada que ver. Lo que quería era poseerla y echarla a perder para otros. Marcarla hasta que Suigetsu y el mundo entero supieran que Saku le pertenecía. Que estaba con él y que la reclamaría después del torneo; no antes ni durante.

Corrió al salón, abrió el armario blanco que había al lado de la tele y cogió el rollo de cinta aislante plateada. Si Saku seguía despotricando, la oirían los vecinos; y él no era inmune a sus palabras. Le afectaban.

Salió de nuevo y se colocó enfrente de ella. Cortó un trozo de cinta.

—¿Me vas a poner eso porque no quieres que me oigan gritar, señor? —dijo con malicia—. Puedes darme tan fuerte como quieras. Cuanto más fuerte, mejor para ti, ¿verdad? Sé que las caricias y la ternura te aburren; y no queremos que te quedes dormido en medio de un castigo. Dios no lo quiera... —Dramatizó dándole donde más le dolía.

—No... No es verdad —replicó ofendido—. Te repito que nunca te haría daño. No pego, no golpeo, no marco a las mujeres, Saku. No me confundas con uno de esos —pidió sintiéndose culpable por las acusaciones de la joven—. Pero no quiero seguir escuchando cómo me insultas. Si te pongo la cinta no podrás decir la palabra de seguridad; pero te daré esto...

—Antes me muero, que decirla y dejar que ganes. No temas por mí...

—Temo por ti y por mí. Por los dos, Saku. Esto no es un juego, no es una competición entre tú y yo. —Le puso una pelota de goma roja, que había sacado de la bolsa, entre las manos húmedas y frías. Él las tenía igual—. Si la tiras al suelo, dejaré el castigo y te desataré. Has aceptado ser mi sumisa este implica serlo. —Señaló el árbol y su cuerpo desnudo—. No te haré daño, te lo prometo... Solo lo justo para que pique, escueza y te guste. Pero no te correrás. Los castigos implican sumisión; y muchos no merecen orgasmos.

—¿Crees que me importa? Ten clara una cosa: estoy aquí no porque me obligues, no porque seas mi tutor... Si he hecho algo malo de verdad, asumiré el castigo porque me estás formando; pero lo haré porque así lo decido yo, no porque a ti te plazca. Nadie me va a obligar nunca a recibir algo que no quiero recibir.

—Esa es la base del DS. Me alegra ver que lo entiendes por fin. ¿Debo suponer que deseas la azotaina?

—Tú no puedes hacerme daño, Sasuke. Y tus flagelaciones son inofensivas. Así que hazlo de una vez y deja de darme explicaciones. ¡Venga! —le gritó acongojada.

Sasuke hundió los hombros y clavó la mirada atormentada en el suelo.

—No. Puede que no me entiendas...

—No. No te entiendo. Y no me interesa hacerlo. Ya no — disfrutó del efecto que tuvieron esas dos últimas palabras en su pose—. Entonces, como desee el señor.—Acercó el rostro a la cinta—. Cúbreme la boca; así no tendrás que escuchar a tu conciencia hablar sobre lo cerdo y cruel que has sido conmigo, agente Uchiha. Estoy lista. ¡Márcame de verdad!

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y le cubrió los labios con la cinta.. Dio un paso atrás. Estudió que las cuerdas estuvieran bien sujetas y que no le hirieran la piel. Vigiló que la cinta no se enredara en ningún pelo.

¿Cómo podía Saku pensar que él la azotaría con fuerza y crueldad? Un amo de verdad nunca dañaría a propósito a su mujer. Nunca. Sus azotes iban destinados a motivar y a ejercitar. No a herir. Su dominación y su sumisión no tenían inclinaciones sadomasoquistas. Ni las tendría jamás.

Con la cinta plateada, el antifaz rosa, las braguitas y las ligas, colgada como si se sacrificara como una ofrenda a los dioses, era la mujer más hermosa y cautivadora que había visto nunca. Lo esclavizaba.

Sasuke tuvo ganas de clavarse de rodillas ante ella y entregarle la fusta y el flogger. Todo.

Le temblaban las manos, el pecho le dolía y el corazón amenazaba con salírsele por la boca.

Exhaló y, obligándose a calmarse, le dijo:

—Necesito calmarme. No doy castigos cuando estoy enfadado —se frotó la cara con las manos—. Dame cinco minutos. Ahora vengo.

Sasuke salió del jardín y de la casa hasta sentarse en el porche delantero. Forzándose a sosegarse, se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas.

Lamentaba lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. Todo se le estaba yendo de las manos. Cuando accedió a tomar el caso y después a trabajar con Saku se imaginó las cosas de otro modo.

Se imaginó a Saku riendo y pasándolo bien con él, introduciéndola en el mundo de la doma de manera amable, no así.

Y no era así porque, al final, todo lo que sentía por ella había estallado en sus narices. Como la noche anterior.

Y ella se sentía utilizada y ultrajada. Y con razón.

Se calmaría, le hablaría lo mejor que pudiera, intentaría calmarla y decirle la verdad de por qué había decidido ser amo e instruirla a ella.

Y después de todo, solo Saku decidiría. Necesitaba caminar. Daría una vuelta a la manzana y regresaría. Nunca pondría la mano encima a Saku si estaba enfadado.

Tenía principios y le habían educado bien.

….

Saku se mecía de un lado al otro del árbol. Sasuke acababa de dejarla sola, atada y amordazada a una de las ramas de su platanero.

Lloraba en silencio. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por su máscara y sus mejillas húmedas.

Eso era lo que sucedía cuando sentías algo por alguien y no eras correspondida del mismo modo: que se producían enfrentamientos.

Pero tenía derecho a una pataleta. Sasuke lo había hecho muy mal. Él no sabía lo que ella había descubierto: le quería.

La noche anterior se lo había dicho; pero él no se acordaba de nada, el muy desgraciado.

Un ruido al lado de la casita de los trastos y la lavadora llamó su atención. «Ya están los gatos otra vez», pensó... Pero uno de los paneles del muro de madera macizo se movió y se abrió de abajo a arriba por completo. A través del hueco del panel apareció un hombre pelirrojo, vestido de etiqueta, con una máscara azul y una sonrisa en los labios hermosa y sin alma.

Saku abrió los ojos de par en par; no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Se meció en la cuerda de lado a lado.

Era Gaara, cara de ángel. Alto, fuerte, musculoso, guapo, libre, malvado y enfermo.

Había estado en la fiesta; por eso tenía la sensación de que alguien la vigilaba; por eso él llevaba máscara. Y no era la primera vez que estaba en su casa, porque ese era uno de los paneles que no se fijaba bien. Saku había creído que era por la intrusión de los gatos, ya que había surcos en el suelo, como agujeros escarbados, pero el único gato malvado que había entrado en su jardín era Gaara. Y tenía ganas de vengarse.

—Vaya... Vaya —murmuró con voz dulce—. Zorra Haruno, nunca me hubiera imaginado que te gustaban estas cosas. —Se acercó y le arrancó el antifaz de golpe—. ¡Me metiste en prisión por algo así! —Caminó alrededor de ella.

«Y una mierda. Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que tú haces. Tú pegas, reduces y menguas. Eres un maltratador las veinticuatro horas del día. Eres un enfermo cruel».

—Llevo un año en prisión por tu culpa, ¿sabes? «No, hijo de perra sádico, llevas un año en prisión porque te gustaba acariciar a tu mujer con el puño y los dientes. Porque le rompiste el pómulo y por poco la dejas ciega de un ojo. Porque la violabas cada noche y la golpeabas, y le dabas tan duro que hiciste que abortara tres veces. Por eso».

Le pasó la mano por las nalgas desnudas. Saku cerró los ojos. La estaba tocando y sentía repugnancia hacia él.

Movió el cuerpo hacia un lado retirándose de su roce; pero Gaara le puso una mano en la cadera y la detuvo, para luego darle un golpetazo en toda la nalga con la mano abierta.

Saku abrió los ojos y tomó aire a raudales. ¡Por Dios bendito! ¡Cómo le dolía! La pelota de goma roja que le había dado Sasuke cayó de sus manos...

—¿Esto es lo que te gusta? Es lo que os va a las mujeres, ¿no? No servís para otra cosa. —Le pellizcó el trasero con fuerza, clavándole las uñas, provocándole heridas en la piel.

Saku gritó por el dolor, dolor de verdad, pero nadie la podía oír. Tenía la boca tapada con cinta aislante.

—Por eso, porque le gustaba, mi mujer ha decidido retirar la denuncia que tú le obligaste a poner. Pero he querido hacerte una visita antes de ir a verla de nuevo.

Le dio un puñetazo con fuerza a la altura de los riñones. «¡Hijo de puta!». A Saku se le saltaron las lágrimas por la impotencia y el dolor.

Gaara dejó de torturarla y se centró en la caseta. «Dios, no». Ahí guardaba Sasuke los floggers, los látigos y los juguetes...

«¡Sasuke, por favor, vuelve!», gritaba agonizando de miedo y dolor.

Gaara salió de la caseta con la bolsa en mano. ¿Cuántas veces había estado ahí desde que lo soltaron? Sabía dónde estaba todo.

—La otra noche os vi dormir juntos —murmuró sacando un látigo, observándolo con malicia y lascivia—. Oí lo que os decíais... Yo también le decía a mi mujer que la quería, por eso hacíamos las paces. Pero luego... Me hacía enfadar y tenía que enseñarle quién mandaba. —Acarició la punta del látigo—. Como hace ese tipo contigo.

«Así que esa era la diferencia». Gaara miraba esos objetos como un medio para hacer daño, para lastimar de verdad, para reducir y asustar. «No compares a Sasuke contigo, demente. Él no hace daño a las mujeres. Tú sí. Él no maltrata gratuitamente. Tú sí. Nunca abusaría de mí. Tú lo hacías con tu mujer».

La diferencia entre que algo de ese tipo de instrumentos cayera en manos equivocadas o no, era el dolor que podrían llegar a infligir y la fuerza con la que se utilizaban.

Y dolía. Dolía mucho; porque Gaara no se reservó nada.

Odiaba a Saku por apartarlo de su mujer pero, sobre todo porque, siendo mujer, pudo reducirlo y meterlo en la cárcel, y un hombre como él eso no lo podía permitir. Y ahora quería demostrarle quién mandaba, tal y como él decía.

El maltratador alzó el brazo y la azotó repetidas veces con el látigo, por delante y por detrás, cortando su piel, lacerándola y llenándola de marcas y moretones. Lastimándola con inquina y a conciencia.

Pero era un maltratador: y eso hacían los maltratadores sádicos.

—¿Te duele? Lloras mucho, zorra. Con él no lloras.

«Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡Por favor...!». El dolor y la quemazón insoportable hicieron que se orinara encima.

Pero entonces todo cesó. Dejó de escuchar las palabras, los insultos, los menosprecios... Y solo escuchó los gritos de Gaara, claudicando y llorando bajo los puños inclementes de Sasuke.

Las tornas habían cambiado.

Y también escuchó otro llanto. El de la rabia de Sasuke.

Sasuke no cesaba de golpear a Gaara en la cara. No entendía por dónde había entrado ese tipo, no sabía ni quién era... Pero estaba en la fiesta el muy cabrón. ¿Los habría seguido?

No comprendía cómo tenía un látigo en la mano y estaba azotando de aquella manera a su Saku.

Lo vio todo rojo y el sentido común se le fue al garete.

Hacía un año, Saku había caído en la última entrevista con el señor Tazuna porque fue sincera y honesta, como ella era, y admitió que si se encontrara cara a cara con alguien que había matado o hecho daño a una persona cercana a ella, seguramente, se tomaría la justicia por su mano.

Pues él se la iba a tomar en ese momento; y a la mierda todo.

—¡Toma, hijo de putaaaaa! —le gritaba zarandeándole, dándole en la cara y en el pómulo, partiéndole cualquier hueso que ese desgraciado de rostro atractivo y amable utilizaba para engañar a los demás—. ¡Pégame a mí, cabrón! ¡Pégame a mí! ¡A alguien de tu tamaño, no a una mujer!—Le partió el labio, le rompió la nariz...

Le hizo la cirugía.

Lo utilizó como saco de boxeo hasta que quedó inerte en el suelo. Inconsciente y deshecho, reventado por dentro y por fuera; pero lamentablemente vivo.

No. Ni hablar. Un tío así no podía seguir viviendo. ¿Qué mierda hacía en ese mundo? ¿A qué había venido? ¿A hacer daño?

Gaara sangraba por todos lados, incluso por los ojos. Lo dejó irreconocible, como carne de cañón.

Al menos no podría engañar a nadie más. Monstruo por dentro. Monstruo por fuera.

Quería asfixiarle y matarlo con sus propias manos. Llevó sus manos a su cuello. Gaara no opondría resistencia...

Y entonces, entre la bruma de la inconsciencia y la ira, entre la niebla borrosa de alguien que se tomaba la justicia por su cuenta, escuchó los gritos y el llanto desgarrador de Saku.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza y la miró. La bola de goma roja estaba a sus pies, tristemente abandonada como él la había dejado a ella.

Saku le estaba llamando, colgada del árbol en el que él, inconsciente e irresponsablemente, la había alzado. Su cuerpo temblaba por la impresión de lo vivido. Las marcas que tenía en los muslos, el estómago y el pecho lo estaban destrozando.

Sasuke se levantó y le dio una patada en la cabeza al deshecho que había dejado en el suelo y, después de eso, se dirigió hacia ella.

Lloraba como un niño mientras se maldecía al verla así, por su culpa. Por su maldita culpa.

«No es tu culpa, Sasuke. Ha sido una fatalidad, un accidente... gente mala hay en todas partes... «, le decía Saku con su mirada. Negaba con la cabeza y lloraba, estremeciéndose, deseando que él la sacara de ahí. «No lo mates. No lo mates, Sasuke...». Sasuke tenía los puños abiertos y sangrantes, el torso sudoroso por la adrenalina y el rostro hermoso y viril lleno de chorretones de lágrimas. Se forzó a mantener la calma, pero le era imposible. Las manos le temblaban mucho más que cuando se había ido de ahí.

—Espera, nena —le musitó con dulzura—. Yo te bajo.

Saku cerró los ojos y asintió. No podía dejar de temblar.

Cuando Sasuke la sostuvo, ella gimió por el dolor. Había zonas del cuerpo que no podía tocar. El látigo había hecho su función y las tenía muy rojas e inflamadas, algunas hasta con sangre.

—Chist... Sé que te duele. —Le retiró la cinta de la boca con suavidad para no hacerle más daño.

La desenganchó e inmediatamente la tomó en brazos, con ternura y cuidado.

—Ya está, nena. Ya está... Saku...¡Diosssssss! —gritó con las venas del cuello hinchadas—.Ha sido culpa mía. —Le acarició el rostro pálido.

—N-no —Saku tiritaba y tartamudeaba—. N-no ha si-sido tu culpa...

Sasuke se sentó con ella en brazos en uno de los peldaños de la escalera. Le retiró el flequillo del rostro, dándole besos por toda la cara... Abrazándola.

—Perdóname, perdóname... —repetía—. Nunca debo dejar a nadie así, y menos sin poder hablar. No pensé... Yo estaba aquí —señaló el porche delantero, mientras hablaba atropelladamente, besándola en las mejillas—. Solo caminé hasta la esquina y escuché un sonido de látigo y... ¿Pero quién...? ¿Quién era ese?

Saku negó con la cabeza y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, con las pupilas dilatadas y en estado de shock.

—Te-tengo frío... —murmuró abrazándose a sí misma.

—Tengo que llevarte al hospital... —Él la cobijó y la tomó de la barbilla.

—¡No! —gritó ella—. Si-si me llevas ha-harán un info-forme y... Y todos sabrán lo que... que ha pasado...

—Estás en shock.

—¡No-no! —gritó ella—. El jefe de la policía está al tanto de to-todo... Si se ente-tera de es-sto me-me tendrán en observación y me-me apartarán... No... No lo p-pueden hacer...

Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza y le pasó la mano por el pelo, acariciándola con cariño, como solo un protector podía hacer.

Se quedaron en silencio.

Saku recibía el calor de Sasuke y poco a poco se calmaba.

—Hay que llamar a alguien de confianza y avisarle sobre el hombre que hay en coma en el jardín. Tienen que...

—Sa-Sasori. Es el capitán. Pu-puedes contar con él. Se lo pu-puedo explicar to-todo... Él sabe quién es...

—Verá tus marcas, nena... No —decidió—. Te llevaré al hospital.

—¡No! Me cubriré... Me ayudas a desinfectarme y ya-ya está. Y necesito un tranquilizante-te.

Sasuke no sabía cómo hablar con ella y hacerle entender que no podía hacer eso. Tenía a un psicópata medio muerto.

—¿Quién es, Saku? —Se levantó y entró en la casa para tomar un manta de las que Saku tenía en la cómoda del salón y que utilizaba para cubrirse mientras veía películas en su sofá. Le echó la manta por encima mientras revisaba las marcas que el sádico y loco de ese enmascarado le había hecho en la piel—. ¿Quién es...? —repitió acongojado. Dios, cuando había visto a ese tío con el látigo en mano, y a Saku colgada e indefensa, aguantando los latigazos dolorosos... Le entraron ganas de salir de nuevo y aplastarle el cráneo.

—Ga.-Gaara...

—¿Quién? —Acercó el oído a sus labios.

—Gaara... Es... Es una la-larga historia. Déjame que me tranquilice y aviso a... a Sasori para que se haga cargo de todo... Te-tenemos que re-retocar un po-poco la escena del atataque...

—¿Crees que puedes hacerlo? ¿Crees que...? No quiero. —Cambió de parecer—. Quiero que descanses.

—He dicho que sí. Sí, Sasuke. —Contestó hundiendo el rostro en su cuello—. Déjame quedarme así un ra-ratito más...

—Por supuesto, Saku. —Sasuke apoyó la mejilla sobre su cabeza rosa y despeinada. Él también necesitaba tranquilizarse, y solo teniendo a Saku, viva aunque un poco magullada entre sus brazos, lo conseguiría—. Todo lo que tú quieras.

Sasuke recogió el jardín y Saku se quedó mirando a Gaara con repulsión y asco, de pie ante él, con la manta por encima del cuerpo.

Sasuke lo había destrozado, preso de una furia animal. Nunca había visto a nadie golpear así a otra persona.

Aunque tampoco había visto a un hombre mirar con tanto desprecio a una mujer como Gaara la había mirado a ella.

Lo que diferenciaba a un hombre de un monstruo eran sus principios y cómo y para qué utilizaba su fuerza.

Gaara era un monstruo. Un niño rico que no entendía que las mujeres no eran propiedad de nadie. Que no sabía que había cosas que no estaban bien ni eran correctas. Gaara utilizaba su poder para doblegar a los que eran más débiles que él.

Y usaba su cuerpo, para someter y abusar de su mujer. Como había hecho toda su vida.

Sasuke era todo lo contrario. No tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro. Él era un protector, un defensor... Si estaba con una mujer nunca le levantaría la mano, nunca la menospreciaría ni la infravaloraría, no cambiaría su forma de ser ni la maltrataría psicológicamente... Él era un hombre con gustos distintos en la cama. Podía jugar con sus fantasías siempre que su compañera estuviera de acuerdo; y el modo que tenía de usar esos instrumentos como el látigo, la fusta, las cuerdas... Era diferente al que había utilizado Gaara.

Por todo eso, Saku confiaba en Sasuke ahora más que nunca.

El jardín volvía a estar como antes. No había rastro del arnés ni la polea del árbol, ni cuerdas, ni la bolsa de las fustas...

Estaba todo en orden.

Sasuke no tocó el cuerpo de Gaara. Lo dejó tal y como estaba.

La tomó de la mano, cabizbajo, y la guio hasta el amplio baño superior. Se ducharon juntos y en silencio.

El silencio podía decir muchas cosas: hablaba de disculpas y lo sientos; hablaba de lamentos y de dolor; hablaba de amor y de corazones rotos; de miedo a aceptar quién uno es en realidad y de miedo a que no te acepten.

Las caricias también se daban en el alma. Sasuke la tocó con adoración, limpiando su cuerpo, tratando sus marcas con cremas calmantes que bajaran la hinchazón y los derrames... Poco a poco, esas marcas desaparecerían, aunque el recuerdo tardaría más en borrarse.

La abrazó, pegando su pecho a su espalda, ambos desnudos. Él la besó en el cuello, sobre el hombro, en la mejilla...

Saku se dejó porque necesitaba que cuidara de ella, que la calmara con sus manos... Con cualquier cosa que le hiciera sentirse querida, aunque fueran a niveles de amistad.

—No entiendo lo que ha pasado —murmuró cariacontecido—. Nunca he sentido tanto miedo y tanta rabia como la que he sentido cuando te he visto ahí... Con él...

—No hay nada que entender —le explicó Saku más tranquila—. En cualquier momento puede entrar un hombre en tu casa y hacerte daño...

—Me siento avergonzado y arrepentido. No debí dejarte sola.

—No sabías lo que iba a pasar... Está bien. Yo no te culpo.

—Yo sí.

—No es culpa tuya que haya maltratadores sueltos. Yo debí explicártelo, pero no le di importancia... No pensé que la tuviera.

—Debiste explicármelo, Saku. No entiendo cómo no me dijiste que había un tío suelto al que tú no le caías demasiado bien. Yo habría tomado precauciones en todos los sentidos.

—Estuvo en casa la noche anterior. Cuando nos emborrachamos... Dijo que nos vio dormir —explicó avergonzada.

Sasuke soltó diez mil maldiciones y se puso hecho una furia.

Pero Saku observó asombrada que, por muy pequeña que fuera la ducha y muy cabreado y furioso que estuviera, con todo lo grande y fuerte que era, no sentía ningún miedo de él.

Jamás de Sasuke.

—Estaban mis padres y tus padres, Saku... ¿Sabes lo que podría haber pasado? ¿Sabes... Te imaginas...? ¡Y tú y yo durmiendo! ¡Y si ese tío hubiese sacado un cuchillo o algo y... !

—Lo sé, Sasuke —replicó arrepentida, cerrando los ojos—. No necesito que me riñas ahora, por favor, Sasuke. —Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—No, claro que no —Sasuke la rodeó con los brazos y apoyó su barbilla sobre su húmeda cabeza—Saku... ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Al salir de la ducha, Saku se tumbó en la cama y dejó que Sasuke le pusiera los ungüentos en la piel lastimada.

A veces se quejaba, pero era una mujer fuerte. Y Sasuke actuaba suavemente y con mucha atención.

Podría cerrar los ojos y pensar que la estaba tocando porque la amaba. Pero no pensaría más así. Ya sabía lo que había entre ellos; y si se comportaba profesionalmente y dejaba de entrar en terrenos emocionales y pantanosos ambos podrían llevarse bien.

Sasuke era buena persona. Tenía que dejar de provocarlo y, simplemente, colaborar con él. Olvidarse de que era un hombre que salía en el sesenta por ciento de sus fotos de infancia y preadolescencia y centrarse en que era el agente al cargo de un misión de tráfico de blancas.

Eso era lo que debía haber pensado desde el principio, y ahora actuaría en consecuencia.

Después de que él le pusiera las cremas, se vistió. Se colocó unos pantalones de chándal holgados y una camiseta de deporte ancha. Debía ocultar las marcas para verse cara a cara con Sasori.

—¿Estás preparada para tu papel? —preguntó Sasuke solícito, sin querer presionarla.

—Sí.

Saku marcó el teléfono de Sasori.

—¿Sasori? Sí... Sí, todo bien... Oye, Gaara ha venido a mi casa y ha intentado matarme... Sí, no tranquilo. Sasori, por favor... Estoy bien, sí. Sasuke lo ha interceptado. Hemos llamado ya a la ambulancia, Gaara no está muy bien... Por favor, nada de sirenas. Ok. Te esperamos...

….

Sasori observaba el cuerpo de Gaara en la camilla de la ambulancia. Estaba en coma y se lo llevaban a urgencias.

Probablemente tendría varias lesiones de por vida.

—Vuélvemelo a explicar, Saku—pidió Sasori, preocupado por ella.

—Yo estaba en el jardín, sentada en mi mecedora —explicó con calma—. Oí un ruido cerca de la caseta y fui a ver qué era.

De repente, uno de los paneles se abrió, y apareció Gaara vestido de esta guisa, con antifaz y todo... Llevaba como una vara elástica en la mano, como una fusta. Empezó a azotarme y yo intenté defenderme; pero justo cuando ya estaba a punto de reducirme, Sasuke salió al porche, le placó y pelearon. Sasuke lo golpeó un par de veces...

—¿Un par de veces? Saku —resopló incrédulo—. Ese tipo probablemente no podrá volver a hablar ni a sumar dos más dos en toda su vida. Y necesitará una reconstrucción facial...

—Te cuento cómo fue —aseguró ella, parpadeando serena—. Se golpearon el uno al otro.

—Sasuke no tiene ni un rasguño en la cara —observó Sasori.

—Tiene el hueso y la carne muy dura. Has visto que está como un toro.

—Gaara no era precisamente un enclenque.—Le lanzó contra la caseta y Gaara aterrizó con la cabeza... Se quedó inconsciente y así ha sido.

Sasori estudió a uno y a otro.

Sasuke y Saku eran la viva imagen de la inocencia. Uno al lado del otro como excelentes cómplices y compañeros.

Pero no iba a sospechar nada más; porque la buena noticia era que Gaara no volvería a tocar los cojones nunca más.

—¿No vas a tomarnos más declaraciones? —preguntó Saku esperanzada.

—No. Aunque, aquí, entre nosotros...—Sasori se acercó a ellos en petit comité—. No me creo que solo fueran un par de golpes. ¿Fueron más?

—No —contestó Saku.

—Sí, fueron muchos más —aseguró Sasuke mirando fijamente a Sasori. No tenía nada que ocultar, y Sasori debería de estar feliz de que él protegiera a su chica, ¿no?—. Uno detrás de otro.

Sasori no supo cómo reaccionar, hasta que una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Bien hecho —adujo.

Sasuke parpadeó y lo miró extrañado.

—Saku, ¿puedes dejarnos solos un momento? —pidió Sasori.

—Eh... —«Ay, Dios. No... Nada de conversaciones entre hombres».

—De hombre a hombre —añadió Sasori.

Mierda.

—Sí, Saku —Sasuke la invitó a irse—. Déjanos solos.

—Mmm... De acuerdo —Se metió dentro de la casa, mirándolos insegura.

Los dos se hallaban cara a cara, estudiándose y midiéndose como dos toros.

—¿Tú sabías lo de Gaara? —le preguntó Sasuke de frente.

—Lo sabíamos todos en la comisaría. Pero ya sabes cómo es Saku... No le dio importancia a su salida bajo fianza.

Sí. Sabía que era una inconsciente que no veía el peligro.

—Lo que me extraña es que no te dijera nada a ti —confesó Sasori—. Eres su pareja, ¿no? ¿Por qué no te ha dicho nada a ti?

Sasuke se quedó de piedra y lo miró de hito en hito.

—No soy su pareja... No oficialmente —su lengua iba sola y no pasaba por filtros mentales. ¿Cómo?

—Entonces, ¿estáis juntos?- Joder, ¿de qué le sonaba esa conversación? Ah, sí. Era la misma que había mantenido con Saku sobre su supuesta relación con Sasori.

—Depende... No me gusta meterme donde no me llaman.—Sasuke tenía un extraño nudo en el estómago—. ¿Tú y ella tenéis algo?

Sasori abrió los ojos y le miró como si estuviera loco.

—¡Ojalá! Pero no —confesó el policía—, ni una vez. Y no será porque yo no lo he intentado...Saku es muy complicada —añadió con el orgullo herido.

Saku no era complicada, pensó Sasuke.

En realidad era una arpía mentirosa y manipuladora que quería volverle loco.

—No voy a interrogarte sobre la naturaleza de vuestra relación —aseguró Sasori, recolocándose su pantalón y mirando hacia la casa—, pero Saku me importa. No es una chica cualquiera, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo sé.

—Y si le haces daño o se lo haces pasar mal... —El cuerpo grande del capitán de policía se cernió sobre el igualmente grande y alto de Sasuke— removeré cielo y tierra para encontrarte y vaciarte los huevos. ¿Entendido?

—¿Te gusto, capitán Sasori? —preguntó socarrón.

—¿De qué hablas?

—A mí no me provoques —lo amenazó Sasuke—. Y preocúpate de tus asuntos. Saku es mi asunto, ¿comprendido?

Ambos hombres se desafiaron hasta que el sentido común de Sasuke, que no quería más enfrentamientos, decidió dar un paso atrás en su nombre.

—Gracias por sus servicios, capitán Sasori. Ya se puede retirar.

El hombre arqueó una ceja y preguntó:

—¿En qué dices que trabajas?

—Tengo un negocio de hardware y software en Washington... -Sasori sonrió sin ganas.

—Ya, seguro...

—Capitán. —Le despidió Sasuke dándose media vuelta.

—Señor.

Sasuke dio un respingo pero lo disimuló muy bien.

Sasori era un buen tipo, más espabilado y despierto de lo que él había creído. Si no tuvieran ambos tanta testosterona, seguro que podrían ser amigos.

Las ambulancias y la policía abandonaron la calle Tchoupitoulas.

Saku esperó, sentada sobre la cama, a que llegara Sasuke y le dijera de qué habían hablado Sasori y él.

—Tu novio es un tipo simpático, —Sasuke entró en la habitación y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, con un pie cruzado delante del otro y las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón tejano.

—Eh... —Saku se miró las manos—. Sí, es buen hombre.

Sasuke ocultó una sonrisa, pero en su interior no tenía ganas de reír.

Como amo, había cometido un error imperdonable. Por su culpa, había estado indefensa ante un hijo de puta sádico. Si no hubiese llegado a tiempo no quería ni imaginarse lo que podría haber sucedido...

Como compañero, le había ocultado datos como los de la fiesta. Como amigo, había sido un puto desastre.

No merecía la luz de Saku. No era merecedor de su compañía. La había puesto en peligro y ni siquiera podía prometer que no volvería a hacerlo.

Con ella en el torneo tendrían muchos desafíos directos; y estaría dispuesto a llegar a las cartas de duelos de caballeros con cada uno de ellos. No podría trabajar a gusto. No podía llevarla.

Además, esa chica era un polvorín. Tenía un carácter explosivo...

Como amo y sumisa podían dar el pego; pero Sasuke tenía sentimientos por ella que estaban naciendo y arraigándose en su interior; y así no podría trabajar. Necesitaba mantener la cabeza fría; y Saku lo mantenía caliente y en erupción.

No podría protegerla.

Saku le había mentido respecto a su relación con Sasori. Y, además, no le había dicho nada sobre Gaara.

¿Acaso no le había preguntado sobre ello? ¿Sobre sus casos? Sí, lo había hecho; y sin embargo, Saku se limitó a nombrar temas superficiales... No le explicó que ese Gaara hacía cinco días que había salido de la cárcel.

Se sintió como una mierda por ser el último mono. A esos flecos, se añadió el hecho de que se habían acostado; y él, para evitar vinculaciones emocionales durante la misión, la había apartado de su lado de un modo horrible y atroz.

Saku no lo olvidaría; ni él tampoco. Y después estaba el shock que había sufrido. En cuanto

Saku viera que él tomaba una fusta, un látigo, un flogger, unas cuerdas, unas esposas..., lo que fuera, entraría en pánico. El miedo seguiría ahí; y dudaba de que Saku fuera tan fuerte como para relegarlo y negarlo. Y así no podrían trabajar juntos.

Tenían un problema. Un enorme problema.

—Necesito descansar, Saku —confesó Sasuke caminando hacia la cama—. ¿Me dejas dormir contigo?

Saku levantó la cabeza. No comprendía aquella pregunta.

—Pensaba que ya estábamos durmiendo juntos.

—Sí, pero... Solo quiero dormir.

Sasuke se tumbó en la cama, a su lado izquierdo. Observó su espalda elegante, aquel pelo espectacular y rosa y el rostro de hada, que lo miraba por encima del hombro.

—¿Te has tomado algo para dormir? —le preguntó abriendo los brazos, esperando a que ella se sumergiera entre ellos.

—Sí, —Saku se estiró a su lado, juntando las manos debajo de su mejilla y ovillándose con las rodillas casi tocándole el pecho.

—No, nena. Esto noche necesito dormir contigo así. —La tomó de la cintura, pegándose tanto a su cuerpo que no sabía dónde empezaba uno y acababa otro—. Quítate los pantalones o te morirás de calor —le sugirió amablemente.

Saku se los quitó.

—Y la camiseta —le pidió con mirada ardiente—. Los verdugones se rozarán con la tela y te molestarán.

Ella asintió; se la quitó por la cabeza y se quedó desnuda, solo con unas braguitas blancas normales y corrientes de algodón.

—Espera. —Sasuke se sentó en la cama, e hizo lo propio. Fuera camiseta y pantalón; se quedó en calzoncillos—. Ven aquí.

Ayudó a Saku a tumbarse a su lado y la rodeó con los brazos, apoyando la barbilla sobre su cabeza. Los torsos desnudos y las extremidades entraron en contacto total.

—Saku...

Ella cerró los ojos y sepultó su garganta en su cuello. Olía tan bien, tan a Sasuke. A lluvia, hierba, limpio...

—Me has salvado —comentó con voz dormida. La medicación hacía su efecto.

—No. Te he puesto en peligro.

—No, Sasuke... Gaara era el verdadero peligro... Tú no. ¿Qué le has dicho a Sasori?

—Que es afortunado por tener a alguien como tú en su vida.

Saku bostezó y cerró los ojos, medio dormida.

—¿Mmm?

Sasuke le acarició la espalda, con cuidado de no hacerle daño en las marcas, hasta que notó la respiración profunda y relajada de su compañera.

—Y también le he dicho que me perdone por querer a su falsa novia con todo mi corazón.

—¿Mm?

—Chist, duerme, mi niña...

Sasuke estaba conmovido por todo lo que Saku provocaba en él. Quería tenerla así para siempre: que nadie la hiriera, que no cometiera más errores y que confiaran el uno en el otro.

Si la llevaba con él, Saku podría cansarse de todo aquello y entrar en pánico en algún momento. Al final le odiaría.

Si no la llevaba y la dejaba en su casa, ella le odiaría igual pero podría olvidarse poco a poco de lo experimentado esos días, rodeada de sus amigos y su familia. Podría cicatrizar sus heridas... Él no volvería a molestarla, suficiente daño le había hecho ya.

Y con el tiempo, se olvidarían de todo. Bueno, al menos ella podría hacerlo. Sasuke no la podría olvidar jamás porque amaba a Saku desde que ella tenía cuatro años y él ocho.

Como los lobos que se ligan a su pareja durante toda la eternidad. Así estaba él con Saku. Esa era la única verdad.

Mañana debería preparar las maletas, los pasaportes y todas sus provisiones para acudir al torneo. El avión salía el domingo de madrugada...

¿Qué debía hacer? No quería hacerle más daño. ¿Llevaba a Saku a Dragones y Mazmorras DS o no la llevaba?

¿Dejaba que continuara en la misión Amos y mazmorras o la retiraba por baja psicofísica?

Hiciera lo que hiciese, ella acabaría odiándole.

Así que, mejor que le odiase estando ella a salvo, que no estando en peligro.


	17. Chapter 17

_En ocasiones, las mazmorras de dominación se convierten en una parte de ti: una de autoconocimiento y otra de transmutación. Entras como una larva, y sales como una mariposa._

Saku leía con los ojos bañados en lágrimas la nota que le había dejado Sasuke sobre la almohada. La había leído cien veces al menos.

 _Saku, estás fuera del caso. Recupérate pronto. Yo traeré a tu hermana de vuelta._

 _Cuídate, brujita_

 _Sasuke tu amo/tutor/¿amigo?_

—¿Me tomas el pelo? —De un plumazo se secó las lágrimas de decepción con las manos—. ¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacerme esto? —murmuró impresionada.

Él sabía lo importante que era la misión para ella. Su hermana Ino estaba ahí y no podía pegar ojo sabiendo que ella no podía hacer nada; mientras, él estaba por ahí, jugando en el rol, investigando... Porque a ver: ¿Con quién iba a ir? ¿En calidad de qué? ¡¿Cómo se le había ocurrido hacerle eso?!

Se había ido. Lo había recogido todo y solo había dejado la bolsa del House of Lounge encima de la mesa.

Le odiaba. Le odiaba tanto que cuando lo viera le arrancaría los ojos. Lo que no se imaginaba era que él pudiera odiarla tanto también. ¿No entendía que un golpe de ese tipo la hundiría? Le estaba demostrando que no confiaba en ella como profesional; ni siquiera como pareja.

¿Tanto miedo tenía de que entorpeciera su plan? ¡No pensaba montar ningún numerito más de chica herida y despechada! ¡Ya había aprendido la lección! ¡Solo trabajo y punto! ¡Era una agente de la ley, maldita sea!

Miró su iWatch rojo con la pantalla negra. Era la una del mediodía. Había dormido como un tronco durante toda la noche. Los somníferos eran tan fuertes que todavía seguía aletargada, pero la nota de Sasuke le había avivado de golpe.

—Piensa Saku, piensa. —Daba vueltas por su habitación, de un lado al otro. Se detuvo de golpe. A esa hora, mañana Sasuke iría en un avión dirección al Caribe. Tenía que hacer algo urgentemente—. Las copias del precontrato... —susurró.

Corrió hacia la habitación en la que tenía su oficina. Se frotó la nalga y la cadera... El cuerpo le dolía por el estrés y por los latigazos; le dolía más que ayer por la noche, pero era normal. Era señal de que estaban sanando.

Abrió un cajón archivador y halló la copia del precontrato que firmó hacía ya seis días con el señor Jiraiya, el subdirector del FBI. Con un clip, en la esquina derecha, había una tarjeta de contacto.

Saku marcó el número de teléfono de su iPhone.

—Jiraiya —contestó la voz del subdirector al habla.

—Señor Jiraiya, soy Saku Haruno.

—Saku, ¿cómo te encuentras? Sasuke nos ha explicado lo sucedido. Lamentamos que tuvieras ese percance. Espero que te recuperes pronto...

—Sí, bueno, señor... Por eso le llamo.

—¿Por qué?

—Estoy plenamente recuperada. Solo son unos rasguños. No sé qué les habrá contado Sasuke pero puedo seguir en el caso.

—Lo siento, Saku. Sasuke es el agente al cargo de Amos y Mazmorras y él ha pedido tu exclusión por baja psicofísica. Asegura que estás demasiado vinculada emocionalmente y que puede que tengas dificultades para controlar tu temperamento.

—¿Eso le ha dicho? —Apretó los dientes y se presionó el puente de la nariz.

«Sí. Sí tengo dificultades para controlarme. Y las tendré cuando lo vea y no pueda controlar mis ganas de freírlo».

Lo que no sabía Jiraiya era que ella tenía una baza a su favor que pensaba utilizar—. Señor Jiraiya, déjeme decirle que, si no me incluyen en el caso, acudiré yo sola al torneo. Pienso ir sí o sí. Ustedes me han hecho partícipe de este maldito juego de infiltración y yo ya no puedo salir.

—Podría poner en riesgo la misión, Haruno.

—No lo haré. Precisamente porque mi hermana está ahí. Por eso seré más cauta y disciplinada que nunca. Sasuke... El agente Uchiha puede no verlo de ese modo porque hemos tenido nuestras diferencias; pero, créame: si no voy con su protección, iré sola.

—No puede hacer eso. No tiene invitación directa.

—La tengo, señor. Ayer por la noche la Reina de las Arañas me la dio personalmente.

—¿Cómo? Uchiha no me ha comentado nada de eso...

—Bueno. Es comprensible... Sucedieron muchas cosas... Y el agente Uchiha ha tenido tanta prisa por irse que ni siquiera se ha olvidado de robarme la invitación —añadió, sintiéndose poderosa.

Saku escuchó que al otro lado de la línea alguien interceptaba su conversación y hablaba en persona con Jiraiya.

—Un momento, Haruno —dijo el subdirector—. No cuelgue... ¿Por qué línea?

—La dos, señor —respondía otra voz de hombre.

—Jiraiya —contestó en la otra línea—. Hola, Uzumaki... ¿Cómo? ¡No hablará en serio!... No puede ser... ¿Han hablado con la organización?... ¿Está seguro de que no puede jugar así? De acuerdo... Buscaremos una solución. ¿Fue la agente Ten Ten quien recibió la invitación? ¿Y usted?... Por el amor de Dios... Ahora le llamo.

Saku entrecerró los ojos verdes y presagió algo bueno.

—Agente Haruno. —Regresó Jiraiya.

—¿Sí, señor?

—No se lo va a creer.

—No lo sé, señor. Dígame.

—Los agentes Naruto Uzumaki y Ten Ten entraban infiltrados con ustedes también. Pero la agente Ten Ten ha sufrido un percance y se ha roto el brazo. La organización le ha prohibido participar así.

Saku apretó el puño y gritó en silencio por su suerte.

—Ten Ten entraba como ama y era ella quien tenía la invitación.

¿Eh? ¿Ten Ten era ama?

—¿La agente era la ama del agente Uzumaki?

—Sí, así es. Ahora Naruto Uzumaki no puede entrar sin invitación. Pero usted tiene una entrada directa de la Reina de las Arañas. Y es una entrada doble. Eso le permite traer a alguien con usted.

—Oh.

—Si le doy de alta para la misión, ¿se vería capaz de entrar como la domina de Naruto?

Saku tragó saliva. No tenía ni idea de dominar.

Pero lo haría todo por Ino y por encontrarse de nuevo cara a cara con Sasuke. Aceptaba el desafío, no le quedaba otra.

—Por supuesto, señor.

El silencio se propagó por la línea.

—Entonces, está dentro del caso. La pondré en contacto con su nuevo compañero. Facilítenos los datos que le dio la Reina para que realicemos todos sus trámites en su nombre. Le enviaremos un correo de confirmación a su dirección con los billetes de avión.

—¿Mantendré la identidad que me atribuyeron?

—Así es, agente. ¿De verdad que se siente preparada?

—Sí, señor.

—Me la juego con usted, pero no tengo otra alternativa.

—No le decepcionaré, señor.

—Eso espero. Intente informarse el máximo posible sobre su rol.

—Sí, señor.

—Hasta pronto.

—Adiós.

Saku, todavía nerviosa por la conversación, bajó las escaleras de su casa y se sentó frente a la bolsa de House of Lounge.

Tenía que empezar a leer cómo era una buena ama mujer, una domina... Tenía veinticuatro horas para trabajar en su perfil y en ofrecer un espectáculo, aunque fuera básico. Uno que le permitiera tener la oportunidad de poner en marcha el plan que su cabecita empezaba a carburar.

Porque Saku tenía un plan. Uno de los grandes.

Sacó el corsé de la mariposa monarca y sonrió.

Las cartas estaban echadas.

El torneo iba a empezar inmediatamente.

No era ama, y lo sabía. Pero lo arriesgaría todo por Ino y, si iban a jugar de verdad, ella sería la que más duro lo haría.

—Hola, domina Nala —murmuró con convicción.

 _Cuando las mazmorras se abren, los dragones salen de caza._

Fin


End file.
